


Under His Watch

by Empress_Ren_97



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Bondage, Character Death, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Group Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Kylo Ren Angst, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Violence, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 89,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Ren_97/pseuds/Empress_Ren_97
Summary: Kylo Ren longed for a mate, being kidnapped from your home planet take aboard the supremacy. While being by Kylo side you soon discover truth and secrets. Battling between love, hate, angst and loss. Will Y/N be willing to take Kylo’s hand to become the ruler of the Galaxy?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. Jungle (preface)

The jungle went a blaze, running through the heavy smoke. Your lungs burning, no time to stop hearing someone scream out Y/N in the distance. Your feet slamming in the dirt stopping at the opening hiding behind a tree, seeing a robed creature and a small army of stormtroopers surrounding a man. He was kneeling in there grasp, pleading loudly. The robed creature held something in it's hand holding it up, a dagger. Not hearing much but seeing the dark creature slitting the man's throat as blood jetted out. You let out a loud scream of terror, the hooded figure snapped his head in your direction as you began running again back to your village. The smoke heavier now, hard to see, falling over an exposed root your face against the moistened soils panting. Hearing the stormtroopers coming closer to you. You tried to move but something was holding you down. Then the figure stood in front of you, looking up seeing his staring at you.

Darkness...


	2. Feral

Everything was dark until you snapped awake finding yourself in a dark black room. You moved only to find your hands and legs restrained.  
Confused to where you are, your head throbbed looking around until you looked down, seeing a dark masked figure heavily covered in robes squatting staring at you. Scaring yo.  
"Where am I" you stuttered your throat dry, your body cold from the room.  
"You are my guest" his voice deep synthesized, robotic, the hooded figure stood up standing in front of you  
"I've been on a hunt for a mate" he said  
You stared at him your heart thumping in fear  
"I” your voice croaked,  
The hooded figure held his hand out, your body slammed back by a force, pressure wrapped around your skull squeezing tight, straining. As the hooded figure spoke again  
"Your people, desperate for change, chaos, poverty."  
"Pl-" the pain worsening tears running down your cheeks feeling your veins pulse.  
"A hunter, scavenger, I also sense caring love" he let out a laugh "I don't care about that" he paused, then continued the pain making you tremble vibrating the chair. "You know how to pilot and understand maps, that I like" he came up to your ear feeling the cold of his helmet  
"Mmm, sweet little thing" his robotic voice sank into your ears  
The hooded figure dropped his hand and the pain vanished. Panting with a cold sweat, heart beating rapidly feeling a dull throb in your head.  
"I don't want to do this" you told him "I want to go home"  
"Unfortunately there is no choice, your family they are dead, your home is destroyed" he caressed your cheek feeling the leather of his glove on you jaw  
"No" you shouted jolting to break free  
"Your father, took a great sacrifice" the man pulled out a dagger the one with a red crystal your father owned with stains blood on it. Flashes of him came back into your mind  
"You Monster" you screamed 

Darkness

Your feet dragged behind you as two stormtroopers beside you took you somewhere. You were still unconscious, the lights blurred you hands cuffed behind your back. Then you were thrown into a room, your hands uncuffed, your mind still discombobulated as you looked around. It was white, bright, too bright, small it looked to be a prisoner cell. You didn’t move from the floor you laid there until you dozed off again having flickers of what happened in the jungle. 

Hearing the doors slide open you heard a voice, waking up sitting up  
“Meal time miss” a stormtrooper called out  
“I’m not hungry” you replied he had a tray of food on a silver tray walking over to the metal table slamming it down as it clanked against the metal top  
“Commander will be with you shortly”  
“I don’t want to see that hooded freak” you snapped

Before you knew it, he stepped into the room his boots hitting the ground his body massive heavily clothed as his dark figure was anonymous  
“You may be excused” the synthetic voice pierced the silence the stormtrooper left the room as the door slid closed.  
Commander picked you up from the floor as you kicked and fussed. He plopped you in the metal chair.  
“Eat” he commanded, you observed the tray of food. It was piles of mush of white, yellow, orange and green.  
“No” you snapped back  
He picked up the silver spoon dipping into a pile of white mush putting towards your face  
“Open” his hand forcefully on your jaw as you opened your mouth he pushed the spoon through.  
“Close” closing my mouth letting the food sit in your mouth, it was a sweet yogurt texture not sure if it was breakfast food or just a sweet dish.  
“Swallow” his hand still on your jaw, swallowing looking straight at him.  
“Good girl” he wiped the corner of your mouth with his thumb, the soft leather stroking the rim of your mouth.  
Sitting there angered, swiping the tray away as it flew the piles of mush splattering across the room making a mess on the wall and Commander's dark garb, the tray clattering on the floor. He looked down at his jacket before you knew it and his hand striked your face leaving a sting on your cheek. Shocked but more aggravated getting out of the chair picking it up to your surprise it was light, and hollow throwing it at him. Used his force stopping it mid way throwing it against the wall the chair made a loud bang when it came in contact with the wall. 

You stood there not scared not wanting to give up he moved quick as you paced backwards you knees hitting the bed as you fell back Commander hovered over you, his face directly in you direction of view he let out a low laugh  
“You’re being very disobedient” his robotic voice vibrated  
“If I am your guest, then why I am I held as a prisoner” you yelled  
“There weren't any rooms available” he stroked your face again “So for now this will do”  
His thumb went over your mouth, you bit down hard, he pulled his hand back, only then to slap you again.

You spat at him, he reached towards his belt on his waist pulling out his lightsaber igniting it against your face. The red blaze inches away from you, the heat the red glow his gaze on you wondering what his facial expressions were underneath the mask.  
“Kill me then” gritting your teeth making your jaw hurt  
Deactivating his weapon and placing it back on his belt  
“No” he stepped back “How do I make you less feral” he left the room as you sat there the room a mess 

Thirty minutes passed, two workers on a male and the other a female in dark grey and blue uniforms came with cleaning supplies for you to clean the mess they left you be. Only then to come back with a straight jacket as you fought and wrestled them to then notice you were losing the battle. Letting out a loud scream as if that would help but it didn't, a mouthpiece was put over your lips to silence you.

“Commander Ren told me she is a biter,” the man said, wrestling to put the mouthpiece over your mouth as you tried moving your head away.  
WIth success you were restrained, muzzled even more upset you lost they won.

Time has passed but not knowing how long sitting on the bed tired furious your hair messy covering my face in loose curls. The muzzle made it hard to breath. You wanted to lay down again but the jacket made it hard to move. The doors slid open as the same lady that was here hours ago came back with a tray of food. You need to escape, she came over to you taking off the muzzle.  
"Suppose some food will make you feel better" her hand began to unwrap the belts and straps as your arms were loose. Going over to the table sitting down the lady stood by the wall.  
"I have to monitor you" she told you  
Staring at the tray figuring out what you can do, her size is similar to yours, you can wear her uniform  
“but what do I do? Think.” You said to yourself  
"Can you tell me what this is”?" you asked curiously  
"What?" the worker looked up  
"It looks like a bug of some sort" you said pushing the pile with your finger  
"We don't have bugs here on Star Destroyer, unless they came from you"  
The way she said it irritated you  
She came over to inspect what you were looking at  
"See this" pointing to one of the piles of mush she got closer her eyes peering  
"I don't see anything" she exclaimed  
"Itis right there" she bent down further NOW, your hand went to the back of her head pushing it down hard hearing her skull slam into the metal she fell back wincing. Quickly getting up going to her neck snapping it not killing her only making her unconscious. There wasn’t much time stripping away the uniform, quickly placing it over you fixing your hair in a low bun. Taking the identification card out the front pocket to swipe in the slot, opening the cell walking slowly until you found an opening into a dark corridor, your eyes adjusting to the low light. Walking rapidly, needing to find a base, staying precautious as they are heavily guarded. A worker in the same uniform was walking in the opposite direction.  
"Hey" he called out making you jump, stopping  
"Sorry to scare you, I was just wondering if you know where the meeting is located?" he asked  
"Um-I don't know either first day" you told him keeping your head low  
"Oh" he looked at your face hard his eyes squinting  
"Listen I have to go somewhere first" you explained 

Moving quickly, turning your head back seeing he was talking into a device. Keeping your head low continuing your pace until alarms blared throughout ringing in your ears. Your feet picked up as you began running, figuring out the labyrinth of the ship as you go, a group of stormtroopers came around a corner.  
“Halt” one shouted  
“stop now” another shouted  
Dipping into another corner running as fast as you can only to ram into something big and hard falling back on my side.  
Looking up panting it was Commander, crawling back only for him to step on your lower back a pressure wrapped around your head, throbbing pain stretched through your brain  
"So that's how you escaped" he said  
Letting go as he picked you up against the wall with his force. Hissing at him bearing your teeth kicking him.  
"You are never going to give up are you" dropping you down hard grunting

Sitting on the bed in the cell muzzled and jacketed again. This time your ankle chained to the bed. 

Fuck him, fuck Commander Ren piece of shit.

The doors slid open as Commander stepped in; he stood there silent, the sound of his breathing filled the room.  
You couldn't really speak or move  
"Such a feral thing" his voice deep echoing off the walls "how do I break you?"  
Fuck off asshole you thought  
He let out a laugh, your body became paralyzed falling back hitting the pillow, the same pressure you felt earlier came back.  
Commander stepped forward standing over you  
"Such delightful words towards me" he chuckled  
The pressure built more as you squeezed your eyes shut trembling the pain straining you screaming on the inside  
"You look so pitiful" he murmured "mmm I love how you are bonded up" sadistic bastard finding it hot that I am bonded and helpless. The force dropped as the pain disappeared opening my eyes gasping for air "so useless" he said  
"Sadly you are a virgin" he paused his head cocked to the side "a virgin with such whorish thoughts"  
Get out of my head you screamed through your mind Commander let out a chuckle  
"Never" going over the mouthpiece, taking it off, your mouth was dry and sore. Kylo’s hand went to your neck forcing you to look up.  
"if you bite me again I will have your teeth pulled" he looked down at you his thumb on your lips "such beautiful lips, a mouth that need training , how to not bite, how to be mannered and knowing when to spit"

Going to the jacket unstrapping and unwrapping the buckles letting you free feeling the blood rush into your arms.  
"I'm going to move you, you are my guest correct, I think your time as prisoner is done but first let me give that mouth a lesson" he spoke in a dark tone

You were scared at what he meant, his hands on his black trousers unbuttoning.  
"No" I said  
Commander laughed "very well"  
Two stormtroopers came in  
"Take her to the guest quarters, have her wash up and dressed for dinner" he commander  
"Yes sir" they both said  
They came over to you picking you up by my arms stumbling you out of the cell into a different wide corridor.  
A transport waited outside as you were shoved to sit down in the back seat facing away the front between the troopers as a worker drove away. Seeing Commander step out putting your middle fingers out mouthing fuck you….


	3. Escape

The transport braked hard outside secluded doors, the stormtroopers yanked at your arms pulling you out. Forcing you to walk with their blaster pointed against your back, marching you to a large black double door. The stormtroopers let go of your arm, pulling out a card inserting it into a slot by the door beeping for approval to open. The stormtroopers opened the door pushing you inside stumbling over your bare feet, dropping onto the cool black tiles  
"Commander wants you to be ready within an hour '' one of the stormtroopers told you, closing the door as you stood up taking in the room, it was a bit bigger than the cell, more elaborate, darker as the interior was all dark grey with rounded cutouts on the wall giving some light. Easy on the eyes.

A large bed faced you, the fabric headboard was curved enclosing some of the bed. Placed against the ceiling high window that took up most of the wall looking out into open space. A small desk was by the left wall. The ceiling had a hanging light structure and to the right was a sliding panel door, a closet you presumed. Another sliding door, just a few feet from the closet, going towards it, finding it out led to the bathroom. Pushing a button on a panel on the wall, the lights flickered on bright as the blue LED lights hit against the white walls, a glass shower with black tile was against the wall in front of you and a black egg shaped bathtub to the right of you. You hesitated to have dinner with this freak but a shower sounded nice. You felt icky gross, not having a good clean in a few days. Turning the knob of the shower water pouring down from the square shaped shower head, you waited for it to get warm. Searching the cabinets for towels, a scrub, and soaps. The bathroom became steamy as your shower was ready, stepping in closing the glass door. You didn't want to stand, you were exhausted, tired, your head was hurting from the pressure, sitting on the floor resting your head against the cool tiles. The warm water hit your scalp, tingling the roots and your spine. It felt it was right to finally cry letting your emotions explode seeing your father die, the pain of the jerk ass's force knowing your family and village is gone.

The soap’s aroma filled your head, making you calm forgetting about the dinner, but there was something you felt you were being watched. Looking up to see a dark figure but not clear of what it was your vision, a blurry haze, blinking and it was gone. You were being paranoid, so much went on today or yesterday fuck what is the time. Wrapping a towel around your body wiping away the fog on the mirror, combing through your hair seeing your eyes red and swollen. Going back into the room, into the closet trying to find something comfortable but all there were dresses. Pulling out shelves built into the walls, finding only lacey undergarments, going to the second level shelf pulling it out seeing plain t-shirts.  
Getting dressed finding underwear that isn't too thin with lace sitting on the bed so tired your head throbbing.  
A rasped knocks came from the door  
"Go away" you yelled from the bed, the door clicked opened as a stormtrooper stepped in  
"Commander is ready for you" he said  
"I'm not going to have dinner with that bastard" you mumbled out  
"It is best to not decline Commander's request" he mentioned  
"I said go away" screaming at the top of your lungs  
"Very well" the stormtrooper stepped out closing the door  
Laying on your side, head on the pillow, the room was cool, numbing out to the hum of the ship. Resting my eyes.

[ Kylo's POV ]

My patience was running thin tapping my fingers on the table. Staring at the empty chair in front of me. A beam of light came through as the door opened.  
Stormtrooper FN-9800 stepped in without the girl  
"Where is she" I growled, boiling with anger  
"Um- she um isn't joining you sir" shakily he said  
"What" I growled "I ordered you to bring the girl"  
"She refused your request sir" he stuttered  
I sat there frustrated wanting to rip the dining room in shreds. Lifting my arm out dragging the stormtrooper close to me choking him  
"I want to have a word with her" he snarled  
"Y-Yes sir" he choked out  
“Deliver her food first”  
“Y-Yes Commander”  
Throwing him against the wall as he crawled out the room, my back pressed against the backrest annoyed.  
Fucking Bitch

[ Y/N POV ]

Another knock came at the door  
"Leave me alone" you shouted, again no boundaries as the door clicked open  
"I brought you some food miss" The same stormtrooper from before came into the room placing the tray on the bed. I looked down. It didn't look like the food in the cell. A small bird of some sort was placed on vegetables and bread. A metal canteen filled with water sat beside the tray  
"I'm not hungry" you mumbled, as your stomach made a loud grumble  
"I will leave you"  
The stormtrooper left as you stared at the tray. Taking it into your hands sitting on the floor to eat picking up the bird biting into it the crispy skin flavorful with citrus and herbs. You wanted to eat fast due to your empty stomach but you ate slowly savoring it. The door opened again without a warning, being annoyed  
"Fuck off will you" you said  
Commander stepped in looking up at him as he towered over you, his helmet ,looked like a skull of darkness.  
"You didn't obey my request" his robotic voice sank into the silence of the room  
I didn't say anything, he crouched down so we are eye level even though I looked away  
"so you are now giving the silent treatment" he said quietly turning his head to the side "fair enough"  
You continued eating  
"Mmm I love the way that mouth works" his voice became seductive, knowing he is trying to pull you in, looking down fucking pervert you thought.  
Finishing with the meal as Commander moved to the bed sitting down his boots against your legs. You pushed the tray away, getting up and leaving to the bathroom, sliding the door behind you, sitting on the floor contemplating, getting up to stand. Looking at your reflection in the mirror. This man isn't sane. Slamming your fists in the mirror the glass shattering as you picked out the biggest jagged piece. Searching the shelves for anything else that can be a weapon, a cord or another sharp object. Nothing, fine the glass will do, tucking the piece of mirror into the band of the underwear

Walking back into the room, Commander still sat there on the bed. His head lifted up wards 

"Why don't we restart" Commander paused "my name is Kylo Ren"  
"I know who you are” You bit out gritting your teeth “I have heard stories about you, you a monster, a killer"  
Kylo let out a dark laugh  
"Is that what you think of me?"  
"You killed my father burned, my village, all so I can be your whore" your body trembled with anger, as he sat still  
“Your father owed me and you just so fell in to my hands”  
"My father was a good man"  
Commander stood up crossing over to you, pacing behind me. His hands crawled up your thigh, creating goosebumps, feeling his body heat, stopping right where the glass was, pulling it out of the waistband.  
“So you thought this is how you were going to harm me.” Letting out a sinister laugh  
crushing the glass in his hands. Hearing it crunch against your ears  
He stood in front of you,placing a gloved finger on your chin “such a pitiful thing”.  
Balling up your hand aiming for his stomach only for him to paralyze you.  
"When are you going to learn you will never win" he grunted  
Letting go of you, falling to the floor panting balling up and crying as Kylo left you.

Falling asleep on the cold tiles shivering, your body jerking, a nightmare filled your head, fire so much fire. Screams echoed throughout your mind seeing your father killed before you. Your body wasn't waking up. Still continuing to dream, the fiery nightmare. 

Eyes fluttered open, forgetting your surroundings. Your body, sore from the restraining and force slowly getting up groaning recapping where you were. Struggling to get out of bed, heading to the bathroom to wash up, seeing the shattered mirror and broken glass sighing.  
"I will not be defeated by Kylo Ren."

Breakfast was served as a different stormtrooper stood by the door monitoring you. Eating slow, taking your time keeping your eye on the white shielded soldier. So what he sent an armed person to watch me like that will stop me.  
"Does Commander have any plans for me today?" you asked taking a spoonful of warm oats  
"None of my knowledge no, all was mentioned was for you to stay put" he responded he didn't move grounding his feet.  
Taking a sip of black coffee, not bothered by the bitter taste I thought of a question.  
"Do you think he's a dick?" I heard the stormtrooper laugh a little sure stormtroopers are a bit comical  
"I can't confirm that miss" he became serious again clearing his throat. Finishing breakfast going into the bathroom to take a quick shower hoping he would be gone by the time you were done. Dressing in the same long oversized shirt stepping out of the bathroom still seeing he hasn't left going into the closet dresser finding panties that weren't thin lace.

Making your way out to the bedroom seeing the stormtrooper once again you sat on the bed. The tray was gone meaning someone came to pick it up  
Staring at the stormtrooper, "what would the Commander do if I escaped?" Your squinting your eyes  
"Probably punish you and muder me" he paused grasped his blaster, you pressed my lips pondering into thought "especially since you escaped yesterday" he continued rolling your eyes  
"Sounds exciting" You sarcastically said  
Staring at his blaster thinking back to when your brother found one from a fallen stormtrooper. Thinking back to how we used to hunt birds and game. It was all fun and shit until he capped himself in the leg and it had to get amputated.  
"Can I see your blaster?" you asked  
"No you may not miss"  
"I'm not going to do anything, just let me hold it" he let out a sigh annoyed with you  
"Alright fine but it's not a toy" handing you the blaster, observing the sleek design different from when you were a kid as it had been upgraded since then. You thought for a second you could wear his armor for disguise, but it would be too big for you. Unless...

The stormtrooper turned back around seeing the junction of his back knee exposed aiming, pulling the trigger as the blaster fired. The stormtrooper collapsed screaming. Getting up hurriedly taking off his helmet, he looked up at you with fear pointing the blaster to his head shooting him. Blood splattered on the walls and onto the black tiles. Quickly removing the shields as there were many parts. Putting them on and leaving out the door. Walking at a slow pace, the helmet made it hard to see, reaching an opening full of workers keeping calm holding the weapon.  
Walk normal  
If you asked where a base was they would sense something is off all stormtroopers are trained to know everything. Quickly moving downwards, figuring out where to go only keeping straight. Turning a right into a long never ending corridor. Making your way down, turn left seeing Commander speaking with someone a general you presumed. Commander was fully robed, his back turned, The man had reddish hair, he was shorter than commander. The red haired man's eyes met your direction, probably thinking why is there a lone stormtrooper. Turning around to the right beginning to walk down another long corridor.  
“Stop” Kylo commanded, ignoring him as you continued “I demand you to stop”  
Commander’s force held you down  
He came in front of you looking down  
“Fn-085 didn’t I assign you to watch tmy prisoner” he said, so you are his prisoner he lied  
Deepening your voice, “yes sir, but she went back to sleep”  
“I don't recall this morning, you being so short and your shield so loose” Kylo stood motionless, robotic ever doubt there is a human underneath the garb.  
Commander's hands wrapped around the white helmet pulling it off.

Run

Dashing past him, running down the corridor dipping into a door of an empty room of machines. Trying to lock the door as it was impossible, pushing a machine to block the door looking up to see if there is a way out. Climbing on top of a machine your foot slipped on a button or gear as the whole room went black. Pushing up on the ceiling to see if you can slip through the vents negative.Hearing commotion outside the room  
“This whole part of the ship is down, the monitors must have cut off” a male voice said  
The door slid open as the monitor in front of it was thrown out of the way banging against the wall vibrating the room. Pitch black hardly seeing anything in front of you, silence until the buzz of his red lightsaber ignited making you jolt as the room went aglow red. Laying flat on top of the monitors easing your breath. Hearing commanders boots on the ground.  
Shutting off your mind  
“I know you are in here” he murmured darkly “Where are you hiding?”  
Lifting his red saber up the flaming red tip touched the ceiling, cutting through the metal, smelling the metal burning, feeling the heat expand towards you.  
The heat became unbearable scooting away, the saber moved in the same direction  
Kylo cut off the lightsaber, the room fell pitch black again.  
Hearing his boots move away, the door sliding closed counting to ten  
Throwing your leg over the monitor for a hand to grab your ankle, letting out a shriek.  
The hand pulled you down as you fell hard on the ground, the taste of metal filled your mouth and your body burning.  
“So, you thought you can outrun me”

Your mind went blank….


	4. Just a Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit graphic  
> Mentions of Rape and Cannibalism

Flames were high shrieks of the villagers as homes were being burned chaos so much chaos  
"Y/N" a woman screamed  
Jolting awake in the same room you were in, same exact chair except the restraints are tighter.  
Commander stood in the the corner,masked by the darkness  
"So much pain going on in that head of yours" his synthetic voice made you jump  
"Let me go" you yelled as he made his way in front of you  
"So you can run off again, what should I do jacket you or keep you in this chair"  
"Fuck you you piece of shit" you spat out  
"The more you dishonor me the more I want that mouth" his helmet shone in the light a beast in disguise  
"Am I going to be your wife or your whore"  
"Haven't decided" he stood by your side hearing his breathing being filtered by the mask knowing there is a person or creature under there  
"I love playing predator and prey with you, always trying to run only to get caught but you are an huntress, didn't they teach you proper hunting skills" His fingers trailed up your thigh trying to pull your leg away forgetting your ankle was cuffed down  
"Don't deny it, you dream of someone touching you like this"  
"Fuck off" you bit out  
That mouth sounds so delicious his finger crept up to the thin fabric feeling his hands swipe over the lace  
"Can I at least see your face?" You asked quietly  
"Only when you become a good girl"  
Gritting your teeth being frustrated, feeling him pull away the material his fingers dipping into your folds finding your bud  
Letting out a whimper your cheeks turning red  
Kylo let out a laugh "enjoying this slut"  
You stayed quiet but deep down you didn't want him to stop. You thought there was something about him even though he is a monster he is pulling me in.  
His fingers paced quicker not wanting to let out your cries struggling against the chair.  
"Let it out whore, scream out who is fingering you" his other leathered hand placed on your forehead  
You cried out, your head pressed back on the head rest  
"That's a good girl" Kylo sighed  
His fingers moved downwards to your opening  
"May I-?" He asked  
"Please" you begged  
"Please what" you thought for a second  
"Please Commander" you answered  
"Good girl" his two fingers moved into my opening "judging by how easily I can enter you are so wet and tight" his hand on my head moved lifting up the shirt revealing your breasts his free hand rubbing your tight nipples  
"These looks so delectable" he purred  
Looking away from commander, moaning as his finger found your g-spot  
"Look at me" he said  
You didn't follow  
"Look. at. me" he growled  
Turning your head facing his dark mask his thumb placed on your hard clit the sensation becoming intense  
"Mmmm so close aren't you"  
"Yes sir" you gasped  
"Scream my name,scream who is taking a advantage of you"  
"Commander" you whimpered, his helmet against your ear  
"No say, my name"  
"Kylo" you breathed out  
"So fucking close" you core was tightening almost  
"Fuck Kylo" you cried out squirting, your walls contracting, body shivered as you collapsed breathless.  
"Such a messy thing" a sinister laugh came out of him as he looked down on the floor.  
Kylo took his fingers out of you bringing them up to your mouth  
"Suck" he commanded  
Grossed by the thought of tasting your self but it felt so erotic taking his leather fingers into your mouth. Tasting the saltiness of you and the sweetness of his leather swirling my tongue around while eyeing Kylo  
"Such a needy girl, so that's how your mouth works"  
"Can I see your face now?" You asked biting your lip  
"Not yet you've been a good girl but that mouth still needs training."  
Releasing the restraints, nearly falling catching yourself  
You were curious to know what it looked like, felt like.  
Kylo stood in a corner gesturing for me to come to him.  
"Get on your knees" he commanded "I want your mouth to feel me underneath" you crawled towards him looking up to his crotch, your fingers trailing to his bulge feeling his hardness. Your lips kissing him over the fabric of his trousers, feeling the shape of dick and size. Kylo hands moved down unbuttoning his pants pulling down his zipper seeing a slim trail of dark hair pulling it down furth until he released. Pulling back your head looking at the alien tentacle thing. Kylo took it into his hands as he stroked it, the tip becoming bright red as a white substance formed out of the tip, his sack a bit exposed. His cock sitting upright angry. He laughed darkly  
"Squeamish"  
"No" you lied of course you were it looked weird to your virgin eyes.  
"Put your mouth here" he pointed to the head of his cock "and no teeth."  
Pointing it down a bit positioning yourself to take in his head. Yout lips kissing it swirling your tongue around the tip tasting the pre cum. Kylo hissed under his breath feeling confident to take him in pushing myself to take his full length.  
"That's a good slut" he groaned , holding back your hair as you pushed more, hitting the back of my throat. Kylo pulled your head upward so you could see him as he looked down at you taking him in.  
Gagging on his cock tears trailing down your cheeks. He pulled your head back as drooled over your chin.  
"Such a beautiful face" you continued licking up from the sides "for a first timer you are really good at this"  
You smiled thanking him and stroking his cock in your hands putting it back in my mouth only to gently bite down.  
Kylo slapped you as you looked up at him smiling enjoying it  
"What did I say brat" he groaned out "I want to see your chest"  
Taking off your shirt getting back to work as you sucked and gagged hearing Kylo grunts and moan as he pushed your head taking him fully hearing him cry out as his seed gathered in your mouth.  
Your face wrinkled with disgust as Kylo let out a small laugh  
"You don't like it" he mentioned  
You nodded my head no  
"Swallow whore" kylo place his thumb on your lip  
Swallowing tasting his warm cum feeling gross  
Kylo crouched down holding up your face firmly  
"You will have dinner with me and you better not decline"  
"Yes commander" you replied 

Your head buzzed and so was your body the way he touched you. No you cannot fall for a creature who kidnapped you thought. You lied on the bed retracing the strokes commander gave you the way his fingers moved. Knowing you enjoyed the dominance, wanting more of him. Wanting his cock to fill you.

Dinner time came feeling bratty only wanting to wear the Lacey undergarments but figured you shouldn't. Escorted into a large dining area a long table sat in the middle of the room's high ceiling with large light structure. In the table were pits filled with glass and geometrical shaped crystals glowing red and blue, a window looking outward seeing the stars and the atmosphere of a planet. Sitting down in an oversized dining chair the backrest tall hard to see what was behind you. Why such a large table if it was the two of us. Kylo was late as you sat alone in the darkness looking out the window seeing TIE fighters flying back to base  
Fucking Bitch you said quietly  
Turning back to the empty chair in front of you seeing Commander sitting scaring you  
His hood covered him as his helmet was camouflaged in the dark only seeing the streaks of chrome.  
"Does that mouth still need training?" His robotic voice echoed  
"No sir"  
Silence, a server came behind you placing a plate in front of you. It wasn't the same meal as last night. There wasn't a plate in front of Kylo, he probably eats through a tube or some form of absorption device; only a glass of water was placed down.  
Your stomach rumbled as you began eating, feeling awkward.  
"What do you think I look like underneath this mask?" Kylo asked sitting back  
You thought for a second taking a bite of food  
"My people, we made up stories about what you may look like. Horror stories. Your face and body are heavily scarred, burned, destroyed that is why you are heavily covered. We think of an old wrinkled bald man with no teeth or sharp teeth." You told him  
"Are thinking of me or my grandfather"  
"You"  
"So if I take off this mask are going to run and scream"  
"I will try to be polite"  
"Very well'' Kylo's hands moved up to the mask as he lifted it up a bit pushing on some form of button. The helmet made a hissing sound as you braced myself. He lifted it up more, taking it off completely. You sat there with your mouth open not realizing it. You wanted to laugh thinking this was a prank. The man behind the mask wasn't what you thought it would be but it wasn't. Sitting in front of a beautiful round face with dark shoulder length hair falling in soft waves. Full lips, rounded dark eyes speckles of beauty marks. Blinking rapidly, taken aback closing your mouth lowering your eyes.  
"You aren't running" his voice was different without the synthesizer still deep, smooth  
"There is no need to" you spoke softly your mouth was dry taking the the glass of water and gulping down  
"I sense you find me attractive" looking back up seeing Kylo's fingers on the rim of the glass circling.  
Your stomach fluttered "Commander I-"  
"Don't be ashamed" a crooked smile formed on his lips, feeling heaviness developing  
….  
Kylo escorted you back to your room, once settled he pulled out something black and thin from a box. Handing it to you, taking it into your hands. You never saw anything like it before.  
"What is it?" You asked  
"It's a communication device"  
You stared at your reflection in the black screen, there is something evil behind it. throwing it down hard on the floor hearing it clack. Kylo made a face, picking it up and handing it back to you  
Surprisingly the device wasn't broken, the screen wasn't cracked. Kylo handed it back to you  
"Why?" You asked with a stern face  
"We live on opposite ends of the ship, I travel a lot. It's for us to communicate with each other." He swallowed clearing his throat "I know your people don't have advanced technology like we do, but this is what we have here." The way he said your felt off  
Kylo pushed down a button as the device did a quick vibrate, the screen turning on bright as a loading screen popped up, within seconds the screen turned on as four small icons were on the screen. Kylo's thumb pressed down on the contacts icon showing only one with an identification number. "You can only message via text, take photos, and videos'' going back to the main screen pushing on the map's icon as a holographic screen came up showing the ship. "You can look up locations of the ship, in putting coordinates, also look up planets and galaxies."  
"Is that all it does"  
"Yes" he stared at me "don't ignore my texts" Kylo left the room, as you stared at the device not wanting to be bothered with it. You know it is a way for Kylo to keep watch on you. Placing the device on the desk as you changed for bed. The device vibrated as you ignored it… 

….

No no no

Are you crazy, that man killed your father, your family, you need to kill Kylo Ren.

My body ached to be touched by him again but I wouldn't allow it. Don't give in.

Morning rolled around, as you went over to the desk finding ten unread messages you didn't reply to them. Hearing a faint knock on the door. Opening the door, finding a box of items, taking them inside, placing them on the table. There were empty journals, watercolor paint, pens, pencils and two books. There was also a small black box underneath the filler, a note taped on the box.

To entertain you was all that was written.

Pulling the lid off finding a lightsaber handle, what?  
The weight wasn't heavy as the circumference is a bit wide.  
Pushing on the button thinking a flame would ignite only for it to vibrate in your hand as if it was a gimmick. There was another button pushing on it as a clear glass phallic shaped shaft came out glowing red.  
Being disturbed by this thing you put it back in the box. Focusing on the books, peering through the pages. Deciding to write in the journals and paint. Spending most of my morning doing so was nice until Kylo barged like a helpless pretty boy he is.  
"What do you need?" Your tone sharp aggravated  
"Just checking to see if you haven't committed suicide"  
"There is nothing here to harm me"  
"Mmm, good" he paused for a second standing still "you ignored my texts"  
Gripping the pen in your hand ready to strike. Kylo's eyes moved to the black box.  
"I see you saw my gift" he said going towards it  
"Pervert" you mumbled  
"A virgin should have practice"  
He lifted up the journal you were writing in flipping through the pages  
"Quite the artist" he scoffed  
Showing you the drawing of you holding his beheaded head over you village, your civilians cheering you on. Gripping the pen tighter, ready to strike. Kylos head went behind your ear  
"Drop the pen slut" his tone cold, you swung at him aiming for his eye until he grasped your wrist squeezing tightly.  
Letting out a yell fighting his restraint only to fail.  
His hand going to your throat only squeezing the arteries cutting off my blood.  
It felt good in a wrong way  
"I know you want me to fuck you so bad." Kylo growled  
Dragging you on the floor by you hair throwing you up onto the bed forcing your legs open yelling out a firm  
"NO!"  
"Shhh just a taste" Kylo persuaded  
His hand pulling down your underwear seeing him pull out his hardened cock  
"No I'm not ready" you yelled squirming from his grip  
"Quiet whore"  
Putting his cock against your clit, his hardness and warmth rubbing against you  
"Admit you want this slut" he groaned Kylo became feral as spit dripped from his lips  
"Fuck you" you screamed  
"Does that mouth still need training? Huh?  
Why don't we use your new toy?"  
His eyes were demonic as he was entering beast mode, before your eyes the black box flew into his hands.  
"Kylo please" you whined  
"Beg harder" he gritted his teeth  
"Fuck you" kicking him hard in groin  
Kylo grunted "bitch" as he fell to the ground  
Grabbing the pillow off the bed whacking him hard across his face, grabbing for his lightsaber from his waist belt. With success, you tried to turn it on but it wasn't working.  
Kylo stumbled up as you slammed the metal handle into his pretty boy face. He spat out bloodied spit  
"Give it to me" he growled  
Run  
Bolting out the door as Kylo yelled running as fast as you can your lungs ready to burst. Up you have to climb up  
Holding the lightsaber in your mouth climbing up pipes onto a shelf. Panting when Kylo ran out his face bloodied hair in loose whisps. His eyes red with anger hearing him snarl.  
Some workers step out of the intersection  
"Where is she" he screamed  
"Uh who sir?" A man questioned  
The man was thrown against a wall pushing yourself back further keeping quiet.  
Kylo marched in the opposite direction counting when you should jump down.  
Now  
Jumping down running back to your room keeping your ears open. That is when you heard his scream.  
There was nothing to climb up onto, as you continued to run only to drop the lightsaber as it clanked against the tiles quickly picking it up.  
"You!" he screamed out, spitting out blood and spit like a feral monster his whole body shaking.  
Concentrating, pushing on the button the lightsaber ignited, buzzing, feeling the power of it, the red flare spewing out of the exhausts hot  
"That belongs to me" Kylo snarled  
"No" you called out.  
Kylo lifted his arm out, his face blank.  
Feeling him tug at the saber with his force trying to pry it from his hands. Gripping tighter, your balls of your feet hard on the ground, holding the weapon with two hands. Straining to hold it as Kylo tried harder.  
The light saber snatched out of your hands, the handle cutting my palms. As if flying into Kylo's hand still ignited, stormtroopers rab behind him.  
"Take her away" he said firmly "Lock her up for 48 hours, no food, and only jacket her on active hours"  
The stormtroopers marched over to me, handcuffing my arms behind my back as I spat out at Kylo. Screaming, kicking cursing him while being dragged away back to the cell.

….

Fuck you fuck you fuck you

Your stomach was numb as you weren't given food, only supplements liquids, your brain exhausted from the loss of time. Sleeping to pass the time but having trouble blocking the bright lights, how are you supposed to be less feral if he is making you more feral . The door slid open, as Kylo walked in hovering over you the silver of his mask blinded you.  
"Go kill yourself" you mummbled  
"Should I add another day or two?" He questioned  
"Are you going to try to rape me again?" Angered by what happened to you  
"Ha, I don't think that was rape, you seemed to like it"  
You no longer can handle it, breaking down from failing to fight this man, failing to try to run home  
Kylo untied your the straps freeing your arms  
"If you hit me or bite me or even kick me I will have you amputated" he threatened  
"Will still fuck me if I was nothing but nubs"  
"Why do you keep trying you are weak compared to me"  
"Fuck you"  
Kylo stared at you with a small smile  
"I know you like me"  
"Every Time I am around you your body says otherwise. Stop denying it."  
"You only want to have sex with me because of my body"  
"Hmf amusing, you can go back to your room."

Your legs were weak and tired struggling to walk. Sitting down at the dining table, the server brought a plate of food towards you seeing what it was chopped meat with a red sauce. Kylo took off his helmet fluffing his hair out, again he had nothing in front of him. You took a bite of the meat tender flavorful raving up your taste buds.  
"Your father was such a delectable man"  
Odd words to describe your father  
"Yes he was, he was the most appraised hunter of our village. Supplying everyone" you told Kylo.  
Kylo sat forward clasping his hands his hair falling forward  
"A very seasoned man I suppose," he continued.  
Continuing to eat confused by the wording again  
"Um- I guess he was a very spirited man, loved his children and um his work"  
Looking back down at the meat pulling apart, taking another bite with some bread.  
"Your father cooked well" Kylo sat back  
"Hm-yeah he occasionally grilled his hunt but never really cooked"  
There was something odd, you looked down at the meat again the words he was using about your father delectable, seasoned, cooked well. You picked at the meat again, the room began spiraling, a wave of nausea came up. Your vision blurring looking up seeing a tin waste bin in front of you Kylo had a long sinister grin on his face. Throwing up the contents, falling out of the chair lost in dizziness and sickness.

Kylo stood over you "Did he taste good?"

You were lost in another world floating away….


	5. Messages

Shaking, sitting on the tiled floor, the water rained over your head flooding your body. Your stomach is still queasy as Kylo kept explaining it was a sick prank. How can you lend him your hand in union if you couldn’t trust him or is he doing this to test you?

The water shut off as Kylo wrapped a warm gray towel over your body. 

Kylo squatted down to your eye level, you stared at him,spitting into his face, he didn't do anything, just wiped his face with his sleeve. His thumb wiped away a water droplet, not forgiving what he had done you shoved him away.

"Can you fucking leave me alone" you loudly said

Kylo stood up without a word, leaving the bathroom, as you sat on the warmed tiles. Minutes passed feeling somewhat better standing up and stepping out to the room seeing him sitting on the bed with his legs partially spread. You knew what he was doing, clutching the towel tighter 

"I said leave" biting out

“Very well” Kylo nodded his head with a slight smile, he crossed over you giving you a small kiss on the forehead before leaving out the door.

  


Throwing off the towel, heading over to the bed, lying on your back, remembering the stupid device Kylo gave you. Sighing loudly, getting up, walking over to where you last left it on the table, knowing it is another one of Kylo's to keep you under his control protocol. Rustling in bed, the device vibrated, ignoring it for a few minutes then figured you should reply, seeing it is from Kylo. 

Of course it was 

  


How r u feeling?

  


You didn't reply, for a few more minutes until it buzzed again

  


You're ignoring me

Good

K

Wht r u doing? 

Trying to not kill you

  


Still on that subject

  


Yes since you

fed me my father

  


Hm

I don’t feed my guest my victims

How uncivil of me

  


Well i still want

to murder u

  


Reminder u will nvr win

F U 

Damn even txt you have

a sour mouth 

  


Nothing for a minute, relieved a bit, until the device buzzed

  


Bet that pussy isn't sour

Ew

Mmm I just know it's 

tight and wet

My cock begging to be 

In u

  


Not going to happen after 

Wht u did

Liked you haven't 

Fucked yourself to me

?

I know u were...

U know there a cameras 

In the cell right

  


U monster

Oh fuck oh fuck Kylo

Quite entertaining 

Perv

Oh and your orgasm 

Jerking like a fish out of water

Stop

I loved getting off to it

Disgusting pig

Wht else do u call me

Pussy ass bitch 

Hm that's new

Is that y u gave me

This device so u can

Have eyes on me

Ha, no

What do you want 

Me to do to u

Huh?

Fucking wht do u want

Me to do to you

  


You shut off the device frustrated by him, to sing it on the other side of the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, what if there were cameras in this room or even wires? Kylo has watchful eyes on you, getting up looking closely at every corner seeing nothing that resembled a camera. Standing on your tippy toes on the chair peering into the light structure nothing that looks like a wire of some sort. Too tired to examine the rest of the room going back to bed. Turning back on the device seeing another unread message from Kylo

  


No the room isn't wired 

And there are no cameras 

The fuck

U do know I can hear ur 

Thoughts right 

Fuck you

  


Shutting the device off again laying on your back feeling the cool sheet against your bare skin. Feeling a tingling thinking back to the chair, remembering the black box. Going over to the desk pulling out the drawers finding it, going back to bed, resting your back against the headboard. Taking off the lid picking up the vibrator pushing on the silver button as it buzzed against hand placing it on the hood of your clit inhaled sharply by the intensity. Moving around just a bit until it hit the correct spot. Pushing on the second button just centimeters above as the dildo popped out glowing red. Wetting it as you rubbed the toy in between your wet lips as I pulsed against your sensitive skin. Pushing it through your virginal opening as it vibrated, it didn't hurt ,but it felt so good angling just right pumping hard. 

  


Turning on the device again 

  


Seeing no message from Kylo, so you typed

  


How would you

Fuck me?

  


No reply came in until the device buzzed a few minutes later

  


Mmm... let me think

Tie u up like

a little rope bunny

Spank that round 

ass of urs

Use my force to stimulate u

Fucking you so hard

U are begging 4 me

  


Continuing pumping feeling so close, reading the text. Wanting Kylo's cock deep inside you 

  


Wht about u? 

Wht about me?

How would u  fuck me?

Idk

Mmmm

Ur mouth on my 

cock drooling

Eyes rolled back

Your nipples clamped 

A knife grazing ur soft 

Belly

In ur chair 

Oh u like being in my

Interrogation chair

  


So fucking close

Keep going

R u touching urself 

Nasty whore

Possibly

  


Mmmm I just

want to taste u

I want u to fuck me hard

I can't walk the next day

Oh, shit

I would love to

I would love to break

Tht virgin pussy

Fuck

I wnt to break u

Make u mine

Pls commander

My pleasure slut

  


Your body jolted once you came whimpering out slowly going over yourself as the toy continued to buzz.

  


Show me ur wet pussy

How?

Take a pic

With the camera

  


Opening the camera angling the device over you opening your legs wider taking a picture hearing the camera snap. Viewing it first seeing it was good, not blurry or too dark. Sending it off to Kylo, waiting a couple of seconds

  


Mmmm so wet

and juicy

Why dont u come over

To taste it

So now r u 

forgiving me

Maybe

Mmmm

No

Later

  


You were frustrated Kylo is teasing you, "just give me what I want you bitch. I forgive your sick joke"

  


Going onto your side sleeping until you woke up seeing Kylo in your room. Scaring the shit out of you throwing a pillow at him as he dodged it back at you.

  


"I sense you forgive me and I guess I should apologize. Thought I drop by for breakfast." He said 

  


"Where is breakfast?" You looked around not seeing a tray set down, feeling empty from the episode last night 

"Mmm you are you"

Kylo came to you too fast, pulling your legs to the edge of the bed. Getting onto his knees, his hands on your bare thighs massaging upwards. Opening your legs, putting his lips on your folds. 

Propping yourself with your arms watching him graze his lips over you. The sensation of his tongue on your clit hearing him moan. He slipped a finger in you, looking up at you, your body in a frenzy.

"You taste so fucking good" Kylo spit onto your folds continuing the assult

"Gods Kylo" you moaned, your head falling back as his free hand went to your left breast toying it.

"It feels so good" you whimpered 

Kylo's finger twitched up towards your g-spot. Being pushed and pinned down by his force on the bed. Kylo lifted your bottom half to get deeper, to get more of you.

Ready to cum ready to spill in my mouth, panting feeling your walls tighten. Cumming before him making a broken yell spilling into his mouth. Kylo dropped you flipping you over smacking your ass hard as you let out a yelp. Pulling your hair forcing your head up his lips against your ear.

  


"My cock is begging for you whore" he growled 

You giggled, a soft knock came from the door. 

"Breakfast is served" Kylo said, fixing himself going to the door as you covered yourself with the sheets.

"Are you going to monitor me? You asked looking down at the oats thankfully no meat 

"I can't I will see you at dinner" Kylo put on his helmet lifting his hood up leaving the room

  


…. 

  


Boredom ticked your brain not wanting to masturbate again or just lay around, sure journaling helped until your hand cramped. You couldn't sit still. Figuring out a way to leave the room, wedging a book in between the doors leaving it somewhat ajjared. Walking out into the hallway exiting out a gate that closed off the section. Going down a wide corridor with openings branching out other walkways. entering straight into a work area, workers didn't take notice of you as they passed by you. Continuing your journey trying to keep track of your surroundings so you wouldn't get lost, Star Destroyer as of course the entire ship is practically the size of a city.

Finding what seems to be a lively hub in the center for the ship, there were eateries, lounges, and drink bars,people sat and talked while they ate or drank. Walking down further finding a supply convenient store looking into the window seeing aisles for books, snacks, tools and equipment. As you walked you notice there were placards on the walls to show the section of the ship and how much further to another section. Going down a level finding it was mostly living spaces for a certain group of workers. Leaving the area going back up you ran into the same red haired man you saw a few days back he was alone his face hardened, stern his eyes shifted to you.

  


"Aren't you Kylo Ren's prisoner" he said, you were surprised by his accent, and mannerism

"I guess" you replied, shrugging your shoulders. You can see a pin on his collar with the name General Armitage Hux. 

Hux pulled out his device from his coat pocket as he began typing on the screen, trying to peer at what he was typing, pulling the device away giving you a side eye. A few seconds later he let out a sigh

"Kylo wants me to stay with you a bit, didn't know I signed up for babysitting." He scoffed

Hux looked at you

"Come along"

Following beside him as you entered a lounge area as General Hux went to the counter speaking with the worker behind it, the worker handed him two cups. Hux walked over to a booth sitting down as you followed along, Hux pushed you one of the cups.

"Thanks" you quietly said

General Hux took off his hat, rubbing his eyes in frustration

"Kylo can be such an ass" he said 

"Tell me about it," you say back, taking a sip of the liquid in the cup realizing it was a sweet mint tea. Hux seemed to soften a bit relaxing his shoulders.

"Why did Kylo kidnapped me" you asked thinking of no danger holding the cup to warm your hands

"Who knows, all I know is he just wanted a partner but his main goal on your planet was to get this crystal. I don't know why probably just some token he wanted. He likes to take things that are powerful or even have some worth to him. You came as a surprise." Hux took a sip of his tea, your father's dagger had a red crystal but why was it so important to Kylo it was just a knife.

"Kylo has his eyes on you and he isn't the only one with the watchful eyes most of us are very keen on you. It's only for protection or something who knows what he has planned"

Hux looked at you, his blue eyes made you feel lost in them. Hux stood out from the dark interior of the ship; he seemed to be the only one with red hair, pale skin, and light eyes. Sure Kylo was attractive but Hux is too. Hux's device buzzed on the table as he lifted it up.

"Kylo wants me to take you back to your room" he sighed out, poor guy must be exhausted 

Leaving the lounge area as you walked back with Hux, his body tall and slender, but shorter than Kylo. Going back into the secluded area Hux saw how you left the door. 

"Clever girl" Hux laughed "quite the handful for Kylo Ren, I like it"

  


Wait, was he flirting with you?

  


Going back into your room as Hux walked away knowing you should be prepared for dinner. Taking a long shower, your mind wandered thinking back to your meeting with Hux, knowing Kylo wouldn't be too pleased with you. 

Dinner time rolled around meeting Kylo at the dining table, he was wearing a black turtle neck long sleeved. His hair seemed to be styled perfectly symmetrical to his face. A server placed a plate of fish and vegetables. Remembering last night's dinner didn't go well.

"I figured you wouldn't want to eat brown meat for a while so fish and poultry will be your main diet for now on until you regain trust." He told you he was quiet for a few minutes "so, you decided to have a little adventure I presumed. Receiving an unexpected text from General Hux about you escaping again." 

And here it js

"I was just bored sir" you told him

"Hm" Kylo looked at you his eyes narrowing, was he jealous you were spending time with Hux " I want to play a game, hunter vs prey or cat n mouse whatever you want to call it"

"But we are both hunters" you explained

"Yes but we are both prey, the game will go like this at 0 o'clock we will start. There are two ways for you to win one is to be on one of the home bases either your room or my quarters. The other way to win is, you may kill me. If you win you are free to leave, however if you loose either you aren't on any bases when the time is up or I catch you, you have to stay put." 

"Will I have a weapon?" You asked folding your arms over

"Yes, also our communication devices will be on hand" you looked at his pretty boy face 

"When will it end?" you tilted your head to the side 

"6 o'clock" 

You sat back taking a sip of water eyeing Kylo, the game sounded enticing. A six foot three tall man charged full of sexual energy chasing you a horny virgin. The thought of you being captured made you tingle but the thought of killing him felt delicious. Sure you may not get his dick but there other men in this galaxy. Then it clicked he has a power that he will use to win.

"You will cheat you use you mind tricks" you told him in a flat voice

"No" Kylo shook his head making his waves flow "no mind tricks" he said

"Is this because I was with the general?" You questioned 

"Maybe, but mostly because you always are on the run" you rolled your eyes seeing kylo bite his lip a little

"Fine I am willing to play"

"Good girl" 

  


Dinner was done as you went into your room prepping for the game. Having about five hours left, doing slight strength training, stretches, clearing your mind. Observing the map of the ship on the device trying to locate his quarters but no name popped up. A red dot signaled you are here but not showing exactly the coordinates. A menu page showing legions for ports, dining halls, medical stations and workstations. Housing wasn't labeled due to privacy reasons, there were other locations blocked and restricted. Trying to concentrate back on how you left the room and came back to what visual locations you remembered. There was a TIE base not not far from you but not exactly knowing where.

  


A knock was at the door getting up, pushing down on the handle, opening the door seeing a storm trooper with a cup in his hands. 

"Kylo Ren thought to give you something to drink and eat for a night snack" he told you, you were still full from dinner but this would give you some extra energy.

Taking the cup and bag inside, sitting down looking back at the map. Taking a sip of the tea it was the same one from the lounge. Fuck is Kylo really jealous or is he teasing again. Opening the bag finding a bun of some sort filled with a sweet purple paste. Tearing it apart and putting it into your mouth chewing. Going over the map again, taking another sip of tea. Something felt off, your fingers began tingling, your head felt empty, the room began to spin, collapsing on the tiles spilling the tea. Your breaths heavy, compressing you into a slumber...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I really miss getting texts like these.


	6. The Game

Jolting awake, your body pressed against a metal grate in an unfamiliar section of the ship, becoming annoyed by Kylo's blackening out antics. Your vision was glazed over, your head felt wobbly sitting upright wondering...where you were? How did you get here? Your surroundings were nothing but endless grated walkways, odd yellow lighting, looking around noticing the walkway is narrow, your body barely holding on and looking down was a mistake. There was nothing but endless walkways parreling and intersecting together into a bottomless pit, lifting your head back up panting by the fear of falling. Your foot nudged something, checking to see what it was, a blaster tied to your ankle. The device vibrated against your leg, pulling it out of your pant pocket reading a message from Kylo.

“Tick Tock”

The time on the little line above the screen read 0:25, carefully getting up as the walkway jiggled, strapping the blaster over your shoulder looking upwards seeing the same exact thing. You tried to count the walkways to estimate how many levels there were, but there were at least hundreds. Going through your device to see where you were located only for a no signal screen to pop up.

“No time to waste” you said to yourself

Your steps echoed on the walkway gripping onto the metal rod railings moving at a quick but cautious pace. Trying to not look down and even up, never in your life were you afraid of heights until now. The walkway stretched on forever, still feeling frazzled, until up ahead you could see a set of stairs that climbed up. The steps were hazardous, short footed, gaps in the middle, as you climbed the metal shooked and popped, creaking as if they would break any minute.

How did Kylo manage to bring you down here without falling or even have you accidentally slipping off of him? Or did he use some mind trick to bring you down here.

Feeling hopeless and exhausted for what seems that you were going up for miles, until spotting a metal door, sighing with relief. Turning the metal wheel popping open the metal door, finding yourself in a closet sized room full of monitors that beeped. Checking the time, now it was 1:10, typing to Kylo “what the fuck man” 

heading out of the door into a corridor. Opening the maps application to see if there now was a signal, with relief there is. Finding you are located ten levels from your room. Typing in where you need to go, but error, walking down the corridor seeing a worker in a dark uniform standing by a corner, looking into a data pad

“Excuse me?” you asked

“Yes” the man looked up 

“I am trying to locate Kylo Ren's quarters” you told him forgetting the time as it was off active hours, the worker gave you a strange look.

“Um- I don’t believe I know where he lives” he explained “but you can find him close to the head section of the ship, however he may not be alert at this time”

“Oh,well, thank you anyways” 

He still gave you a funny look,

Moving away walking down another corridor, locating the head section of the ship, finding the location on the map. The device vibrated, another message from Kylo 

I’m waiting for u 

Where r u?

Not telling

Frustrated deciding to run to speed up and not lose time, down a corridor only running into a dead end. You heard something behind you, turning around finding Kylo standing perfectly still. 

“No mind tricks” You yelled out

“Fair”His robotic voice loud and clear

"Where is my room?" you asked 

"Like I'm going to give answers so easily” he mentioned “hm well this was an quick game" 

"You haven't yet caught me in your hands Kylo Ren'' sprinting past him, cutting into a small hallway. With luck finding a small utility closet, jumping inside adrenaline rushed through your body. Peeking out the slotted metal window, locking the door, quieting your breathing. Hearing Kylo boots echo down the hall looking out the window again. Seeing him walk past the door, only for him to turn back quickly. He kicked the door as you scrambled to the corner tucking yourself behind a broken machine pulling a box towards you. The wirr of Kylo's saber broke the silence, peering through a slim space, hearing him cutting through the metal door. Ear piercing the smell of melted metal filled your nose. Kylo kicked the door open, the dark room flooded with harsh light as Kylo cut off his lightsaber. You can see him pulling out his device as his fingers went over the screen. 

Seconds later your device buzzed loudly

Kylo looked around the room as you tucked yourself in tighter, he kicked away the machine in front of you grabbing your ankle dragging you out. No you won't let him win. Kicking him away your hands on the blaster aiming shooting at him only to miss blowing a hole in the wall. It was only a distraction, stumbling up, running out, clearing your head. Finding a ramp to go up, running, finding a group of night workers crowded together. They looked at you strangling, 

"Do you know where Kylo’s quarters are" huffiling catching your breath

They turned in your direction 

"No we don't" one of them said, some gave you a side eye as they turned around going back to their conversation

Your device buzzed, getting annoyed with the damn thing unlocking the screen and seeing a message with a photo attached. 

Keep running whore

The photo was you from the behind, talking to the workers, your heart dropped knowing he is 

around here somewhere hiding, the time now was 3. You were beginning to get drained, tired, your leg muscles growing sore. Re opening the maps typing in his name, nothing. Inputting his identification number, nothing. Hopelessness flooded your brain wanting to give up, he could be already on the bases if he was he would send you a message. 

Picking up your legs running again, as they were becoming jelly, fear ran through you. 

Fear you will lose and he will catch you, fear he may even kill you. The device was no help to you, the workers were the same but you remember what Hux said “Kylo has his eyes on you, so does everyone else”. No matter where you go, Kylo has his watch on you, it was beginning to make sense. If the device has a GPS system there has to be a way Kylo is tracking you. The workers you spoke with probably know where Kylo is but they aren’t telling because they are possibly in this game too. And if you do speak with them, they also have the device to contact him where you were last located. It was best to shut off the device moving fast. Climbing upwards finding a hub, similar to the one you were in yesterday. 

You wanted to cry in relief, if this is the hub you were in last afternoon that meant straight up making a right you will hit the working area. From there you just need to keep straight going up one more time and you will hit the gate secluding your area. But something felt off the store, eateries and cantinas looked the same but there was something about how they were placed. Walking slow in the darkness completely quiet,, you saw something shadow-like cross through, turning on the blaster hearing a slight ping, activating it. Gripping it tight in your hands to shoot, the shadow figure moved again crossing the path. Holding your weapon ready to shoot, as the figure stopped, squinting your eyes adjusting to the low light as the figure began charging. Your mind went blank, hearing the blaster pop, a flash of white light erupting except you missed hearing glass shattering, causing an alarm to go off. Darting past him, dashing past his open arms,straight up until you hit a dead end. There wasn’t a right turn only a left, you thought to yourself you had it wrong, looking behind you seeing the figure coming after you, turning into the left corridor going up. Yes this has to be the way. Making a right seeing there weren’t any work spaces, going up again finding yourself in a different area. Confused, your brain hurting, locating another utility closet, lifting yourself up on an empty shelf pushing yourself back . Turning the device back on.

Can u pls tell me where

My room is?

Giving up so easily

Pls, u stupid bitch

with that attitude?

Pls Commander 

That’s better

Kylo sends you coordinates as you input them into the map, a green dot shows where the destination is while a red dot shows where you were. Your mental map was off, the hub you were in was five floors below the one you were in last afternoon. You were drained, the time being 4:15 now, knowing now Kylo has to be on your tail giving you the coordinates. You thought for a second there has to be a way to track him down. A small symbol on the corner of the map that looked like a tool, pushing on the icon scrolling through the screen locator, entering the option ‘input id number’. inputting Kylo’s number seeing nothing, signal was lost. Forget it! Memorising the directions to your room, shutting off the device so he wouldn't track you. Jumping down leaving the closet, saving energy by walking at a reasonable pace, ears open, weapon on hand. Memorising you have to go up two levels, make a right go up another level and turn left. You should reach the gate, making your way feeling a bit relieved only to find yourself in a large area going across many corridors intersecting lost on where to go. Making a left to go up a bit, finding another intersection. You were thrown off, retracing your steps back down to where you started going in the opposite direction, exciting out into a corridor. 

Spotting him standing still in the center of the walkway, you are not going to give up the fight. He didn’t move which was terrifying, he just stood there motionless. You were ready to murder him, this asshole. Aiming the blaster, trying to not miss this time, Kylo began walking his boots hard on the ground, knowing this would be a miss shot. Turning around cutting into a corridor, nestling yourself into a cutout of the wall. Kylo ran past you, ready to pull the trigger stepping out seeing he had stopped. He turned around staring at you holding up the blaster, letting out a loud yell, pulling the trigger as the blaster went off, hitting him the chest, Kylo fell back, no sound came out of him. Shock waved over. Walking to his body kicking his leg, no movement, taking the blaster aiming it against his charcoal helmet pulling the trigger, making a loud bang . Blood pooled out behind his head, smoke flying upwards from a dark vacant hole.

You actually killed him, feeling both shock and relief that you won, you actually won. You are free, turning on your device seeing the time 5:30. Leaving the scene, scared someone heard or saw what you did running away, you device buzzed, stopping to look at the notifications seeing a unknown number 

  
  
  


This is Hux

Kylo gave me the approval to

Send u a message

He told me about the game

I was on standby if you won or not

The message seemed off, but you replied

Kylo is dead 

I killed the bastard

Impressive 

Good work

Did he inform u

About when the game

will be over

Yes he did, i was sending u 

A warning time 

But knowing you killed him

I am pleased

You thought to yourself that you and Hux could run away from this nightmare, you barely know him. A few seconds later another message was sent

Because u won, i will be

Taking u back home

Everything felt surreal, this whole game, running in this neverending hell, now you are free

Pls

  
  


Hux sent you a message of coordinates with instructions and a picture of where to go, saying just in case the map doesn’t give you a positive response. He was more of a gentleman than Kylo was. Following the directions to a port as there weren't guards on standby, texting Hux you were here. The gates opened, seeing a massive TIE fighter all black alone in the middle of the port. The ramp down, heading towards it Hux sent a final message.

Just come up the ramp 

And we will be set

Anticipation rose, stepping onto the steep metal ramp finding yourself in the cold dark fighter, holding onto your weapon just in case. There was a figure of person sitting in the pilot seat,

“General Hux” you whispered quietly 

  
  


The person stood up, your heart dropped panic filled your body, as you felt dizzy, gripping on the blaster, your back hitting the metal wall. 

“You looked like you seen a ghost” it wasn’t Hux, your throat went dry 

“I-I, I killed you” you stuttered, this was a trap, he pulled you into a trap 

“Stunt double” he said pressing his lips narrowing his eyes “I thought as a hunter you checked your prey to make sure you have the correct one”

You felt sick, if Hux was texting you then who was in the ploy…

“Poor guy” Kylo said quietly, breaking the device in his hand the metal bits falling

“Cheater” you yelled teeth clenched “there was no discussion of a ploy”

“Mmm yes but I wasn’t the one who also was thinking of cheating” Kylo looked at you hard his eyes piercing “You wanted to stay in your room all night, couldn't have that so I drugged you and moved you to a part of the ship throwing you all over the place”

“I said no mind tricks” you chin trembled

“That was before the game started”

“This isn’t fair Kylo Ren, you know this ship as much as I know the jungle”

“Even with the help of a map you were useless-”

“I can read them well on paper” cutting him off

Kylo let out a laugh “very entertaining watching you on the cameras, even at one point you wanted to start crying, is that you do when you fail during a hunt you want to cry”

“Hunting an animal is different than a human” pushing him away but his boulder sized body didn't bugged as he stared at you blankly with a smirk itching to form on his face

“Didn't you call me an animal or monster isn't that the same thing” he folded his arms together “Hm” still have time about ten minutes we can race back to the bases, oh but you still don’t know where they are, but I am open for you to kill me”

You thought for a second, holding up your blaster as Kylo stood still, hearing it activate ready to pull the trigger, preparing for him to die. Only to throw down the blaster breaking down. 

“Just as I thought, you were going to surrender yourself to me” Kylo said

“You don't want to go home well you do but you only want to go back to the familiarity of it.”

“No” you cried,

“You want to know why you are a virgin?” he came towards your wiping your tears are away with his thumb swatting his hand away

“or why you never had fallen for someone” You looked up at him as he looked at you sniffling “because people thought of you as something different, something evil.” Tears continue rolling down your cheeks wiping them away to not feel shame

“Kylo stop” you spat out

“Women in your village don't hunt, read, pilot and take control of their own decisions. And you want to go back to that, you want to be submissive to a husband who wouldn't actually love you making you birth babies after babies hoping a handful are sons.”

“Please stop” you begged

“You were never loved, people made fun of you, they looked at you as if you were a monster.”

“Shut...up” you became angered, angered by the truth, angered he is exposing you

“But I don’t” Your eyes shifted to him as his face softened “I see you broken, left alone, sure your family loved you but they were afraid of your knowledge. You always wanted to leave. But you couldn’t handle change” You stood silent hating the words that came out of his mouth

“Y/N” he called out saying your name was new “ here you can be free and independent. No control, you can continue your knowledge and growth with me”

“Fuck You” you screamed “I have killed innocent people on this ship running from you”

Kylo raised his eyebrows “So have I”

“Y/N please” Kylo lend out his hand” “Let go of the past together we can rebuild a future together a strong powerful future”

You thought for a second, your village is gone, here you can be free in a way and be considered something powerful. It was another trap. 

“No!” you shouted but Kylo still stayed calm 

“Y\N please, you don’t want to go back” his hand still stuck out,you still contemplated, finalizing your decision

… you took Kylo’s hand into yours. 

“You are free now Y\N” he whispered

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take a break from writing to clear my head and I have clean for a move.


	7. Forbidden Fruit

The bath water soothed your aching body, limb by limb. The couple past days has been a nightmaric fever dream, time was unknown, every hour felt like a hallucination . Pulling yourself into the water until your head is submerged, feeling the air bubbles tingle the follicles of your scalp. Hearing the muffled sound of the water, the hum of the bathroom, the slight pops and movement. Forgetting where you were, not caring if you were too drowned. Opening your eyes underneath seeing the ceiling move in a flow, blurred motion knowing this is a new life, you are reborn as a whole new identity. Your old ways were cleansed away, you are now under Kylo's supervision. Forgetting that you need air, your lungs begging for oxygen as you pushed up breaking the surface, wiping away the water from your eyes. 

Tightly wrapping a black towel around you, brushing your teeth, combing your mangled strands of hair. Unplugging the water watching it swirl down the drain, until it’s final gurgle. Going out to the dark dimmed light bedroom room finding Kylo sitting on your bed, legs open hands clasped together. He looked up at you, making his hair fall back, the low lighting contouring his face making it appear more angular and ominous. Standing in the center of the room feeling slightly cold

"I'm going to set some rules down,” he said sharply,brushing away his hair. “One you must put me first no one else. Two you must only obey me, no one else. Three you must respect my name and address me by commander, Kylo Ren, and/ or sir. Four you aren't allowed to give your body to others unless I say so. Five you must not give false accusations about me. Six you must tell me the truth do not lie to me. Seven whenever you make a promise to me you must keep them. And finally number eight, do not steal anything from me, that goes for my lightsaber, helmet, anything that is mine. Do you understand?"

Kylo looked at you squinting, you stood there processing the eight rules he had just mentioned

"Yes sir" your voice was small, Kylo re-adjusted himself clearing his throat 

"Now I am allowing you freedom, you have an access card to leave and enter your room anytime. You also have a payment card to get things, but you only have a weekly allowance of 1000 units. You must keep track of your spendings. Do I make myself clear"

"Yes sir" you replied, with a slight head nod

“Two days from now I have scheduled an appointment for you, a physical examination and to have a procedure done.” 

Confused, you tilted your head “What kind of procedure?”

“Nothing major just having something implanted in you, to make sure no mistakes happen” an odd smile grew on Kylo’s face  
Still confused, softening your face “Mistakes?”   
“Don't worry about it for now just lie down”

Going over to the bed, the sheets warming your skin pulling them over your legs, adjusting your head on the pillow. Kylo looked at you unlatching his jacket letting it fall on the floor hearing his lightsaber clank on the tiles. His hands moved to his shirt unzipping it as you watched with slight closed eyes seeing him peel off the material. Taking off his gloves and boots one by one, his bare back wide, pale with small moles scattered. He turned around and saw his well defined chest, toned arms pretending to not look. He moved the sheet from your legs, his fingers trailing up causing goosebumps to form.  
“Kylo” you whispered, your eyes moving to his direction  
“I'll try to be gentle” he said quietly   
“I don't want you to be” you told him  
“Mmm is that so, you want me to hurt you for pleasure”   
“Please” you begged, biting the corner of your lip  
“You want me to fuck you hard like the needy slut you are” Kylos voice grew deep lustful   
“Yes Sir”  
“Mmm” his fingers continued trailing up as you untied the towel, Kylo’s eyes grew wide at the sight of your naked body.  
Kylo crawled back against the bed frame, unbuttoning his pants as you saw the slim of his cock. Your mouth watered pulling him out stroking him as he hissed under his breath. His fingers went in between your folds as you opened them slightly   
“Already wet for me slut”  
“Yes Commander”

Moving yourself, placing your lips on Kylo's tip swirling your tongue around. Taking his in feeling Kylo's hand on your butt as you sucked him. His finger slipped inside of you as you let a low moan. Lifting your head up Kylo sat up your lips matched his as he kissed you hard his hand on your breast pinching the nipples. His lips broke away and moved down your neck feeling his warm breath. Taking your left breast in his mouth sucking his tongue flickering over the hard nipple. There was a new sensation you can feel it on clit, his force stimulated you. Your head falling back, to the room being filled with your sighs and moans.   
Kylo moved down, his head in between your legs as you looked down, seeing him eat you out. Hearing his groans you hands mangle in his dark waves  
"Fuck, put it in me" you whined

Kylo looked up at you, smiling, positioning himself seeing his large cock in between his legs. The head rubbing against your folds, feeling him push through, he is so big is he going to fit, feeling a slight pinch and pressure as he pushed himself in. Filling you up with a sensation you never felt, warm, full, his cock reaching to the back.   
"Fuck me hard Kylo" you moaned out  
Kylo pulled back pushing back in hard, feeling him. Letting out a loud greedy whimper. Kylo continued with his slow hard thrust. His mouth nipping your neck and nipples. His groans against your ears, your fingernails clawing his back. Kylo flipped you over on all fours propping your ass up, your head shoved on the bed as he rammed his cock back in you. His force stimulating the hard to reach areas  
"Fu-u-uck Kylo" you cried out gasping   
"You're enjoying yourself whore?" Kylo growled his hands on your hips as he continued   
"Y-y-yes sir" the bed shook, drugged by the pleasure feeling ready to orgasm. Kylo picked you by the neck and your back against his chest. His grip squeezing tighter hearing him moan against your ear.  
"Cum slut you've been a good girl"  
Eyes rolling back, your hands gripping Kylos forearm screaming loudly knowing someone would hear.   
"Scream who is fucking you" he grunted  
"KYLO!" You screamed your body jolting, shaking violently against his brace.  
Pulling out of you adjusting himself, your body drained as he held up holding your head as he jerked himself. Cumming onto you like icing on a cake, as he put his seed into your mouth as you sucked his fingers.   
"How do I taste slut?" he asked lustfully   
"Delicious sir"  
Kylo kissed your damp forehead, placing you back on the bed. 

You gave Kylo your flower from your sacred garden. You can still feel the tingles and pulse inside you as you drifted off to sleep. The sound of the shower brought you back to where you were opening your eyes in the dark room. Looking down at your naked body remembering last night. Kylo stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around him, hair still dripping.   
“Why don't you get cleaned up and I call for breakfast.” he told you.  
After a needed shower, breakfast was served sitting on the bed eating from the tray. This was the first time Kylo ate with you, he ate messily, rushed you and looked at him wondering where his manners were. He looked at you perplexed,   
"I have work to attend” Kylo wiped his face putting on his coat “behave" he told you  
"Yes Kylo"

Left alone in the room, you were getting bored deciding to go to the store in the hub. Taking the access card and payment card leaving the room. The hub wasn't busy, entering the store going through the aisles scanning what it has to offer. The books looked promising but it was mostly about the first order, books about war, and manuals for languages and how to repair machines. You felt learning some new languages would keep you entertained since Kylo gave you no word on work or duty. 

Picking up the manual scanning through the thin sheets seeing the first order symbol water marked on all the pages. Turning the book around finding the price was 750 units for what you have you figured it was fine. Moving away from the literature aisle, there is an aisle for tools but no need to buy anything from there. Two aisles over were nutrition, quick meals and drinks were stocked on shelves. Going down the aisle seeing metal buckets on top a shelf filled with three types of fruit one was a simple banana shaped fruit while the last one was a type orangish yellow of citrus. The middle one caught your attention. It was pear shaped with yellow soft spikes, red with a slight pink undertone. Picking up the odd fruit, feeling it was ripe wondering what it may taste like. The prices were projected on screens on the front of the cans seeing the exotic fruit was priced at 350 units while the others cost 50 units. You thought it was dumb to why fruit had a price, back home, food was free sure, it had to be picked or hunted but food shouldn't have a cost. You only had 1000 units to spend, the book you want but you wouldn't have enough for the fruit. Sure you can come back next week but what if it wasn't available. You looked around seeing no cameras, or other shoppers, stuffing the fruit into your pocket and headed to the clerk to buy the book. 

The worker scanned the book as he told you the total. You reached into your pocket, carefully to not pull out the fruit paying with the card. The worker looked at you as you felt anxious as if they knew . Swiping the card,the clerk it handed back to you as you took the book and card in hand. Heading out the door sighing in relief going back to your room. Pulling the fruit out of the pocket, taking a bite of the fruit the skin was a little tender and bitter, but the meat of the fruit was sweet and soft. You took another bite and another finishing it before heading back to the secluded gate. Only then to pass out, your heart beating fast, feeling it would explode out of your chest. Shaking and trembling, what is happening, you can see a pair of dark boots coming to you before you faded away.

Waking up in a daze, looking around finding yourself in the interrogation chair. Kylo looked at you, his dark eyes furious, you moved a bit seeing there was an iv in your hand taped down. 

"Explain to me why did I receive a text during a meeting about you stealing" Kylo's eyebrows furrowed together   
"What?" You tried acting dumb  
"Don't what me Y/N" Kylo snapped at you his chin trembled abit "the worker saw you on camera taking a jakril fruit, but you only bought the book, he thought he was seeing things but clearly he wasn't" Kylo face was stern   
"I don't know what your talking about" you said quietly trying to block your memories   
Kylo lifted his hand out the back of your head hitting the head rest. Feeling a tight tension around your skull, straining until Kylo let go. He slapped you hard across your cheek feeling it burn,   
"What the fuck" you yelled  
"So not only are you not telling the truth but also you stole" Kylo yelled his face becoming red "you are purposely trying to ruin my reputation"  
"It was just a fruit Kylo" you yelled back, "your making a big fucking deal about fruit"  
Kylo was irritated, his eyes burned   
"It is not about fruit" he continued to yell "it is about responsibility and reputation you are mine" he growled, he folded his hands together gesturing them side to side as if he is speaking to a misbehaved child   
"and when you do something wrong it comes back to me"   
"So we are going to forget you've killed people, you've kidnapped me. Hm" your tone was sarcastic   
"You just need to understand that you aren't home anymore, here we do things differently, we use money to buy things and maybe kill people to survive, you've already broken three rules so you are punished" he threatened you as you stared at him  
"I'm not going back in that cell" you scoffed  
"No you are not, but 350 units will be deducted from next week's allowance. And you aren't allowed to leave your room for a day. Do I make myself clear" Kylo commanded   
"Yes sir"  
"Also the skin of the jakril fruit is poisonous and that is why you have an IV. It is only a mild reaction since I’ve caught it early"  
"Well they should've at least put a warning down" you said, shocked "that is very irresponsible marketing"  
Kylo nodded his head, as the room fell silent minutes passed  
"So are you going to let me go" you mentioned thinking you are off the hook  
“No, I figured you still need a punishment” he told you   
Kylo’s hands went to the band of your pants pulling them down to your ankles as your bottom was bare. He then rolled out an equipment of some sort. There seemed to be a silver machine attached to it , adjusting your legs to be wider, placing the equipment in between your legs against your clit, feeling it rub against you. Turning it on as it vibrated with a low intensity.

“You aren't going to leave until you cum at least five times, then I will let you go” Kylo adjusted the intensity as it became faster. Your head pressed against the headrest, your breaths hard, Kylo turned it up more your bud hardening, clenching as you orgasmed. That is one, Kylo slowed down the machine as you can feel yourself starting again. Kylo grew impatient as he turned it up to the max, your body shaking against the chair, it was unbearable but you came again. Kylo lowered the intensity his eyes on you, 

“Are you going to be a good slut and not steal!” he exclaimed   
“Yes sir” you whimpered put  
Kylo turned up the machine again feeling yourself getting hard, at this point your body was tired but Kylo isn’t going to let you free.   
“Are you going to respect me” he bit out  
“Y-Y-Yes sir” you stamperd   
Kylo turned it up to the max hearing it violently vibrate, as you screamed , your abdomen tightening as you clenched your fist.

“Kylo please” you begged, your body shook for it’s third orgasm Kylo turned off the machine, you looked at him sweaty seeing he was enjoying himself. 

“Two more” Kylo turned the machine back on at medium speed, your clit was becoming raw, your body not wanting to cum anymore. Kylo turned it up to the max, gritting your teeth as you cried out Kylo stared at you with a dark smile. 

“Scream for me baby” another orgasm was building up, screaming it out, your muscles were sore he didn’t stop the machine.   
“Be a good whore and take it” The last orgasm took the longest, you were clammy, cold, tired. The fifth orgasm came but it was dull, small, you fell back against the chair tired.  
“Time for me to cum” Kylo said, feeling the machine being pushed away. Kylo stood in front of you, feeling him enter you, looking at him with glazed over eyes as he thrusted. Your body worn out, over-stimulated, no energy to move, hearing his groans as he came in to you.   
“You’ve been good whore rest" he stroked you head kissing your lips

Your juices made a messy puddle on the floor as his cum dripped out of you. Kylo unfasted the cuffs carefully picking you up.   
Laying you on a cot with a robe over you.   
"I have a meeting to attend. I will see you in an hour." He called out

Kylo left the room as you shivered pulling the robe over you, your clit raw and numb, the room smelt of sex, and metal. 

Your received your first punishment all because of a little fruit


	8. Procedure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am losing motivation writing, and i am still busy,I do want to take my time thinking out each chapter.

Kylo’s steps were much faster than yours, more fluid and military styled,trying to keep up with him as you walked together in empty corridors making your ways to the medical sections for the appointment. However it was moved to two more days after when he originally told you the previous time. You thought it would be funny to step on the hem of his robe as it was unlatched,stepping the toe of your boot onto the slim of the material as it fell off in a pool of black material. Kylo lifted his head up to the ceiling as you also looked up, he had turned around pointing his finger at you “Pick it up” he told you, his robotic voice crackled a bit  
“Make me” you said, playfully  
“I’m not playing games with you” he mentioned annoyed, rolling your eyes picking up the robe and handing it back to him. Kylo swiped it out of your hands   
“Proceed” he said as you both continued to walk until reaching an intersection as a group of generals marched out heading opposite of your direction. They were in a small group of three, walking in the same fashion as Kylo. With shock you saw General Hux.  
He’s alive?  
Hux stood out like a ghost compared to everyone else with his pale skin. The generals walked past you, as you could see Hux looking in your direction with a smirk making you feel some way. Never mind that you continued to walk beside Kylo, reaching the secluded section of the Medical Stations. The gates open as workers wore dark lab coats and scrubs, they all froze standing upright once Kylo stepped in. 

“Good morning Commander” a female worker said with a hint of fear she was short with her dark hair in a bun. “I see you brought your assistant Y/N, is she set for her appointment?”  
Assistant   
“Yes she is” Kylo said casually “I want to be with her to make her comfortable” he explained  
“No problem commander” the worker replied “Right this way”   
She began walking down a small hallway, all three of us walked to the back where there were individual rooms, the worker pulled out her access card as the door clicked and buzzed open.   
The medical room was small, minimalist, simple black and white theme, a bench sat in the middle of the room. Black cabinets and a sink against the wall, two sitting chairs by the window though it was a mock window, just a screen projecting the outside.  
“Just have a seat on the bench, a nurse would be with you shortly” she mentioned with a small smile “And Y/N if you can get dressed into a gown”. The worker pointed to black fabric folded neatly on the bench, the worker handed you a pad.  
“This is to input your information, all the data input would be given to the medical staff”  
You nodded your head taking the pad, it has been a while since you had medical attention, nevertheless a physical exam.

Kylo sat down on a black leather seat against the wall, you undressed feeling awkward, putting on the black hospital gown, pulling your hair up in a bun. Sitting on the bench, the thin paper lining crinkled, the room silent. Looking at the following questions on the pad other than the usual name, age, gender, etc.  
When was the last menstrual cycle? Are you Sexually Active? When was the last time engaging in sexual activity?  
Tapping onto the screen, inputting your answers seeing a bar on top showing the progress of the survey. Finishing pushing on done, sitting in silence, looking at Kylo, he hadn’t taken off his mask, making you feel weird-ed out. Nearly jumping at the sound of the door clicking. A nurse came in, she was sturdier, fuller face, womanly. 

“Looks like we have a lot scheduled this morning, a physical exam, blood tests, and a contraceptive implantation.” The nurse pulled out her data pad, tapping on the screen as you looked at Kylo nervously, he sat still not saying a word. Your mouth felt dry  
“What is a uh contraceptive?” you asked your voice shaking   
“Oh, it's a medication or tool to prevent pregnancies” she replied “but it can help regulate menstrual cycles and hormones. The gynecologist will be seeing you for that proportion”  
“Okay” Your stomach tightened a bit as feeling a bit chilly

“Alright, first let's get measurements out of the way and vitals" The nurse mentioned,  
pulling out a monitor strapping it to your wrist pushing down on a button.   
"Sit up straight for me" she instructed, sitting upright your arm outwards in an angle, the underbelly of your forearm up. You can feel the monitor squeezing your wrist making you feel anxious it will get stuck. It stopped for a couple seconds, as you can feel your wrist pulse, then the machine released with a sound of a puff.  
“Normal” the nurse said taping onto the pad, “Let’s get weight and height out of the way”  
Slipping off the bench to the corner as the nurse had you step on a black pad on the floor, holding out her tablet. Stepping on the pad as the data pad beeped, the nurse held out her pad as to take a picture of you but only measured you. She continued typing onto the screen, hearing it beep. The final process was checking your temperature holding a tool a few inches away from your forehead. Sticking little monitors on your chest and back to hear your heart and lungs   
“Everything looks good” she mentioned “Alright, A doctor will come in shortly for blood tests”

Sitting back on the bench as Kylo watched you, though you were uncertain his mask was in your direction, though he could be sleeping.   
“Kylo,” you whispered, no answer taking down your hair and flinging the hair tie in his direction, hitting him in the face with his mask. He moved a bit huffing with annoyance, the door clicked open as you jumped this time, you can hear Kylo laugh at you.

A doctor came in, he wore black scrubs and a lab coat, the red resistance symbol embroidered on the sleeve of the lab coat. The doctor was tall, with blonde hair cut at ear length styled a way, his eyes were a dark blue, he seemed young but maybe in his early thirties.  
“Morning Commander Ren” his voice was soft and gentle. “Morning Y/N” he gave you a small smile. The staff here were nice, and calm, they accepted patience, unlike Kylo with his rough ass.   
“Looks like we need to take some blood tests, it won't take long.” The doctor said taking out his pad   
“Will you take a lot?” you asked biting on your lip   
“No” the doctor shook his head “Just some samples that will get run through the lab”

The doctor pulled out equipment from a bag,taking a long tube with a needle at the end and small vials with colored caps. Putting on gloves, coming over to you pulling your arm out resting it onto a cushioned stool, taking an elastic band tying it around your bicep tightly. The room smelt of alcohol as the doctor ripped open an alcohol wipe swabbing your skin, balling your fist. He placed the long silver needle in the junction of your arm, feeling the needle sliding through. Seeing your dark blood ooze out into the vial filling up quickly, the doctor quickly moves and adds the other vial rapidly watching it fill up. The doctor finished, taking the vials into a bag throwing away the used supplies. He pulled out his data pad typing onto the screen, scanning the bag and vials.

“Well have these processed in a couple of hours, you can re-dress and head back to the lobby” he told you 

The doctor left the room, as you re-dressed. Hearing Kylo get up, his boots on the ground  
“So now you have the hots for the doctor?” Kylo looked at you, though you couldn’t see his facial expression  
“Maybe if you were nicer to me, then I would like you fully” you talked back,   
“Don’t make me put you back in the chair” he teased knowing you would enjoy it

Walking out of the room back to the lobby, as doctors rushed passed you

“Is this done, can we go back now?” you asked folding your arms, frowning at Kylo

“No” he replied taking off his helmet holding to his side, brushing his hair back with his fingers 

Not even ten minutes later, another doctor in scrubs came up to you, female this time, her hair wasn’t in a bun but braided to the side, pale blonde.  
“You must be Y/N” she said “ I will be taking you to the gynecologist section of the medical station”  
“Is it alright if I’m present?” Kylo asked as you looked at him and back at the doctor   
“Um- if Y/N is comfortable with it”  
Your eyes drifted back to Kylo unknown what a gynecologist was afraid to be alone “He could be present” you told the doctor  
“Okay, follow me.” following beside the doctor to the opposite end of the station entering a room seeing a chair with leg stirrups. The room was similar to the last room except for the chair. It made your stomach turn a bit, the doctor stepped away going to the cabinets   
“I will need you to get undress for me and put the robe on” she instructed  
Again  
She handed you another black robe, Kylo found a seat, the doctor looked at you  
“You sure you want Commander Ren to be with you?” she asked there was uncertainty in her voice  
“Mmhm”  
“Okay, well I will step out for a bit to get the supplies and I will be back shortly” she told you “Make yourself comfortable”  
The doctor left the room as you undressed again, slipping into the robe, climbing onto the chair, feeling off about what is going to happen to you. Why were there leg stirrups? Is this the procedure?  
“You don’t know what a gynecologist is?” Kylo’s voice broke the silence snapping you back  
“No” you replied, back home you had doctors and nurse but they were just doctors and nurses  
“Well this will be pleasurable” his voice was bleak, he sat back, pressing his lips his eyes in a different direction  
The door buzzed open as the doctor came back, rolling in with silver tray, seeing a tool and other items  
“I'm going to need your legs to be in the stirrups for me” the doctor instructed   
Placing your legs on the stirrups, sliding down a bit to get comfortable, your legs opened, confused by why they need to be, you can see Kylo adjust himself. The doctor put on gloves and sat on a wheeled stool. You couldn't see much only feel, and hear

“I'm going to check you” the doctor said, feeling her finger tips probe you, feeling uncomfortable  
"Um- what is it exactly you are doing?" you asked shakily  
"I'm going to insert a IUD, it's a contraceptive" the doctor explained  
"Is it going to make me sterile?" by now you were feeling terrified,   
"No, but it will prevent pregnancies"  
Exactly what the nurse said in the other room.   
“You will still have periods but they may be lighter, and you can have this IUD removed anytime. The contraceptive can be in you for about 5 years” she explained. 

You began to feel nervous as you looked at Kylo he didn't move, he watched you  
You felt a pressure of some sort, the tool on the tray opening you, it wasn't cold, just cooler, going in all the way. Panic was settling in. The overhead lights became too bright, your heart racing looking away, your eyes going to Kylo again terrified. Wanting him to hold your hand or caress your forehead. You felt something go in you. It wasn’t the same tool, it was different, smaller going past the barrier.

“Kylo” you whimpered in your thoughts

"Take a deep in for me" the doctor instructed “Relax for me”  
Taking a deep breath, too much air flowing into your chest, making it hurt as you felt a slight pinch. More minutes passed that felt like time was slowed down.  
The doctor pulled away "all set, you should rest here for a bit and then you can head back to the lobby. I would recommend rest and no vigorous activity for about a day"  
The doctor cleaned up leaving the room. Putting your legs down, trying to calm down.  
"You look delightful" Kylo had a crooked smile on his knowing he enjoyed this demented procedure.   
“Fuck you” you grumbled hearing Kylo laugh, he handed you your clothes as you re-dressed   
"Am I done?"  
"Yes" he looked at you not knowing if he felt sorry for you   
Leaving the medical station, heading back to your room, you didn’t speak to Kylo, you were angered with him, angry he made you go through something that violated your personal body. Would Hux put you through this? Probably not

Entering your room, you were feeling woozy, taking off your boots and pants lying down on the bed. Your lower abdomen cramped a little. Kylo gave you a glass of juice and some pills that he had ordered, taking the pills, sipping on the cold juice, it tasted like sweet mango and orange, feeling somewhat better, but there were so many questions.

“I didn’t kill Hux” you asked with curiosity, re collecting you memory seeing him in the corridor  
“What?” Kylo mumbled, confused by you question  
“Hux” repeating yourself “I didn't kill him? when we had the game?”  
Kylo let out a chuckle “You thought you killed general Hux?”   
“I will never allow you to kill any of the generals” Kylo's chin shriveled   
“Then who was the ploy?”   
“Some lame ass IT guy, I used his device to make it sound like it was Hux to pull you into my trap." a smirk formed on Kylo's lips. "Seemed like it worked my pet” Kylo patted your head like you were his dog as you swiped his hand away  
Rolling your eyes taking more sips of the juice, thinking of the second question in you head  
“What did they mean by assistant?”   
“Um,you are my assistant” Kylo peered at you “meaning that is you job title and as assistant you will be working under me” there was a pause “Speaking of which tonight we are having dinner with Hux and another crew member and tomorrow there are a few meetings to attend”  
Great you now have to work under this bastard

You nodded your head drinking the final sip of juice, wiping your mouth with your arm,Kylo took the glass, he kissed you which caught you off guard, making you want him.

“Remember no vigorous activity” Kylo held your chin


	9. Assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter

Kylo laid some rules down before dinner, making sure you behave and whatever is told must be kept private. Kylo watched you with hungry eyes as you put on a fresh pair of black pants and shirt combing through your hair tying it into a high ponytail. Afterwards, Kylo took your arm nearly pulling you out as he led the hike to the dining hall. You found the way he walked or marched to be enticing, his footwork rythemnic, the way his robe flowed. The walk was a bit long as you were heading to another hub 3 levels down.

Reaching the dining hall, a crew member was ready to assist, he looked young guessing he was in his early teens. No matter what section you were in, all of the workers dressed the same.

"Evening Commander your table is all set" the crew member said his voice cracked a bit.

He guided the way towards the back in a secluded dining area opening the door as Kylo pushed you in a little looking back at him annoyed. The private dining area was a small black,white and red themed room. The dining table was black with red curved booths. The lights were dimmed, looking out a rounded triangular shaped window, you can see light from the atmosphere of a nearby planet. Kylo had you sit in first, scooting yourself against the wall, as he sat beside you. It was quiet. 

Moments had passed, the door opened again, Hux and another general entered the room. Sitting in the booths, Hux sat in front of you, the other general looked much older in his 50s with grey hair and heavy bags under his eyes and laugh lines. Feeling awkward you were the only woman present.

"Gentlemen" Hux started the conversation, his fists balled up planted on the table.

"There is alot to discuss this evening. A battle is set in the upcoming few days receiving radar from a nearby rebel base. It is uncertain at this time when exactly the attack will take place but at this moment it is best to be prepared."

The thought of a battle scared you, you wanted to step in but felt you didn't have a place in the conversation.

"I must keep my army in control as well everyone else on the ship" Hux added

"Will I need to be in combat?" Kylo questioned.

"That is up to your decision Kylo." Hux's eyes narrowed at him 

"Time is ticking" the older general chipped in "everyone will need to be in their stations during combat all TIEs must be equipped and medical team on deck"

The man looked at you "and the girl sir, she can be with you" 

Kylo turned to you

"She is a pilot and a hunter, I can have her aboard my TIE" Kylo told the older general 

"However I don't think Y/N is equipped for battle yet"

"Well everyone here has to be" the generl looked at you "she is one of us now and she has to make a contribution"

The door opened as another crew member stepped in with a tray of plates of food, setting them down in front of us and a pitcher of a light blue beverage.

Kylo poured you a glass that was already sitting on the table, passing it to you, you sniffed it, it smelt sweet taking a sip. The flavor was unrecognizable and it wasn't too sweet, it was cold which you enjoyed . 

The men began eating as you began to eat taking your time. For elite men they ate somewhat sloppily while you a hunter ate with mannerism.Sipping more of the blue liquid, the men continued to talk leaving you out of the conversation. Feeling out of place, you looked out seeing the open space. Tie fighters floated around heading back to base, the ship slowly drifting over the planet.

Kylo gave you more of the juice as you drank some more, it was the only thing keeping you preoccupied than the talk of war. Feeling anxious.

Dinner finally completed, as the men stood up.

"Why don't we get some more drinks at the cantina" the older general 

You weren't up to it, you felt dizzy in a way, almost tipsy. You felt hot and tired.

"Kylo is it alright if I can go to my room?" you asked afraid he still wants you by his side, "I'm not feeling well" you explained 

"I suppose, you've been a good girl" he replied "Hux" he called out, Hux turned around 

"Can you take Y/N to her room and meet us at the cantina?" He told him

"I could take myself back" you applied, there was no need for aid

"I don't want you to get lost" Kylo mentioned softly, 

Hux walked over to you, "very well Kylo" was all he said, starting the lead.

Hux was quiet during the walk back, he walked slower than Kylo close too you. Being only halfway to your room ready to dive in the cool covers. The strips of bright LED lights seemed blurred, hard seeing the passing by stormtroopers.

"I thought I killed you" you blurted out too loudly not noticing how loud you spoken

"Pardon"Hux stopped looking at you as you shooked you head trying to explain.

"Uh-Kylo and I were doing a game and he had a ploy. I thought I killed you. He made it seem like it was you." you explained to him taking your hair down .

"Hm" Hux scoffed continuing the journey "Kylo Ren had a stunt double, sounds about right about him"

"Yeah, I thought I actually killed him and Kylo made it sound like it was yo. He pulled me into his trap"

Hux let out a laugh "If you ever do kill Kylo Ren, I would be very pleased with you"

There was a pause of silence

"Do you hate Kylo?" you asked looking up at Hux his red hair shining. You stopped again as Hux looked down at you.

"It is complicated to say the least." Hux's jaw clenched "Kylo is tough to be around with, always commanding taking control of everything. Even you."

"You do seem very annoyed about him"

"Very much"

Reaching the gates of the secluded area, you looked at Hux. He pulled out his device from his coat pocket, tapping on the screen.

"I shall leave you here "Hux gave you a small smile

"Thanks" 

"Besides I don't think you knew the drink we had was alcohol. Took quite the gulps" Hux laughed a little while pushing on the button opening the gates

"Goodnight Y/N" Hux said his farewells 

"Goodnight Hux"

Your room was inviting, cool,dark, a fresh scent, knowing Kylo will be out for a couple more hours you will be at peace. Untying your bolts kicking them off and throwing your shirt and pants, deciding on a bath would be comforting. Your device buzzed on the desk flipping it over, seeing a message from Kylo. 

R u safe

Letting out an annoyed sigh as you typed back

Yes Kylo

Hux didn’t do anything 

K

Heading into the bathroom leaving the overheadlights off, only turning on the blue internal lights as the room glowed softly. Turning on the faucet adding liquid soap that smelt of berries and spice to the tub, bubbles formed. You were beginning to feel loopy, turning on the sink taking gulps of the cold water. hearing ng the bath was getting close to full, stepping in feeling your skin crawl from the warmth. It has been a long day, between the appointment and procedure, your thoughts filled with battle afraid that a section would be blown out. Afraid you will be sucked out, into space suffocating. Taking in deep breaths, rubbing your head, Kylo and the Generals would have everything under control. A thought popped into your mind to numb the stress.

Your fingers trailed down going over your stomach, going up to your breasts wanting his gloved hands running over you, his voice in your ears. Going down further to you clit pinching the bud letting out a moan wanting his teeth on them. You shook the thought away, getting out of the tub reaching for the soft towel, going out crawling into your bed the cool sheets and air felt pleasant. Reaching under the pillows for the vibratlr pushing down on the black button as the toy buzzed. Positioning yourself, legs spread open, taking the toy and going over your sensitive skin as your muscles flexed. Thoughts of him flooded back in, pushing on the second button as the dildo released. 

Rubbing the tip in between your wet folds, adjusting towards your opening pushing in. Gasping loudly, as you pushed in and out, hitting the barrier in you feeling some pain. Making sure to not go too hard but just enough. Your free hands toyed with your hardened nipples, twirling them in between your index and thumb. Wanting his mouth suckling on them, getting onto your knees riding the toy, your arousal growing. Visioning his gloved hands anchoring onto your hips, wanting his eyes on you, wanting to take control of him. Moaning loudly, legs shaking falling back against the headboard your hand on your clit circling. 

“Fuck,Fuck,Fuck” you cried out so close letting the toy rest in you, angled just right strumming your clit faster gripping the sheets so tight. Looking straight at the ceiling, grasping the toy, ready to combust. Exploding, onto the sheets trembling, 

“Hux” you whimpered out, loudly taking a second to recover.

Sitting upright, seeing Kylo by the door, hidden in the darkness, scaring you no time to cover yourself, 

“Ky-” you called out 

“Hux really” Kylo said sharply, he was pissed off “That's rule number one and two broken" he said loudly 

“Punish me then” you edged him

“No” he bit out “I will see you tomorrow morning”

“Yes sir”

Kylo left the room as you felt guilty, Hux just came into your head last minute, laying down feeling shame. This was all wrong you belonged to Kylo no one else.

…. 

A strong grip of hands pulled out of bed, jolting you awake, realizing it was Kylo.

“Get ready for work” he commanded “ there is a meeting to attend”

Not asking him any questions, or even wondering what time it was although it felt early. The shower water rained over your head, lathering yourself with foam. Slowly waking it up, was peaceful and calm until he came in behind you blocking most of the water with his massive body.

“What?” you snapped, trying to push him out of the way only for to not budge.

“Hux isn’t really into women” Kylo told you his hair soaking up most of the water.

“So what, you aren't mad?” 

“I am mad, but fine with it because it was just your thoughts” Kylo smirked bending “You will never get a chance with Hux”

Kylo began lathering you feeling his hands massage your tensed shoulders 

“What do you see in him that you don’t in me? ” he asked 

You let out a large sigh

“One, he didn’t kill my father, two he didn’t kidnap me, throwing me in a cell and three he is very polite”

“I can be polite"

Kylo bent down a bit, feeling his lips against your ear 

"just don’t fuck with my attitude” he whispered somberly 

The meeting room was medium sized and a large table sat in the center with monitors screens displayed in them. Office chairs with long back rest accompanied the table. Kylo ordered to sit in the third seat from the first chair on the left hand side of the table. Not even seconds passed as crew members trinkled in. The overhead time bar read exactly 10:30, right on schedule. There were some familiar faces, Hux of.course, the general from last night, another crew member you saw passing by. No one asked who you were or introduced themselves to you.

Kylo started the meeting without formal introduction, not having much knowledge on business or war. You lost interest quickly, others chimed in while you began daydreaming only for a minute. Coming back to reality looking at Hux, then back at Kylo, then the clock reading 10:45. How long is this meeting supposed to go on for? You went back to escaping reality, going into the depths of your mind.

Moments later you felt something on your clit. It felt like a finger touching you but nothing was on you. You looked to Kylo as he was in the middle of conversing with another general. 

How could he do this? 

Tightening your legs keeping focus to not moan or jump. Then there were more on your nipples as if they were being rubbed. 

“Kylo please” you begged in your thoughts

A woman spoke up as your head snapped into that direction. An older man replied back to her cutting her off mid sentence. Looking back at Kylo as he spoke up, his robotic filter rasped the room. Another sensation came through, this time inside you as if his cock was in you pumping slowly. 

Your temperature rose, heart beating rapidly , your eyes went back to the clock again reading 11:00. You know your face is flustered looking around to see if anyone else noticed but they were all fixated on the conversation being thrown around. Your legs gripping for dear life feeling his force push on you. Letting out an accidental whimper, it was audible to your ears so it must've been loud enough for the others to hear. Playing it off as a sneeze, another woman turned her head and stared you down. The pumps became stronger, the room began to blur trying to grapple onto reality . Shaking your legs, tapping your hand on the table knowing it was a distraction getting hotter. Hux looked at you squinting his eyes in a perplexed way. You were making a scene, no _ Kylo _ was making a scene. The pumps continued so did the clit stimulation, maybe he can excuse you to cum in the hallways. 

Kylo had his hand to his side, his hand turned back seeing his fingers move a little.

You bitch you motherfucking bitch you groaned in your head

Continuing the humiliating assault, as they became stronger, you are going to come into a room of ten strangers. They will think you are crazy or worse a sex offender. 

"The meeting is dismissed" Kylo called out 

Reading the clock again it was 11:15. The force stopped as you clenched your body gasping. Kylo closed and locked the door once the final person left. Kylo took of his helmet, placing it on the table, he stepped back up to the front of the room. Taking his two fingers, gesturing you to come to him.

Rolling back the chair and standing up, walking over Kylo pushed you around, bending you over the table pulling you pants down mid thigh, spanking you hard on your cheek.

"What did I do?" you asked in shock

"Punishing you" he told you

"In front of people, are you crazy" you gasped out

"Quite entertaining if you ask me" Kylo rubbed your ass laughing a low dark laugh "I'm going to love the footage"

"Wait, they can see us?" You asked with embarrassment feeling your cheeks burn

"Probably" you can hear his belt unbuckle and him unzipping his pants

"Why don't we give the guards a show"

You felt his cock plunge into you, sweet satisfaction filled you, but he didn't move; he kept it there. Pulling out swiftly hearing him tuck himself back in. That is all he is going do?

“Count for me slut, up to five” Kylo commanded you, without hesitation hitting your ass

“One” you breathed out

“Good girl” he praised you. Hitting again, his leather hand on the lower edge of your back

“Two” You moaned and again harder on the fleshy part of your bottom making your ass burn

“Three” 

Again a loud smack echoed

“Four”

Final one, harder than the last feeling the stings.

“Five” you breathed out, your knees weak

Kylo bent down kissing your cheeks feeling his lips on them. Cupping them, massaging them

"Such a fine peach" he complemented

Pulling up your pants, turning you around wanting him to make you cum

"I don't think you deserve to cum yet Y/N" his thumb on your mouth as you sucked the leather hard eyeing him.

“Mmm, no”

You pouted in disappointment 

  
  


Around 16:00 Kylo had another meeting, but he mentioned it was one on one. Walking in another complete direction towards elevators stunned that there were even elevators on this ship. Kylo pushed on a button as the doors opened, feeling uneasy as this was the first time on one of these contraptions. Entering the glass shell, bright with white lights as Kylo pushed on a button as the elevator moved upwards quickly feeling the gravity shift. Ko stood a foot.in front of you facing the door.

"I must warn you about Snoke, he can look intimidating and come off creepy in your sense" he mentioned 

“Why are we meeting him?” you asked with uncertain 

“Unknown reasons” was all Kylo said to you

The elevator stopped, opening in a red room chamber, seeing guards in red shields circling the perimeter. Why should you be afraid of Snoke? That is when you saw him. He looked human but he was tall,disfigured and a large scar ran down his face. He wore a long gold gown sitting ontop a large throne in the center of the room. The guards turned in your direction with weapons in hand. Walking off the elevator down a long black walkway.

“Ah young Kylo Ren” Snoke spoke, his voice raspy, old

“I see you brought your assistant, but I don't recall asking for you to have a female”

“She fell into my hands Snoke” Kylo said

“Wasn’t she the one from the jungle, the ravenous one, the daughter that owned the dagger”

“She is”

“Mmm, feral child” Snoke leaned forward trying to get a good look on you

“She's tame now"

standing close to Kylo's side, feeling protected by him, if an attack was to happen 

“The way she clings by your side seems like she is more than an assistant”

“She is just scared Snoke” Kylo looked at you his eyes read calm "she just isn't use to this life yet"

Snoke sat back his blue eyes shifted you “Really, well I want her to be replaced” his voice croaked 

“Come back to me when you had found a new assistant, I want her dead, she could be a spy”

_ No  _ you got closer to Kylo so close you can smell him leather and embers with a bit of sweetness

“Her people serve us no good they are apart of the rebels” Snoke added, you wanted to.scream at him but held back

“She is cleared” Kylo mentioned "she isn't a spy"

“Hm, well either way she is distracting you, come back to.me when you have a new assistant"

The meeting with Snoke ended

Getting back on the elevator, your body shaking from the experience you just had with Snoke. 

Kylo was deep in a thought, your head turned to the wall seeing dents and cracks in the glass. 

“Did you do this” you asked quietly, trying to ease your mind away from Snoke Kylo didn’t have to turn his head

“I did” he bit out

“Why do you have to damage things, when you are mad?”

“Because I want things to go my way” 

“Don’t you think that is childish of you”

You can tell Kylo clenched his jaw, his fist balling up , you figured why not edge him more

“You are way older than me Kylo, and you act so much like a child.”

Kylo’s fists flew to the command board of the elevator making in halt, he turned around his eyes burning, nostrils flaring.

“What is it that you crave Kylo?” You stepped up to him, your hand going to his crotch rubbing him over the material “Do you crave power?” your voice changed to sultry, dipping your hand behind his waist band feeling the warmth of his skin “wealth” continuing. You grabbed him as he jerked a little inhaling sharply, his hazel eyes on you “sex” you moaned out rubbing him gently.

Kylo pushed your back against the wall, his hand on your throat the anger in his eyes softened to lust. A small smirk formed on his mouth

“I crave you” he said deeply

Kylo pulled down your pants as you took them off, Kylo released himself, taking your legs and holding them against his hips. Kylo pulled away the material of your underwear to the side spitting onto you. 

You felt awkward having sex in a elevator, feeling him pushed through, his cock filling you up. His arm held you up as his free hand lifted your shirt, revealing your breasts “I crave these” he grunted

“Fuck” you moaned, Kylo’s force stimulated you as he continued to thrust groaning 

“Tell me what you crave?” he asked grunting

“I crave to be your whore”

“mmm, that's a good girl”

“I, ah, ah, I crave to be your queen” you back arched upwards 

“Really” Kylo's eyebrows raised up

“mmm Y-Yes Commander”

"Oh fuck, I can envision you my pet” Kylo breathed out

“More Kylo” you cried out

“My pleasure Y/N Ren” the way he said your name with his name brought you closer,you were ready to cum a long awaited orgasm 

“You fucking me on the throne” Kylo gritted his teeth

“I would love that”

So close, your walls contracted as you let out a scream forgetting where you were. All you know is you were with Kylo, your legs tightened around him, he came inside of you. His hand pressed on the glass, hearing it cracking. 

Both of you were sweating out of breath Kylo pulled out as you stroked him feeling his warmth. Putting your pants back on as Kylo fixed himself, starting up the elevator again. Standing close to Kylo as he kissed you on the forehead.

The elevator stopped on the requested floor, opening and seeing three crew members waiting. They looked at both of you with shock and confusement. Trying to figure out the delayy

“Elevator was having malfunctions, might want to get a repair member to fix it”

Kylo told them

Exiting the shell, feeling flutters of embarrassment and the residual of your orgasm...

  
  
  



	10. Assasination

Kylo craved many things. Power being one of them obviously. He craved a good fight and of course he also craved you. But there was one thing he craved the most...he craved to be ruler.

The night after encountering Snoke, Kylo had a plan in mind, although he kept it to himself. You tried to steer clear from him not wanting to anger him. He was quiet during dinner as you sat with an empty pit in your stomach. Terrified he was going to abide Snoke’s order and go forward killing you. Sure your time was going to come to an end, you were Kylo's pet... or are you still his prisoner? But why? He promised you a fulfilling life,but what if it was all a scheme.

Your mind raced on the thought, as well on the upcoming battle in a day or so. There wasn't an approximate time when battle would take place. Fear an enemy fighter will attack in the dead of sleep. Blasting away blowing out a hole in the ship. Fear you were going to die by suffocating in space. You made a bed in the deep bathtub using blankets and pillows, closing the door, leaving yourself lying awake tossing and turning, in discomfort and anxiety. Another nightmare filled your brain of the burning jungle, the screams, the murdering slipping away into the throne room, Snoke's beady eyes staring into your soul. Hearing the buzz of Kylo's saber against your skull. Screaming loudly in your dream.

Kylo jolted you awake, too early in the morning, startling you. He found it odd why you were sleeping in the tub in the first place. You gave him your reasoning instead of comforting you, he laughed calling you his paranoid pet. The time was only hour 5 way too early to start the day. During breakfast, Kylo told you his plan. He isn’t going to kill you but he wants to assassinate Snoke. Looking at Kylo with shock and disbelief that he is crazy and will not be capable of accomplishing such a task. Kylo and yourself could be prosecuted, but Kylo told you he wouldn’t be, he would then be the new supreme ruler.

Carefully explaining to you that killing Snoke along with his Knights, Kylo would be the one next in line since he is Snoke's apprentice and you being under the supreme leader would make you his queen. You were not willing to give into his plan, but Kylo needed you to be with him. He is unmatched by eight out of one. 

You listened in as he explained thoroughly, a failed attempt means both of you will get killed. You nodded along with little time for training. Kylo handed you a blaster hoisting it into a belt around your waist. 

Alarms blared throughout the ship, bright lights flashing in flickers, crew members rushing around in fashioned chaos. Kylo walked hastily but still formal, stumbling to keep up with his quick footwork, his helmet reflected the overhead lights, his boots hitting the ground hard. making your ways to the elevators stepping inside, standing behind Kylo, your stomach in knots, the movement of the elevator didn't help. You never had been in the middle of a battle, and facing Snoke again after he ordered you to be dead made you feel nauseated. Gripping onto your arm tugging the fabric of your sleeve. The blaster belted onto your waist gently rubbed your skin. Kylo stood firm and silent. 

“Kylo, I..I can’t do this” you stammered looking down at the floor, he didn’t turn around,

“Stick with the plan” his robotic filter shattered the silence, his gloved fist balled up to the side of him

Your chin trembled “Snoke wanted me dead”making you voice firm only to crack “He told you that."

Kylo turned around, looking at you hard even with the mask you can tell he was upset “Snoke is the one that is going to die” his voice echoed "What happened to the feral girl I captured from the jungle?" 

Kylo pushed you firmly causing a shocked reaction "did I break you enough" he pushed you again your back hitting the wall making the glass frame shake.

Letting out a snarl as you pushed him away as he tripped back tilting his head a bit "Keep that attitude" he snapped "stay focused, if we win I will I will reward you but for now you kill."

“Yes Commander” you softly replied without a second word

  
  


The elevator stopped on the designated floor with the metal doors opening into the crimson room. Snoke sat on his throne with a slight grin on his face that slowly faded away when he saw you. Kylo had you lead out, your feet dragged over the walkway, the room felt colder than it was a few days ago. The red knights were armed against the wall, knowing now they are motionless but soon will attack.

"Ah master Ren" Snoke welcomed Kylo his voice deep and ragged "I see your assistant is still alive, seems to me you failed my request" Snoke leaned forward his arms on the armrest of his throne.

Stopping mid way Kylo kneeled before the supreme leader as you stood by.

"I plan to not kill her" Kylo spoke his filtered voice shifted a bit

"Oh and why is that?" Snoke rubbed his chin, his eyes on you "are you willing to have an enemy be set loose so she can spill our secrets."

"No she has no connection" Kylo explained

"Hmm well her people ran to the resistance after her home was destroyed."

You perked up when he said that "They're alive?" you thought 

"Kylo Ren please don't disappoint me" Snoke said sitting back his facial expression changed to anger"and would you do me a favor and take off that pathetic mask"

There was no word, only the sound of Kylo's helmet being opened. Watching Kylo revealing his face.

"Much better" Snoke mentioned "I want to speak with the girl"

Your heart skipped a beat looking back at Kylo as he looked up at you,his eyes motioning to go up to his throne. Your feet lazily walked mindlessly upward the slope seeing the disfigurement of Snoke's face becoming more clear. Horrified by his appearance, Snoke let out a laugh, his cold hand made his way to the corner of your jawline as he looked into you. 

"What do you see in the girl young Ren?" He questioned

"I see nothing just a useless assistant" Kylo explained you knew it was a lie

"Hmm" Snoke moved his hand away from your face "those doesn't seem to be honest words." Snoke hand moved away from your face

"Have I failed you my apprentice?" Snoke asked 

"No. you have not" 

"Well then" Snoke looked back at you, his hand slapping your face catching you off guard. Your hand reaching for your blaster as you try to shoot him then and there. 

Snoke bellowed again "stupid girl" he swiped your blaster out of hand as it fell away. Clanking on the flooring.

You felt as if you were being held back, your body was turned around as you floated back to Kylo being placed down before his feet. 

Kylo looked down at you filled with anger and disappointment. 

“You must destroy her.” Snoke yelled as his voice rumbled “She is no good to you and I didn’t appreciate how she tried to assassinate me. END HER! She doesn't deserve to live.”

Kylo reached for his saber pulling it out of it's shaft,

Snoke chuckled "No! No! No! I feel that is too easy for you"

His lightsaber flew out of his hands as Snoke took it in, placing it behind him.

“I want you to use your bare hand.” Snoke roared “I want to see the rawness! I want to hear her bones breaking.”

The force restraint grew tighter pulling all of your muscles as if ,multiple hands held you down.

"In order to continue with your training and to have your weapon back kill the girl" he ordered

“I'm sorry” you mouthed “I failed.” Kylo looked down his face reading anger. His right hand flew to your neck as he squeezed over your windpipe feeling the oxygen being cut off. “Kylo” you gasped.

Snoke laughed "pathetic girl, now young Ren break her, feel your energy and kill your distraction"

You felt faint as Kylo squeezed harder hearing booms as the battle started. 

The room was getting fuzzy looking up at Kylo tears running down your face. His face trembled hearing him snarl and then you were released from the invisible hold. Kylo let go as you gasped collapsing on the tiles. Unconsciously looking up, Kylo’s lightsaber was in his hand ignited and blazing. Looking up to Kylo, he peered down at you with sorry in his eyes. For a moment there was peace, turning over seeing Snoke's body cut in half. His torso sliding off hitting the ground. There wasn't time for a premature celebration, the red knights were moving quickly. Looking around trying to locate your blaster, Kylo pulled back his coat pulling out a spare.

You had a few moments to recover, grabbing the blaster and shooting away. Only then to realize the blast ricocheted off the guards sheild. Kylo was busy fighting off three others with electro chains on the other end of the throne room. While you were busy fighting off four with axe like poles. One came behind knocking you down as your weapon fell out of hand. Another knight approached stepping onto the blaster, crushing it letting out groan. Jumping up only left with using hand combat punching the knight in the helmet. Feeling the soreness of your fist impacting with the helmet knowing that was a rookie mistake. The guard swung his weapon over you, grabbing onto the pole yanking it away from the knight, you kicked him away, swinging the blade over it’s head , killing him. While the other striked you in the arm. Hissing at the cut twirling swinging the weapon only for the guard to do a block move. Rearranging your movement successfully killing the guard another came around. The crimson knight took the weapon out of your hands throwing it. You looked over seeing Kylo busy with another one. His sword work was efficient wishing you had one so.you can kill with ease. A guard came behind knocking you down. Fall8ng onto the ground hard flipping over on your backside their weapon hanging above your face. Fear broke through snapping your head to the other direction.

"Kylo!" you screamed out as his head snapped into your direction. In a quick instant Kylo become feral and protective. He held out his hand, force holding the knight back, running over stabbing the knight in his chest. The red fiery blade pierced through the shield. His body falling on top of you as Kylo kicked him away.

Kylo grabbed you arms helping you up, scanning to see if you were alright seeing the cut, blood oozing down your bicep, tearing off the fabric of your shirt tying it around the wound. The throne room was in flames as the scarlet drapes burned away, dead bodies all spewd all around, sparks fizzing, a massacre waltz was performed. The adrenaline died down witnessing what had happened. Your eyes gazing into Kylo's eyes signaling a sense of relief. He held your face in his hands, his lips meeting yours as he kissed you softly his lips moved with yours, a battle had been won. The kiss ended abruptly as the elevator doors opened Kylo shoving you behind him, his body guarding you. Hux stood in the walkway, his eyes widened in shock and anger.

"What have you done" he shouted his face trembled 

"What needed to be Hux" Kylo replied gritting his teeth

"So while my army are out there getting blown to pieces you killed our leader" Hux snarled

You kept quiet as Kylo shielded you.

"Your despicable Kylo Ren" Hux spat out his eyes shifted seeing "I see your prisoner helped"

"Snoke wanted her dead" Kylo explained 

"Oh" Hux huffed "well I see you are very protective with your prisoner or shall I say pet."

You can feel Kylo shake as he reached out his arm force choking Hux. 

"the supreme leader is dead" Kylo growled seeing Hux's face turning red eyes rolling back "I am your new supreme leader and you will bow down before me" 

Kylo released as Hux collapsed on the floor. Grabbing your hand pulling you to the elevator. Passing the limp strangled body of General Hux as he struggled to breath.

….

The elevator ride was quiet, afraid to speak as you stood by Kylo 

"Is Hux going to be okay" you said in a small voice 

"For now yes" Kylo replied lowly

The doors opened as groups of engineers and crew ran about to stations to repair damages. Cutting into a corridor crowded with workers, Kylo pulled you into a small cutout gripping your shoulders.

"Go to your room." He said sharply "I need to head to the bridge. I will pick you up shortly"

"But-" 

"Y/N don't start with me please just go"

Kylo left you, as you huffed in frustration leaving the space.

….

Finding the secluded hub as you entered back in. Being welcomed to your bed crawling into under the sheets. Your device buzzed.

R u safe?

Yes

I'm at the to the bridge

Speaking with the captain 

and generals

K 

I want you to get dressed

For our little celebration 

Tonite

???

Look in the closet 

K

Ur such a good girl

Whtevr

Hm

Do I need to punish you

Or praise you

Up to u 

Commander 

Throwing the device on the other end of the bed. Facing planting into the pillow groaning. Taking a five minute break before realizing you should get ready.

Sliding back the closet door a deep red cowl neck silk dress stood out on a hanger. There wasn't much on the rack, just the dress and your casual wear. Pulling at the slick material, there was a tag with a hand written note in dark ink.

" _ Good work kitten _ " it read.

There were black heels on the floor but you didn't bother them. Letting out a deep sigh as you went into the bathroom turning on the shower for a quick rinse. There wasn't much blood except for the cut, you just needed to rest your mind. Wrapping a thick towel over your body combing your hair in sections before tying it up to let dry. Opening a drawer in the sink counter finding small products in bottles. Screwing off the top of one seeing a thick globby glittering liquid in a tube. Ignoring it and putting it back resting your hands on the counter looking at yourself in the mirror. This day was just a whirlwind. You were tired and wanted to rest but Kylo wants to take you out for a celebration. But you felt this wasn't something to celebrate. Heading back into the bedroom taking off the towel slipping the dress over head and letting your hair down fluffing it out. A faint knock was at the door without giving an okay it opened. Kylo walked in his eyes on you as he had a crooked smile on his face.

"Ready to go princess" he said, him calling you princess felt foreign not a word that fell easily off his tongue.

"Yes...er.. I guess" you replied shrugging your shoulders

The corridors were calmer now with only a few stormtroopers walking pass. You didn't feel comfortable wearing the dress knowing it was only for Kylo's pleasure. Tugging down the fabric as you walked, when completely alone Kylo placed his hand on your lower back rolling your eyes.

….

Kylo escorted you to the cantina hub that was located three floors up east from your room. The cantina had the same interior as the ship corridors. The waitresses were alien species of women working behind the bars. While others were being acquaintance to the few men available. They wore revealing sliver fabric that exposed their midriff and most of their legs. Their skin a pale blue and purple with light geometric lines going across their face. Their eyes were large human-like but a light grey almost white blue. Their hair seemed to be long black wigs only styled in one hairstyle to look identical. 

There were a few uniformed men that looked beat from the lost of the battle. You felt uncomfortable as some of the men were being handy with the women. Kylo spoke with one of the waitresses behind the bar, as you saw a man stepping out of a private room adjusting himself as a cantina worker stepped out behind him. Kylo took your hand bringing you back to reality as he led you to a private room in the back.

It was dimmed with red and a mixed of normal lighting, the seats were black leather booths against left wall. There wasn't much just a round table that can be moved around. A mirrored wall to the right and a mirrored ceiling. A long pole on platform was in in the corner of the room by the window. Upbeat music played softly from hidden speakers. Kylo sat down on the booth as you followed, sitting beside him. There was a sick feeling in the pit of your stomach.

"Kylo" you spoke softly not looking up at him "what we did was wrong."

He let out a chuckle "shhh" his hand going to your head stroking your hair "what we did was good, you are now my empress"

You looked up to him, his hazel eyes on you lost in them.

The doors slid open as a waitress stepped in with a tray with a bottle of the same blue liquid from a few nights ago and frosted glasses. She set it down on the round table, turning around to leave the room without a word.

"Time for a celebration" Kylo breathed out while sitting up pouring the liquid into the glass. He handed you a glass as he proceeded to clink his with yours with you caring. Taking a sip remembering the sweet taste drinking is slow and long. Kylo's hand fell on your thigh, the warmth of his leather settling on top of the coolness of your skin.

"Why me?" You asked furrowing your brows

"What?" He asked taking another sip

"Why am I your chosen one?" you asked again "there are other women on this ship and you chose me"

Kylo let out a laugh looking at you deeply "You are a prized crystal buried deep" there was a pause "comparing to everyone else, they are nothing but gray cold stones"

"So you are bringing down other women" drinking more of the blue liquid already feeling buzzed. you looked away setting the glass down on the table.

"No I mean you are the only one I have my eyes on. You are special to me." Kylo's hand took your face turning you to face him "You are my prize. I want to praise you my deity"

Kylos hand shifted upwards massaging your inner thigh inhaling sharply. His eyes softened as he held your chin with his other hand. He wants to worship you. He kissed you as a moan escaped from his throat, making your way onto Kylo's lap feeling his bulge underneath you. The warmth in between your thighs as you slowly grinded against him. His hardness rubbing against your clit.

"How do I make you cum supreme leader" you whispered playfully in his ear twirling his waves. Kylo loved the title you used; his lips fell to your neck as he sucked nipping at the soft skin . Hearing him groan in your ear.

"Fuck me baby" he moaned 

You looked at Kylo with concerned 

"Here?" You shockedly asked

"They won't hear us"

A faint beep was heard as the doors were locked. Looking back at you with lust in his eyes. Going back in for a kiss, his tongue entering your mouth as you kissed passionately. 

His fingers pulled down the thin straps of the dress exposing your breasts. Full and ready, Kylo thumbed them feeling his leather stroking your buds. Sensitive and soft as they were moaning. Pulling away your breaths hitched.

"I've been craving to suck these'' his lips going to your budded nipples as he sucked hard. His firm tongue flicking over them as you continued to rub yourself against him as he grew harder. He moved down to your bottom pulling up the silk fabric squeezing your firm bottom smacking your ass as you let out a yelp. Kylo pulled away from you, a smile formed on his lips.

Mmm I won't those cheeks red he smacked again harder as you let out a giggle. His fingers moved downward going in between your fold stopping at the slim of your entrance twirling his finger before going into you. Letting out a loud gasp 

"Already wet my little slut"

"Y-yes"

"Do you want to be a good whore?"

Kylo took out his finger placing it.onto his lips sucking away your juices

"Yes sir"

His lips against your ear "Get on your knees and suck me" a growl escaped his chest

"Yes Commander"

Crawling onto the tiled floor adjusting so your knees will be comfortable.

Finding the button of his trouser pulling up his shirt just a bit seeing the trail of dark hair filling it into a nest seeing the thin skin of his shaft. Pulling down the top of his pants freeing him as he sprung upward. 

Taking his cock in your hands stroking him. His head a bright dusty pink placing feeling the warmth and hardness of his cock. Your lips wrapped around his head licking his tip tasting the pre cum cupping his balls. Kylo's head fell back against the wall as he cursed under his breath. Taking him into your mouth sucking him in a rhythmic motion pushing more into you gagging on him. 

"Fuck yes" he moaned "take this entire cock"

His hands on the back of your head as he guided you. Pushing more into your mouth feeling him hit the back of your throat. Choking on him drooling over him. He pulled your head back as he held your face. 

"Open your mouth slut" kylo growled 

Opening your mouth as he spat in it

"I want your fucking pussy on my cock" he commanded patting his thighs

"ride your supreme leader"

The word sent you chills of eagerness.

Standing up ready to climb onto him

"Other way around" Kylo motioned with his fingers.

Turning around facing the mirrored wall seeing the both of you. He slipped off your panties, moving himself down spreading his legs wider. Looking into the mirror,

Kylo held himself as you positioned seeing your bare pussy open his other hand on your hip as he led you down. Feeling the warmth of his tip brushing against you, looking into the mirror seeing him going through you. Whimpering as you took him in he seemed bigger filling you up like the needy whore you were. Slowly rolling your hips adjusting to him and where it best felt. Kylo helped with the movements as his hips conjoined with yours.

"That's right" he purred his hands massaging your breasts "ride your fucking supreme leader"

"Make it know who owns you"

Letting out a loud cry as Kylo rubbed your nipples. Picking up the pace as you went faster moaning softly.

"Louder whore" Kylo growled in your ear "I want everyone on this ship to know who's cock is fucking you" pinching your nipples hard. Your cries echoed off the walls as you watch yourself getting fucked.

Kylo separated your lips circling your clit. His cock rubbing against your g spot the intensity was overbearing. The dim red lighting made it more erotic as so the music. Watching your face in pleasure, your eyes glazed mouth open, Kylo whispering intoxicating dirty words in your ear. Your breasts bouncing seeing the slim of him moving in and out a sheen of your juices on him. 

Kylo took his hand onto your neck as he squeezed lightly. 

"Fuck my sweet little pet" he groaned

"You making a mess of yourself" Becoming lightheaded feeling more aroused the sensation growing stronger. 

"Fuck Ky- ah-lo I'm mmm" you whimpered fighting the orgasm

"Not yet little one" he gritted 

"Hav-haven't I, ah, be-been good" your lips quivered panting

"Yes you have my pet"

Your body tightened as you gripped onto Kylo's arms. Ready to cum your legs tightening over his thighs. Cumming onto him gurgling out his name forgetting about the room,the cantina.

Watching your orgasm rip through your body in the reflection. Kylo continued to thrust into you making you ride out the waves of pleasure. His dark hair framed his face, as he squinted cursing deeply cumming into you, feeling him throb deep inside of you. He continued to pump slowly as you fell back in his chest. Seeing his cum slowly leak out of you. Pulling out as you sat onto his lap. He took his fingers inside of you bringing them to your lips as you sucked off the both of you. Panting coming back to your senses.

Both of you rested for a while straightening yourselves before leaving the room. Heading out into the catina seeing it was emptier by now. Kylo spoke to one of the women as she nodded her head. 

"Time to head out my empress" Kylo took your arm as you both exited.

…..

You didn't know where Kylo was taking you. You walked hazily, your legs feeling like jello. Your eyes half opened and the overhead lights glared. Making ways to a different secluded hub as Kylo typed on the number pad. The doors broke open as he picked you up in your arms carrying you inside. Setting you down in what seems to be a living space.

"I'm going to have food delivered to us" Kylo said but his words seemed jumbled 

"Kylo I'm tired" trying to not whine 

"I understand, but you haven't had anything in awhile. You need to eat." he persuaded 

"But-"

Kylo let out out a sigh "fine rest in my room"

You nodded your head sheepishly as Kylo took you to his room finding his large bed. You were so tired you didn't seem to notice the interior.

Crawling into the dark thick sheets that smelt of him. Hugging the comforter in between your body drifting off to sleep. You didn't dream but you felt for once in a long while well rested.

Waking up alone finding a note on the pillow next to you reading that Kylo had left for a quick meeting. You rubbed your head questioning the time. Your body ached. The dress sticking to your body feeling gross in the material. 

Finding a bathroom connected to the room almost similar to yours not bothering to turn on the lights as you made your way to the shower. Turning on the nozzle, the water splashing against the dark tiles, waiting for the room to steam. Investigating your reflection in the mirror, the love marks on your neck, touching them as they were slightly sore.

The shower was pleasant your skin still sensitive from the sex. Finding gel soap in a metal container the scent of sandalwood and floral. Inhaling knowing it was Kylo's scent. After your shower you found a shirt Kylo owned, it was big on you stopping at mid thigh his pants were too large to wear. Sitting in the room didn't last long as you wandered off going into the small kitchen area finding some left over food heating it up, sitting at the small table. 

Finished with your meal you grew bored so you walked around. 

Trying to figure out the rooms of Kylo Ren quarters. Your feet softly walked around making your way to an enclosed room seeing it wasn't heavily secured. Entering into the room checking to see if the coast was clear making your way into the doorway. The lights turned on automatically as your eyes adjusted, scanning the area. The interior was similar to the ship, a dark scheme ominous. There were artifacts displayed on shelves, walls and in glass cases. Walking through scanning the weapons on the wall and on top of the glass you found your father's dagger. A sensation of relief filled you as you picked it up holding it in your hands. Turning it around the red crystal dazzled from the ceiling lights. The blade clean as the metal bounced off your reflection. Staring into it, feeling a rip of pain as the memories of the jungle flowed into your head. The screams, the heat of fire almost as if you were back there. Flashes of memory of Kylo stabbing him.

"You shouldn't have come in here" a synthetic voice roared 

You let out a scream, before dropping into darkness…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have settled in from the move. This chapter took me a while to get back into writing. Trying to get back into the headspace and I worked through it slowly until I felt it was good enough to post. I struggle with self criticism so I am hard on myself on how well this whole fic will go. Trying to reach up to 3k words and making sure it does have a good research and detailing. Fight scenes are kind of hard I went back and watch TLJ so get refrlerance and other SW films to understand fight scenes.


	11. Ilum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innaguration is held to officilally sworn in Kylo Ren as Supreme.Leader, meanwhile Hux has a vicious plan in mind. Y/N meets tbe Knights of Ren for the first time and is now known as Empress Ren.

Hux had always been envious of Kylo. Envious he had the strength and power. He envied his skills, his good looks and charm. When he witnessed the aftermath of Snoke's assisntation he envied that Kylo could do so while Hux couldn't. He knew Kylo Ren worked his way around to be the supreme leader but he knows Kylo wouldn't be a great ruler. Hux knows that something terrible will happen with Kylo's rule and Hux needs to end it before evil spreads.

….

Kylo sighed heavily looking over the worded lines on the card, memorizing his speech taking his time wording out on how they would sound. There was something on the back of his mind, a voice, a deed. A proposal? Too soon he thought. Pacing back and forth the room trying to clear his head. Very busy in the morning with an urgent meeting and an approach of an x-fighter. He stood by the window overlooking the slim of Starkiller. Looking into the eye of the super weapon, the oversized trench gaping a deep band around the globe.

Entering the personal meeting room, Hux interrupting Kylo's train of thought as he cleared his throat loudly "Well sir everything is ready."  
he clasped his gloved hands together. There was something on Hux's mind knowing it would possibly lead him to the throne but he held back the thought. Doing the action now can cause confliction so he decided to wait.  
"I want you to make sure she arrives unharmed" Kylo told him not bothering to look at him.

"Yes-er" Hux paused his eyes crossing over to the window viewing Kylo's reflection "are you not flying with us?" Hux questioned standing firm by the door furrowing his brow.

"No I will fly in alone. I have some work that has to done" Kylo explained flatly

"Very well" Hux gave off a forced smile 

"Make sure Y/N is guarded" Kylo advised 

"I will notify a group of stormtroopers to meet at port, to protect your precious princess" He assured him

Hux turned on his heel leaving the meeting room feeling tensed and annoyed by the sudden change of plan. 

….

Rumour's fingers trembled as she fastened the small buttons, feeling the tightness as she zipped up the backing of the dress.  
“Commander Ren is so lucky to have you be his assistant and empress” she said breaking the sheer awkward silence. Assistant didn’t sit right, you felt there was more to you with Kylo Ren than work partners. You aren't sure if you even loved him yet for what he did, but the sex you recieved from him feels more of a exhilerating hobby and a stress relief. Gazing your reflection in the oversized mirror wearing the final design of the inaugural gown. A long black dress with lengthy bell bottom sleeves. A sweetheart neckline with a short collar, silver metal flowers and jewels embellishment going from the collar down to the shoulders. The seamstress smoothed out the dark fabric as she turned you around, facing her so she could see any minor flaws. It had been nearly two weeks since you last saw him and he planned to wait until the inauguration to see you. Being so busy with leadership, the renovations, moving, the call for knights to guard him. Texting him was the only communication but you wanted him...his voice, scent, body. 

Kylo tried to make you feel less alone by having you work with Rumour, but you would rather ventour out for a hunt or a hike than being plucked and poked. Even though you felt uncomfortable it was nice to not be by Kylo's side every given waking hour as his assistant. Rumour is a kind light hearted woman probably in her early 30s with short dark hair, olive tone skin and light brown eyes. She made you feel comfortable and joked how when Kylo first approached her she must've done something wrong. Relieved when he asked her to design your gowns for the evening she felt honored to do so. You enjoyed her company, better than being around power hungry men. Rumour added the final touches to your hair, thick braids on the scalp leading to a fluffed out ponytail. Your hair falling behind the dress as she added small pearl beads scattering in the strands.  
"Starkiller base is very cold" she advised, strumming the beads one by one. She gave off a smile "this dress will hopefully keep you warm"  
Already you can feel heated up from the thick material. 

A radio went off, Rumour pulling out her communication device  
"Yes she is ready" she spoke into the speaker.  
You turned seeing Hux, his face looking a bit gaunt as his cheekbones were sunken in. His uniform was different today, a long wool coat with the first order symbol embroidered on the upper arm over his standard uniform. And a crested command cap worn on top of his red hair. His hair was well groomed, cut and styled in a military manner.  
"I was advised to take Y/N to port" He said to Rumour  
Hux's eyes seemed to open as he peered at you, hinting he was astonished by your beauty but keeping his emotions to himself.  
"I was told," she pressed her lips together.  
Stepping off the styling platform as Hux took your hand.  
"Good luck Y/N" Rumour called out while exiting the door  
There was a transport cart waiting in the walkway. Hux helped sit you down as the cart sped off. 

Driving through armed gates seeing a large aircraft that felt oddly familiar. Another general and captain were waiting "Hux I see you have the empress. Where is Ren?" the captain asked with concern.  
"Change of plans he flew in alone" Hux told him,  
the news was new to you.  
Why the sudden change? you thought  
"Well no time to waste" the captain said

Boarding the Command Shuttle sitting back there weren't many windows and the cockpit was closed off. Feeling the vehicle vibrate lifting upwards flying out the Finalizer. The flight wouldn't be long but this craft felt eerily familiar. You sat back against the leathered seat feeling nauseated, warm, it wasn't the flight but a bad feeling. Hux noticed something was wrong, he sat closer to you  
"You look quite dull Y/N" he uttered.  
"Nerves" you explained "and I have been up all morning."  
"Well a private room will be provided and I will call for some food." 

Nodding your head

"General Hux" your voice grew faint

"Yes"

"I feel something terrible will happen" you mentioned 

"I will assure you everything will be fine"

Hux went back to his seat, worried you might know what he has in plan. He felt a strange sorry for you but he knows this will be the best for you.

….

Arriving at the base of Starkiller, Kylo marched to a vacant meeting room to clear his head. Entering a room, texting Hux the room number to be sure he would find him, shutting off the lights, and finding a chair. Sulking into the seat closing his eyes meditating for a moment. Today is his day. All eyes are on him, he is Supreme Leader, one step away from being ruler of the galaxy. Nothing will get in his way. Hux approached the room knocking, Kylo let out an annoyed sigh, there is one person that will get in the way, turning on the lights. Letting Hux in as he walked in with a stern look, Kylo grew worried not seeing Y/N behind him.

"Is my empress safe?" Kylo questioned with a slight concerning look

"Yes" Hux snapped

"Why isn't she with you?" Kylo asked firmly  
"She wasn't feeling well, and I had her placed in a private room to rest" Hux mentioned

Kylo looked at Hux with slight anger raising his voice a bit

"And you didn't notify me"

"Well no. It's just some nerves" Hux remained calm as Kylo stared at him

Hux told him where you are placed as Kylo pushed Hux out of the way. Nerves or not Kylo should've been notified. 

….

Sitting on a stretched out cushioned black bench inhaling the variety of fruit and bread that was delivered forgetting your manners as you ate. Chugging down the glass of water feeling better than you did ten minutes ago. Two stormtroopers guarded the entryway, one on the outside and one on the inside. Their radios clicked with short call ins as you sat desperately waiting. The stormtrooper's radio went off "Situation Ren is approaching over" the stormtrooper lifted his arm speaking into the radio  
"Copy that" he replied  
Quickly straightening yourself wiping your face, the radio went off again  
"R-E-N is here" 

"Let him in" you told them, your heart thudding feeling flutters in your stomach. You eagerly needed him.

The doors slid back with a hiss as you saw him standing in the frame. Taken aback by his looks, his hair slightly parted from the side as his dark waves looked voluminous, his face having a clean shave. His eyes looked darkened as if there were eyeliner or probably lack of sleep. He wore his over layers of robe and long coat. His helmet is tucked underneath his arm. Your breath turned shallow and slow while he looked at you, struck in awe by a mix of natural beauty and couture. 

"H-H-hi" you blinked rapidly trying not to stare for too long. Kylo walked in, the heel of his boots hitting the ground as he went to you holding your face in his warm hands.  
"You're safe" he whispered kissing your forehead

"Why wouldn't I be?" Then you figured it out letting out a sigh.

"Hux told you I wasn't feeling well... but I'm fine now"

Kylo gave you a quick kiss, his lips meeting yours as his tongue entered, entangling with yours. Holding onto him being wrapped in his scent and warmth. Pulling away  
"Something bad is going to happen" your voice small

"Why?" Kylo questioned he looked into your eyes

"Kylo I just know" the tone sounded bitter not wanting it to sound like that

"You're just nervous kitten" Kylo rested his thumb on your chin

"Supreme Leader" a female crew member called out breaking the moment "uh we are ready for you sir"

Kylo took your hand, grouping into the corridor seeing the head Captain, Hux and stormtroopers standing by. Kylo placed on his helmet as you watched him causing butterflies deep in your core.  
Ilum was a new sensation to you, walking towards an opening, a sudden chill broke through the wind tunnel. Standing close to Kylo trying to get some warmth, reaching the grand gate, music played growing louder, exiting onto a stage. Finding yourself standing in the middle of a valley with a view of snow capped mountains. Looking out to hundreds of crew members and stormtroopers that stood in assigned positions. Tilting your head up the Finalizer faintly in the horizon along with the other ships. The music stopped playing, as a speaker stepped up. It almost looked to be a stormtrooper but the design was different, the shield being a metallic material.  
Kylo mentioned her name is Phasma, the leader of the stormtroopers. 

"Good afternoon" she bellowed strongly, her voice echoed "today is a wondrous day. A day we assign our new leader and a day we will launch our powerful weapon. Today is a day that will mark history in the First Order. Let us rejoice this momentous ceremony" 

Phasma stepped away as head Captain Peavy came forward. A man in his 50s not so tall with dark graying hair. Clearing his throat as spoke in a projecting voice

"I stand before you all today to officially sworn in our new Supreme Leader." His voice wasn't so deep with a slight pitch of tone "Snoke had done us well but it is with great honor to have Commander Kylo Ren to be our new leader and take force with the First Order"

There was a round of applause, Kylo nudged you to follow him as both of you walked up. Your stomach turning while watching the many eyes on you. Kylo took in a deep breath as you tried not to focus on the crowd. They became silent in an eerily way knowing it was because of Kylo's garb and his helmet. Why does he show his face to a few people but not all? You thought

"I, Kylo Ren." His robotic voice shattered the silence of the valley "will be honored to take the role of Supreme Leader. As your Supreme Leader I will continue what Snoke has already started. Not only that but what my grandfather had created. We shall over rule the resistance and be the greatest. The First Order will take hold of the Galaxy. I as ruler will continuously force a path to show who is in power and who will conquer"

Your stomach twinged with slight pain with the words he used. Trying to not show it, holding it together your body jittering from the cold. Kylo continued

"My empress will stand beside me and together will rule The First Order." 

The crowd applauded quietly, as Kylo took your arm going back. Hux was the final speaker, he rolled his eyes while passing Kylo. standing before his army, tall with a firm ovation, 

"Today is the end of the Republic—the end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder!" Hux yelled.  
Shocking you on how loud he was and how violent his voice became.  
"At this very moment, in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy,  
while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance! This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand,  
will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet; All remaining systems will bow to the First Order, And will remember this AS THE LAST DAY OF THE REPUBLIC!"

Hux's voice vibrated as his army saluted him synchronized. The action made you feel uneased. 

A rumble roared from the core as the planet shook, causing the mountains to break sheets of snow and trees snapping, a loud crackle came after, the sky went aglow a fiery red there wasn't any heat. Only this bright scarlett light filtering the sky. Shortly seeing a long fiery beam crossing the sky. You felt ill again almost to faint. Holding onto Kylo as he looked upwards not knowing if he was pleased. A wave of applause came about as the crowd cheered, the sky fading back to normal tint.

Another speaker came up short with a dark buzzcut.  
"That concludes our inauguration service, you are now dismissed"

Turning around going back inside feeling the warmth making your cheeks burn. The two other men in front continued speaking as you and Kylo broke off into another direction. He took off his helmet holding it close to him.

"Kylo I need to lie down" you stuttered, your jaw chattering from a cold front.  
He looked at you concerned "please I feel sick"  
Signally the storm troopers, to take you back to the private room. Holding onto Kylo's waist feeling completely lightheaded, nausea in your throat trying to continue until you passed out in his arms  
"I need a medic" Kylo called out.

...

Waking up your eyes trailing the thin lines on the ceiling a nurse was present. Moving your arm feeling a needle tug, your head dizzy. Kylo's hand on your forehead as he slowly stroked your brow.  
Looking into his eyes, groaning "Im so sorry" your throat felt dry  
"Shh, there no need for apologies" he comforted  
"What happened?" You croaked  
"Dehydration, low blood sugars, anxiety and being cold" the nurse said looking away from a data pad. She was tall, thin, dark scrubs her hair in a uniformed bun. "You will need some rest" she advised  
"I'm screwing up your day" you told him softly, you passing out must've placed a hiccup in the schedule.  
"No" Kylo held your hand "just gave me a little fright but no"  
"Will I be able to make dinner?" You asked  
"You should be, but for now you will need to rest." She told you, "I'm going to leave for a bit but I will come back to check vitals." The nurse typed something in a tablet before leaving.

Laying your head back down "Kylo that beam it"  
"Shhh, rest" he placed your head back down  
….

"All right gentlemen" Captain Pevy announced while holding a quick meeting  
"We successfully took down the Hosanian prime"

"Will there be enough for another charge sir?" a general asked Hux

"Yes but it will take some time" Hux replied 

"Let's just hope the resistance doesn't stop us" another member said

"The resistance will be no more" Captain Pevy added "Well now it is time to celebrate our new leader"

Celebrate our leader Hux mocked in his head.

"I have some drinks back in my cabin  
Let's go celebrate." 

"I'm going to pass." Kylo inputted

"Alright well dinner will begin in an hour" the Captain explained

"Honestly I would like to check on my empress".

"Go ahead, sire" Hux told him, giving in a keen side eye.

Kylo headed back to the private room as a stormtrooper stood firm outside. He pressed a button seeing you getting dressed in the dinner gown.  
"She's almost done sir" Rumour called out  
The first dress was astonishing but seeing the dinner gown was even more. A long black dress, sheer tulle fabric going over, colorful sequins sewn into the fabric that sparkled like the stars in the galaxy. Your hair changed from the ponytail to a braided updo. Rumour added final crystal celestial hair pieces before leaving the room. 

Sitting down carefully as you saw he was staring at you. Both of you haven't touched in a while.  
Sensing your thoughts as you slowly unzipped the backing exposing your breast sitting back against the wall. Kylo stepped forward taking off his glove cupping your right breast. Thumbing the soft nipple,  
"How many times can I make you cum my pet?" He whispered  
"As many times as you please" you giggled 

Getting on his knees taking in your nipple twirling his tongue over the bud. Slowly pulling up the fabric of the dress revealing your bare thighs. Looking down at him as he sucked, your hand in his curls. Slowly slipping away forgetting the room, the base, being at ease.  
Opening your thighs as Kylo fingers entered you letting out a loud moan. Angled just right, his thumb on the clit pressing on it hard. His finger coating in your fluids. Pulling out sucking on his fingers. He stood up with your hands going to the belt of his pants unbuckling him pulling out his cock as you stroked him, Kylo moaning. Your lips folded over him as you sucked him eagerly.  
"Shit baby" he moaned, placing his hand on the wall watching you sucking him off. Kylo stood you up maneuvering the fabric up your lower back guiding himself. Entering you as you let out a cry of desperation, your pussy being filled by him as he gripped your arms tight forcing them back. Pounding into you it began too hurt but you didn't mind it  
"Fuck me hard please" you begged with gritted teeth. Bending you down more as he continued slamming into you. his grunts were loud turning your head back seeing his face flustered his hair in loose strands. Kylo pulled out turning you around pushing you up against the wall, his lips crashing onto you kissing you hard, picking up you legs hoisting, your hand around his neck as he pushed back into you his lips on the junction of collar

"Fuck-Commander" you let out in between breaths. 

Kylo let out a laugh, pumping harder making your body hitting the wall. You looked at Kylo with your 'I'm about to cum face'. Burrowing his head against your ear  
"You wanna cum for me my little one?" his voice velvet and smooth  
"Please" you cried out, he gripped your face, squeezing your jaw.  
"Let me see you cum, don't look away from me" His thrusts quickend tightening your legs around him. Careful to not squeeze too tight knowing his lightsaber can ignite. His sex noises making you lose it driving you closer as you whimpered. Your walls shattered crying out loudly making your orgasm face as Kylo watched with pleasure. Kylo looked at you, his face changed as he came deep into you.

Hux walked passed the room not paying much mind although it was done on purpose. His second lap around. Hearing the loud thuds and grunts, he stopped looking at the stormtrooper "sounds like to me supreme leader is celebrating himself" he spat out

The stormtrooper turned his head, as Hux looked at him with disgust.  
"You wished that were you" Hux scoffed "please I wished that was me".

….

The dining hall opened into an entirely glass room that overlooked the mountains and forests. Dusk casting a bluish purple haze in the sky, in the center was a long dark table with geometric crystals glowing white with hints of red blue on the base. Kylo and yourself were escorted sitting with your backs facing the large window although your view wasn't obstructed. Your eyes scanned the snow mountains and forests, slight wind going through the trees.  
Generals officers and captains filled the empty seats. Soft ambiance music played into the room filled with slight chatter.

Dinner was served as Droid servers came around starting with the first course of an herb puree with seared fresh water fish on a long ceramic plank. Followed by roasted poultry legs on a bed of micro greens and last course grilled steak medallions served with sliced mushrooms.  
A cook came in explaining that these foods were foraged from Ilum and other planets from travels. The dinner was paired with wines as you sipped hinting notes of berry, woods, and fruits. Conservations circled around the table, asking about you, Kylo's plans and what the future brings. 

Kylo's hand rode up your skirt, gliding over your knee massaging it, hinting a round two.  
"Kylo, where did you find this magnificent lady" an older captain asked while looking at you in with daring look  
"I rescued her from the burning jungle"

Hux sneered "rescued, more like kidnapped"  
You took a sip of wine as Hux continued "kept her as your prisoner"

"I may have kept her in a cell but I needed to contaminate her, she was a bit violent" he explained his lip quivered  
"I knew she had great abilities so I took her in and made her my assistant"

You didn't feel right, it is true you were conditioned to be by his side. You lost focus drifting off to the forest. 

"Well I do have to say it is the first time a Supreme Leader has had an empress"

Dinner concluded.

His hand was around your waist as you walked down the walkway.  
"I forgot something in one of the rooms" he said letting go of you as you looked at him  
"Go to room 25B" he told you, aparting from you as you searched for the room.

Entering the personal room Kylo looked around as Hux entered without warning.  
"Ren." Hux acted surprised "wasn't expecting you to be here"  
"I forgot something," Kylo mentioned, his back was turned as he looked around, eyes scanning. 

Hux's hand reached for the blaster on his belt.  
"Well I hope you retrieve what you are looking for"  
Pulling out the blaster in a swift motion pulling the trigger a loud pop, and a white blast erupted from the weapon.Kylo pushed out his arm forcing stop the blast midway stepping aside, letting go. The blast shot into a wall leaving a hole with ridges scorched. Kylo moved his thoughts jetting out his arm to Hux as he flew up choking.  
"YOU'RE PATHETIC ARTIMAGE HUX!" Kylo roared out, Hux's face turning red as he struggled to breath "TO TRY TO ASSASSINATE ME ON MY INAUGURATION DAY!"  
Hux choked out "I- was-supposed" he gasped airlessly "to be Leader"  
"WELL FUCK YOU!" Kylo slammed his body against the wall as Hux fell Kylo towering over him "YOU LOST! I CLAIMED THE TITLE" Kylo continued to yell.  
Kylo burned with rage, his body trembling, jolting Hux upward, holding him against the wall "if I find out you laid your hands on her or even thought of harming her." He spoke through gritted teeth "I. Will. Put. A. Bullet. Through. Your. Skull."  
Kylo threw him down, as he made a loud thud  
"When will you learn Hux? You will never win"

Kylo left the room furious, calming himself before meeting back with you. Hux had lost but only for now.  
….

Kylo punched on a blue button, quick rapid beeps followed by a click, the doors drawing back as you were presented to a group of men in helmets. There were six of them, sprawled put in different sections of the room. Their uniforms seemed ragged and dirty. They weren't like Snoke's guards, they were uniformed with persission and style. It seemed they were last minute almost as if they were just recruited. In their hands they held different weapons as they had different skills.Their helmets were all different shapes and designs which helped to identify them easier. 

“Y/N these are my knights” Kylo introduced them to you.

Kylo called them out one by one, Vicrul was the first, his helmet similar to Kylo’s except it looked to be mostly metal scored in a wafer design. He held a harvesting sickle behind him. Ap'leck stood next to Vicrul, his helmet looked to be a skull. Ushar stood on the left of the room holding a war club in his hand. Cardo sat in a chair, his arm wearing a modified arm cannon with a built in flame thrower. Trudgen stood in the center leaning by a wall his helmet had resembled a face holding a large blade against him. Kurek was last to be called on, his helmet having shields against the sides holding onto a rifle. They all seemed to be around Kylo's height, their build looked to be muscular. Although age and species are unknown.

Kylo turned facing you,

"My knights will guard me but I will have two guards to protect you, Vicrul and Ap'leck will be your guardians however I may rotate them. They will scavenge for me, go on missions and protect. They are equipped for battles and well be by my side if I say so.You aren't allowed to touch them and you are only to be alone with them when assigned."

"I understand Commander," you explained, irritated by more rules. 

Kylo turned towards the men

"My fellow knights this is Y/N" 

"You keep her under your watch and you will report any emergencies that she encounters do you understand."

They nodded their heads in response.

….

[Back on the Supremacy]

Taking out an access card from his pocket, swiping it in the slot by the gate. A green light blinked approval.  
"Well Y/N Ren" he picked you up in his arms "why don't we take a look at our new quarters"  
Carrying you inside, the lights dimmed seeing the front room is spacious. open floored with high ceilings being held by tall pillars. Going through the hallways stepping past built in shelves holding vases and collections from travels. Setting you down by a door, sliding it back seeing it was large, the room smelt of embers and leather with a mix of floral and sandalwood. You stepped in trying to take in the room. A large bed in the center against the window. A similar room placement as your room. It had the same pillars as the front rooms supporting the ceiling. Kylo came behind you kissing your neck.

"Get undressed" he breathed as he zipped down the back. "be on your knees waiting for me. you have five minutes" he harshly whispered 

"Yes commander" trying to keep serious when inside you were giggling ready for what is yet to come.

Kylo left the room. Doing what you were told, picking out the pins in your hair. Throwing off the dress in a corner, kicking off your shoes. Going into the bathroom, doing a quick wipe off your face, finding a toothbrush scrubbing your teeth. Taking in deep breaths going back into the room kneeling on the tile floor. You heard Kylo come back as he placed a leather collar around your neck connecting with a long chain leash. Sitting on the bed his legs spread open, he is shirtless, his body flexing with even slight movements. You could see he was wearing his helmet, the shadows making it look as if it was a skull, a monster ready to feast on its prey. Kylo tugged at the chain leash making you come forward. Crawling up to him, but then became hesitant you went the opposite way making Kylo tug again.  
"Stop being a brat pet" the deep sinister robotic tone made you hungry for him  
You went back to crawling to him, sitting in the middle of his thighs. Looking up at him.with lustful eyes.  
"Be a good whore for me"  
You loved when he called you this and with the masked voice it made you wetter.

Kylo looked down at you, "why don't we experiment on something" he pulled out a small knife you grew leary. "It's all right little one" I may knick you or scratch you but nothing serious."  
"I want to bleed" the knife looked enticing  
"Mmm" Kylo purred, taking the blade across your lips, the blade caressing the delicate skin a tease.  
Before he moved forward, he wrapped a black cloth around your eyes. Kylo took the knife, cutting himself on the middle finger, his blood dripping. Positioning his finger above you his crimson dripping over your breasts, droplets streaking down your nipples onto your stomach. Wanting more. Kylo cut his index finger painting your face with his blood. The smell of rust filled your nostril, locating his fingers into your mouth as you sucked tasting raw metal.  
"Good girl," his robotic voice cracked the silence. Kylo took the tip of the knife trailing over your nipple. Against your neck. Having you open your mouth as he placed the blade against your tongue. 

He tugged on the leash pulling you, as Kylo stepped to the center of the room. Taking off the chained leash binding your hands with leather cuffs hoisting them upwards chaining them to a hook on the ceiling. Having a hard time to stand straight. Kylo removed his helmet, getting completely naked. He stood behind you, your body molding with his. Feeling his length against your back as he stood still his lips brushing against the nape of your neck. Going behind your ear he spoke in a different language that sounded ancient. Pelting small kisses against your skin in between words, goosebumps arose, your nipples hardened. Your pussy throbbing it began to hurt. His hands massaged your inner thighs, breast, stomach, and shoulders. 

Your arms were growing tired while melting in Kylo's spell. He left for a moment to put on claws coming back to you nestling himself behind you. Taking his finger up your thighs feeling the scratches against your sensitive skin, moaning deeply. Digging further, breaking the flesh as you grew more aroused. The damage leaving micro-droplets of blood beading. Going horizontal across your chest, down your back. Red marks etched your skin  
"Kylo"you moaned  
"Too much" he questioned drawing over your nipples poking the skin  
"No"  
Kylo came back around kissing your hot skin, as he licked your blood. His tongue made the scratches sting but the burn felt delightful. Moaning his name. Taking your arms down he picked you up carrying you to the bed. Laying you down untying the cloth from your eyes. Opening them seeing Kylo kissing you belly down. Gripping your thighs open as sucked on your eager clit making you lose yourself panting feeling a heat flash through. 

His teeth gently nipping as he growled against you. Flipping you over smacking your ass hard, force grabbing the knife cutting MINE into your skin. Throwing the knife onto the ground, positioning himself his, this his cock being wrapped by your warmth. Kylo growled deeply as he pounded into you forcing your hands back your head against the bed. The way Kylo made you feel when he is feral. Tossing you back onto your back, proceedings his assault. You held his face, viewing him, he dipped down kissing you on the lips muffling your cries. So close to the edge entranced my Kylo's facial expression the movement of his body. Hugging him strongly as you came rolling your back against the pillow. Vison glazed over seeing Kylo orgasiming his eyes squinting shut letting out a loud grunt as he quickly pulled out stroking himself his seed dripping onto your belly.

Kylo kissed you on your forehead down to your jawline onto your neck stopping last at your lips.  
His hand reached for the bedside table pulling it open holding an item in his hand. Turning back to you he held it out. With dim light you saw a kite cut pepper diamond ring placed onto a thin dark metal band. The ring left you breathless  
"Are you proposing?" You asked staring at the ring with wide eyes not ready for marriage.  
"No. Just a gift" he muttered tucking back your hair "you have done so much that I want to reward you"  
Taking your hand placing the ring, on your ring finger the diamond sparkling.  
"Well I should gift you something" you advised, you didn't feel right for Kylo to gift you such a item  
Kylo chuckled "no need, you are already my prize." He kissed you on the forehead wrapping you in your arms….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time line is off i know as it is switched around a merging with how the films go.  
> To me i see it as an AU even though events are switched around the story remains the same and will connect. 
> 
> Doing research on the Knights wasn't easy as there is very minimal information. I had to read the comics and i found a pinterest board that provided names and descriptions of each knight. Wookiedia is a great source for them trying to memorize names with masks and weapons is a challenge. Going to have some fun we these dudes 🤫.


	12. Disconnected

Power filled Kylo's veins since the inauguration. Sitting on his throne holding raw power in his right hand. And on his left he held wealth and beauty . Were as on the crown of his head laid plans of lust, dominance, and control. He is the Supreme Leader. Kneel before him.

….

Booms ruptured in the distance, a battle was yet to be performed hearing the alarm bells echoing. Quickly lacing up your boots, fumbling with the loops and zipper, grunting in frustration during the process. Tying your hair back, grabbing your blaster from the rack, slotting it into the shaft around your waist. Jogging out of the apartment huffing, trying to catch up with Kylo in time. Catching up to Kylo in the main lobby as he stood waiting to board the elevators calling out to him.  
He let out a sigh, turning around his face blankly serious   
"Y/N, go to the throne room, stay with the knights" he ordered pointing a finger at you.   
"No" you said firmly, stamping your foot down making a firm ground "I am not"   
Kylo raised his brow, not in the mood to tame your bratty self  
"Y/N stay" he turned back around swiping the card for the elevator.  
"Kylo Ren" you belted, he faced you again not enjoying the sound of his full name "if I'm going to know how battles work. I must be in the field" you continued giving a proper reasoning. Kylo rolled his eyes, while pressing his lips together seeing his fists ball up, letting out a huff.   
"Fine" he said with bitter annoyance

You smiled with please, you loved working your way around him, riding in the elevator feeling fearful but having a sense of bravery. Kylo stood next to you not looking at you as he glanced at the dots turning off while passing each level. Your eyes scanned around remembering that one time as a small smile formed on the corner of your lips. Reaching for Kylo’s hand only for it to brush against one another. He inhaled deeply, 

"You only will be able to sit, you will not take control of anything" he told you   
"I un-"  
Cutting you off "That includes commanding me on my actions"  
"I understand - Commander" you replied, trying again to reach for him only for the doors to open.

Racing to the ports to board Kylo's TIE fighter. Kuruk and Ushar met up with both of you following behind, while A'pleck and Vicrul stood in front. Trudgen and Cardo stood on the sides enclosing you as Kylo spoke to them on what they should do. The walkways were bustling trying to keep up, accidentally tripping the heel of Kylo's boot. Growing more annoyed but kept at bay. Reaching base, the TIE Silencer sat in the center of the port, remembering the design of the sleek fighter, the red geometrical shields, and the two prong-like blasters pointing outward. General Hux was present guarded by two stormtroopers , he looked a bit unkept as if he already had a rough morning. Kylo stepped off to the side as Hux explained his procedure, a fleet of other pilots will tail him. Turning away facing out watching some of the battle seeing explosions and blasters firing feeling nervous. Kylo was the first to enter, taking a seat in the pilot chair, preparing for takeoff. starting up the engines, flipping up switches, activating the computer on, feeling the machine purr alive. The walkway whirred up, he explained there is an emergency passenger seat against a metal frame. finding the latch letting a the passenger seat although it appeared to be a poor design. The seat was small and the straps were thin to be considered marked approval for safety.

"Are you going to buckle up" he said with an snarky attitude 

"Sorry, sir" 

Sitting down, clicking the straps together, the marshalls guiding, making ways for take off. Kylo pulled on the metal yokes of the aircraft pushed back by the speed, and g-force as he flew out. While four flew out trailing behind, TIE fighters were already in the middle of combat shooting at the resistance Star Fighters. Green and red lasers sniping past taking down transport aircraft and TIEs. Explosions surrounding the entire spacecraft.

“Follow my lead” Kylo demanded the tail pilots as he dipped into one of the ship's canals blasting at their aircrafts causing them to blow up. Shooting out as Kylo spun in a corkscrew firing away at their X-wings. Successfully targeting them as they exploded, diving down fast causing your stomach to drop as he communicated with the few TIEs beside him. Watching all that was happening, feeling afraid you may get hit, 

A radio call came in from Hux "Sire aim for their bridge that will be an easy target to stop their systems"

"I'm going in" he reported back, picking up speed.

Kylo pulled the craft upward flying close by the bridge the shield rattled from close contact. Bringing it back around as Kylo stopped aiming perfectly, his fingers on the red button, but there was something that stopped him. An older woman stood by the control panels, appeared to be in her 60s, her hair was greying in a bun. Kylo, turned ambivalent as he looked at her, and as she looked back at him, their eyes meeting one another as if they knew each other. He told you to not step in on what he should do but you knew in your gut you needed to.

"Kylo aren't you going to shoot?" you asked with anxiety in your voice.  
He did nothing

"Kylo isn't she an enemy?" You yelled out 

"Ren shoot" you nearly jumped up ready to hit the button.

Kylo let go of the trigger, yanking away  
"FUCK!" he yelled flying off.   
Hearing distant booms swerving passed the enemy's aircraft landing back into port. Kylo stomped off, pulling off his lightsaber, igniting it hearing the loud buzz as he swung. Breaking materials, tools, damaging the walls and equipment. You stood back watching him have his tantrum. The screech and whirrs of metal being torn and zaps of wires being cut.  
Hux approached him "get out of fucking way." Kylo belted 

Vicrul and Ap'leck took you back to the complex. Taking off your garb being in an undershirt and loose shorts letting your hair free. Resting your eyes in bed. Half an hour later Kylo came back getting undressed. Peeling off his jacket and under armour shirt. Unzipping his boots and pants, feeling somewhat turned on watching him. He crawled in bed with you thinking he was going to rest on his side. Only for him to lay on top of you. His head resting on your chest as he held onto you. Being such an odd response, not knowing what to do. This was new, he never did this, so you comforted him. Stroking his back, neck, and tucking his hair back finding out his ears stuck out a little. His eyes wandered, not focusing on anything just in his mind. But they seemed to be glassy as if they were teary. Sooner than enough his breaths changed to soft quick movements as he fell asleep. His face quivered, but he was peaceful. Turning your head to the window seeing the emptiness and stars since the battle was done. The hum and soft white noise from the vents. This moment felt beautiful, peaceful just you and him. Deep in the question if you loved him. He moved his head just a bit holding onto you tighter. Whoever that older woman was she sure made an impact on Kylo to have you holding you like this.

….

Being in a deep sleep, there was a bright light that shone from the outside, maybe the ship was just passing by a large star. Opening your eyes, rolling out of bed groggy looking out the window. It wasn’t light from a passing star but instead a whole fleet of X-Wings grouped in a formation in front of the window. Their lights shone brightly as you squinted your eyes, seeing the older woman in the front lead with a blank face but an unsettling smile forming across her lips. The entire fleet fired as red lasers flew into the room. There was no air as you gasped. Shooting up, your heart pounding, tearing streaming down your face as Kylo held you looking at you with shock in his face. 

“I’m going to have to get you some medicine if you keep having these nightmares” Kylo said with a small laugh handing you a glass of room temperature water. 

“I always had vivid, off putting dreams” you told him gulping down the water

“Tell me about them” his face changed to stillness as he was interested

“There is one i had when I was little, I dreamt of a green island in the middle of a violent ocean. It never ended up being a bad dream, just weird. How can something so calm and beautiful be in the middle of chaos and gloom." You told him his eyes almost seemed to be beaming

“Was there a man?” he asked quietly, taking a sip of your water,

“Yes there was, he wasn’t scary just an older man” you couldn't really describe him“When i woke up I would write about them and draw them but my family thought I was-I don’t know, different.”

Kylo sat on the bed next to you “I have the same dreams too, expect it ends with destruction.”

You looked at him “So are we having connecting dreams?”

“If that is even possible” he exclaimed, helping you go back to sleep.

…..

Empress Y\N Ren didn’t fall off the tongue easily, but to Kylo it did, he would say it so smoothly. Even though the title didn’t suit your personality. Being empress under Kylo you were only kept in the apartment, or the throne room with little tasks to be done. Very rarely you were with Kylo pacing around the walkways and sitting in meetings. To fill your time stuck inside you painted, read books that weren’t Imperial, and flung pebbles you found from a plant pot at the home decor. A week ago you accidentally broke a glass sculpture and another time you flicked a pebble at Kylo's face on purpose which he then punished you for. 

Finally you explored around your new home. There were four bedrooms although one is the main bedroom, while one was designed to be a small library. Dark cubed shelves filled with books on different planets, aircraft transport, and historical books of the rulings and wars. Rounded seats accommodated the room to sit and there was a bench by the rounded triangular window. Another room was a small office holding a desk and dresser. A few artifacts decorated the work space while tacked on the walls were paintings on leather scrolls. The final room was empty although Kylo mentioned it was your room to design to your liking, but haven’t thought of anything. 

Leaving the apartment going out to the lobby down the right was another room, needing an access key. Yours didn’t work as Kylo told you this was his private artifacts room that only he has access to. You remembered easily going into the first one but the memory was blurred. Going down to the left of the main entrance of the apartment would be the Knights quarters. Basically a large room broken into six sections holding a bed and a desk, with a shower room, multi person bathroom and a dining area. Though the knights took turns living in their transport vehicles and the dorms and only them having an access key to their location.The private section was only one floor down from the throne room having emergency exit pods on the other side of the section. To get to the throne room there is a private elevator to take you or go through a walkway. 

….

Few days went by from the battle, Kylo was absent on a mission taking four of his knights with him leaving you with Ap'leck and Vicrul. He will only be gone for twenty-one hours as you were left with a short hand of duties. Glancing over the data tablet while sitting on the living space floor unlocking the tablet hearing the click. You made a sound of disgust as you saw the many documents clustered, across the screen. Multiple unnamed folders on the home screen after searching for the objectives you need to then find the disorganization of the schedule in the notes app. If there was one thing Kylo wasn’t good at, was files organization. Spending time neatly organizing the tablet and schedule by color and sections, you reviewed the schedule laid out in a spreadsheet document. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were scheduled usual times, as each meal already had a meal plan. There was a comment attached to the meals "my pet has to eat or there will be no reward” rolling your eyes. On hour thirteen there will be a meeting for high rank personals located near the bridge with Captain Pevy, another comment “dress appropriately”. Scrolling down around half past hour fifteen a personal discussion is held with General Hux for a discussion on future army plans. Hour nineteen, Kylo should be home but wouldn’t have dinner with you only to recap the day so take notes and participate. 

Captain Peavey and Hux took over the meeting as you saw there were new members on board. Never being able to get names as each meeting a new face in present while an old one was dismissed. Peavey talked about how the resistance has something in mind but (we) need to set attacks on them before they attack us again. Hux threw in a plan on what has to be done. Typing organized, fully descriptive notes about the plan and topics in Kylo’s tablet. Mentioning the new generals and crew Peter, Kai, and Malek and describing what they looked like. Agreements and concerns shot around the table pitching in with conversation as you tried to persuade a good idea. Although it felt it wasn't good enough, the meeting ended within thirty minutes of the hour. After the meeting walking out into the corridor officially introducing the new trio Peter, a tall man with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. Kai a short dark skin non-binary person with short brown hair and dark eyes. And finally Malik, a tall, very muscular, medium-skin man with short coarse black hair and light eyes. You welcomed them nicely though they were odded out by your demeanor guessing they heard about Kylo and figured you might choke them out. Dismissing yourself as Ap'leck and Vicrul met with you going to the cafe in the social hubs for a longed coffee break.

The cafe wasn't busy, the staff stiffened when you approached, going up to the counter to order. Making your coffee quickly, paying for it and sitting in a booth in the back corner. Ap’leck and Vicrul also bought coffees as they sat down with you. When they drank they only lifted their helmets just a little, even their necks were covered. They never spoke.   
"Maybe they didn’t know English?" You thought   
You typed out on the tablet “Do you speak?” copying and pasting it in a few other languages. Passing it to them as they moved their heads down Vicrul took the tablet typing using his gloved index finger laying it back on the table passing it back to you. Reading what he had wrote  
“Yes”  
Typing another question “Do you ever take off the masks”  
Ap’leck took the tablet as he wrote this time “when we aren’t on duty”  
Typing out another question “Will you speak to me and show me your faces or is it a code”  
The knights looked at the questions as you could hear them laugh quietly to themselves. Typing their answer as they passed it back  
“Yes we will speak to you, and we will show our faces when we are comfortable”-V  
“I guess you can say we are playing the quiet game with you to appear mysterious”-A  
Vicrul took another sip of coffee as you tried lowering your head so see anything.   
“Stop trying princess” Ap’leck wrote

Feeling the communication device buzz against your leg pulling out seeing Hux sent you a message. He was outside of the cafe ready for the meeting. Meeting with General Hux outside of the hubs, dismissing Ap'leck and Vicrul, following Hux into a narrow passageway going into a small room.   
"This is my secret hideout or I would say my temporary bunks."  
There was an off feeling, why did he bring you to his private rooms when there are countless convention rooms. Your eyes scanned the bookshelves and art work pinned on the wall knowing they weren't imperial and Hux must’ve smuggled them or only high ranks are allowed to have access to outside works. A small bed was against the wall and a desk with a metal chair. Even though it was tiny there was a love seat couch and a side table in the center. He poured himself water from a metal canteen into a steel cup. Sitting on the left side of the couch as you joined him.

Hux started the meeting following up on the attack on Code R topic knowing where the resistance may run too next. You began typing notes as Hux stopped you telling you don’t have to write every little detail. He said they have bases in different areas of the galaxy, some are active while others are inactive. Your mind wandered, away Snoke mentioned your family ran to the resistance. if the First Order targets them then they could all be dead. Hux continued talking nodding your head along keeping focus

"You need to kill Kylo." he said abruptly 

"What!?!" snapping back in shock by the sudden change of conversation 

"Kylo Ren is no good” He explained “He is pulling you into a trap."

"Hux I-”

"He doesn't love you” Hux pointed to the ring “he is very manipulative and sneaky. He is only making you do this because you are vulnerable"

The words felt like a slap in the face as you sat there stunned. Is this why Hux pulled you into his private room because you both are being watched? Tears burned your eyes trying not to them fall your voice broke "Hux-"

"You need to leave" he said flatly "Run to the resistance"

“But the resis-”  
He put his finger to his lips pulling out a ring turning the gold disk showing the Resistance symbol

“You work for them” you nearly shouted out while Hux covered your mouth shushing you. You continued to listen in

"How?" you asked

“Leave anything that can track you down, kill Kylo, I know secret tunnels that will lead to his port.” he explained “Take off the tracker on his TIE and run”

“I’m listening” “but kill him with what? I tried to kill him many times and he never dies”

Hux stood up going into a ceramic vase pulling out a vial of a clear serum, "i know how to work around Kylo’s mind. Clear your head don't think of anything and be distractive"  
“Put the serum in a drink and hope that he takes it. It won't be long for the effects to flow in his blood system."

“If i fail” you grew leary 

“I will be close by send me a notice and I will help you”

Hux always seemed to be the maturer, charming type ever since you first met him. Looking into Hux's soothing blue eyes as yours softened leaning in, kissing him gingerly. Even when you kissed it felt different soft caring, but wrong. Pulling away  
"Don't feel bad" Hux comforted. "I must say I have been fond of you these last few months. I will be around your quarters in a few hours. Kylo should be return by then

….

Silverware clanked against each other as you pulled out the drawer hearing the water bubble in the kettle. Making sure your head is cleared from any thoughts you even listened to tracks of meditation practices. Kylo asked about the meetings as you filled him in while preparing the tea, you explained first the economical part. A massive budget cut will be ordered and many workers will have their salaries cut or even be dismissed. Starkiller was running a great deal of the budget to operate, and the cost of weaponry went up by fifteen percent. While you told him this you mindlessly poured the serum into the mug, dropping a tea bag and pouring the hot water a little ways before the rim. Letting it settle for a few minutes on the counter top as you continued. Telling him Hux plans to fire Starkiller again in a few weeks. Kylo nodded his head sheepishly, as you walked over to the living space handing Kylo his tea.

Sitting on the couch across from him cross legged, He took a long sip, changing the subject, asking about Hux's meeting putting the mug on the dark glass table sitting over, his elbows on his knees pushing his hair back with his hands. You stared at him for a moment, silent, his eyes flicked up as he made a movement to carry on. The action made you freeze but caused your stomach to flutter. You told him "Hux has a plan in mind to destroy as many Resistance bases as possible. Hux will take charge of the attacks but it may not happen for another few days. However if we fail it will leave a dent in the budget from wasted material and energy sources."  
Kylo sat up taking another sip of tea hearing it clank as he set it back down.   
"Am I not a great leader?” He huffed “Snoke never had issues with the budget. There weren't as many failed attempts. Why is it when I'm, in rule, everything is going wrong." he spat out angrily

You spoke softly trying to calm down the glowing ember  
"Kylo it isn't you. Sure this is just a little bump but I'm sure it will get better"

Kylo cursed under his breath standing up stomping into the hallway as you waited, knowing you didn't help. Clearing the living room and kitchen, pouring the remainder of the tea in the sink   
“Please let this work”. You whispered.  
….

Joining him for a steamy shower, watching him later soap all over his body counting the cuts and bruises knowing he was in a nasty fight. He was not in the mood for sex, helping him brush through his hair as you stood behind him. Hux never brought up how long the poison will take or how it will affect his system. Kylo turned facing the window and fell into a deep sleep, monitoring him as his breaths became shallow, taking one good last look at him. His light freckles, soft dark waves, and his pretty boy face that twichted in his sleep. Slowly pulling the bag from underneath the bed. Before leaving you saw Kylo's lightsaber resting on the rack grabbing it. Quietly sliding the door back leaving the room. Exiting out into the lobby, taking quick steps to the elevator swiping your key. You saw a Knight walking out of the hall as he spotted you. It seemed he didn’t have his helmet on only a hood covering his head which already scared you.

“It’s alright. I’m going for a walk no need to follow” you said

The elevators opened as you stepped in, bobbing your head to alert everything is fine. the Knight just stood there, pressing the button hectically to the floor where Hux will meet you.   
Close…  
The knight began walking swiftly as you felt panicked, manually closing the doors, pressing the floor button again. The elevator hummed as it moved letting out a sigh  
Did Kylo train them to be ghastly like that

The elevators opened, the floor being dark with a few overhead lights turned on every few feet. Hux whistled, signally he was nearby. You found him as he pulled you into a hollowed out area, seeing you holding the hilt of Kylo’s lightsaber .   
“ I see you took a souvenir” Hux smiled at you “Sneaky girl”  
Shoving the lightsaber into the backpack  
“I'm ready to escape, but we should hurry one of the Knights saw me”

Hux had shut off the cameras in the location so there wouldn’t be any footage of you.  
A monitor room located on the other end of the level, has a small hidden crawl space door blended in with the walls that will lead to a hallway. Making your way to the other end of the level while trying to not get caught, opening the entrance stepping into the monitor room. Hux pulled out the door letting you go in first.  
“The port is quarter mile from here”  
Walking at a steady pace making your ways, turning a sharp right running down  
“This way”  
Stopping catching your breath as Hux kicked a vent door down, crawling out hiding behind a transport cargo.  
Fire at that camera up in the corner,   
as you aimed shooting at it seeing a quad of stormtroopers coming out of a hideout. 

You and Hux shot at them as they fell out, Hux went to Kylo’s TIE to prepare the ship as you collected a stormtrooper's blaster.

“Now you are collecting” he laughed making the crows feet on the corner of his wrinkle  
“Better range and power” you laughed back  
“Well" he stood with a short grin on his lips "your ship awaits. Run free Y\N”  
Walking up to the ramp, asking Hux a final question  
“You sure you don’t want to come with?” 

“No I am sure my duties are here”

Running up the ramp, putting the bag on the metal flooring sitting in the leathered pilot seat ready to take off. The aircraft vibrated with a soft hum feeling it lifted up. Saluting at Hux, pulling out of base, shutting off the tracker, inputting coordinates in the computer to a possible active resistance location. Flying out into the open before, jumping into hyperspace, you kept your focus twirling the dark stone ring around your finger, knowing you are free. 

….

A frantic beep came from the dashboard seeing you were close to your destination preparing to exit out of hyperspace. Switching off auto pilot and shifting gears into manual, flying into the atmosphere, not wanting to land close to the resistance base as you found an opening. Shutting off the ion engines, recapping the map with faint noises of the woods. There should be a base 10 miles west over a mountain. It will take a full day on foot unless if you flew over just enough their radars won't pick up. You sat in silence so quiet it made your ears ring, with subtle pings of the resting ship.

Going through the backpack seeing the few clothes you had, rolled and neatly placed. Kylo's lightsaber poked out from the back, taking it out holding it in your hands. The hilt had some weight, the circumference was large in your hands. Turning it over the dark metal shining in the moonlight, the hilt veined with red and blue wiring. You were holding great power and great destruction in your grip. 

But something changed and the euphoria died away as you were left with emptiness, your body shaking filled with hysterics, as you sobbed uncontrollably, you now had nothing, no family, no home, no love, no connections.

You became disconnected.

After your crying spell, calming yourself by seeing the stars and two moons in the sky, an ice chill ran through you shivering. Pulling out a blanket from the bag wrapping it around you, the chill didn't resolve. Kylo felt it too as he shuddered wondering if the air systems temperature dropped, trying to reach for you grabbing the empty sheets his eyes flying open muttering a soft

"No"

To be continued…..


	13. Disconnected ll

His body jolted up, his muscles quivering, his lungs hyperinflated, his skin felt it had tiny needles piercing his flesh. Kylo quaked violently, fighting off the pain, coughing dryly, reaching for his device laying on the side table. Falling off the bed making the needle sensation worse, barely having strength pulling himself up, pressing on his device for the emergency button. His fingers were shaking, his muscles reaching paralysis, struggling to move his arms with his final strength, he pressed down, falling onto his side in a fetal position. Coughing violently up blood, staining his lips, as his nose bled,the intensity of fire and ice swirlined in his bloodstream. The pain unbearable as he screamed, his knights unable to hear due to the soundproof interior. His body was tearing itself apart, close to being burned alive, grappling core strength propping himself upright against the bed fighting for death. 

….  
Squawks of birds awoke you, groaning feeling stiff from the awkward sleep in the pilot seat, feeling the slight warmth of the sun, although the chill went away it still felt cold. The morning was quiet and still, but that sound rapidly erupted by loud booms. Snapping your head to the direction of the sound seeing a few tie fighters flying over what is supposed to be the Resistance base. Plummet of dark smoke filled the air.  
Fuck.  
But why did they attack? Hux said he wasn’t going to proceed with the plan until a few days and he knows you may be on a base. Knowing it was dangerous to be in Kylos TIE scrambling out, if they flew over pass there is a likely chance they had seen you. Running into the prehistoric woods hearing them fly over head, ducking into a set of bushes. Waiting for them to leave as you saw them fly out. Once cleared leaving the brush moving out into the thick hearing a distant snarl. Moving your head around figuring out what direction it was coming from. Turning behind you finding a creature standing ten feet from you. The look of it was something you never seen before: it stood on its hind legs, its body reptilians with long white fur almost hair coming from its head. The mouth is long, stretching to the back with sharp teeth. It's head jerked trying to stay clear, a low click escaped the creature's throat. It’s eyes centering into your direction screaming, taking the blaster trying to shoot as the blaster was jammed. Banging your fist into the machine trying again, the creating took slow stalking steps. 

Reaching down slowly, picking up a hand sized stone, chucking it at the creature making it more frenzied. The creature jumped on you covering your face with your arms feeling its claws scratch into your arms and side. Kicking it off as it flew back only a foot away, going into the bag taking out the lightsaber, standing up. Holding ground, only once the weapon turned on although not sure you were the one to ignite it. The creature stood up snarling and clicking, taking a deep breath clenching the hilt tighter. The reptilian thing charged again, letting a low growl escape your chest baring your teeth to show dominance . Then you felt the lightsaber ignite, the fiery red blaze spewing out of the exhausts. The heat and energy, grunting, taking all of the raw power within you, slashing the beast with the lightsaber. Slicing it down in half, seeing it twitch as it’s scaly skin burned . Holding up the lightsaber against your face, feeling a new intensity and energy, flow inside of you.   
In your hand you held power and destruction and it made you vigor.  
….

Machines went frantically off as Kylo sucked in a deep breath of air making his lungs hurt, his body shaking eyes white as he tried to collect his senses, a male nurse ran into the room pinning him down as another female nurse aided.  
“Supreme leader you will need to relax” He said clearly pinning down his arms “if you fail to do so we will have to calm you down”  
Kylo’s body refused to calm down, as he was shaking and jabbering as the nurse nodded to the other nurse to get the injection. Picking up a needle putting in the dose as she went back to Kylo injecting it in a prodding vein. Kylo calmed down, falling back, breathing heavily, his eyes semi-opened  
“Someone-tried-to-kill-me” He said in between breaths, his bare chest rising sporadically.  
“you had lithium in your blood system, it partially attacked your nerve system causing temporary paralysis.”  
“We only detoxed eighty percent of it out of your system, good thing it didn't attack your heart.”  
Kylo rolled his head to the side, his heart slowing down to a normal pace  
“Where is Y/N?” Kylo asked sleepily, grabbing onto the sheet “Where is my empress?”

The female nurse looked at her co-worker, with sadness, taking in a deep breath explaining softly she was reported missing. Kylo heard what had happened, shifting to anger sitting back up.   
"Where is she!?!” He roared, spitting out “Where is Y/N!"  
"Sire we have no clue where she could be at the moment" the female nurse said her face fearful knowing he could attack violently. The male nurse aided him, pressing for back up  
"Please sir, you need to rest" The nurse helped him lay back down again.  
"Is there anyone we can contact?" He asked gently

Kylo sat up again, throwing off the sheets, tearing off the EKG scans, getting out of bed, unstrapping the vital monitor. The female nurse jumped in  
"Supreme-" the other nurse stopped her fearing for her safety.

Kylo stormed out of the room, watching the medical bay crew stare at him as he was shirtless wearing only drawstring pants.  
"Is everybody going to fucking stare at me" rumbling with anger, reaching out his hand flunging an equipment cart with his force as it flew hitting the check in desk causing the stone top to crumble. Kylo’s knights were present in the lobby ready for duty as they were since they heard the medic alarms go off in the middle of the night. Helping staff carry Kylo out of his bedroom onto a gurney although there was suspicion to why Y/N wasn’t in the apartment .  
Kylo ordered Trudgen and Kuruk to find General Hux. While Vicrul passed him a long sleeved black shirt  
Leaving the medic bay as two young crew members approached, both male one having dark brown hair while the other red  
"Supreme leader" the brunette member called out   
"What!" he yelled   
"There is something we need to inform you" said the red hair one, "This morning the pilots reported seeing your TIE on a planet. We thought you left, but hearing the news it was apparently stolen"   
"By who?" Kylo sneered  
"There is no information on that sir” the brunette stepped in “just that on your port around hour six a cleaner reported there were shot down troopers"  
Kylo’s fist balled up as he slammed them into the wall punching a dent, the crew members stood by with panic on their faces, he stood in silence thinking.   
“I need to see the camera footages” 

….

Leaving the young men as he trotted to the security room, the workers alarmed when he stepped in with his quartet of Knights   
“Get out all of you” he belted  
Taking off their headsets, immediately leaving their work space as Kylo told his nights to look over footage in the security camera panels. Ap’leck stood silent, not doing what he was told.  
Kylo looked at him  
“Why the fuck are you standing? Do your deed”  
“Kylo” Ap’leck said “I saw Y/N leave”  
“And you didn’t stop her,”  
“I tried Kylo”   
Kylo sat down on a chair, his head throbbing as thoughts raced, rubbing his temples, the knights working quickly going through the endless footages.

Trudgen and Kuruk returned with Hux   
“Ren, surprise to see you alive I heard of the attack” Hux seemed perplexed on the situation “tell me what is the issue”  
"I was poisoned, my empress has been reported missing since this morning. My TIE has also been stolen from my private port"  
Hux rocked on his heel, sucking in his cheeks scanning around the security room  
"Sounds to me she must of ran away sir, with attempt of homicide"  
"The plan is too precise for her to accomplish on her own” Kylo said looking hard at Hux then it clicked if Ap’leck saw Y\N leave there would've been camera footage in the lobby.

Pulling out a chair leaning over squinting his eyes reading the tabs of the many levels and departments seeing one titled ‘SPEL C 1’. Turning the dial back reversing the recording as he saw you leaving the apartment going into the elevator Ap’leck stood there. Zooming into the footage seeing you wear holding a backpack in the front and his lightsaber in your right hand. Kylo’s face became focused furrowing his brown, biting down on his lips. Moving to another screen finding the one for the first elevator watching you from behind frantically push the button as if you were in a hurry. Ap’ leck moving in quickly trying to get in the elevator. The doors closed as he watched you pace around.   
“I told you I tried” Apleck pleaded,   
“Well you seemed to scare her off” Kylo snapped back lowering his voice “but why did she seem so agitated?”  
“Boss,” Cardo called out, sitting in a section of monitors “take a look at this”  
Kylo pushed Hux out of the way as he looked at what Cardo pointed out on the screen. the cameras on a level seemed to go out completely around hour 0:20 ten minutes before Y\N left the lobby. There was no footage of the main gates to the ports opening, except for the cameras being shot down fifteen minutes after the footage from the lobby. Doing calculations Kylo sat back down, he felt you moving out of bed and even saw a blurred vision of you standing in front of him.   
“When did the medics show up?” Kylo questioned his head still throbbing  
“Um- about hour 1:07 sir” Vicrul told him

"Why would she leave?" Kylo fell silent trying to understand, lost in a thought, rewatching the elevator footage.  
"Well sir” Hux stepped in   
“Yesterday in the personal meeting she was full of hysterics and she was going mad. She told me she wanted to leave the First Order and rebel. She said along the lines she didn’t love you and she ran to the Resistance.”  
Hux pulled out a device from his coat pocket handing it to Kylo  
“Seems to me she is located here. Pity thing you were right Kylo she was feral. I wouldn't be surprised, she even tried to bite me. 

Kylo knew something didn’t add up, this wouldn't be just a one person job, and Y\N still hadn’t grown with the knowledge of the ship. The way she acted in the footage, was almost as if she was running away from something.  
“Where did she get the poison then?”  
“I cannot answer that, but by the footage she is a sneaky girl”  
….  
The Knights fled from the monitor room as Kylo handed them the tracker to find Y\N telling them he will meet with them and they will notify any reports.

Kylo filled with rage, his fighter stolen and so was his prized weapon.   
"So.what is your plan now, sir?” Hux asked his tone changed  
“Are you finally going to let that whore die, or possibly she became a tender meal for the kazzians. I heard they are viscous and leaves no scraps behind”

"What did you just call her" Kylo titled his head not enjoying the degrading word Hux used,  
Kylo grabbed Hux by the collar shoving him against the wall, punching him hard, splitting his lip as he spat out blood  
"Please I wanted that slut dead the moment she got here.” he said bitterly “We had so much when we were together Kylo."  
Kylo growled, slamming his fist into Hux's face, his nose crunching. Kylo held his head back kissing him only just to investigate his mind. Seeing the plan on how he helped you escape, the poison, cutting off the cameras, the fly off. A trick of freedom only for you to be left for dead. Pulling away, wiping off the blood from his mouth using the sleeve of the sweater.  
"Why don't you fuck me like you used to” Hux cried out “together we could rule the galaxy" he mocked  
Kylo coiled his hands around his windpipe squeezing tightly throwing him across the room as Kylo screamed out  
"Liar" 

….

Igniting the lightsaber as you made a fire, roasting a small animal you hunted after fixing a clog in the blaster. Boiling down water you found in a nearby creek using a bowl shaped metal dish you scraped from an abandoned ship. Eating, having open ears for more of those creatures or any other sounds of danger.   
Dark columnumbius rolled heavy in the distance, as flashes of lightning sparked. Finishing up making shelter in the TIE, a sudden shower of rain fell down. Cracks of thunder erupted, resting your head against the headrest, as the rain pelted the shield. Looking out at the sky missing the sound of a night shower, but something caught your eye as you looked up out of the shield. A transport flew overhead. Watching it land in the distance. Grabbing your belongings leaving the TIE fighter as you ran out getting drenched in the rain. Being dark trying to navigate the forest knowing high ground is best. Climbing onto a trunk of tree using all of your upper body strength to climb, gripping your feet carefully to not slip on the branches. 

Making your way up, resting on a thick branch peering down, you can see two of the Knights, identify them by their helmets, Kuruk and Trudgen were searching the area and inside of the TIE . It looked as if they were speaking to each other but words were inaudible to your ears. They moved away, as you planned to jump down, sprinting to the aircraft and proceeding to fly off. Climbing down, your foot slipped on a branch, holding back a scream, trying to get a better hold. Making your way to a point jumping off bolting back to the TIE. The blaster in hand for an immediate shot if you were approached. The storm seems to have become heavier, delaying your vision seeing the aircraft only a few feet away. a metal rope wrapped around your lower legs tightly, making it hurt, having you fall over, into the mud, Vicrul ran up to you, blasting at him only to miss.  
"No,” you howled  
Vicrul kicked your weapon out of hand, forcing you on your stomach, taking your wrist back, cuffing you. You fought your way, screaming, trying to bite, as Vicrul picked you up over his shoulder speaking a code into a device. 

….

Vicrul placed you on a padded cushion as you wiggled, cursing as he placed a heavy blanket on you to keep you warm. Releasing you from the rope and cuffs flailing your arms around kicking.   
As Vicrul slapped you. The rest of the Knights crowded him

"I'm not going back” you barked, your teeth chattering, “He's dead! I killed Kylo Ren"

"Kylo Ren isn't dead" Apleck said, his voice a shock to you being a deep baritone with a slight rasp  
"Liars" you shouted

"He managed to get aid in time before the poison reached his system" Cardo inputted hearing he had a slight accent similar to Hux though it was lighter.  
"So what are you going to do?” you questioned with fierce “Take me back?"  
"No" Kuruk stated in deep throaty accent, "Kylo is coming here but not for a few hours or even day, he’s still recuperating"

Ushar stood by the front as he went into your bag, pulling out Kylo’s lightsaber

"This doesn't belong to you princess" he said having a similar accent to Kuruk but thicker

"So" you snarked

"I'm going to report this" Ushar continued

Annoyed by the treatment you were receiving you stood up for yourself against these men as you snapped out "Am I not your ruler as well?” The men turned facing you “If you can take Kylo's orders then you should take mine" you demanded

"And what is that your honor?" Trudgen said his voice similar to Cardo's but deeper

"To stop going through my belongings"

"Kylo warned us she is a feisty little thing" Vicrul mentioned with a low sultry voice

"Oh so Kylo spoke about me." You said with an attitude "What else did he say?"

"You know how to treat him good" Cardo stepped into the conversation   
The knights all chuckled,

"Yeah we can tell when Kylo had some fun when he isn't so grouchy" Trudgen bellowed

"Is that what you do, you observe our sex life"  
"Not really" Ap’leck stated "Kylo just says you just know how to please him"

You can sense they were getting horny, knowing them being alone with one female is sending their hormones bouncing around.

"As your ruler is there anything you want me to do” you spoke softly 

"What do you have in mind princess" Ushar said

"You can fuck me, all of you, but you dont have to if you are not willing, and you don’t have to remove your helmets" you explained to them softly knowing this was wrong and sick

"Mmm, but wouldn't Kylo be upset" Kuruk added

"Fuck Kylo Ren" his name made you boil “He isn't here is he?”

They all murmured in unison "No"

Pushing off the blanket, pulling off your shirt bearing you chest to them

"Who wants to start?" You said

"Wasn't expecting to receive such treatment from royalty" says Vicrul, he looked down at you, pulling you up on your feet, removing your pants. You were left naked in the middle of the room of six men.   
"Quite the beauty" Ap'leck voice rasped

Their hands touched your body, stroking your delicate skin, and your hair. Their fingers grazing over your nipples and sex, smacking your bottom. You were a lamb in the center of a wolves den. A few came up grinding themselves against you as they moaned and deeply grunted. Their heat making you warm and aroused, hearing their clothes rustle as they exposed themselves, a few held their cocks in their hands stroking themselves.

Vikrul, Ap'leck, and Kuruk cocks were similar to Kylo’s by color. Trudgen was medium-skinned while Cardo was more of a deep tan. Ushar was the most interesting, an alien, a pinkish-red color with soft small sensitive spikes on the head and shaft. The skin was different and smoother almost like silicon. Encouraging you to touch them as they took your hand stroking them. They all were different lengths and girths their heads resembled different shapes.

"Nervous miss royalty" Cardo asked tucking back your hair

"No" you whispered

"Good," says Ap'leck, pushing you hard, falling onto cushioned pads stacked against the wall. He spread your legs open, you giggled at the roughness, as he rubbed himself in between your lips gathering your lubricant. Vicrul kneeled next to you holding himself, twisting in his direction, taking Vicrul in your mouth. He hissed while you sucked and stroked him. Ap'leck entered you as you moaned, while Vicrul pushed deeper into your throat, gagging and slobbering over him. Cardo stood next to you, taking your hand, wrapping it around him petting his velvet. Your vision blurred seeing the other three masturbating to the sight of you getting fucked. Trudgen came up next slapping your clit as you jerked. Letting go of Vicrul, ad Ap'leck moved out of the way.  
"Mmm you're such a royal slut " Trudgen purred  
"You want me to suck your cock?" You asked him playfully, Trudgen slapped the head of his cock on your tongue and worked him with your mouth. Kuruk entered you while Ushar rubbed himself over your nipple, drowning in the ecstasy of erotica.

Trudgen sat on the pads, patting his lap as he wanted you spitting on his fingers, climbing on top of him facing away. Feeling his fingers rimming your ass. You felt scared, feeling his tip against the tight hole slowly pushing in relaxing the muscles. His length dominated the space as he bucked his hips being overwhelmed wjth the new area being fucked. Kuruk stood in front of you slapping the tip against your clit before pushing in your throbbing hole. Your face wrinkled being taken aback by both of them filling you up. The sensation intensified. Trudgen's hands held on your hips while Kuruk talked dirty to you. His accent making you lose it. Burning with heat, sweat beading on your forehead.   
"Touch your pussy, princess" Kuruk said taking your hand down motioning a circle on your clit as Trudgen's hand moved to your throat   
"Ah Fuck" you cried out "I'm going to cum"  
"If that's so love, then let's see it," Kuruk said with pleasure as you circled faster pressing on the nub.  
Having your first orgasm dripping and jerking, Kuruk and Trudgen laughed pushing you off of them.

The men rotated as Vicrul came back on the pads. Lifting your chin "Mmm you thought you were finished. Encore princess"

Positioning yourself over him, his hands on your waist guiding you, feeling his cock slither in you.  
A long silky "ah" escaped your mouth while Vicrul thrusted. Kuruk, stood in front of you again only for you to suck him off, gagging on his cock as he pulled your hair forcing your head up. Looking up at him with puppy eyes, biting gently on his head as he smacked your cheek, while you let out a small laugh. Vicrul laughed as he saw the body language, Kuruk made.  
"He warned us about her being a biter" he said

Stroking Trudgen with your left hand as Ushar stroked himself close to you. Their grunts and swears and your eager moans took over the ship. Ushar came up wanting to be inside of you Kuruk stepped to the side while Vicrul pulled out holding your legs open with a tight hold leaving marks in your inner thighs.  
"Pretty little pussy she has huh Ushar"

"Mmm so puffy and wet"Ushar touched you, pushed through feeling the soft spikes creating a new sensation "Fuuuck" he breathed as you accepted him. Vicrul toyed with your clit while Ushar rocked in and out of you. The spikes rubbed over your g spot as you panted squirting just a little.   
"Been a while since we had a squirter," Cardo said. Ap'leck stood by the other side taking both of them in your mouth switching off.  
Cardo jerked his shaft, as his penis hardened throbbing, his cum dripping on your tits.   
Ushar breaths hitched as he came pulling out cumming a load on top of your pussy. 

Vicrul moved on top of the pads positioning you to face him on your knees. Hinting he wants you to suck him, Ap'leck stood behind you feeling him enter you while Trudgen milked your nipples and clit with his fingers from the side. Taking your hand jerking him

"You're liking this whore" he asked you against your ear.

"Mmhmm" you whimpered with a cockfull mouth  
Ap'leck slapped hard your ass as you yelped

"Do it again" Vicrul told him  
Ap'leck smacked you again only harder, thrusting hard quicken strokes  
"Are you about to come?" Vicrul asked, holding back your hair.  
"Fuck, yes" Ap'leck grunted, pulling out coming on your lower back as commented  
"Mmm, little princess you're such a cum slut"  
Vicrul grabbed your jaw "fuck me" he bit out  
Crawling down as you sat back on Vicrul rocking your hips. Your breasts bouncing crying out, sighing , pushing through.  
Trudgen put his dick in your mouth as you blew him. Although he was the one fucking your mouth. Exploding deep in your throat as you swallowed his salty seed.

Vicrul pinched your clit, your eyes rolled back so close to the edge Vicrul made a cut off noise as he pulled out his cum squirting onto your face and chest. Kuruk rubbed himself in between ypur lips, pushing inside so fucking close. Vicrul rubbed your nipples as A'pleck strummed your clit. You can feel another orgasm as Kuruk thrusted harder. Getting close to the second big-O grabbing onto Ap'leck's arm, looking deep at Kuruk. Pressing against Vicrul's chest as the others watched. Screaming your orgasm as Kuruk dripped on your stomach. Squirty profusely as Kuruk stepped back

Laying still on top of Vicrul the men's hunger satiated as you rested.   
"I'm impressed princess" Ap'leck commented   
"To fuck us all and to give us quite a show"  
He touched your chin, the rest of the men talked about how well you fucked them.

…

The room fell silent in a matter of seconds, only the rain was heard, not knowing why, turning your head seeing why. He stood by the door frame, a flash of lightning, and thunder cracked. Dropping to the floor grabbing the blanket covering yourself. He was silent, his hair dripping from the showers, only gesturing to come forward with his two fore fingers. Following his silent order, getting up to him as he pulled on your arm nearly out of the socket.  
"LET GO OF ME!" You shouted  
"NO!" He yelled back

Tugging you into the rain, your feet splashing in the cold, wet soils. As he dragged you under a tree for covering.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing...huh” Kylo jolted you like a ragdoll as you punched him, the ring, cutting into his skin on his check and jaw as he slapped you in response. You broke so many rules knowing the punishment ahead isn't going to be easy. Kylo sensed the guilt, and shame the fear and anger in you. Not proceeding with any punishments in mind for now.

“Why won’t you let me leave” you cried out 

“Because” he fell silent, water dripped from his hair

“Because what” you bit out becoming impatient 

“Because, I thought I lost you” his voice cracked

"You are fucking pathetic, Kylo Ren" you belted  
"you only want me to be your whore, labled as your empress that is locked away. You made a promise that you will give me opportunities and instead I am just a toy to you. I am not doing anything under you but holding a name. I-"

“Listen to me Y/N” Kylo said sharply, he pulled on your arm again “You have what I have. You have the same gift as I do."

“No I don’t because if I did, you would've been a dead man.” standing your tippy toes to meet at the same level as him. Getting into his face.

There was silence feeling the cold of the storm on your bare shoulders. Tears streamed down your face as Kylo brushed them away, he took off his cape, wrapping it around you. Shrugging off the gesture turning away. 

“You want to know the truth?” he muttered, as you ignored him

“I saved you, your family suppressed your gift because they were afraid of you. The old stories that were told about our kind. You were violent, your tantrums when you were younger, caused damage.”

“You’re a fucking liar Kylo Ren” you sniffed "I don't have your mind tricks-"

“Your family was going to sell you" cutting you off "they weren’t getting money, you weren’t getting married and they couldn’t think of what to do next. So they found a bidder and your family did whatever they could to sell you.” he proceeded while you looked away seeing the light of the transport. “ I came to rescue you because I sensed you”

Rolling your eyes, he came around you facing you, his face softened 

“Lies, you are trying to manipulate me to stay and I won't” you said sourly. 

Kylo was somber again, he looked deep into you   
“Y/N I love you” the words fell out so quickly and suddenly.

You stared at Kylo, offended by the words, your face became tense, another one of his tricks,   
“I HATE YOU ” you snapped loudly slapping him

Kylo froze, his eyes blinking as his lips parted slightly. The three words stunned him. As you processed to yell 

“I fucking hate you, Kylo Ren and I never want to see you again" you sobbed " you puppeted me into your scheme to get a seat on the throne while throwing me aside. You won your wish and well I want mine. I'm going to the Resistance and starting my life over. Or at least kill me and leave me dead"

Kylo's demeanor changed, holding back his anger 

“Fine go” he gritted his teeth, “But the moment the Resistance knows who you worked for they will shoot you down.”

You thought of what you should say-

“At least when I step foot on their base I will be treated with hospitality rather than being thrown in a cell as a warm welcome” you told him finalizing the argument.

Kylo was left speechless not saying another word. 

….

Kylo agreed to take you to a base that is active, going back to the transport to gather your things. Buckling in the half-ass seat as the ride was silent, only hate and hurt were voluminous.

Kylo landed, not shutting off his vehicle,  
“There is a base five miles north east from here, you will have to travel by foot” he uttered  
You didn't say anything exiting the pod,   
“Y/N please, this is a reckless mistake you are making” he begged.   
You didn't reply, leaving the pod, walking into a grassy field seeing Kylo through the shield as you flipped him off.  
Kylo sat blankly as he pulled off seeing him zip away  
….

Flying back into base, landing, Kylo’ s breathing deep and ragged his lip curling. He screamed, pounding his fists into the dash of his TIE breaking the system. Storming out as workers stood away clearing his path. He marched to his throne room, standing in the elevator burning from fury. Entering his throne chambers commanding orders

"Ap'leck,Vicrul go to the resistance base and spy on Y/N. Keep tabs on her" he ordered  
“Kureck, Cardo arrest Artimage Hux and bring him to me.”

Kylo slumped down in his throne disconnected, rage filled his veins, in his right hand he held fire and on his left he held empty coldness. Were as the crown on his head laid for, vengeance, blood, and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not feeling that well 😕 but i am already brainstorming four more chapters. Two i am semi ready for typing. So new chapters may not come out till next week


	14. Puzzle Piece

Shouts came from below, X-fighters flew in the horizon,trucks grumbling on the pavement, as you watched them from a highpoint on the mountain. Marking a diagonal line across the already four with a ragged stone into the wall of the rock, knowing you couldn’t hide forever. Being drained, tired, cold, and hungry, you had to join them some time soon, or possibly steal a X-wing and fly off to a different area, but there was a sense you belonged here. As if there was a missing piece to a puzzle and it is right underneath those hills. Hiking down the grassy slopes, heading to a river you found, not far from your camp, swatting away at the bugs buzzing around your head. 

Buyouncing in the deep center, using volcanic rock to scrub off dirt, sweat and grime, taking mud from the banks for a cleanser. Diving into the deep water to rinse off swimming back up, the early sun warmed you being taken in by the scent of the woods and nearby herbs. Paddling to shore, drying off and dressing in the last tank and leggings you had leaving the back pack behind as you traveled to the base. 

The heat was thick, frizzing your hair and making you sticky as you hiked through the woodlands. Feeling the spikes of the bushes graze against your skin hearing the shouts grow closer as you made it to the edge of the gray pavement. Walking onto the base, keeping calm trying to locate the headquarters. No one noticed you as they were busy, pilots trotted in clusters, while other members walked past with no mind. You stuck out like a sore thumb you in all black in the middle of the sea of tan and orange. 

….

“Excuse me,” someone called out, stopping to look around, “Can I help you with anything?”  
You found the voice as you saw it was a young woman with double blonde buns.  
“I’m joining the Resistance” you told them  
“Oh, may I get your name?” They asked, knowing you should fake your name,   
“Y\F\N” you lied  
“Well it’s nice to meet you, I’m lieutenant Kadley Connix, um let me take you inside” she told you,  
You followed her, going into the hills, down concrete steps, the smell of earth filled your nose seeing branches and roots wrapped around the slate walls and beams. Going through the command area that was filled with workers, bustling, heading past into a small hallway with a door as Connix did quick rasps.  
“General Organa” she called out  
The name was familiar to you, General Organa or Princess Leia of Aldeerann who you heard stories from family and village people fighting with her during the wars.  
The door opened, feeling a sharp pain in your stomach, when she stood behind the door frame, it was the same older woman Kylo was supposed to shoot down. Being close to her you had a better look at her. She was short, her light brown graying hair wrapped in a twist crowing her head, her eyes a light brown. General Organa had a serious look on her face worried she wouldn’t like you. Connix apologized “I’m sorry to bother you ma’am but this is Y\F\N”  
Leia looked up at you, “No troubles. Please come inside”

Stepping into the office space, seeing the interior walls were exposed dark rocks, water streaming down from a water source above and ivies viening through. Her desk being a slab of raw tree wood, there was a swivel metal chair and a dark wood futon with a sage green cushion.  
“You seemed lost,” she said cuttingly, sitting down on the couch crossing her legs over.  
“I guess I am” the words fell out like a question rather than a statement she tapped her fingers on the wood “Tell me what is your purpose being here?”  
You thought for a second  
“To resist and defeat the First Order,” you replied firmly as she added what skills you can do, telling her you can read maps, pilot, fix X-fighters and can take good aim.  
“Well I think I know what is best for you” she gave a smile,  
Walking out of the small office, going back out to the command center, Leia looked around   
“Ah, Dameron!” she called out  
A man stood by a group of people discussing, hearing his name called as he turned his head, cocking his head up. Leia waved him over as he walked over, “Poe meet Y\F\N, she just came in”   
Poe reached out his hand as you shook it, “Nice to meet you”  
He had a cheerful smile, tan, with brown eyes, and soft curls, and a funny guy personality.  
“I want you to show her the X-fighters I believe she will be best suited there”  
“I will take her” Poe said

Going down to the hangars as Poe asked what skills you had, as you retold your skills, taking you over to a set of x-wings needing repairs.   
“These two needs their oil replaced, and this one we are scrapping parts off of it to put it into a new jet” he explained, talking with his hands “I will need to observe you,and assist for any help.”

Starting off with an oil replacement as Poe pulled out a cart with a canister of new oil and a metal pan. Opening the engine compartment, squatting down, placing the metal pan down, finding the cap, unscrewing it, quickly moving your hand out of the way as the old oil leaked out.  
Poe watched, seeing how fast you worked, the oil dripped out rescrewing the cap and pouring in the new oil. Once down you poured the oil in the pan in a canister.  
“That had to be the quickest oil change I had ever seen” he stood back astonished

“Good work kid”  
The compliment felt different not knowing how long it has been since you received an appraisal.

Working on another oil change on the second jet, Poe noticed the ring on your finger.  
“That’s a interesting ring you got there” he pointed out, you looked down  
“Oh, yeah it’s uh- a family heirloom, belonged to my grandmother” you lied 

“Hm” he rolled his lips

You took a break, as Poe handed you a canteen of water, taking a swig, there was a tug to ask him if there is a way to relocate family.

“Do you know if families come here?” you asked not giving direct eye contact  
“Um- no actually, but General Organa can help.” he explained followed by a question “You lost your family kid?”

“Yeah, they were attacked by the First Order, and I have been trying to locate them”

“I’m sorry, I understand what that is like being separated” 

Poe helped you scrap the old X-wing as he talked about his encounter with Kylo and him probing his mind while you kept quiet about being empress. Going to a long, deep sink washing off your hands heading back to the Command center. A small white-orange ball shaped droid rolled up next to Poe making noises  
“BB-8, meet a Y/F/N” he introduced you to the droid  
BB-8 made a strange noise, while rolling around  
“C'mon buddy she’s nice”  
You spotted Leia, with a man that was older with white hair and a bit of scruff, as they were in serious conversation. Leia saw you as their conversation ended,  
“How did it go?” she asked

“It went well” you nodded

“Good to hear”

You grew hesitant, another tug came in pulling you,  
“I have a question about locating families?”

“Ah, they are held in a sanctuary,” she mentioned “on a planet that is kept secret, only we know the coordinates. When a planet or town gets attacked, families first come here, to be registered by family name, original locations, and how many people are in their party. Then we ship them to the sanctuary.”

“Oh”

“I can go ahead and give the information I just need your family name”  
She walked over to a computer, you felt sick, this may blow your cover but you gave Leia your family name typing it into a computer. She then asked where you originated from as you gave her the information  
First name Y\F\N  
Last name L\N

An error sound came up “Hm, either they have not been reported or, the information you gave me is wrong? There are also times when someone may not have a family name or was thrown around multiple locations that the files aren’t shown.”  
“What will I need to do?” You chewed on your lip  
“Well, I do remember the family coming here,” she rubbed her chin, “will have a team search” 

“Why don’t we get you a location for rest” she patted your hand  
Liea typed in your information holding a tablet to take a photo, hearing a loud clk-clk sound, a identification card printed out. Leia called for a worker, an Sullustan to take you to the sleeping quarters, walking down a tunnel into a domed top area with cells for sleep, the doors were accessible by the card. The alien spoke with broken english and a mix of Sullustesse.  
Thanking them as you went swiping the card going inside, the entire interior was exposed dark rock, the scent of earth, the bed being a slab of concrete with a pad on top and a folded blanket with a pillow, there was a narrow window bringing a slim of sunlight in. The worker handed you a pair of new clothes, explaining a public washroom is in the hub one tunnel over.

Nightfell as Poe was discussing with a small group of people, seeing General Organa in the crowd with the same man and another creature covered in brown-blonde shaggy fur. You came in late, missing a chunk of information, BB-8 stood with another droid, an old R2-D2 unit not recalling hearing about them in the last forty years. R2-D2 was projecting a map while BB-8 stood a foot away, projecting a piece of the map inputting it into the puzzle. It felt illegal to watch as this may be a top secret of the Resistance. Poe mentioned something, as you weren’t paying attention, being too sucked in by the projection. The discussion was closed as people dispuressed.

Laying wide awake on the mat, your mind on the locator, getting up, sneaking out, to the command system, checking the area for any one. Sitting down, turning on the computer hoping for no loud noises. You typed your real name as screen loaded, only one result found, pressing enter as an old school ID card popped up a word flashed up in red letters DECEASED. Thinking of what should be next, typing on the clunky keyboard, inputting your mother’s name and family name. Five files came up going to the third one, seeing her ID card, a word, flashing in green LIVING, a continue button came up as you pressed enter. A screen loaded showing the coordinates for the sanctuary as a map showed D’Qar and the distance to the Sanctuary. You had the information, memorizing it, but you wanted to see something. Going back to the main page putting in your name followed with Ren and for location Supremacy. A page came up, one result found, pressing enter, a photoless card came up as a word flashed in yellow MISSING. Why did you even bother? You heard a bang, closing out the system, running back to the hubs to sleep, rehearsing the coordinates into your mind.

….

A P\A system announced morning and breakfast served in two locations, not wanting to eat, but to continue sleep. This wasn’t a vacation base, rolling out of bed going to the public washrooms, seeing there were hygiene kits available. Taking one and going into a shower washing yourself, the water being cold spraying all over the place. Brushing your teeth while in the shower drying off and getting dressed in the Resistance uniform. 

Locating the dining hall, standing in a line, grabbing a metal tray as the cafeteria crew spooned slobs of oatmeal, a yellow custard textured food , fruit, and a protein block into the sections. You scanned for an empty table wanting to eat alone spotting Poe with another guy and the older man already eating at a table. Poe saw you waving you down as you went to him,  
“Hey ----, I want you to meet Finn and Han Solo”

“Hi” you introduced yourself

“Dang Rey isn’t joining us she flew off somewhere” Finn said

He was the same height as Poe, dark skin with short curly hair, he was the youngest of the trio.  
Sitting down on the stools “So ----, what brings you to the Resistance?" Han asked

“Locating family, and escaping the past” you told him

“You know Finn here and I escaped the First Order” Poe told you

“You escaped?” you blinked fast, as Finn told you he was an ex stormtrooper

“Wow, I thought you will get shot down if you leave the First Order”

“You can say we escaped death” Poe inputted “The First Order will be the one dead”

Han asked you more questions, remembering him being good friends with your uncle and older cousins, during the wars. You ate as they filled you in making you feel comfortable, but the tray of food reminded you of something, the first day in the cell with Kylo, your first attempt to escape. A lump was in your throat trying not to cry in front of the men. Breakfast ended as Poe was ready to take you to the hangars while you mentioned you needed to lie down, he understood and you would meet with him later as you went back to the cell. Collapsing on the mat letting all the emotions out, taking off the ring shoving it into your pant pocket leaving the cell to meet Poe. 

The day was long, changing out oils, repairing frayed wires, filling up ion tanks, meeting with the other pilots as they welcomed you in the fleet. The sun gleaming down as the humidity rose, making the work day feel longer.  
“So you wanna fly one of these things?” Poe asked  
“You’re letting me fly?” you asked confused  
“Yeah. You can fly right?”  
“I can” you nodded  
“So why not eat some wind”

Handing you pilot gear, Poe assisted you in one of the X-wings, as he hopped in another jet, turning on the engines, and radio signals. Thumbing up to him for takeoff, taxing the jet on the pavement. Shooting off feeling the G-force and the adrenaline rush through. Poe following behind, a signal came in “Let’s takes these babies into space”

“Roger that” you signaled back

Breaking out out of the atmosphere, corkscrewing, zipping past Poe, “You wanna shoot some target kid”

“Sure”

“Follow me” he said in the radio

Poe swung past you, flying to an optical course, 

“You see these, these are for target practice”

“Got it”  
Poe clicked on a button activating the course, flying through with ease, shooting the targets in a clear shot, there were little fliers following you at a high speed. Cutting off the engines stopping as the fliers flew past, missing their mark as you turned on the engines flying, blasting them as they exploded. 

“Damn, I guess I'm not the only advanced pilot on base” he was astonished “Why don’t we head back”

“Copy that”

[back on base]

“Wanna tell me how well you know how to fly.” A big smile was on Poe’s face

“Been doing it since I was around eight and I just have a good instinct”

“Instinct?” he questioned putting the helmet on a rack

“Yeah like, this is going to make me sound crazy but a voice in the back of my head tells me when to go, and a feeling in my gut” 

“Well, I do have to say you are a crazy damn good pilot” as Poe playfully punched on the shoulder. Poe taught you a special handshake, “I like you alot kid” he smiled at you biting his lip. You didn’t feel a romantic connection to him, only an older brother connection.

….

Two days have passed since being on base, meeting almost everyone except for the mysterious Rey, she always seemed to be elsewhere. You liked it here Poe was nice, Leia felt like a mother figure, Finn included you, and Han felt more like an uncle figure. 

Busy washing the X-wings, dipping a large sponge into a bucket of soapy water scrubbing off the flare marks, and dead micro bugs. Poe ran out of the hills, coming up to you breathless  
“Hey, got a second?”

“Yeah what’s up.” dropping the sponge into the bucket hearing it sploosh

“You should take a look at this?” Poe thumbed back to the command center.

Rushing to the command center as you went down to one of the computers, Han, Finn, and another female worker sat in the seat, you looked over the message on the screen written in symbols. The female worker mentioned they checked everything in the book, this is an unknown language or symbols. The symbols were familiar to you, they were created by you and your brothers for hunts and secret messages. Only written during hunts, or during games. Maybe your family was trying to locate you.

“When did this come in?” you asked her  
“An hour ago”

“Have you received this message before?” you asked worriedly 

“No"

“Do you know if you could decoded it” Finn asked

“I can try” You told him

You were handed a piece of paper and pen, sitting down on a swivel chair, remembering the alphabet and decoding the message, hoping it was from your family. Writing down the symbols, squinting your eyes at the screen. This symbol made a W and this one made a T. That one is a P.   
Finishing the sentence, reading the message, your heart dropped.  
‘We r watching u Princess’  
Passing the paper back to Poe as he read the message aloud  
“Princess?”

“Leia?” Han questioned looking up at Poe, his eyes going to you 

Did your family know that you were an empress, but it sounded too much like...It couldn’t be, you only wrote in code a few times in a journal using a special clear ink and light you bought from the store at the hubs.

“Where did this message come from,” you asked the worker  
She typed fluidly, clicking the mouse, scanning the screen,

"appears to be here about twenty miles from base, there is no title, just a signal beaker."

“We’ll send a group out there, this could be a threat from the First Order” Poe advised

“I can fly” you jumped in loudly

“Sure about that kid it can be dangerous” Han said putting his hands on his waist “You shouldn’t go alone”

“I’ll go with you” Poe jumped in

Boarding a jet, flying off to the radar knowing who it may be, watching the transport fly up, ready to take take off

“I got a good eye on them” you called out into the radio “I could take it from here”

“You sure”

“Yes”

Pulling the speed following the transport, the woodlands blurring a murky greenish-brown, flying out into space cutting through the thick mountain fog, a signal came in as you accepted it  
“Miss us princess” recognizing the voice.   
They were ready to jump into hyperspace, aiming at them hitting only their engines to slow them down as they fired back, dodging the blast, as they jumped being left in the open.  
Flying back picking up Poe’s signal “Everything alright”  
“Yeah I shot them but they managed jumped”

"Impressive kid"

….

Cracks of thunder ruptured the sky, a tropical storm showered down, winds were too high for flying, conversing with the other pilots in the morning at breakfast. The P\A system announced a group meeting was held, going to the base command center, a large group standing around the board. Standing in the back, cutting through the cluster, making your ways to the front. Leia started the meeting,   
“We received word that the First Order is planning to charge their Starkiller base again, aiming this time at this location”. 

The crowd gasped, murmuring to themselves.   
Another man stepped into the conversation, named Admiral Statura, he mentioned about Starkiller how the mass weapon was charging. Finn explained to him it uses energy from its sun. Meanwhile, Han asked, wondering if it was another Death Star as the Admiral brought up a hologram of the Death Star comparing it to Starkiller. The crowd knew they were doomed

“Is there a way to destroy it?” one asked

“It’s a planet, we don’t have enough power to destroy it” a man said

“I know a way” Finn said “there is a thermal oscillator,” the projection moved showing the location of the system “a system holding its energy located inside, we can destroy it.”

“Impossible” another one said

“I know a way inside” Finn inputted

“I can get you there” Han added

“Han how?” Leia concerned as Han replied   
“You wouldn’t like procedure”

“We will have a fleet to target the outside”  
There needed to be some volunteers,   
“I will go” you said   
“You’re sure” Leia and Han both said looking at you like worried parents  
“Most definitely” 

“That settles it, the attack is planned in forty-eight hours” Starura closed the meeting. 

Hanging around the system, Han asked you if you wanted to fly in with him, you agreed to the lift. The day felt chaotic bystanders were on watch for any possible threats and signal coming ways.

….

The night was hot and humid, a thunderstorm rolled through even being underneath ground, the air was thick, large fans blew as the ceiling fans were on trying to cool the work stations and sleep hubs. But you tossed and turned, feeling frigid, wrapping the blanket around you, but nothing seemed to warm you. It was almost likely internal. Closing your eyes, trying to ignore the chill. You dreamed only to be in the middle of the foggy jungles, dark as the moons shone, it felt so real, the wind, the scent, but still cold. You walked hearing the croaks of an animal, the chirps of insects trying to find a way through. Then everything became silent and still, you didn’t walk on the jungle floor anymore, your bare feet touched snow, the cold being the same temperature as you. The crunch of the snow, as flakes fluttered down how can it snow in a tropical area. You were dreaming, wake up Y/N, wake up. There was something in the distance dark, tall, terrifying but comforting. You saw him, in his heavy robes and mask his hood up, he stood there frozen and quiet, you didn't speak. He held his hand out, taking off the leather glove “Come to me” the voice sounded clear but it came in like a whisper, you walked towards him reaching for his hand “Come take my hand” but every step made him seem he was farther away. Beginning to run as he became more distant. 

You became fearful, this was a dream, just wake up already. you saw someone else, a girl with her hair in triple buns going down her scalp, she reached for his hand, Kylo looked down at this mysterious woman, they walked off going into the fog. Filled with jealousy, screaming for Kylo to come back. Snapping awake you woke up not in the cell but in the middle of the humid forest, in a body of waist high water. Confused how you got out here. It was still early as the sun hadn't come up yet. Getting back on the bank taking out the ring from your pocket sitting on a fallen log, putting the ring back on your finger.

Taking in deep breaths, as you stared at it wanting to throw the ring in the water. You heard something move in the bushes scaring you grabbing a flat river rock ready to strike. Han walked out from the ferns  
"Woah" he held his hand out wide eyed,  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you kid, just doing some morning exercise" he noticed you were wet and muddy, your eyes reddened "You okay there?"  
"Yeah,I'm fine” you wiped your face “um I think, I slept walk."  
"Yikes!” he exclaimed “out here?"  
"Mhm" Han sat down next to you, he noticed the stone as you were twirling it around "pretty little ring got there. Did a boy give that to you?"  
"He did" you fell silent, "We - uh separated" you said softly  
"Mm, was he an asshole? Cause if he was I will put em straight"   
You huffed "At times but not always"  
"Young love I remember"  
"Leia and I were together and we have or I should say had a son" Han sat back pressing his lips together  
"Did he die?" you asked hoping it didn’t offend him  
"No, no. He just left home and went on his own. We named him Ben. He was a great kid, strong, brave, a little bit awkward but a fantastic kid" Han told you  
"Where is he now?"  
Han shrugged his shoulders, "I just hope he is doing the best he can, find someone that he loves and carries himself"

You decided to head back as Han walked with you.

….

All hands were on deck in the morning as the times had been changed for the attack. Crew members were scrambling around, shouting and keeping an eye on any threats. 

Leia wanted to speak with you heading into her office closing the door behind her as she sat down on the metal chair with a hot beverage. Rubbing her forehead with her thumb and index finger. Telling you to have a seat. She gave you a look of that made you concerned, breathing in deeply   
"Tell me your real name?" She said calmly

"I'm sorry" you heard her clear 

"You are not Y/F/N " she replied shaking her head

"Please don't kill me" you pleaded, 

Leia let out a nervous laugh "No"

You told Leia your real name,feeling safe as she took a sip of her drink  
"I knew it" she 

"You knew"

"I saw you snooping around, going to the computer the other night"

"I'm sorry i was just-”

"It's alright dear" she set down her cup "I had an odd dream a week back, that someone was going to come here and wonder if there is a missing piece to a puzzle. And I would have that answer to that puzzle."

"Is it about me trying to find my family."  
She shook her   
"No it is not, it is about you trying to find a balance in the connection"

“I’m lost” furrowing your brow, and folding your arms together

“That ring” she pointed to your finger

“You can have it if you-”

“Someone gave it to you” she said “Someone that loves you”

“I don’t love them” you snapped

“Tell me about them, no names , just what you dislike about them”

You took a deep breath fidgeting your thumbs together looking down  
“I don’t like that they are so power hungry, that they have anger issues, and they are controlling and stubborn”

“Hm, don't you hate when men are like that. Anyways. What do you like about them?”

You thought for a second,  
“I like their eyes, and their smile when they do smile, their laugh when they do laugh” you can feel your face becoming red. Trying to mask it.

“Outside of physical” Leia told you

Sitting against the couch frame thinking again.  
“They are caring when we are alone, intimate, they listen to you and have patience even when it is thin. They are playful and joke with you. they are willing to teach you.”

“Sounds to me you miss the poor guy” Leia said “You just don’t like what he does, but you love him”

Scratching your head, feeling the same tug  
“He told me that we share the same power but I- I won’t believe it”

“The force” Leia pointed “You have the force inside of you”

“The force?” 

“Mhm, I know a trick that I can teach you to find him if you like” Leia stood up “Do you want to try?”

You breath hitched, as your heart palpitated “Yes, please”

Leia had you close your eyes tightly, taking in deep breaths telling you to visualize him. Where he may be located, visualizing his traits using your senses on what you would describe him. Don't focus on the gut feeling but more of a mind and heart feeling. Talk to him through the force using your emotions. It was hard to navigate, like a mental signal tuning to find a clear image on a screen. It felt like static but became clearer only by a bit. Then something came up and you saw him sitting on the throne. Looking lost, you said his name in your mind as it sounded like soft whisperers ghosting through.  
He sat up looking at his six knights as they heard it too.  
His eyes wandering as you sent through another "I-"  
The signal was lost opening your eyes breathing in deeply.  
"I saw him" you gasped "he heard me"  
Leia smiled "go to him"  
"But I will be a traitor I'm running to the enemy" you said confusedly

"You are his soulmate,twin flame, dyad whatever you want to call it you belong together, enemy or not. The only difference is sides not people." Leia explained "Go to them"

“I didn’t want to go to Starkiller for them, if that is what you think, I want to destroy it and-”

Leia cut you off “Feeling aren’t honest, you do in fact want them”

“Why are you helping me? This is too easy,”

“I know who we are talking about and together we share the same connection. I feel the cold too.” 

“But that means I need to split up”

“It’s alright, I will tell Han that you need to split”

Leia looked at you with a smile knowing that you will help her son but not knowing if he is going to change but knowing both of you will be complete like a complicated unique puzzle.

Leia stood up with her arms open wanting a hug, you stood up as she hugged you. Letting go looking at you with a welcoming smile  
"Your purpose is to find him, and to be connected"  
….

By afternoon, the attack was proposed, meeting with Finn in the main section, as he was speaking with Poe,   
“Hey kid, you're ready to do this?" Poe asked 

“Yep”

“Alright” Poe shook your hand, as this will be the last time you will see him.

Trotting outside, going to the Millennium Falcon, Han and Chewie we're ready to board.  
“Kid” Han called out standing in front of you

“Yes sir”

“Leia told me you needed to find someone and you are splitting up, you sure you will know your way around” 

“I do sir”

“You can call me Han or Solo no need for sir. I believe we're family sort of”

Your were confused by we are family now  
Finn ran down the ramp “Han we’re ready to go”

“Well time to shine” Han uttered  
….

Han argued with Chewie in the cockpit, the ring sparkled while spinning it on the table top while sitting in the booth. Finn looked at you, wondering if you were annoying him, Han called up Finn overhearing how they were going to land. The landing process was going to be risky as Han will fly in with light speed. Bracing for the landing as Han controlled the Falcon, pulling up trying to not hit the peaks. Landing by the rocky mountains, having to hike some ways to base, the snow being ankle high to knee length. Wondering when it will be best to run off. Making ways through a back entrance, shooting at the stormtroopers guarding the access way. Walking into a small passageway, Han and Finn talked while Chewie gurgled. Seeing a small cut out that led into the hallway as you dipped into it. Running at high speed trying to find Kylo, bumping into a crew member. Their eyes widened as they gasped “Empress?”

“Where’s Kylo” you frantically asked, shaking   
“Um he came in this morning on the Silencer without his knight but I have no word where is now?”

“What about Hux?”

“Hux had been arrested but he should be here since they are planning another launch today” they added “Is everything alright” they asked, still with a shocked expression

“Everything is fine”   
Not mention the whole planet will explode

Walking at quick speed, your calves burning, locating a small room, running into it. Sitting down on the floor clearing your head, taking in deep breaths trying again with the mind trick. Visualizing where Kylo can be, using your senses. The signal was not coming in, it was blocked, soon interrupted by the booms of the X-fighters and TIE fighters . Trying a second time, focusing harder, only for the P/A system to come in. Frustrated giving up putting in your all to find where Kylo may be. An alarm system went off, alerting evacuation in five minutes.  
“Fuck, Fuck Fuck, the system has been shut down” you said to yourself, either you have to meet back at the Falcon and try again but you didn't want to go back to the Resistance, Kylo could be killed.

Running through the labyrinth corridors, reminding you of the night of the game. Asking a passing duo of stormtroopers on where Kylo may be as they shook their head no. Lifting his arm to his helmet, talking into the communicator asking for the Supreme Leader. No response came in, an earthquake hit rattling the base, making you fall, stumbling up when it finished, running outside into the snow, your lungs hurting as you bawled loudly. Exhausted, wanting him, wanting to take his hand, wanting to tell him the three words. The fear he will turn away to that other girl. You cannot lose.

You heard something stand behind you, turning around, spotting a man in a Resistance uniform. Not recalling a plan for the fleet to land on base. He held out a blaster, as you recognized his face. It can't be, he is dead, Kylo killed him.  
Pulling out a blaster, aiming at his head

"Drop your weapon witch" he snarled,

"I'm a part of the Resistance! don't shoot!" You shouted

"Traitor," he yelled, a loud bang escaped the blasters as you pulled your trigger. Only for the man to stand still.

Perplexed as what just happened, looking down seeing fresh blood dripping onto the snow. Touching where you were hit, there was no sensation, only blood on your fingers.You looked up as the person started running, falling back onto the snowy ground, the ring falling off your finger. Blood spilling out, tasting metal on your lips. Taking steady breaths, coughing. Ilum quaked again, a loud cracking and crunching sound ruptured, breaking the ground apart watching hazily, the trees being swallowed into the core.

Everything felt cold again, fighting to stay alive, the entire sky going white, then everything became dark.

Starkiller exploded bursting in flames like a super star. 

.


	15. Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLOOD WARNING AND MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH   
> 🪦

White flashes, a piercing ring, the world on fire burning red,

"She's losing a lot of blood" a woman's voice said "Oxygen levels are going down"   
"She isn't going to make it" a male voice came in  
"I need morphine" another voice called out out going back to the first woman’s voice  
"Apply pressure here" another voice came in  
A new voice came in  
"We have a transfusion" someone yelled out   
"She will come out of it, tell Supreme Leadooooh."

The world faded into a cold void.

Darkness submerged the void, no thoughts, no feelings, just emptiness as if the darkness was a waiting room in between life and death. Days were unknown.

Maybe this is the afterlife?

Just darkness. A slow muffled heartbeat entered the vacancy, trying to navigate through the emptiness, it was too faint to be yours. A dim light emerged, as you went after it, getting closer it became brighter, until you reached the very end. Your eyes heavy as you strained to open them, escaping the void entering a dark interior room, having familiar pill shaped lighting. This couldn’t be the afterlife, too dim, too bleak and discomforting. Your eyes moved to the left, to a rounded trapezoid shaped window, your vision blurred taking a glimpse of space. Sailing past a planet being taken back by the pink, purple and blue hues, blinking as your eyes were beginning to hurt. Senses were coming in, a soft hum and beeps filled the muteness better than the ringing. Moving your fingertips, and toes, trying to grasp the thin blanket crumpled on top of you, you were most definitely alive.The faint heartbeat continued as you felt the tug to go to it. Folding over the blanket, squirming yourself out of the bed, feeling every muscle becoming awake, the odd tingly feeling in your arms and legs.Starting slow as the balls of your feet touched the flooring, holding onto the bed guards, gaining balance. Your legs were stiff, your body ached, wobbling to the door, limping, your knees locking in, the heartbeat growing louder.

Nearly collapsing as you held onto the metal door frame, catching your breath, pushing a button, the door hissing back unveiling the hallway. Spotting a medical cart, parked against a wall, limping reaching your hand out holding onto the rail, resting your body weight onto it, pushing it for support following the beats until it was loud and clear. Standing outside a room, not prepared for what you want to see. Sliding the door back, you saw him lying still in the medic bed. Stiffly going up to him, collapsing by the bed fatigued, tears welled in your eyes as they pooled out, relieved you found him alive, taking in the image of him damaged. A long stitched black strip went down the left side of his face trailing to his shoulder. Around his hip area was a bandage, wrapped in layers, blotches of bruises covered his arms and bare torso. His eyes were closed seeing deep purple undertones of his eyelids, his lips looked muted in color and his skin seemed paler. You sobbed quietly, sniffling, a nurse walked into the room unexpectedly. Apologizing as they weren't upset, just a little shocked you managed to move two rooms down. They explained that you and Kylo were lucky survivors, so many people were lost during the explosion. They offered a chair, as they pushed it next to the bed, aiding you in the seat. They asked if you needed anything as you told them not at the moment.   
You only wanted Kylo.

They left the room. Sitting quietly in the chair, the soft sound of his heartbeat filled the silence. Brushing away the strands from his eyes, watching his chest rise and fall pulling up the blanket to cover his chest. Observing his wrist monitor, his heartbeat resting, oxygen levels normal, his hand laid on the side of the bed. Stretching out, taking his hand in your palm feeling the slight warmth and roughness of his finger tips. Kylo squeezed his eyes, opening them slightly, as he adjusted in the bed. His eyes met yours as you held your breath. His hand lifted touching your face, his voice groggy "are you an angel? They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe.”  
You didn’t say anything,   
"This has to be the afterlife." he muttered  
"I hate to tell you we are very much alive" you told him  
You reached over kissing him gently on the lips as Kylo's monitors beeped pulling away, tears dripping off your cheeks, he thumbed the streak away  
“I love you” your voice thin  
You went back to him kissing him longer, causing the monitors to go off again. The chill went away in an instant, both of you inhaling deeply as the gap was closed. You winced in pain, pulling up the gray oversized shirt seeing the bandage wrapped around your abdomen.  
"You were shot" Kylo explained flatly "I saw them bring you up here, they tried to save you" he went quiet for a second "you lost a lot of blood I offered to be your donor. They told me no I shouldn't, they will get another person. I had to save you."

"You saved me?" 

"Anything for you kitten"

…..

Checking out of the medic bay, a cart transport waited outside. Kylo suplorted you even though your legs were better than yesterday. Speeding off to the elevators, the calm subtleness of the passageway, the easy on the eyes interior. Resting your head on Kylo’s bicep, shockingly you missed this. Kylo swiped his card, the metal doors breaking apart footing into the shell. Watching the levels change hoping no one needed a lift, Kylo looked at you, his eyes falling down to your hand, locking fingers with you. Losing your gaze and you turned looking down, the metal elevator doors broke apart going out to the lobby seeing the knights grouped together holding their weapons. Feeling embarrassed, thinking back to that night wondering if Kylo chewed them out.

Passing by Vicrul, and Ap’leck. Vicrul muttered   
"welcome home princess. We appreciated the engine damage"

You scoffed at them as you entered the doors of home.

…..

Kylo drew a warm bath, pouring in mild soap as bubbles foamed above the water. He helped lift off the shirt, seeing your reflection in the bathroom mirror. You saw a large purplish-yellow bruise on your lower back hip and shoulder where you fell back on the rocks. The shot wound on your lower right hip was stitched with the same adhesive tape as Kylo.   
Watching him get undressed, his back muscles flexing as he pulled off his shirt, sliding down the drawstring pants feeling the flutters in your sacred place. 

Being so long since you took a warm bath, the water comforted your muscles and joints. Your bare skin touched while Kylo helped clean you. Lathering the soap on your skin kissing you with soft pecks down your neck onto your shoulders. His fingers massaging into your skin soothing the aching muscles. Going across your breasts, moaning, rolling the nipples in between his fingers. You turned around facing Kylo, pushing away the bubbles to see him. His hand playfully swatting at your hands, going under the water to grab him, as he gave you a sly look.

Kylo wrapped you in a plush towel carrying you to the bed. Hearing the hangers in the closet klink as he helped dress you in an oversize shirt. Resting your head on the soft pillow that smelt like him. Dozing off to sleep. Kylo went into the kitchen pulling out vegetables and seasonings from the storage compartments. Chopping away, putting them in a big pot letting them saute before frying the meat and pouring in the broth letting it simmer on the heat tile. 

He went back to the bedroom, watching you stir in your sleep. Knowing he had to punish you in a way for the rules that were broken but figured now isn't the best time. He helped clean the wound blotting the ointment, over the strip. Getting up going back to the kitchen.

You woke up moments later, finding Kylo handing you a bowl, as you took it, seeing pieces of vegetables and meat floating, and oil settling on top of the broth. The broth was aromatic of herbs, and colorful.   
"Did the cook make this?" You asked  
"No" Kylo muttered   
"The Knights?" You asked again as he replied no again, raising your eyebrows  
"You"  
"You can say I cook in my down time, may have had the knights scavenge the ingredients."  
He took the spoon, dipping it in the broth, putting it into your mouth. Swallowing.   
"Kylo I should take care of you, your injured as well" you told him   
"No, the worst injury was sleeping alone at night, wondering if you were dead. Being healed by your warmth."  
Putting the bowl of soup on the bedside table, climbing onto Kylo's lap. Kissing him, your foreheads touching each other. Whispering to him  
"Please let me take care of you"  
He sensed what you wanted, kissing you your crown,   
"Eat first"   
Rolling your eyes, going back, finishing up the soup

….

The room lit softly by the light in the ceiling, scent of spice and lust filled the room. Looking down at him, your fingers in his waves as he feasted on you. Kissing your inner thighs, his fingers going into your warmth, your head falling back whimpering. Feeling his lips slip the lace further to the side, him pushing into you,his size filling up the emptiness, moaning out "fuck yes". Satisfying the throbbing in your core. He moved slow and steady, savoring every inch of you, making sure it wouldn't end too quickly. His hand on your throat as you opened your eyes looking down seeing him fucking you.   
"Does this make you feel good slut" he growled against your neck  
"Mmm yes" you sighed  
His hand moved on top of your breast, as he twirled the other one with his stiff tongue. Rolling over to the other side of the bed, still connected to him as you moved your hips while Kylo thrusted underneath you. Wrapping your hands behind his head, nestled in your chest, hearing him hiss, from pulling the bandage on his hip. Concerning you  
"Don't fucking stop pet"   
You continued, feeling the tightness, Kylo sending the force to pleasure you making you spiral. The oxytocin releasing makes the pain become unknown. Cumming around his cock, spasming, watching Kylo's roll back, his face squinting, moaning "ah fuck baby" as he came deep in you his cock pulsing as he kept thrusting. You kissed him, your tongues gliding over. Resting yourself on his chest, trailing the strip, wanting revenge on who hurt him like this. Kylo's eyes fell down onto you, cradling your body.

You were his angel, his gift, his deity. 

….

The moment of Y/N reported missing, Hux was held accountable for his crimes. Kylo sided with him to go forward with the launch of Starkiller Base riding with him and letting him be free while Kylo did side business. Managing to escape the attack the moment the evacuation alarms blared. Thinking he left Kylo for dead, and he was free from him to get caught in the arms of his knights. Kylo insisted on him being arrested again after the failed mission while Kylo recovered. Setting trial for death penalty, though Kylo will make the final descion on his terms and when he is ready to speak with Hux again.

Hux sat up in the cell bed, having little sleep in the past few nights. The bright lights made it hard to doze off, the food was inedible, he became famished and awoken by hunger. Bored out of his mind tracking down the days as it had to be the fifth day since the explosion. A mix between loss and win. Hux jabbered curses and vulgar words, knowing his legacy was on the brim, and would be ended with out closure in the hands of Kylo Ren.

The doors slid open as he turned his head,scared it was Kylo begging, when it was actually Trudgen and Ap'leck that stood at the foot of the door. 

"General Hux I believe today is judgement day" Trudgen bellowed as they walked up to him,  
"Mmm Kylo is feeling rather blood thirsty today"  
Ap'leck added cuffing Hux.

Hux fought the retraint, kicking away as they held him down, using hand combat to his ability but the Knights were too strong for him. He was weak, drained out 

"I will not be prosecuted, he is the real enemy" he hissed

Ap'leck yanked Hux out of bed, dragging him across the floor. Pulling him up as they held him, going to the transport cart waiting outside . Hux pleaded and cried to let him go as he will not die as a prisoner but willingly to die as a saint. Not paying no mind to him, jostling him out of the cart into the elevators going down to the throne.

…..

The throne room built in the heart of the ship, though more as the mind, as it controlled the First Order fleet and crew. To you it wasn't your most liked room, boring, as nobody will come up, only a few times throughout the day, most times a meeting was done in a hologram. Kylo had you sit in the throne when he is about in meetings or the corridors. Sitting with your leg resting on the arm rest slouched as the knights would watch you. You hated the boredom, but the interior wasn't too unpleasant. Kylo had a simple design, dark stone, charcoal, black, and wine tone, with highlights of metal. Keeping the same interior as Snoke with subtle change. Crimson drapes, curtained over the windows and walls as the dome top was cleared. You like the soft stone used for the throne,as the edges were rounded the backing curving in creating a pleasant seat. There was a marbling effect with veins of deep red metal and chrome. The lighting hitting them just right it made them glow, a red underlight illuminating underneath, creating an illusion the throne was floating above the platform. 

Today there wasn't boredom, there was wrath and vengeance, sitting in between Kylo's legs his arm propped up on arm rest, resting his head on his fist his fingers twirling in your hair. Taking in deep scents of his cologne, as he toyed with you giving you jolts of pleasure through the force. You jumped as you can hear him laugh and he continued closing your legs tightly. The playful attitude left when Kylo sensed his knights, coming up with his victim. The elevator doors clanked opened, Kylo tapped on your thigh as you stood up standing beside the throne. A'pleck and Trudgen carried Hux, by his upper arms, his hands cuffed in front of him. Hux’s red hair grew out in the last few weeks, ungroomed and shaggy , his jawline contoured by stubble, while his eye sockets were darkened from lack of sleep. He was cursing, spitting out, the knights threw him beneath Kylo's feet. Hux screamed "Fuck you"

You never seen Hux like this, he was ravaged, Kylo sat forward, speaking through his helmet  
“General Armitage Hux,” his voice crackled, he held out his hand paralyzing Hux as he strained against the hold “you had been sentenced for trial for the crimes in which you had committed. Double assissination attempt, thieving my possessions, wanting to kill my empress and being a spy to the Resistance...please explain yourself”  
Hux looked up to Kylo seeing his pupils dilated, as he sneered  
“I was a spy to so I can get valuable information in order to make protoca-ah-”  
Kylo reach out his hand out again choking him,   
“If that is so then you should’ve warned us about the attack on Starkiller Base. Now we are in lost debt because of you.”

He let go, Hux fell over, coughing Kylo pulled out a small black bladed knife from his pocket, stepping down from the throne's platform. Trudgen held him up on his knees, holding back his head by his hair, as Kylo went forward slapping Hux, pointing the knife to his neck.

“You cheated, Kylo Ren, I was next in line, you should've been prosecuted for the crimes against Snoke” Hux ranted

“Last time I checked, Snoke is dead, and I am Supreme Leader Kylo Ren” he corrected him

Kylo positioned his hand ready to cut him,  
“Wait!" You called out shakily "I deserve a punishment as well, I followed Hux’s plan. I took your lightsaber that wasn’t his idea but mine. I touched your Knights." You pleaded 

"We'll discuss that later." Kylo voice rattled

Please Hux is a good a person” you begged trembling 

There was silence,

"Is that what you think?" Kylo turned his head, facing you his helmet burning into you “Y\N, Hux was never an ally to you. He tricked you, and manipulated you into his little plot of freedom and paradise. He never liked you, he used you. When all he wanted in the end was both of us dead and to steal our seat on the throne.”   
Kylo paused for a second  
“He purposely planned to take down as many bases because he knew you were on them. He lied to you."  
He faced Hux again as you can see, Hux was frightened and angered  
"Hux why don't you tell my empress the truth. or will I have to do it myself?"

Hux snarled, his teeth showing, spitting out  
"You manipulated the poor girl into your scheme like how you did to me. You stole her, abused her so you can be Leader. The poor thing had nothing to do with you; she doesn't love you. Only wanted to get away from the beast that you are. I was helping her. Yo-"

Kylo played back an audio recording from Hux’s radio. Hearing the names he called you how he plotted you to be dead, leaving you stunned and confused. He did in fact lie, the plan was a facadę. Kylo may put you through alot but never seemed to lie to you like the way Hux had. Kylo stopped the payback.

"Seems to me that is incorrect" Kylo rasped

Hux screamed back at Kylo, spitting on his boots,

In an instant Kylo grunted, slashing Hux’s throat, you made a sound of horror, your eyes widening, feeling sick. Thick dark blood oozed out from the slit, pouring over onto his uniform and black tiles, his eyes turned white, gazing up in shock and horror. Hux's jaw spasmed as he was trying to cough up words stuttering. Only a low unsettling ghastly sound escaped. Kylo dropped the blood streaked knife. 

"Ap'leck, Vicrul take Y/N" Kylo ordered them over 

They tugged at your arms being forced to turn away. Trying to not look back, hearing Kylo ignite his saber turning your head back watching Kylo swing his lightsaber over Hux's dying body gruntting as he slashed him. The whirrs of the blade coming into contact, the flash of fire.

Turning into the walkway heading down to the gate leading to the lobby, Vicrul swiped his card at the access gate. Your heartbeat beating too fast for your breaths trying to control yourself. Ap'leck saw you were struggling to breath.   
"Are you alright princess?" He asked   
You shook your head no, gasping, tears welled out.  
"Vicrul go back and tell Kylo she isn't feeling"

Oxygen wasn't getting to your brain, collapsing on the floor. Feeling Ap'leck picked you up in his arms.

….

Kylo stood over Hux's body, breathing heavily, deactivating his lightsaber sitting back down on his throne taking off his helmet, a faint voice came in  
"Well done my apprentice."  
Kylo letting out a scream.


	16. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt I kinda rushed through this one but idk,

Water trinkled off your fingertips into the lukewarm water trying to clear your head. But the milky color turned into a bath of blood from the lives that were lost in the last few weeks. The millions evaporated before their eyes in the Hosnian Prime. Those who were burned on Starkiller Base, screams echoing in your skull. You didn't feel clean, you felt you were drenched in agony and sin. Instead of herbs and floral, raw metal filled your nose. Your mind running elsewhere. Hux's death was a horrific tragedy, there was no funeral or memorial in his honor, just another body discarded. 

Sniffling, getting back into your sense realizing the water turned cold. Pushing up out of the tub wrapping a towel around you, water dripped from your hair, making a puddle on the black tiles. Throwing a shirt dress over your body, numbingly climbing into bed, pulling the covers overhead, sinking into the pillows. Kylo agreed to give you a punishment, placing you under a in house order although it is more of a wellness break.  
A slow knock on the door calling out to let Angela in. She is a personal aid Kylo hired to take care of you during your home in order. Angeles was tall, slender with high cheekbones and medium skin tone. Black hair in tight curls wearing a dark greyish blue uniform. At times a caregiver droid will be with her to help but today it wasn't needed.

Angela stepped in the room quietly, in her hands she held two black boxes, a flat, large one and the one on top was smaller with height.  
"Rumour delivered these for you" she told you, placing the boxes on the bed, "a special request from Kylo." She said with a smile  
She went into the bathroom to prepare your medication, looking at the black boxes with a card on top as it read...

"I understand this week has been hellish, i thought to have an intimate evening with you.  
I'm off around hour sixteen, and would love for you to join me for dinner around hour eighteen. Rumour had these designs already made, I desire you  
-Kylo Ren"

You stared at the note, placing it down to your side, peering at the black sleek boxes for too long. Opening the big box first, folding back the black tissue paper taped down by a First Order sticker. Revealing a garnet dress, holding it up high enough to see the full bodice. The dress being off the shoulder with long flowy tulle material. Putting the dress down, taking the second box opening the tops as the sides collapsed, revealing a metallic crown nestled in black tissue paper. Embedded in the eye of the crown is a red-orange crystal, glimmering in the light. Lifting it up feeling some weight from the head piece, placincing it on the crown of your head.

Angela came out of the bathroom with a dish in one hand and a glass of water in the other.  
"Here you are dear" she said, passing the dish, as you took the medicines, throwing them in your mouth, sipping the water.  
Her dark eyes gazed over the dress, "Rumour is such a talented seamstress" she spoke softly "I overlooked some of her designs and she has such a great eye. Looks to me Kylo is planning a special night." She explained, smacking her lips sighing, taking the empty dish "He is going to be upset if I told you this but he asked me to help write out the card. Poor thing doesn't know how to really woo a person." 

Confused by what she meant woo.

"If you would like I would be glad to dress you" she offered her voice silky you looked up at her with a short smile,  
"I would love that."

Sitting in a cushioned chair, as Angela did your hair. She pulled out a drawer with the same colorful tubes, and dishes you saw before. Sighing out,speaking somberly  
"I don't understand why Kylo wants me to get dressed up for him?"   
Angela eyes flicked up, as she smiled   
"Well maybe it isn't for him, but for you." She mentioned putting away the hair creams "Maybe he wants you to get dressed up to make you feel good." 

"I never thought of it that way." A sad tone layered your voice "I rarely dressed up when I was growing up. Only for weddings and funerals but mostly funerals."  
You stared at the makeup as Angela notice   
"Would you like for me to make up your" Angela offered, you eyes glossing over at the gooey sticky stuff in the tubes. Why not try them out, you thought

"I wouldn't mind" you told her, sitting against the back rest of the chair.

Angela started applying makeup on your face, with her fingers and brushes surprisingly it wasn’t sticky but soft and smooth. 

"Has your mother or anyone taught you how to do makeup? or was it unavailable." Angela asked patting in a shimmery powder on your cheek bones.

"We did" you replied trailing off "but my mother only did my older sister's; she never included me into it. I thought it was an age thing" 

"Well" Angela mused "this is just to enhance yourself and adds a little shine"

….

Standing in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom, glancing at your reflection in the dress, your upper back exposed and the material formed a cape in the backing, trailing out.

"Well it seems to be time, you look lovely miss Y/N" Angela mentioned "I will walk you out" 

The lobby was empty, Angela proceeded onward to the elevators waving goodbye at her. You waited for Kylo, maybe there was a last minute meeting he had to attend or he changed plans. You heard footsteps coming from behind, twisting your neck finding Kylo walking out from the knights walkway. He stood still when he caught a glimpse of you. He wasn't as dressed up as you were, wearing a high collar soft shirt and trousers with his army boots. His hair was conditioned making his waves curled at the ends. His lips were full and tinted, his eyes were still dark and the black strip made him look sexier. 

Flipping his hand upward, going to him to take the gesture. Leaning down as he kisses you, parting your lips his hands on your lower back. "You're beautiful" he breathed "the most prized jewel I have ever discovered"  
Your head fell onto him, holding onto him  
"So where are we going this closing time" you said softly

"Somewhere private" he stated

Kylo guided you to the vancat storage room, confused why he brought you here, the inside stored nothing. Proceeding to access the room, the sliding back as you were presented to a short walk way made by lanterns and plants. Kylo walked forward, turning the corner seeing a lengthy table, top with foliage, flowers, and smaller lanterns. The room dimmed facing out to space, the stars twinkling, passing by a planet and moons. 

"Kylo what?" You were surprised, holding back tears

"I took it upon myself to do some research about your people. There is something called courtship or dating. Uh- you never been on one so I decided to provide one a dinner" he explained

"I'm- I admire the gesture Kylo" you were trying to gather words from the surprise of the occasion.

Kylo pulled out a chair as you sat down, as he sat across from you. Busy looking out of the window, Kylo pulled out his device typing away, once finished putting it back in his pocket. He was nervous trying to start up an conversation 

"How did your day with Angela go?" 

"Well" you told him "she helped with my dress and makeup"

"I see" Kylo couldn't help how beautiful you were.

Moments later his knights walked in, Kuruk placed down a basket of stuffed buns, while Ushar placed down a platter of meat, grains, roasted vegetables. Cardo followed behind him putting a bowl of mixed greens while Trudgen poured wine in angled glasses leaving the vase on the table.   
Kylo shooed them away, your eyes wondering over the spread. 

"While researching I found instructions for meals so my knights and I scavenged for the food and I cooked. Angela helped with planning, since I am not used to taking the reins with a partner."

"Kylo this is impressive, I understand this is an apology from two days ago but this being my first dinner date I'm speechless."

Plating the dinner, silverware clinking, taking a bite of the soft warm bun, tasting the savory- sweet filling tears lining your waterline from how good it tasted, bringing back memories. Kylo had his eyes on you, 

"I sense you enjoy it" he mumbled,

"Kylo I love it!" you exclaimed 

You were impressed by his cooking, the meat tender well seasoned, the roasted vegetables having caramelization on the edges. The grains cooked to perfection.

"Kylo I just never knew you were such an imposing chef." You complimented him, while proceeding to nibble on the bun.

"Truthfully I couldn't handle the slobs they were feeding us in the dining hall so I taught myself to cook. Sure it's costly since proper meals are cooked on rare occasions but I manage my spendings."

"Was all the foods I ate with you, cooked by you before I became empress?" You questioned

He was silent, as he ate

"Kylo did you cook for me before?" You asked again

"I did" he replied "I didn't want you to eat the mush, so I provided cooked meals. To make you feel comfortable and whole"

There was a sense of light when he mentioned that, knowing that he cared for you. The conversation was light, as Kylo filled you in on how he prepared the meal. He even mentioned future plans for the First Order but knowing work talk wasn't best. He asked if you were feeling better as you replied most definitely the medication was helping to ease the pain and sleep. He stared at you with hungry eyes, sipping his wine. Rubbing his two forefingers on the rim of the glass as he listened. Wanting to punish you like the proper whore you are but a new thought came in.

"Were you trying to speak to me?" Kylo asked his brows furrowing and eyes narrowing

"I'm sorry" you were perplexed 

"Nearly two weeks ago, I heard a voice" he explained, thinking back gasping with a mouthful of a bun  
"You heard me!"   
Swallowing try to gather words,   
"Leia, I mean a woman on base had taught me the skill" you explained as Kylo listened, "it wasn't easy it took a lot of mental strength and it was hard like static"

Kylo huffed taking a sip of his wine,  
"It's not easy to navigate the force the first time, impressive you manage to even do that"  
He thought for a second looking up at you,  
"You need a teacher and I am willing to teach" he added, you sat there wondering how  
"Kylo you're so productive with a tight schedule" you mentioned no way is he going to provide time.

"I can make time" he replied "You need to learn so you can control it" he explained flatly "I want to teach you"

…..

His eyes were on you as you undressed, while you hung up the dress in the closet. Wanting you to stay naked, wanting to feel your warm bare skin, he sighed to himself when you threw over a shirt and stepped into underwear. Climbing onto bed, pulling the sheet up, he glanced at you, watching you fall asleep. Plotting a way to punish you like the delicate whore you are.

Angela had a half day, providing a morning meal, medications, breaths, and stretches. Around hour thirteen her shift ended as she told you she would be by tomorrow morning. Deciding on leftovers for lunch eating in the living space. Kylo probably asked Angela for a half day so he can begin on your lessons. Going into the bedroom bathroom pulling out the drawer where the makeup was stored, taking out a tube. Popping off the lid, twisting it as the lipstick came up. Putting it on your lips not liking the shade wiping it off. Trying on another one that you preferred.

There were square cases, looking inside of them, round pallets with pigmented powders in an eye pleasing format. Swatching your finger over them testing the colors, knowing it belonged to your eyes you smudged the powder on your eyelids. There was another bottle unscrewing the top seeing a black liquid and tiny brush not knowing where this should be placed. More bottles and compacts filled the drawer feeling overwhelmed.  
Viewing your reflection, seeing the makeup applied incorrectly and messily. Wiping it off with a warm wet towel.

A sound came from the living space wondering if Kylo returned. Closing the drawer, heading out to the living area, hearing rustling from the kitchen, turning the corner seeing Ap'leck and Vikcrul.   
Confused why they were here, standing behind the kitchen counter, they moved out into the living space. Apleck held hand cuffs in his hands, your stomach dropped

"Y/N Ren your under arrest" he claimed deeply 

Your heart stopped, feeling cold, your voice shaking"Kylo placed me on a in house order, that was my punishment"

"Afraid it's Change of plans" he added

Your heart began to race, Kylo must've set you up in a trap, the dinner, him being so kind in the last few days. Ap'leck went forward cuffing your wrists forward of your body. You didn't fight back, only accepted it.

"Let's go princess" Vicrul muttered

Vicrul pushed the button going down to the throne room. The elevator purred while shifting down, your eyes on the stop command. Stepping forward pressing the button with your hip as the shell halted. Turning around, seeing the knights were confused, gritting your teeth  
"Tell me how you got the code you used to send the message." You bit out "Only I know the code, and the only place I wrote it was…"

"Your journal," Vicrul said, your mind went back forgetting about had your journal not noticing it was gone as Vicrul continued "Ushar picked it out from the front pocket of your bag. We looked through it not thinking anything was written as the pages were blank but we knew there were something on them"

"We took a UV light, scanned through it" Ap'leck inputted "You know princess if you are going to code don't put the alphabet in the first few pages"  
You heard Vicrul chuckle   
"Yeah we ended up decoding other pages and well you have some fantasies"  
You scoffed turning around starting up the elevator, getting close to the throne

"Maybe Kylo will allow you to give us a second round" Ap'leck uttered his fingers brushing the side of your cheek. You became frustrated turning around stomping on Ap'leck's foot, as he cursed, Vicrul snorted doing the same to him as well.

….

Kylo sat in his dark throne, waiting for his victim, his helmet contoured from the shadows making it more ominous. his right leg hiked up on the seat, legs open. The elevators clanked open, revealing the red throne room. Vicrul took your arm, forcing you out, stumbling over your feet. Staring at Kylo with disbelief.

"Y/N Ren" Kylo echoed his voice shattering through the filter " you are held accountable for your actions that you did. Murder attempt, theft, fucking my entire group of knights"  
He became silent while you stopped in the middle of the room, flustered, gripping your fists  
"Kneel before me" he commanded breaking the silence, wanting to lash out 

"I won't kneel before you" you argued raising your voice "you tricked me so you can murder me"   
Kylo became annoyed knowing this would happen  
"It's not that kind of punishment pet" he persuaded   
"KNEEL" he growled 

You squinted your eyes, while he added another order

"Matter in fact strip naked then kneel"

You grew unease with the idea, his Knights stood around the room, they were going to watch. A'pleck uncuffed you, shaking your wrists off. Hesitant, not caring after a while stripping in front of Kylo and his knights as the room fell silent. Kneeling before him on the tiles, feeling your weight press into the floor. Kylo stood up, stepping down the platform, holding items in his hands, as you became interested. He stopped in front of you looking up to him, he slapped you with his dominant hand. Holding your face firmly, making your lips pucker out. Calling out

"Kneeling before me is naughty slut in need for a toture fuck" 

He dropped the items on the floor squatting down to your eye level. Clutching the nipple clamps, swiping his gloved fingers over your breasts, pulling and twisting your nipples. You tried fighting with him, pushing his hands away as he gripped your wrist giving you a look. Taking the clamps having them bite down on the erected buds Kylo pointed a firm finger at you as you rolled your eyes. Pulling your wrists behind your back, binding them to your feet with restraints, stretching your muscles, broadening your chest outward. He made you open your mouth, biting down a gag-ball strapping it behind your head. He took an O-ring collar, buckling it around your neck, connecting a chained leash to the ring, patting the top of your head when he was done propping you. Gripping your jaw, forcing your head up to look at him.

"You look so delectable whore"

His knights kept silent seeing them shuffle but standing ground, Kylo went behind you inserting a vibrator. Moaning out, Kylo smacked your ass hard, turning back around taking hold on the chain with his right hand. Sitting back down on his throne, his left leg resting on the arm rest, rubbing the fabric where his crotch is located as you watched with eagerness. 

"You're not allowed to cum until my Command" he boomed "understand"  
You nodded your head   
His right hand went to his trousers unbuttoning them, slowly, pushing down the fabric seeing the dark thin hairs on his lower abdomen, teasing you slipping just enough seeing the beginning of his shaft. Continuing doing this action as you moaned, shifting your weight. Kylo pulled down further his dick springing free cupping his balls. He stroked himsel slow in his hand, his head tilting back taking his time, stretching it out.

"You crave this don't you" he purred with a dark laugh "Only good girls deserve it"

Pushing the button on the remote as the vibrator buzzed quicker. Kylo, stroked himself faster, staring you down, moaning. Your thighs shaking, wanting him, looking away, up at the dome, trying to stay focused, trying to hold it in.

His force pulled your head down,   
"I didn't say look away" he called out, 

He stroked faster, hearing his breath hitching, holding back your orgasm, knowing you couldn't 

"Hold it in" he bit out, while you panted, squeezing your muscles

Watching him get stiffer, his hands moving over the head. His cock throbbing, his tip turning a deep dusty rose. You couldn't take it, pushing out the vibrator hearing it clank on the floor. Knowing now you have done it. 

"Is that how it's going to be?" Kylo turned his head to the side, taking the chain in his hand and yanking you.

He walked back down to you, unstrapping you, removing the ball, holding you up by the back of your neck, walking you to the throne, pushing you in the seat. As you spat at him, kicking him

"Really, your going to be a brat" his voice vibrated, holding his hand out force holding you down

Taking the restraints again,spreading your legs wide, restraining your wrist to your ankles, pulling on the chain of the clamps as you whimpered, in sweet pain. Kylo unhooked his lightsaber from his waist belt. Caressing the metal exhausts against your inner thighs and lower stomach.  
"You planned to steal this, should've known" he snickered, trailing it down rubbing the fringed metal over your clit afraid he would ignite it. 

"Have you been a deserving whore?" He asked with a sinister tone  
"Mhmm" you panted  
"How did it feel holding this in your hand?" He questioned trailing it more.  
"Powerful" you groaned  
"You wanted to fuck this. You wanted to rub this against your wet pussy." He said robotically  
"Beg for it whore"   
"I deserve it sir" you begged "please"

Kylo was skeptical, not knowing it would fit, being gentle pushing the hilt through the soft delicate skin. Squirming around on the seat feeling the hilt stretching you, until it couldn't anymore. Kylo gagged-balled you again, placing the vibrator just right above your clit as you sat there on his throne getting assaulted. The hilt angled right making your hole hurt just a bit but enjoying the pain. Kylo continued to jerk himself against your face,taking the ball out of your mouth. Making you suck him. Gagging on his dick the vibrator picking up the sensation. Kylo rolled your nipples pinching them whimpering from the pain. He pushed himself in further to the back of your throat, pinching your nose making you lose air. Tears streamed down your face as he pulled away. Slobbering over him. Continuing the action, wanting to cum, Kylo smacked you on your thighs trying to make you stop. Deepthroating him, as he pulled away, you were gasping

"You wanna be fucked by me" he ruptured  
"Please Commander" you gasped "please fuck me like the needy whore I am"  
Going to the lightsaber pulling out gently, making you lick the hilt clean from your juices. Your tongue sweeping over the warmed metal eyeing up at Kylo as you mouthed his weapon. Him whispering that's a good girl. He rubbed himself slow in between your folds, pushing in his head and pulling out. The feel of him, wanting more. 

He continued putting his head in and out, your pussy ached to be filled. Kylo knew what you wanted but refused to give. He had pleasure watching you, knowing you look pitiful, enjoying your begs and cries. He figured it was time, shoving himself into you as you cried out. Feeling the need you've been wanting. Thrusting hard, the vibrator still on you making you frenzied. Holding you by the neck, cursing, begging Kylo to fuck you harder. As he did, with you crying out  
"Fuck baby yes you feel so fucking good"

Kylo grunted pushing deep in you with faster strokes you were ready to come again as Kylo spat out "Hold it in slut" he smacked you hard as you whined   
"Please I've been good, fuck please"  
"With that attitude?" He scoffed   
Not being able to contain yourself as you came, jerking, arching your back. Kylo knew you needed to practice on that.

Kylo groaned, cumming deep in your belly, staying put, pulling out. His fingers going inside you collecting the juices and placing it against your lips making you suck. Watching your lips wrap around his fingers.

"You're been good this time whore" he whispered rubbing your clit as you jolted and he chuckled 

Kylo looked down at you, delighted he put a brat in their place. You laid their giggling, while he unstrapped you, massaging your ankles and wrists. Carrying you back to the complex for a bath and dinner. 

….

"Concentrate, deep breaths, focus on yourself"  
Kylo sat beside you, cross legged on a mat in the unoccupied room the following morning. Choosing the vacant room as it will help you focus. Trying to focus on your breaths concentrating on your own force. In an instant you fell into a relaxation state, Kylos sensed you were in a deep self area, watching you fade off.  
"Think back to anything"   
Anything that might conjure up a memory"

Drifting off somewhere a lost deep memory, you were in your old room making a wooden block float up with the force. You were giggling, happy, making the block stack on another block. Another girl’s voice came in, she looked like you, only smaller. She wanted to play as you said no firmly, she asked again as you said no. The little girl ignored you going around knocking the structure down. You became mad at her, you yelled at her slapping her, she screamed, tears flowing down her face. Telling her to be quiet, as she still wailed, you felt this energy ball up inside of you as you pulled out your arm, a coloring pencil flew in her eye. The screams grew louder as two adults saw what had happened. A woman ran to the smaller girl, while a man yelled at you slapping you. Causing you to explode throwing the people and child onto the walls. The girl dying from the impact, hearing the blood curdling screams of the woman. Begging out no.

The scene faded out into a new one, feeling the humidity of summer, the insects buzzing in the trees. Your brothers want to test flight a few abandoned X-wings, as you your father held you back but your older brother insisted it was fine. Taking flight with the help of your brother, hearing a voice guiding you, your brother saw an animal on the jungle floor. The gut feeling told you to aim and shoot. Taking the gears, getting low enough your brothers thinking you were crazy. Aiming, firing at it, your brother laned the aircraft, impressed by the fact how well you piloted but also hunted. You father was ashamed as a girl wasn't meant to hunt or pilot but your brothers thought of it as victory. They began including you in for the hunts designing a new coding system. Feeling the tug and voice whenever you flew, and hunted. Being the best first huntress of your village, and winning races.

Fading out again, sitting in another room that felt familiar. Hearing two women voices standing by a bathroom door. They were laughing, you can see that your sister was wearing makeup and her hair being done. You remembered something, it was your sister's wedding day. Your sister was twenty and you were still teen. You asked your mother if you can have some makeup as your mother said no. She mentioned you aren't a daughter to her and you should stay out of place for the wedding. You were a shame to the family. You could feel anger, ready to explode as your sister looked at yelling at you to stop. There was a ringing noise fading out again.

Night insects buzzed, hearing a fire crackle in the living room as you stood in the hallway hearing a familiar man’s voice and another man’s voice. Not being aware of what is happening. Then men were talking about a profit, hearing your name. Shifting out of the door frame into the sitting room finding your father and another man who was old, raggedy and with a blind white eye. You father had you enter the room, telling you this man was going to be your new husband he bought you off with also your father’s dagger. You didn’t want to be married off to some scum. But your family insisted, there wasn’t any money being brought in, you were a shame and a disappointment. Then the man got up trying to grab his arm as you screamed out, your father persuading you everything is fine and and the man was ready to depart. You threw out your arm making the fire from the fireplace blow up burning the sitting room. Heat from the fire made you run out from the back door, while you heard screams from afar. Your father chased after you, throwing out your hand, throwing him back as the man grabbed you, dragging you. The fire spread to another house blaring red-orange heat. You screamed, throwing your hand back, hearing a loud thud. 

Snapping into consciousness, feeling woozy and exhausted, crying from anger and fear finding Kylo against the wall slumped over, he looked up with fear, breathing heavy, as you apologized. A crooked smile formed on his face with a clear tone

“I see the force is awaken in you young one”


	17. Fire and Ash

Heavy footsteps echoed down the steps, stopping at the base of the stairs. Crossing over to a metal cabinet, the low rumble as he pulled out the drawer, revealing a neatly folded uniform jacket. Picking it up, taking the jacket to his nose deeply inhaling the wool, still lingering the scent of him. 

In the drawer laid his leather gloves, cap, and journals of future plans in which Kylo would still continue forward with. He didn't want to kill Hux, but he had too, growing stronger to the dark side. Neatly placing the jacket back in the drawer, closing it. Going over to the raised platform where his treasured molten helmet was placed on a pedestal. His fingers going across the cold metal.   
"I'm failing, you, I just I need to get back to the dark" he sombered

Buzzing in his pocket as he sighed, pulling it out his device seeing a message you sent. Opening door with his mind, waiting for you by the base. The layout was different from the last, more open and spacious. The interior white, with black tiles accent pieces. The ceilings were high with futuristic light structures. Items were displayed on shelves, pedestals and countertops.

Remembering the first time being in his artifacts room, him not being pleased having you snooping around, giving you a heavy talk after making you unconscious; but the reason being was you weren't ready for what will be exposed. You kept quiet, keeping your arms close trying not to touch anything. Kylo explained this room held artifacts from the archives, confused what he meant as he walked over to a counter, with knives and structures displayed on top. Finding the dagger, the red crystal nestled in the center of the handle.

"I want to explain Kyber crystals" Kylo said holding the dagger high, never once hearing about a Kyber crystal,

"The what?" 

"The Kyber crystals are a power source to our kind. they fuel lightsabers which is what I have in mine." He mentioned, trying to wiggle out the crystal from the center.

"What does the dagger have to do with it?" You asked crossing your arms,   
"This gem is a kyber crystal" he told you, successfully taking it ou holding it in his palm, "interesting enough the crystal bled over time"  
Furrowing your brows, knowing a crystal cannot bleed  
"Bled?"

"When your father bought the dagger, when you were young the crystal was clear. That is how all kybers start until it senses a person with our gift then it will change colors"  
Not truly understanding the science behind it,  
"So my-"  
"You." Kylo still held it up inspecting it "it sensed you and it changed colors on the night of the fires" he explained "Unfortunately kyber crystals are rare, they are only harvested by our kind."  
The seller must've found one and harvested thinking nothing of it and when your father bought it he thought of it as a jewel"

"So will I have it back?" You asked wondering why he still wouldn't let you have something that belonged to you 

"Not yet. I will modify it for a lightsaber" he told you 

Kylo presented you more of the discovered treasures of the archives, while he spoke with detail, your eyes kept shifting to the dark mound sitting on the pedestal. You saw it before in the old room, but didn’t have time to make it out. A negative energy surrounded it, wanting you to pull towards it, you asked Kylo why he had it as he didn’t say anything. Moving you along back to the small room room, practicing more on the force, mind controlling objects, and meditating. You became exhausted as Kylo understood leaving you to rest calling for Angela to come over.

……..

“Today we welcome our new general, general Zellexeh '' Captain Peavy introduced. Present in a progressive meeting, Kylo sat, keeping tabs on the replacement of General Hux, knowing she would be his new work partner. Zellexeh, pushed out her chair standing up in the front of the meeting room. A tall woman, platinum blonde hair chopped in an asymmetrical bob, slender, with an athletic build, close in her mid-thirties.  
“Please call me Zee,” she stated with a stretched smile, her red lipstick creasing, “I am honored to take the role of General Artimage Hux. I was brought here in my adolescence, worked literally from the belly up, and trained hard. I will carry on taking apart the First Order fleet, work amongst Captain Phasma, and drive the best army there is, while revising the existing plans General Armitage Hux left behind.” She concluded her speech, while looking around, making her bob sway.

“What are your goals with the Resistance?” Kylo asked, pressing his finger tips together, Zee’s eyes snapped at Kylo

"There is a plan I have in mind. My plan is to send a few contributors to spy on the Resistance."

"How will that work?" Kylo followed up with another question, Zee thought for a second

"You see the Resistance isn't ran by machines but by people, by General Leia Organa"  
Kylo shifted in his seat when he heard Leia's name, becoming anxious, interrupting Zee  
"So you're plotting to kill General Leia?"

"Correct, when Leia falls so will the Resistance, yet we should still have the contributions sent so we could place trackers and bombs on their fleets." Zee explained, smiling halfy "When the Resistance is no more the First Order will be in rule"

Kylo gathered the information, trying to persuade her that General Leia would be difficult to be displaced.  
"I don't see how this plan is going to work general"

"The plan is in the few first drafts but I know it will work" Zee said firmly,  
“Do you not agree with me, Supreme Leader?”

“No, I don’t, I understand what you are trying to do but-”

"You know Kylo” Zee cut off Kylo, as the members' eyes and heads snapped to her, with fear behind them “I think it's fascinating that, when you don't agree with people you fling them across the room. I am not agreeing with you but I haven't been thrown."  
“General Leia must be assassinated in order for the Resistance to fall”  
"General Zellexeh I believe-”Captain Peavy stepped in  
"Hold on.” Zee raised her hand, showing off well manicured polished fingernails “Supreme Leader ever since your rule we had failed battles, the budget is negative, and we are failing. Pathetic for you to call yourself leader"  
"General!" Peavey snapped, Zee pointed a finger  
"Kylo Ren, I may have worked in the shadows but I know you are a coward.” she called him out,  
"Take off the mask." she ordered, Kylo sat there feeling flustered, wanting to lash out,  
"Take off your mask," Zee ordered again. Kylo released his helmet, looking down, his eyes flickering up with embarrassment. "See that is the face of a man who is a coward. A man who thought he could be just as good as his grandfather, only to then fuck us all over. Kylo Ren i am not afraid lf you"

"Zellexeh please have a seat"Peavy shouted at her, his face burning with fear, as Zee smiled again "the meeting is dismissed" Peavy closed

….

Kylo's brain wracked with the complete utter humiliation he received, Zellexeh had no right to talk about him. He stood in the elevator gripping his helmet, staring at it for a long while, the voice running around, Zee’s face playing back when she called him a coward. The thought Leia will be killed, anger ripped through him, his breathing became shallow. Grunting Slamming his helmet into the glass lighting, the crunches and shattering, his helmet crumbling before him, planking onto the flooring. Continuing punching out the wall, stepping on broken glass, as his helmet shattered in jagged pieces. The door open seeing Kuruk and Cardo standing around halting their, conversation seeing Kylo angered

"Don't just stand their do something" he yelled "call someone to fix this" 

….

Bottles clinked in the drawer, while you pulled out a small black bottle, unscrewing the top seeing the black liquid slick over the tiny brush. Steadily painting a line on your upper eyeliner, with the tiny brush as Angela observed. You asked her to help you with the makeup getting a clear understanding on how it was used. Angela described the different kinds of makeup, how to apply them, and mentioning that if something doesn’t make you comfortable, you don't need to use it. She even brought a catalogue on how to wear makeup and various styles.   
Taking your time, adding slight pressure, this time around it was applied correctly not heavily like the first, Angela helping you clean up the linea  
“My mother didn’t accept me as her own” you told Angela remembering the memories “that is why I never was taught the skill of makeup”  
“I'm sorry to hear that hun” she sympathized “just remember it is only for you, to add a little shine”  
Dabbing a bit of shimmery powder on your cheekbones, as you smiled hearing the front door slam.   
“must be five already” she hugged you,

Kylo entered the bedroom, having no expression on his face, Angela exited the room, departing. Kylo sat on the foot of the bed lying back, covering his face with hands, you stepped out, standing in front of him not saying a word. He sat up, looking at you, seeing his eyes were tired knowing it had been a long day being up since five. You noticed something was wrong with Kylo, you could tell because he gets clingy similar to how he acted seeing Leia in battle. Resting his head on your stomach as you brushed back his locks, he looked up at you. 

"I'm taking you off the in house order" he mumbled hearing him clear

"Already it's hasn't been two weeks yet" you replied, your wounds healed but you knew you should have a longer punishment.

"There is a lot to be done" he snapped "the new general, getting something that belongs to me trying to tutor you"  
His brain swarmed over the long list of tasks, he fell quiet, looking off in the distance. Your fingers are still in his hair. Thinking of what you wanted to say  
"“Kylo. Why did you hate Hux?” you asked him softly, he lifted his head up, letting go of you. Leaning back propping himself up with his forearms, his eyes looking down

“I didn’t hate Hux, more so disagreed with him." He spoke his voice having subtle sadness "We were together, a few years ago and we started off as good friends then became partners”  
You knew what he meant by partners, Kylo continued not giving you eye contact “But we both wanted the throne, we both wanted power and even though we would have that he didn’t like the fact that there were going to be two Supreme Leaders and I had the chance to be above him. He wanted me dead so he could just be a leader.” Kylo turned facing the window falling silent again.  
“We created a plan for the two of us, but we were competitive and it led to fights so we separated although we still had to work together.”   
He bit chewed hip lip, blinking rapidly seeing his eyes were glossy “I didn’t hate him, I only hated his disagreements and opinions and jealousy and that is what tore us apart.” Kylo inhaled deeply, he was vulnerable, showing you this emotion from him  
“He was my first partner" his voice cracked "I felt alone when we splitted and we continued distancing, almost as if we never knew each other”  
He finished speaking turning to you, you kissed his forehead, helping him get out of his boots.

Going into the bathroom wetting a washcloth seeing he got undressed down to his briefs. Placing the washcloth on his head, as he closed his eyes. Heading into the kitchen, taking out noodles and making a cream sauce with vegetables and poultry. Dinner being ready in thirty minutes, Kylo coming out of the hallway as you plated dinner eating on the stools against the dark marble island counter. Kylo ate quietly, trying out the reading mind trick he taught you, hearing his thoughts for the first time as his eyes snapped towards you. Making you look away, speaking with an easy tone "Seems to be a rough day"  
Kylo rolled his eyes, you loved when he has a snarky attitude, "more like a chaotic shit show"  
You reached out to hold his hand   
"Do I have to beat up someone" you cut a small smile   
"Hmph, no" he shook his head, quietly adding "maybe having you dominate me"  
"What does that mean? " you were confused, trying to understand  
"Dominate me" he said again "I'm the one on my knees while you do the bitch slapping"  
That is what he meant, you poked at a mushroom, processing the thought of being a dom.  
"Kylo your er-" thinking what is the word you wanted to use   
"I know you want to try" he said huskily   
"Big" you found the word "There is a lot of ground area."

"You'll do fine" he assisted 

"So I am just on top"   
Still trying to understand his meaning of dominate

"Strapping me" he told you, 

"To the bed?"   
You tilted your head visioning his six foot three body strapped down  
"Yes,but No" Kylo drew on the counter with his finger "You will wear a strap and fuck me"  
Perplexed on the word strapped. what is a strap? You thought   
Where did he want you to fuck him? It took you a minute. Down there you mouthed with your eyes widened   
"Yes" he muttered "Y/n it is all right I will train you" he placed his hand on your knee. 

….  
Laid out on the bed, his eyes trailing you while you scavenged the dresser in the closet pulling out the strap. It looked silly holding it in your hand. Trying to hold back a laugh, "Is this what you meant?" You asked holding it up  
He nodded his head "Try it on"

The straps were jumbled in your hands trying to figure out how. Slipping into the legs holes bringing it up to your waist. Holding onto the dildo

"If it's tight around your thighs you can adjust it" he said

Adjusting the straps looking back at Kylo as he smiled knowing he was laughing at you. Your ears turning hot,   
"You look a bit awkward but you'll do fine"

He insisted on having a shower explaining to go slow, don't ram it in. Explaining lubrication is important. You felt nervous taking this role on the big guy but felt it was more of a revenge to have him being choked and called derogatory names.

Water poured down from the ceiling shower head waiting for the bathroom to steam. Kylo having you touch his body, massaging him, rolling his nipples, stroking him softly. The shower was ready steaming the bathroom, stepping onto the black hexagonal tiles and closing the glass door. Cleaning him with aromatic soaps letting the foam drip off, continuing to relax him, kissing his erogenous zones, from his shoulders to pecs, down his stomach. getting on your knees, stroking his cock, hardening in your hand. Pelting kisses on the head and down the shaft. Sucking him slowly and longingly, massaging his glutes. Your finger unknotting his tensed muscles. He moaned deeply, turning you on, this side of him was new and exhilarating. 

Turning off the shower, drying off standing over the bathroom counter. Dressing into the strap, putting a generous amount of lubricant onto the shaft and around his entrance, he bent over a little. Watching his face as he nodded, slowly pushing in, kissing his back, Kylo made a deep moan, a sound you never heard come out of him. His hands gripping the edge, his head tilting back and mouth open. Mimicking on how he moved his hips doing the same rolling effect. Asking him if this felt right.

Stroking him slow and steady taking your hands up to his nipples rubbing them  
"Ah fuck" he breathed his voice pitching, squeezing his eyes shut "Go a little faster"  
You did what you were told, moving faster adding more lubricant. His groans grew deep, moving your hands down to his erect cock stroking the head. Adding lube to his shaft wrapping your hand around tightly. Doing quick strokes  
"Fuuuck"   
Noticing there were goosebumps on his skin, the sounds and sight of his reactions. The power fucking him in a way, made you so wet, your pussy aching. Continuing to stroke him,   
"Please, fuck don't stop"  
Going deeper as he chanted curses, growing more powerful. Stroking him faster, his veins protruding from his lower abdomen and legs. Feeling his pulse, his body shaking  
"Fuck I'm going to come" his voice pitched higher   
"I'm going to cum"

Thrusting faster as he came aim down into the sink as his load dripped into the bowl. His body shaking, jerking. Holy shit it was similar to how you orgasmed. Kylo took deep breaths, as he faced you, your body still wanting to be touched.   
Standing on your tippy toes kiss him passionately, sensing you wanted to be touched.

Helping you take off the strap going to the bed, pushing you down, pinning your wrists down. Feeling his plummet deep in you, as your toes curled. Fucking you so good, using the force to stimulate hard to reach areas. Laying underneath him holding his head kissing him ready to cum as you shattered underneath him. Screaming out.  
Kylo came again, hearing a low grunt escaping his chest. Falling over as you sat on top of him, catching your breaths. He smiled, laughing  
"Did I do good?" You asked him  
"Fucking amazing" he breathed out "Fuck"  
You kissed him on the neck, cuddling with him, as he drifted off to sleep.   
….  
Feeling the bed move, you stirred, hearing Kylo go into the bathroom, flicking the light on, flooding into the bedroom the door closing fading out the light. Sitting up in bed, yawning, seeing the time was 6:20 rolling out of bed wrapping a fleece blanket around you making your way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and coffee. The pan zizzled pushing around the chopped bacon, as the coffee machine gurgled into the carafe, Kylo walked out from the halfway half dressed, coming behind you wrapping your arms around him seeing the breakfast cooked.   
"I think i should be the one treating you"  
"No"  
Sitting by the countertop eating, the spoons clinking against the bowls taking bites of the savory fatty grains.   
"So do you plans for me today since I won't be with Angela"  
Kylo lifted his mug taking a sip of coffee,   
"There aren't any meetings scheduled, um may have to go on port to check on our weapon supply.  
Talk with a few of the crew members" his tone changed   
"Hopefully not butt with the new General" Kylo bitterly said   
You were curious about the new general having a glimpse of them while reading Kylo's minds.  
Kylo didn't want to think about them, moving forward with practice.

Today's lesson is to understand the skill to unlock with the force. Kylo telling you this skill is important, but leary teaching this skill since you have a tendency to try to get into things. He locked the room door, taking deep breaths focusing on where you want the force to be placed. Focusing on the lock, straining   
"Relax" he said in a calming voice  
Calming down holding your hand out, closing your eyes, hearing the click  
"I did it" you excitedly said, happy with your self  
"Great" says Kylo with a sarcastic tone knowing it was dry humor  
"Don't unlock any rooms you aren't supervised in"  
"Yes sir" you undessisivly replied

….

The morning went by slowly, flipping through old wrinkled pages in an archive book Kylo allowed you to read, he paced around the artifacts room, trying to think. You sensed he was upset about something, as he stopped leaning against a wall.   
"Last night you mumbled about getting back an item that belongs to you"  
"Shit" he cursed, chewing his lip "it's this guy that I had a past with. I have been trying to locate him but he is hiding in a secretive location. This person not him another one took something that belonged to me and I know they are with him"  
"So you are trying to find locations?"  
"Yes" he uttered  
Continuing reading, finding a page written in symbols that were unknown to you. Turning back around, gazing down at the cracks,  
"Was one of the person's Poe Dameron?"  
His eyes shot over to you,  
"How-" he walked up to you standing over you,   
"He was on the Resistance base and told me you intoregatted him" you explained your throat feeling dry  
"Yeah and he ran off with an ex stormtrooper FN-2187"  
You mind went back remembering "Finn" you whispered  
"Was he the second person?"

"No"

"Kylo when I was on the base I saw a something that resembled a map" you told Kylo, 

"From what?"  
The reply changed his demeanor looking down at you hard "It was projected by two droid units an ancient R2-D2 and a BB-8 unit"

Kylo gave off a look, with surprise, concern, and relief "I have to see it"

"I don't have much memory of it. I don't think I could draw it out".

You realized what Kylo would need to do.

Marching through the hallways as Kylo was stopped by Zee guarded by two stormtroopers.  
Not paying much attention to her,  
"Supreme Leader, didn't mean to bump into you" she gasped   
"General" he said flatly  
"Well let me get to my station"   
Zee went off in the opposite direction, both of you made your way to the interrogation room. 

Entering the room feeling your stomach drop seeing the chair, it has been a while. Kylo strapped you in, sensing you were getting aroused.   
"Control yourself...please"

You know the pain will be unbearable and Kylo knows it too rolling his eyes figuring he should pleasure you to ease the pain. Towering over you, getting close to your face. Placing his fingers on your clit as you relaxed, his hand hovering over your head. A dull pain wrapped your skull, tight, as he searched back weeks. His fingers worked quicker, but no use the pain thickened as tears streamed down, sniffling. Trying to help by bringing up the memories  
"There it is. I see the command boards"  
"There are the units"  
The pain dug deeper, your vision blurred  
"Kylo pl-ple-ase"   
A ringing came through your ears seeing flashes of white,  
"Shhh" he comf  
He watched the two droids, project the map, putting the piece together   
"There is the final piece"  
You felt nauseated, a strange taste came into your mouth. Your head feels it may explode.  
"I see the island, the cliffs, the waves"  
You couldn't take it anymore pushing back Kylo as he jumped back, forcing back into reality  
"Im sorry I didn't mean too"  
Your head still throbbed, a dull pain, the bitter taste still in your mouth   
"I have the final piece" he was amazed  
"Congratulations I need to lie down" you gasped shaking off the ache

Kylo was pleased he found the final piece, quickly writing down the coordinates and numbers in his device. Sending a message to his knights for further re-search.  
"Time for a little adventure" he exclaimed


	18. Not Alone

"Stop… Fuck stop" Kylo called out, shaking off his wrist, holding his palm out,

"Jeez Kylo, what now" you huffed rolling your eyes, this the third time he had stopped you, out of breath, gripping onto the practice lightsaber. 

"Your posture is stiff, movements are not fluid, you are hacking" he criticized you, while you stood there holding it like a bat, shoulders tight. Hunched over, knees bent at an angle. He visually showed you how he moved his wrist, free with motion, seeing he wasn't gripping his pole tight. His body softend, his form held dominance and ground but not too firm. Putting the pole down, unlatching his lightsaber from the waist belt, handing it out to you.

"Here, take my lightsaber and show me how you held it" he instructed, 

"Are you letting me take your lightsaber?" You questioned, knowing it may be a trick

"Only for now. Show me" 

Taking his lightsaber, igniting it, feeling the buzz against your hand. Moving your wrist fluidly like how Kylo did. He observed, you moved your arm hearing it whirr. Moving it in swift motion, only using one hand. Feeling better. Lessen your grip, soften your body.

"Like that" he praised, narrowing your eyes 

"Why do I feel like your making this sexual" 

"Well you are holding something of mine that is phallic"

De-activating the lightsaber, turning it you hand gripping the hilt. Kylo took it from your hand. Giving you a side eye.

"From the top" he said, rolling your eyes

Taking the practice weapon nodding to Kylo, as he started first thwacking the pole, feeling the force of the impact. Getting whacked on the arm, missing your steps, Kylo was winning. The voice in your head telling you to hit from the side doing so in frustration as the pole hits his waist.

Kylo stopped so you could catch your breath,

"I'm not good at this" you whined

"Relax" he said softly "don't compete with me." He place his hand on his chest "I have more years than you do and you're still trying to understand"

"Kylo we have less than two days" you were worried

"Breath Y/N" Kylo advised "it is okay, will try again tomorrow"

…..

Too early to be awake, practically dragging yourself out of bed seeing the time being hour five. A meeting scheduled at nine, so practice this morning was pushed back two hours. Nearly falling asleep during breakfast. Kylo took you to his artifacts room, barely keeping your eyes open, trying so hard to listen. There were different parts of broken material laid on the display counter. Kylo rearranged the pieces abit,

"You're still early in training but I think it is time"

Looking back at the broken pieces

"I'm going to make these float?" You questioned

"No, you are going to build your lightsaber" Kylo explained 

"Pick how you want the hilt, I will assist you with your crystal and we will practice"

"Will mine look like yours"

"Not really"

"All lightsabers are unique on their own"

Finding the right piece for the hilt that felt comfortable in your hand, Kylo worked quietly as he screwed in the pieces, while you sat beside him. There was something you felt coming from behind you, turning your head back seeing the mound on top of the pedestal, hearing a low whisper. Staring at it trying to make out the words, only to then hearing Kylo’s alarm go off.

“We have to go” you looked back at the half finished lightsaber, nodding your head

...

Marching in the hallways the knights guarding Kylo as he commanded them to search for something amongst the ship. Wishing you can go with them, instead of the dumb meeting. Entering the convention room, the chairs were filled with officers and generals waiting for the start of the introduction. Kylo took a seat beside you, as the meeting started.

Meetings were a bore, sitting there for a good forty minutes. Talk was all political, budgeting, trying to defeat the opponent. The new general talked quite a bit while Kylo, added in here and there. You were fighting to stay awake, going off in your mind, your eyelids becoming heavy. Kylo having to nudge you every few seconds, turning to him as he scowled you with his eyes. General Zee was still speaking, her white hair moving with her actions. The meeting disclosed, before departing General Zee wanted to speak to Kylo

"Supreme Leader" Kylo's head turned towards her "tonight around hour 19 I have a personal meeting scheduled with you and captain to further go my plans"

"What no that is practice time" you thought loudly with an attitude, Kylo looked down at you 

"There is nothing in my schedule" he mentioned while you snapped your eye

Zee flashed a white smile stretching her red lips "Perfect, I will send details."

Vicrul and Apleck showed up, explaining to Kylo the rest are still scavenging. 

"Y/N go back to the complex and rest" Kylo insisted, you were tired but you wanted to be with Kylo. Tired of just sitting around.

"I want to come with you" you pleaded 

"Rest" he said shortly

"But" he raise his eyebrows making you stop

Kylo kissed your forehead, "Vicrul" he called over as Vicrul lead you back

….

The droid worked carefully to remove the woven black strip from Kylo’s cheek, inputting data that the wound healed correctly still leaving a grooved scar. Kylo sat in his head, spiralling with work, plans, and training, but something made him lose train of thought. The room fell silent pushing the droid away, as his eyes looked around finding himself staring at Rey. Her face blank with fear in her eyes, quickly grabbing her blaster sitting on a stool, shooting, in Kylo’s direction. Kylo jumped up, glancing around finding himself alone. The phenomenon was real, it was as if she was right there in front of him. He pushed himself out of the seat, searching around, going off into the corridors sliding on the floor feeling the same sensation approaching. Seeing Rey again. Pushing his hand out towards Rey

“You will bring Luke Skywalker to me” noticing the action had done no harm, retracting his hand “You’re not doing this, the effort would kill you.

Kylo turned back to the empty corridor “Can you see my surroundings?

“You’re going to pay for what you did” Rey scowled, wrinkling her nose, 

Kylo turned back facing Rey, “I can’t see yours. Just you.” his face softened “so no, this is something else”

Kylo heard a distant sound of a door opening sensing another person there

“Luke.”

The force bond closed not seeing Rey, turning away, this was new. Heading back to the small room so the droid can finish the procedure. Sitting, he wasn’t afraid of Rey, just like you she needed to be taught.

….

Dressing formal, for the personal meeting with General Zee, annoyed this is cutting into practice time. Kylo explained to you be on your best behavior and he understands that you were upset.   
Entering the restaurant, the host standing upright upon seeing Kylo immediately showing him where the private dining area was. Taking him to the back of the restaurant, making his way, the restaurant was different in design than the last one feeling an odd sense of De’ja Vu from the last time pre-empress, pre-Hux’s death. General Zee entered the dining room, wearing her coat over her shirt, her cap angled in a way knowing she is breaking the dress code. Her lips painted the same red shade as before, Captain Peavey walked beside her, as they were chatting to themselves. General Zee sat down, next to Kylo as Captain Peavy sat next to you. In her hand she had a tablet, placing it on the table. Zee took over the meeting, ordering for the table, as tapas and drinks were served. She talked about meeting with Captain Phasma earlier today, having a meeting with other generals and officers. 

Zee turned on her tablet, explaining the plans of sending spies to the Resistance bases, and the captain listened as Kylo sat back in thought. She explained how the plan will work, five partakers will be sent to the Resistance base, and transport ships. They will be flown in with stolen Resistance air crafts and will wear the resistance uniforms. All identities will be changed and programmed so when they are on base their identification wouldn't say First Order. The five recruiters will send back feedback through on plans towards the First Order they will place trackers and keep tabs on anything. Their life will be at risk.

You grew bored, hearing her talk, she reminded of the annoying teacher pets from school. The ones who overachieves and tries to win over people. The over the top prim and proper she had, the tight schedules, talking over people. Not sure if she was trying to impress Kylo or what?  
You looked at Kylo, taking a sip of water, as you wanted to try something, focusing on the force where you wanted to lead it too. Then allowing it to go for it. You focused on the one area, pretending you were staying attuned with the meeting. Kylo's breath became heavy as he looked at you.  
“Stop” he told you via force,   
“No”  
You continued, Kylo kicked your foot underneath the table, making you jump 

General Zee stopped the conversation, her icy blue eyes staring at you, shaking her head with a grin “I’m sorry am I interrupting something”  
“No, my apologies my throat is dry” you coughed taking a sip of the water  
Captain looked at Zee while Kylo looked at her then back at you, while Zee added  
“You know empress as a co-leader I expect you to be more mature with your role”

The words were cold, not liking the tone she used and calling you out like that in front of two other people 

“I’m sorry” you muttered, you glanced at Kylo a look as he felt it too.

The meeting ended an hour after the starting time, General said her goodnight to Peavy as he went off to his station.

"Kylo, I will have another meeting schedule the day following tomorrow. I need some time to think about my recruitment." she told him, she rolled her eyes to you,

"Empress I hope the next time we meet you will be more professional with your behavior"

Kylo held you close, making sure you don't explode, as you gave her a fake smile

….

Having a way to go in the elevators

"That new general is a bitch" you muttered  
Kylo did say anything keeping eyes straight  
"No really she had no right to speak to me that way"  
"I understand" he rocked on his heels

“Be more mature” you mocked “how about you shut the fuck up ms.perfect haired bitch”  
Kylo tried holding back a laugh as you vented, knowing that what he wanted to say about her

" you do have a right to, lash out, break the rules, just not my rules"

“Why did you stop me” you asked calming down

“Don’t think your force is ready to be exposed yet”

Washing up before bed, rinsing off your face, tomorrow more training, combating with the knights and finishing up with building your lightsaber. Wrapping yourself into the blankets as Kylo already was asleep, you head against the pillow staring at the ceiling counting down taking deep breaths.

Falling into deep sleep, not long were you erupted by a chilly salty breeze, waves crashing against the white cliffs. You bare feet touching wet cold grass, you were on the island again. The island from your childhood dreams, soaking wet from the rain, shivering. Hearing a voice in the distance seeing Kylo standing in the fog, his lightsaber ignited.  
"Rey" he said you were confused, you weren’t Rey, that is when you saw her the same tripled bunned girl from the last time. She stared at you, a blank long look with evil behind her eyes,   
"There could be only one" she whispered her voice moved with the wind, she held a lightsaber the one Kylo told you she took igniting it seeing the bright red flame.  
"Kylo" you screamed, held still by the force  
Rey snarled, bringing her weapon over head as you screamed. Falling over severely injured, cutting your legs off. Feeling the hot burn as Rey ran to take Kylo's hand again walking off into the fog. You screamed as Kylo jolted awake finding you scrambling around screaming for your legs, your body damp with sweat.

"Y/N" he said calmly holding, supporting your neck "it's just a dream"

You snapped awake staring at Kylo as he held your legs, "it's only a dream" you blinked looking around the room. You fell onto Kylo's shoulder crying as he cradled you. He knew what the dream was about. Rocking you back to sleep, quietly saying it is okay.

….

Letting out a grunt, throwing a punch at Trudgen only for him to block you with his hand, high kicking as he blocked you again making you fall back on the padded flooring. Frustrated, sending the force to hold him back, only for Cardo to pull you away making you lose focus.

"Nice try princess" he said, you looked at him annoyed 

"I can only focus on one at a time" you breathed out standing up, taking a hit to Cardo as he gripped your wrist. Ushar came behind you, knocking you back down again. Squealing while hitting the floor again, sitting up right.

"Would this Rey girl be just as rough as you three" you fummed, 

"She did slash Kylo" Cardo replied, leaning against a pillar

"Maybe Y/N can throw people" Trudgen added his voice deepened, while standing back 

"Mmm, but she most definitely know how to fuck"  
Ushar said as all three of them laughed

Your ears turned hot, reaching your hand out putting the force on Ushar as he gasped. Hearing Ushar choke, standing up, feeling heat run through your body

"Princess I think that is enough" Cardo warned stood up straight 

You didn't let go regardless of the warning. Ushar fell, choking, gasping his hands around his collar

"Y/N stop" Cardo yelled,

Trudgen came behind you, forcing your hand back. Getting back to reality, Cardo ran to Ushar, helping his mask off seeing his face for the first time. Looking away, not in humiliation but respect having a glimpse of what he looked liked.

"I didn't mean to" you were shocked 

"Did Kylo teach you that" Trudgen asked

"No" nodding your head 

"You nearly crushed his windpipe" Cardo reported

Cardo helped Ushar stand up as they left the studio,

"Message Kylo what happened," Cardo ordered to Trudgen while leaving the room

….

Kylo looked over at the war machines being built from the tower, wiping off the water droplets from his glove. His device vibrated, pulling it out of his pocket, Trudgen sent a message 

EMERGENCY   
Ushar got injured   
Y/N force choked him

Kylo re-read the message, replying

On my way  
I will meet Y/N in   
our complex

He stormed out, into the corridors making his way to the elevators, nearly pushing people out of the way. Walking quickly out into the lobby going to the complex,as you hid in the closet.  
He pulled back the door finding you balled up, in a corner, giving you a long look

"There is no need to hide" he confronted, having his hand out  
"You are not in trouble"

"Kylo I didn't mean to do it" you whispered 

"I'm more impressed than anything Y/N. You must've seen how I did it and taught yourself. Independent learner"

Kylo helped you up,

"Will Ushar be alright?" you asked still feeling sorry

"Yes"

"Kylo I'm not ready" you voice was small

"You want to go out and this is an opportunity "

"Yes, but we are competing with two others of our kind I only been doing this for less than a month" You nervously inputted

"I know"

….

Voices whispered through the hallways, standing over you, hearing the ghostly chatter, tossing and turning, Kylo in a deep slumber, an unfamiliar voice telling you to come. Sitting up, your eyes, looking around the room, sleepily gazing down at Kylo sleeping knowing it wasn't his. hearing the ghostly voices again quietly pushing yourself out of bed, your feet touching the freezing floors, making your way through the dark into the living space. Searching, in still silence, hearing the voice again, coming from the lobby, making your ways to the primary door. Sliding it back, a wind blew, the air vents must be broken, the whisper became clear, “Come” your head jerked to the artifacts room to fast your neck hurt. Scared thinking the Knights must be putting a prank on you, only to not see them. Standing by the lock, holding your hand focusing, hearing the sudden beeps as the door flew back. The room was ice cold, seeing your breath, shivering, walking down the steps, standing on the foot of the stairs, seeing the dark matter on the pedestal. The light from a star glowed onto it, casting a shadow feeling the gut feeling tug pulling you forward, your feet moving without any thought going towards it. Standing before it, seeing the disfigurements, unidentified in the dark, your hand raised placing it on top of the helmet feeling the cool metal.

Flashes of memories ripped through your mind,painful, screaming in your head, flashes of war, fires, explosions, death, tears streaming down your face. Jolting your hand back knocking down the pedestal as the helmet fell thudding on the tile making the outer shell crack.

“The fuck are you doing” an angry voice came from behind you, spining around finding Kylo. His eyes burning his muscles flexed, trembling. His eye twitched   
“Kylo" you gasped with fear wiping tears away  
“You aren’t allowed to be in here unsupervised” he roared, bearing his teeth  
“What are you hiding from me” you raised your voice   
“Nothing” he bit out  
“You are hiding something from me, tell me the truth”  
“The truth?” His words were a question than a fact “What more do you need to know? your parents neglected you, made you feel worthless, they didn’t want you." He voice was shaking  
“You killed your sister” he yelled his voice lowering to a hiss "you killed that child"   
He brought up another lost memory trying hard to forget it  
"STOP" you screamed

“Your family hated you. That is the truth, they wanted to throw you away like garbage”   
More tears fell, trying to forget the pain forget the memories,  
“Is that what you are going to do to me Kylo” you sobbed

“What?" He scoffed his eyes squinting

“Are you going to throw me away to run off with that Rey girl” you told him

“Rey is nothing to me" he said, his hand cutting a line “Y/N, you just aren’t ready yet to understand everything ”  
You stood there frozen,  
"Why don't you trust me, why do you keep pushing me aside and away." You argued"I'm sick of being kept hidden"

"I do trust you that I why I want you to be with me" Kylo stated, his nostrils flared

"No you don't" you could feel anger building up in you

"Y/N listen to me" he growled

"NO" you yelled 

Holding out your hand towards Kylo, feeling the force wrap around his neck choking him. Seeing his face turn red, Kylo pleading for you to stop   
“I will crush you Kylo Ren” you sneered  
Kylo struggled, growing fearful for the power you held, releasing his force pushing you back hitting the glass window, falling onto the ground. Kylo looked at you with fear, struggling up leaving the room, seeing the Knights were in the lobby as they must've heard the commotion 

“Go the fuck back to sleep you told them”  
…..

The afternoon you were training again with the knights, a switch off with Kurek, Apleck, and Vicrul. They asked what happened the night before as you replied nothing. 

Training was new today, they used prop weapons using your prop sword to block blasts, if your blade hit their body it would be marked as a burn. Your footwork was smoother, the force working with you to hit the darts and successfully hit the Knights. Trying to see if you could freeze the darts successfully hitting them back. Throwing out weapons from their hands. 

They stopped combating, finding the studio doors were open seeing Kylo standing in the frame.

"Time to go” he muttered

….

Throwing off the endurance gear, pulling over your undershirt, finishing up lacing up your boots. Going into the bathroom to freshen up a bit. Pulling out the make up drawer thinking it was dumb to wear makeup, there was a red eyeliner olny doing a eccentric winged eye. Doing your hair so it wouldn't be in the way. Kylo stepped in shirtless, running the sink water splashing his face.   
Sitting on top of the counter, kicking your legs, looking at his profile,

"Kylo are you afraid of me?"

"No no" he comforted " I'm not afraid"

….

Kylo placed lightsaber on top of the kitchen island, standing behind you kissing your neck,

"I trust you" he whispered

He handed it to you taking the long staff, igniting the blade a dull red, with orange tint. Twirling the hilt hearing the loud whirrs. Kylo told you could separate them as they were closed together with strong magnets. Taking it apart holding two lightsabers in your hands. Having a final practice in the studio, the clash with Kylo's lightsaber, having confidence and strength. You worked hard, although your footwork still needs some buffering and polishing. But Kylo was pleased that his assistant was skilled.

….

Boarding Kylo's TIE fighter, he allowed you to pilot. Telling you he wanted to see your skills, holding back your excitement. Sitting in the pilot seat, turning on the engines and computers, flipping up switches settling in. Asking him

"Kylo what are the coordinates for the island?"   
There was silence as you heard him buckle in

"Kylo?" Turning back, seeing he had a smug look

"I think I know where you want to go first"

There wasn't a second thought typing into the computer, jetting off into space, hitting hyperdrive.


	19. Isle

Nightfell, the moonlight shone over the small pale clay home, insects buzzing in the bushes, the nightbirds croaked. Clay plates clacked together, as a woman stacked them up neatly into a cupboard, finishing up the wash, a baby wrapped behind her back in a woven blanket, awake and alert. The kitchen is warm, with a family bustling around a table.

“Do you ever think we will go back?” a young man asked

“We might, but we aren’t sure if it safe to return” the father replied, rubbing his graying beard, they had been living in the sanctuary for months since the First Order attacked

“Are you sure Y\N is dead?” the woman with the baby asked, she sat down with a mug holding hot tea

“Sure of it” the patriarch of the family replied, sitting back, remembering seeing you on Starkiller Base not mentioning to the family he saw you. “That witch had to die at some point, should’ve just took her out myself”

“That is enough” another woman snapped “She is dead and we are alive that is all that matters”

“Why couldn't you tell her the truth about uncle, and grandfather huh they had the same thing as she did” the young man said, 

“Because they were evil there is no good whatsoever” the father grumbled, coughing 

Water from the well poured out into the metal basin as another young man took it outside to dump it.

“Brother didn’t deserve to die” the young man sighed, shaking his head wishing it was him in the x-fighter

“He died as a hero, end of discussion” the father stood up from the woven stool.

The family moved from the kitchen area down underground to the sleeping areas, spying on the parents standing outside of the rounded home. The woman wrapped in a colorful throw blanket, while the father lit a pipe smoking. The woman sighed looking up at the sky

“I always knew something was wrong during my pregnancy” the woman said sheeply “Never had I had such a complicated one until she came along”

The man flicked the ash into the dirt, turning to the woman “I wish Maliah could stay alive her death was a tragedy a freak show” her voice quivered “And the humiliation when she killed that boy I was so sick I couldn't leave the home” she looked up to the moon with tears welting

There was a rustle in the bushes, the winds blowing softly, the man peered around feeling something was off, another bird croaked.

“Let’s stop talking about her” he advised feeling the night was off “We should rest”

The final lamp burned out, waiting in the brushes, going back to Kylo, hearing the soft crunch of the rocks underneath your boot

“They talked shit about me” you fummed, his face was calm, stroking his fingers on your cheek

“Let go of the past” he told you, looking at you for a while like he wanted to kiss you, insisting  
“You want me to come with you” 

You wanted to do this alone, but figure he should be close

“Shadow me on the perimeter ” 

Pulling up the mouth covering over you nose, lifting you hood up, you dark garb camouflaging with night. Prowling swiftly, and quietly, making your way through the opening of the mud abode, finding yourself in the small sitting area with wicker furniture, a small fireplace, seeing on the mantle was a drawing of your older brother. A beaded necklace he wore sat beside the picture, understanding it was a memoir. Getting the idea he died in battle, taking the necklace, tucking it into your pocket making your way through the kitchen area, smelling the leftover scent from dinner. 

Looking around for the steps leading down, walking cautiously, finding a hallway, going down, seeing the doors were cloth material pulling it back, seeing your second brother sleeping on a floor mat. His robotic leg stuck out from the sheet, there wasn’t much else just a mat and a basket, moving along to the next room. Your sister slept with her husband, there was a crib by their mat, quietly, going up to it finding a small baby sleeping. Only a few months old, not realizing she was even pregnant. 

Leaving the room going down to the third room pulling back the cloth opening into an empty room, feeling a presence it was your deceased brother's room closing the cloth. Heading down further seeing your parents sleeping on a mat you walked up to them, standing over your father. He woke up, narrowing his eyes in the dark, sitting up right seeing you, horror was on his face, he looked as he was ready to scream, taking your lightsaber igniting feeling the pain and fury run through you. Swinging your blade over his neck beheading him, your mother waking, her voice groggy asking is everything was alright turning to you

“Y\N” she said quietly, retracting your arm doing the same action to her. 

Their heads rolled on the floor, eyes wide, mouths open frozen in a silenced scream. Power overcame you, leaving the room, seeing your brother standing in the hallway. You stood frozen scratching his head, he looked up with fear, knowing he will call for help. Pushing him back as he thudded against the wall, he groaned, walking past him leaving the sleeping area making your way out. Kylo waited for you in the dark, walking past him, not saying anything walking back to the TIE.

Sitting in the pilot seat, putting the beaded necklace around your neck holding the metal symbol to your lips, ready for take off. Hovering above ground, contemplating on a thought, lifting the aircraft flying high enough, turning the craft around, sending blasts down on the clay abode. Letting out your anger while blasting around the area seeing the other homes in the distance turning on their lamps.

Pulling off into space, silenced, Kylo felt your rage 

“You want me to take over?” he asked quietly.

“Just give me the coordinates” you snapped

He gave you the coordinates, your fingers stabbing the buttons, jumping into hyperspace for the island, flying through the tunnel.

“We should reach there before dawn” Kylo mentioned, he could feel your anger and sadness   
Keeping quiet.

….

Flying low, the undisturbed island stood out, in the center of the dark violent ocean. Landing on a patch of tall grass, under a rock arch, turning off the engines looking back at Kylo. He told you the plan he had in mind. You are to climb up to the small stone huts on the cliff. The lightsaber is silver with a blue flame, Rey may be around stay cautious and remember your training. Kylo will search the old man that betrayed him, wishing he wouldn't split up. Jumping out of the pod the thin fog floated pass, a slim of light came through. Watching Kylo leave in the opposite direction, fading away, feeling nervous, afraid having glimpse of the dream. Keeping ears and eyes open, hand on weapon.

Climbing up the steep rocky steps, going towards the gray honeycomb stone huts, making your way up the rocks. Remembering what Kylo wanted. Taking in the salty air of the ocean, being taken back by this isn't a dream, this is real. The island of your dreams, hearing the waves crashing, the porgs nearby squawking, no time to take it in.  
Your foot hitting the last step, navigating the clusters of the huts, having a feeling about the one in the far back. Entering the hut, seeing it was empty, only the bare furnishing were present, but having a feminine presence, looking around, hearing something from behind

“Who are you?” a woman's voice asked in a defensive manner

Slowly turning around lifting your arms, finding the mysterious Rey aiming a blaster at your head. She wasn't scary like how the dreams imaged her, her hair was styled in the three buns, she is pretty, her skin being a slight olive tone, rough from her life in the desert, her eyes brown in the dark. 

“I'm sorry to intervene, my ship has malfunctions and I landed here” you lied, making an plausible excuse

“Liar you are working for Kylo Ren” she sneered, you made a short step her hand cocked, finger on the trigger

“I know nothing of this Kylo Ren” lying again, blocking your thoughts as she still

“Stop lying you are wearing his clothes”

Re collecting your thoughts, becoming scared Rey would shoot, 

"I was kidnapped by the First Order" you wobbled, "I escaped, I took a tie fighter..."

"Why did you come here" she hissed "this island isn't on any maps"

You thought of a new excuse, your eyes caught a glance of something shiny. The lightsaber, resting on a table. Taking in deep breaths, thinking on what to do. Grab it. Hit Rey. Run. Reaching for it with the force you tried to grab it, only for her to snatch it into her hands, Rey ignited the blade, glowing blue.

Pulling off your lightsabers from the waist belt, connecting the two, igniting your weapon drawing forward. Her blade, intersected with your blade, red and blue clashing an electric sound snazzed. Pushing hers back as she yelped, swinging yours back over cutting into the stone, breaking the bottles on a shelf. She kicked her foot underneath yours knocking you down hitting the ground hard, as she ran out, you cursed gaining foot and going after her.

….

Hiking up the steep slope, searching for Luke, the ocean breeze wetting his cheeks, the wind blowing his cape dramatically. Cutting his way into a cave, seeing him sitting on a rock in a meditative style. Outlooking over the ocean. Kylo ignited his lightsaber holding out in front of him. 

“Congratulations. You found me” Luke sighed not looking back

“ You lost Luke” Kylo spat out, taking more slow steps

Luke peered down at the rocky grass plain, seeing you and Rey fighting. Both of you are struggling, hearing Rey squealing. 

“So you thought" he blurted "You really think you can manipulate her. Puppet her so she can do what you want”

Kylo continued his steps to him, pausing in the middle of the cave, 

"I am a better teacher than you were,” he vented as Luke chuckled, changing his gaze to the waters.

“So what’s next Ben?" Luke asked "first you killed Han your father, then me. So is Leia next in line?”

“No, only you” Kylo gritted,his lips curled his eyes glaring with rage   
“You betrayed me, made me, made me feel I was powerless. I'm going to kill the last jedi!” 

Luke shaked his head, feeling sorry for him  
“I only saw what you were going to become Ben. and I was right” 

“STOP CALLING ME THAT! BEN SOLO IS DEAD!!” Kylo yelled, Luke felt his anger, his pain. He could feel him being lost in the dark.

“Rey is trying to pull you into the light" Luke continued still not looking back "while you are using the poor girl to keep you in the dark. I don't think that's romantic at all kid”

“I'm not using her, I am training her!" Kylo snarled "She is my partner ” 

“Just kill me Ben," Luke conveyed, letting out a slow breath "I came here to die so why not let you have your vengeance. You're just falling more and more into a trap”  
Kylo stepped further, as Luke persisted 

“You wanted me dead, the night when you attacked the temple”

“I DIDN'T ATTACK THE TEMPLE!” Kylo screamed viciously, spitting out lowering his voice “Is that what you told Rey, you lied to her, when in fact it wasn’t me”

Luke stood up brushing off his pants, Kylo temper rose, seeing his old face and white beard.Seeing the hardships of his wrinkles. Luke was tired and drained from his living years, in isolation. He saw the face of his nephew, a young man, scared and broken. He saw his sister in his face.

"Ben, you didn't even know him." Luke didn't move, only keeping a soft tone "Why are you copying him?" He was confused, "I knew him and I knew he was vile and diminishing. I even saw him face to face."  
Kylo let go of his hold putting his weapon down by his side, "Kid, give up, stop all of this go back to Leia leave all this behind."  
Luke persuaded "You're never going to be another Darth Vader"

The words shot at Kylo sinking into him, similar to how General Zee said to him. Kylo deeply growled in anger running up to Luke, his eyes grew wide in shock, Kylo stabbed him in his chest. His red blade going straight through him, Luke looked back at him, shocked but not surprised. He asked for it and gave him what he wanted. Kylo pushed his body off of him as Luke fell over the cliffs. Landing onto sharp rocks below impaling him seeing his body dissapear.He deactivated his sword, the wind blowing his hair, as he felt the raw power, growing stronger. Peering down, seeing you struggle with Rey, making his way down.

….

Rey wasn’t giving up the fight, both of you were new, young with the force, but you became exhausted fighting her. Using your last bit of strength kicking her arm away, as the lightsaber fell out of her hand. Flying, dropping onto the grass rolling off the short cliff. Rey's eyes followed it ready to run after it. Pushing your hand out force holding her back, memorizing the scripts you read on how it is possible to manipulate minds. Wondering if you had the power to do it. Focusing the force on Rey, 

“The lightsaber belongs to me, it is mine” you called out while Rey looked at you with worry “You will leave this island and you will not come look for Kylo Ren”

Letting her go as you hissed at her. She left to gather her things following her as she grabbed her staff, and bag walking away. Running back, to retracing step where the lightsaber might have fallen, climbing down the cliff searching for it. Finding the metal in an old overgrown porgs nest. Pulling grass out and shrubs retrieving it, hearing an aircraft flying off, looking up seeing the Millennium Falcon. Was Han with her? or did she stole it like how she stole the lightsaber. 

Climbing back up seeing Kylo, approach you, his hair damp from the dew, his body a shadow from his garb walking out of the thin fog. Asking where Rey is, as you replied she escaped. Handing him the lightsaber, as he took it, you asked if he found the old man that betrayed him as he nodded his head.

The sun was coming up over the horizon, the golden rays hitting your face. Knowing Kylo is in a hurry to head back, unstrapping your boots and peeling off your socks. Your bare feet touching the grass feeling the wind on your face. The air was sweet and salty, the sun warming up the grass and air.

"I've dreamt of this place for so long." You sighed out "I drew it out and talked about it. My family thought I was crazy. This island was nowhere on the maps. I've searched and searched. I'm actually here, after years, and to be told it was a lie a lost tale I am here"

Kylo looked at you mesmerized by your beauty, the sun glowing onto your face. He let you stay for a while letting you take it all in. Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, he took your face in his hands and kissed you passionately.

….  
His hands going to your pant buckle, pulling them off. Unstrapping your weapon belt, letting it fall on the ground. Kylo takes off his weapon belt dropping the lightsaber. Pulling off his cloak and shirt, kissing you again helping Kylo with his pants freeing him. Your body heat rising, steam rising from your skin. Kissing him again finding a comfortable position nestled in between plush grass and soft stone.

His large body in between your legs, your hands intertwined on the back of his neck. He looked down at you, as you watched him enter you. Thrusting in slow, tilting your head back, breath heavy. Lifting up your shirt, his mouth latching onto your nipple. As you cried out his name, wrapping your legs around him. 

The waves silencing your moans and cries, Kylo moaning and groaning deep into your ear. His force adding more tension, feeling the knot in your core as well on your clit build. Kylo placed his hand behind your head, you body shaking from the orgasm as Kylo continued pushing. Minutes later seeing his face wrinkle, his noises became deeper, his body twitching seeing his ab muscles flex as he came in you. 

He turned to his side, facing you, having some slight discomfort resting on an edged rock. He force grabbed his cloak covering you, as you brushed his hair away. The sun hitting his hazel eyes, tracing the scar on his face feeling the indentation. 

He smiled at you, there was a sound from above looking up seeing locals staring down at your not realizing there was a village. They were chatting in their language as both of you gathered your belongings and leaving. Kylo kicked a porg out of the way as it squeaked, hiking back down as you looked at him to not do that. He shrugged his shoulders, as you rolled your eyes.  
….

The day was a victorious event, you slept on the flight back, jumping through hyperspace, 

"Fuck" Kylo said loud enough you woke up, blinking, wondering if something was wrong with TIE or if there was a conflict

"what?"

"General Bitch on our asses" he grunted, noticing his device was in his hand.

Landing on base , exiting the pod,   
General Zee was there waiting for the both of you. As usual very primed and proper given it was hour seven. Not only her but the knights and crew were present upon arrival.

"I received a message that the Resistance Sanctuary was attacked and people claimed it was the First Order. A family was killed" Zee belted, her eyes cold and hard

"We found Luke's Island" Kylo explained, keeping a distance away from her as she stood by the entrance. You couldn't take it standing up for yourself.

"I placed an attack on the sanctuary" you told Zee quietly. Kylo guarded you back with his arm. Her facial expression changed to a dumbfounded look.

"Empress really" she gasped "Oh well that isn't an excuse to why. The resistance are going to be on our asses because of this" she mentioned,   
"This will ruin my plan and will-"  
You were tired of her feeling residual of anger release yelling back at  
"Can you shut the fuck up!" 

General, Kylo and crew members working and even the Knights all looked at you with a shocked expression

"Please all you do is talk," you argued "I have a right to speak over you. I am Empress Y/N Ren."

Zee changed her posture, her mouth closed 

"My apologies" she breathed "But this experiment is very top secret"

She continued to speak, taking the force throwing General Zee against a the was she fell over groaning.

Kylo pulled you away, knights following behind you.

….

Kylo placed the lightsaber on a shaft holder inside a vault, closing the metal door hearing it beep. Kylo looked back at the artifacts room being one step closer to his goal. Soon he will try to steal another throne to be ruler of the galaxy.


	20. BEACH, ELEGANCE, EROTICA

"Take down the one to the right" your radio called in, punching a red button on the roof of the TIE Fighter you are piloting

"Copy" you replied, into the headset, heaving your eyes on the X-wing ahead, pushing the yokes, swinging the Tie Fighter upward, your thumbs on the trigger, blasting away. The X-wing exploded as the shield was hit by debris. Hearing the radars beep, there was one behind taking up speed, as they blasted dodging them.

"I have a trailer" you called out into the radio, flashing your eyes back, watching the X-wing open up its wings seeing Kylo’s TIE in the far ground, catching speed behind. “I will take them, hold fire" , corkscrewing the TIE, making a sharp turn cursing as they still were on your tail. Slowing your speed abruptly, dropping down as the X-wing flew forward overhead their radio coming in. Tracking the aircraft shooting hitting the engines, causing it to explode.

"That's the last of them" he said, turning around flying back to base 

….  
Kylo pushed you against a wall in the hallways his hand on your throat, giggling

"You were good out their kitten" he praised, his tongue going in between your soft lips, as you moaned 

"Fuck me" you breathed

"My pleasure" 

He became aroused when you are a badass, he finds something sensual about you flying and fighting. This morning sent him to the edge, seeing take down the X-Wings. Pulling you to a small monitor room, slipping off your pants, Kylo held you up by the wall as he pushed into you cursing as he entered your slick wall. His thrusts hard, his lips sucking your neck leaving a hickey. Crying out his name, 

Kylo sent his force to a sensitive spot, putting your hands over your mouth to hush your cries. Your eyes rolled back as you came. 

"Finish me" he commanded

Positioning on your knees, sucking his tip, your hands wrapped around his shaft jerking him. His head tilted back, looking down at you as looked up at him. His hands on the back of your head pushing you in more, as he cummed into your throat tasting his salty seed, he inserted his thumb into your mouth as you sucked.

Thumbing away your eyeliner streaks, 

"I must say your lined eyes make you look more tasteful slut" he complimented 

"Thank you sir" you gasped

"Good girl" he tucked himself back in "time for a meeting"

….

"I called for this meeting to finally introduce the recruitments I have in plan," General Zee spoke, sitting in the first chair of the small meeting room, the high back seats filled with captain Peavy, the recruiters as well other crew. Kylo sat beside you, his hand on your knee feeling his thumb pet you. Zee called out the list of names from her data pad, a few were present in the meeting. Kylo, counted the names in his head, counting fifteen, interrupting Zee

"What happened to five?" 

Zee’s eyes looked at Kylo as she rolled her eyes around finding an explanations   
"Well I figured we should do rounds if the first batch is killed then send another round” 

"No we didn't agree on that" Kylo became annoyed by her change of plans and never in full detail, as he raised his voice, jabbing his finger on the table "you send the first round of five then another they will know something is up"  
Zee stood there, tucking her silver hair back, puckering her lips, 

"Kylo I know what I am doing" she replied softly "Besides it will happen gradually"

She changed over the subject, going to the hoverboard, lowering the lights, clicking a button as a hologram of Leia popped up,

"Leia Organa” she started sitting down with her legs crossed over, “is the head of the Resistance” she lifted her for finger “however there are people below her who will take her role if she is removed" she added. Clicking a button as the system glitched, moving to another hologram of Connix 

"Lieutenant Connix is below her by one rank” she clicked again that “Admiral and Poe Dameron are also choices to take over if Leia falls."

"My plan is to murder the undertakers first, before Leia and have one of the recruiters hijack a transport with Leia and bring her to me. I will hold her a prisoner and I will meet with her"

Kylo turned his head towards Zee with a scowled look

"I?" he questioned shaking his head

"Sorry. supreme leader and my-”

"Empress" Kylo cut her off again, twisting his neck upward, giving her a look,

"Of course.” Zee looked at you, her face sour not liking you after what you did, clearing her throat “Supreme Leader Empress Y\N and I, will have a meeting"

"For what?" a man asked, in the back section

"To end the war” Zee stood up again pacing the room, looking down “we may bribe her or even blackmail her to bring up a treaty or to simply end it all."

"How long would this take?" another person asked, as Zee looked back at Kylo with worried eyes  
"I want to go slow, maybe a month or three"  
She stopped pacing standing in the front of the room,

"The recruiters should have time to settle in and they will report back anything like a journal and keep tabs on whatsoever." she looked back at Kylo

"Kylo Ren and I will have the updates, and will release whatever information is brought up"

….

Off duty, time came again, winding down from the long day, exiting the fourth room now known as your, meditation room. Cutting into the living space Kylo standing by the floor to ceiling length window, shirtless with a glass in his hand. He stood there, gazing out, taking a long sip

"We should get away" he murmured. You folded your arms, confused with what he meant away  
"Are you dropping down from leader?"  
He sighed out stretching his back, not turning around to face you   
"I mean take a break. travel somewhere,"

You grew tired standing, walking over to couch sitting down, in thought about traveling,

"For how long?" 

Kylo turned around sitting beside you, taking his glass, sipping his drink, wincing your face from the bitter taste.

"Start with a week, just you and me, but A’pleck and Vircrul would bodyguard us. No work, no plans, nothing, just us." he explained resting his finger on his chin

A week was a long time away from being ruler, adding in another question

"Who would take orders, and govern?" 

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply “I have a decision but I don’t like it”

….

The ports were busy with a small army of stormtroopers marching, pilots running about, and mechanics working on the TIEs. This morning, the recruiters were prepared to depart, General Zee stepped into base with two stormtroopers guiding her. She wore a dark colored pant suit, her long military coat placed on her shoulders, wearing the black leather gloves. Her lips painted with a darker shade of red instead of the boots she wore heels that clacked with the ground.   
The recruiters stood in sections, they were young, only in their late teens or early twenties. Recognizing Malik and Kai in the group as they will go solo. 

"This is a life or death mission.” General Zee explained to them, walking against them as they stood firm in a military file “But by all this is a heroic and important task. I will call off the mission anytime, but for now I wish you luck" 

Zee stepped back as the recruiters took flight leaving the base, watching them jump into hyperspace

"Well Supreme Leader looks like my job is done for now" she forced a smile "Let us see who is wrong"  
Kylo side eyed her, stopping her parade  
"I'm letting you take my place as leader for a week"  
Zee turned around with a shocked expression  
"What? Why?"

"I'm taking a break" Kylo explained, as you stood ground incase if anything happened, Zee huffed 

"Oh well sure why not, as if i don't have million things in plan already" Zee huffed

"You bitch and moan a lot and not the good way" Kylo snapped "My empress and I will be gone for a week, you are going to be sub leader but you aren't to take orders in the throne. My knights will take guard"

"Very well" Zee grimace “I will also be close to Captain Phasma, just incase we need more recruiters figure it's easier to use the stormtroopers since they have no official identification“

"We have enough" Kylo bit out, Zee looked at you as you could feel yourself charging up. Zee silenced sucking in her cheeks, Kylo’s arm wrapped around your back waist

"Ready" he said, pulling you away

"Yes" side eyeing Zee leaving the base

…..

Apleck and Vicrul marched beside you heading to Rumour’s section of the ship to collect the clothing for the trip Kylo had planned. keeping the destination a mystery. Sitting for hours trying to decide the clothes you wanted from the catalog Rumour sent, playing a guessing game where the location may be. The corridors were cleared, turning a corner, entering the workshop, as Rumour was happy to see you. Her hair grew out down past her shoulders, styled in a half ponytail.

“Y\N” she exclaimed, hugging you 

You viewed around seeing droids at work sewing pieces together,

“Not to be rude but i thought you did this all by hand”

“Goodness no, I would be handless. I just make the designs, take dimensions, I only hand sew the trim and extra details.”

She stepped over to a computer, her footwork light and airy, her fingers touched the screen in a swiping motion.

“So you have outfits for an entire week, you picked out some really great designs” she mentioned “I did add some old designs as well, umm, you have nightwear lingerie , evening wear for a few dinner dates, day wear to of course travel around,”

Rumour's droid carried a large crate that held all the boxes, on a flatbed cart, Vicrul took it, 

“Well that is all I hope you have enjoy yourself” she finished off. You thanked her while Vicrul maneuvered the cart. Having difficulties bumping into the walls. Hearing him swear, holding your laughter.

….

Transferring the clothes into a carrier luggage they are designed to be light for hot weather, but also in high fashion. Still guessing the location. Kylo stepped out of the bathroom ready for bed, sitting on the edge, slouched over his elbows on his knees. His skin folding into rolls, pushing his hair back as you proceeded to pack up. Tomorrow night is the departure for the trip.

“Tell me where are we going?” you asked him again for the hundredth time

“It’s a surprise” he said dryly

You noticed you had two carriers, one for the outfits and and another for footwear, Kylo had two as well,

“How is this going to all fit into your TIE?” you asked him, there was hardly any room for you let alone four luggages

Kylo chuckled replying sarcastically “Magic”  
You rolled his eyes, thinking of a larger aircraft,  
“Are we taking the silencer or the Knights transport”

Kylo laid down, pretending to fall asleep, 

“Kylo?” he ignored you, throwing a roll of socks at him for him to throw it back at you, hitting your head, turning over on his side.

You scoffed finishing up packing  
….

Kuruk slammed Cardo on a table as jumped back up, throwing a punch at Kuruk. Trudgen walked out of the showers with a towel around his waist, the steam bellowing outward into the living space. Kuruk came close in contact with him as Trudgen shoved him away. A’pleck and Vicrul sat on the floor with Ushar playing a card game boasting loudly at their wins betting off scraps. Kylo appeared into their quarters as they fell silent looking up. Ready for duty

“I have roles for all of you, A’pleck, Vicrul you will guard us on our journey. Ushar, Cardo both of you are efficient in hacking into systems, I want you to hack into General Zee data pad and portable to keep tabs as well as footage. Trudgen and Kuruk go undercover for me, meaning no uniforms, maskless, attend meetings and scope around. The four of you will take guard of the throne room and the complex area. General Zee isn't allowed in the throne area she will take orders elsewhere.”

In unison they all nodded saying yes master, going back to their activities, as Kylo left.

Continuing to practice your fighting skills and force training to help make the day go faster growing bored. Hour sixteen came as Kylo mentioned he would be out for a week in a meeting setting rules and tasks down.

You dressed in the red silk dress from a while ago something nice and somewhat new to wear upon landing. While A’pleck and Vicrul took the bags meeting Kylo at base. Making sure you have your weapons belted. On your upper thighs with thigh restraints holsters.

Entering the base a new machine was parked, 

“Well Y\N I think I want to show you your new war machine” Kylo called out   
“I figured it is about time to have your own so you wouldn’t fly around in the standard TIEs"

You couldn't find the proper expression, only being giddy running up to Kylo hugging him, nearly knocking him down knowing it was out of proper manners. The TIE was a bit larger than Kylo’s, the wings were the same pronge except the metal was painted a shinier black almost chrome sheen. Entering the cabin seeing there were black and red ribbed leather passenger seats snugged together against the back panel. The cockpit was a level lower with a single pilot seat. The interior is walls entirely black with red and white overhead lights. Kylo pulled up the metal grates presenting deep storage space. Vicrul brought up the bags, putting them in the sections 

You sat down in the pilot seat, toying with the yokes, Kylo stood over the seat inputting

"Let me fly with you"   
You face twisted confused 

"Isn't that the plan"  
Kylo had patience for you when you never understood him clearly

“Sit on my lap and you be captain, I want to feel you fly"

"Oh"

Sitting in between his legs, as he pointed out where to start the engines, and control panels, your hands wrapped around the yokes, as Kylo placed his hands over guiding you upward. 

“I know how to pilot Kylo.” you told him 

“I just figure partners should always help guide” his voice lowered “Be easy little one”

Pulling up more, guiding the aircraft out, speeding out of the port, straightening out. His fingers typed in the coordinates as you jumped into hyperspace, seeing there was a time panel showing the ride would take thirty minutes, sitting back 

"Tell me" you softly said, his head burrowed behind your ear

"Three hints: beach, elangancy, erotica"   
He listed

Thinking back to your knowledge of what city or planet it may be, grumbling 

"Those options aren't helpful"

"Just guess" he said playfully

There was one place you thought of answering "Naboo"

"No"

"That's all I could think of " turning back to him, as he he looked to the side

"Fine, it's Canto Bight" he answered, giving up

"Never heard of it" 

"Well then I win. It's a city in planet Cantonica''

"Whatever," you said in a dry tone "Hopefully it's nice and isn't lava with a lot of hiking and fending for ourselves"

"No. Just you tied to the bed hopeless" he muttered toying with your hair

"Is there a eject button in this thing"   
He held your waist, squeezing you  
"Bummer. Didn't get that installed kitten" 

….

The radars beeped, preparing for landing as Kylo, pointed out where to land, guiding you into the space port. Lowering the ramp, stepping off, the warm air brushed your cheek, the sky at dusk a dark blue, and violet with a slim of light from the sun. Kylo clasped his hand with yours making your way inside the lobby, feeling the cold air welcome you, the scent of the entrance being spice and tobacco, in the distance dings and chimes. The lobby was exquisite with marble flooring and gold trim, statues and ancient pottery. Kylo lead the way to a reception desk, a droid unit, placed behind the desk, as they welcomed him

“Ah Supreme Leader Kylo Ren glad to have you as our guest” they said his voice filtered

The droid check him in as they handed him four cards, giving one each to the guards

“The elevators are to the right” they mentioned

Both of you took a separate elevator as the knights will take another. Stepping inside the lift entirely made of clear glass seeing it went all the way up, and down to a dark pit. Kylo inserted the card, as the elevator went down, feeling nervous seeing it went below water level.

The doors opened to a vacant hallway made from the inside of a cave going down a glass pathway that had water flow underneath seeing tiny fish swim. Entering through double doors, being welcomed by a foyer, a tall cylinder fish tank built in the center with local sea creatures swam up from the water below glowing a soft blue color. The interior was carved stone from a cave, the entryway was curved as lights were on the base and light fixtures on the ceiling. Walking through an arch into the living space decorated minimally with a couch and chairs, a large screen with few channels available. A floor to ceiling window that could be pushed out as a door to a tiled patio balcony. Branching out the beach, a kitchenette with a refrigerator stocked with snacks and drinks. 

Making your way down a hallway, entering through a bedroom, a large four poster bed with drapes coming down, against a wall in the center of the room looking out to the beach with the same window as the living space. The bathroom had a large dark stone jacuzzi tub and shower. It was quiet, only hearing the low tide of the beach. 

Kylo saw your face beaming,a crooked grin formed on his face,   
"I figured you needed some sun, and air"

"This place is amazing, I-" you gushed, taking the entirety of it, it was more than perfect.

"Breath" he advised seeing you haven't exhaled, in a minute

Kylo sensed his Knights coming down,  
"One second"

Leaving you alone in the room. Taking off your boots to feel the cool stone ground below you. The rocks were smoothed out and leveled sitting down on the plush bed laying back seeing in the ceiling had tiny light fixtures to look like stars. There was a scent of citrus and floral that filled the room, making you calm and rejuvenated.

A low rumble came from the hallway as Kylo came back with the luggage, standing back up

"Vicrul and Apleck have a cabin not far from us" he said, Kylo came behind you kissing your neck, sensing he wanted it

"I'm hungry" you said, throwing him off, edging him to hold off

"Dinner then"

A server droid came down momentarily with the meals in special cooling and heating compartments. A welcome tray of fruit, wine, and chocolates with little pastries, were also delivered holding them off for later. Dining on the balcony with lanterns glowing, a fire pit flamed, casting blue flames, a soft breeze blew . Your eyes fell on the water, the waves lapping onto the sand 

"Are allowed to swim in the water?" You asked

"We are, there is nothing that will bite you, although the porpoises may" his voice was bleak but 

He made you laugh, as he had a blank face, not knowing if he was serious

"I've rarely seen a beach." You told him "but Rumour didn't pack swimwear"

Kylo sat back chuckling to himself "Then I guess we go nude"

"You mean skinny dip" you exaggerated

He raised his eyebrow "Scared princess"

"We could get in trouble"

He bit his lip, narrowing his eyes  
"Break the rules kitten"

….

A crescent moon glowed in the sky highlighting the waters. Wearing a plush bathrobe, holding your arms together nervous that people are watching. Kylo is already at the edge of the water, your toes touching the smooth warm sand, walking at a slow pace to reach the edge before the tide. Dropping the robe off your body, feeling the warm air on your skin, Kylo took your hand as you stepped into the waters. 

Kylo telling you there is no harm, getting to low rib length. Bobbing with waves, you can hear the busy town but where you were, it was still the sky dark with the galaxy twinkling. Having comfort to swim around, going underneath the waters, touching the sand floor, popping back up, paddling around. Kylo joined in as you swam in the deeper area away from him, he grabbed your ankle pulling you back to him. Laughing as he kissed you hard, jumping back in the water, sinking with him. Pushing his legs up from the sand, lifting you up, wrapping your arms around his waist. Opening your eyes, as he looked at you feeling serene, no bitchy general, no tasks, just him and you. You stared into his eyes as the moonlight made them glimmer. Pulling away, Kylo stared at you, you notice he does this as a weird I like you move

"What?" 

"Nothing, just the force connecting us together at perfect timing. Almost like destiny"

"You taught me so much, to understand my true self. The force, my past. You may have pushed me but it helped unveil everything" you thanked him

"You did most of the work, astonished the skills you taught yourself"

You reseted your head on his shoulder, He looked off to the moon, sending his force to a sensitive spot as you jolted squealing, playfully punching his shoulder. He picked you up, throwing you into the water, splashing, as you jumped back up not seeing him . Spinning around the dark empty waters the lights in the distant town.

"Kylo," you whispered, growing worried, the seconds felt like minutes. Hands grab your legs as you screamed, too loud the police would here, his hand going over your mouth

"Shhh" he held you close to his body as you calmed down, turning around and he had a smug smile on his face. Hitting him as he kissed your neck nipping the skin.

Your hands reach down to his cock, stroking him, he figured you should head back to the shore.

….

Falling on the blanket laid on the sand as he kissed your skin tasting the salt, bringing you on top of him. Grinding yourself over his hardened dick, in between your wet folds. Hearing him grunt sending the force to his sensitive areas. He sat up latching onto your nipple sucking the hardened buds until they softened. Panting, your pussy beginning to hurt, figuring it was now time to ride him. Taking him guiding it into your entrance a he filled you up.

"Ah fuck Kylo" you sighed out, as he stretched you, rolling your hips. Your body felt cold from the blood rush as his skin felt hot. His moans deep and long. Turning you over on your back as he pounded in you, deep and hard, his fingers on your clit as your back arched up. Your nerve endings alive, sobbing out his name. 

"Keep taking it like a good whore" he spat out

Your fingers massaged your breasts, he pulled out going down in between your legs biting your inner thighs. His mouth closed around the clit as his tongue swirled around. As you became frenzied, his hands cupped your breasts. Hia moans vibrating against your folds. Flipping you over on your stomach roughly, picking your ass up as he smacked it hard. Yelping. Rubbing his tip over your entrance pushing in the head. Then pulling out. Repeating the process as you began to beg.

Grabbing your hips slamming into you, deep and slow his cock rubbing over your G-spot. He picked you up by the throat, speaking in another language. Calling you derogatory names that sent you to the edge. Your walls pulsed around him, 

"Mmm cum for me slut" he grunted

The orgasm slipped, the current flowing through your entire body. Whimpering it out. Kylo laid you back down as he still continued, while you trembled, riding it out the sensation intensed. He was so close, watching his lower abdomen spasm his breaths hitching. Pulling himself out, milking onto your breasts in white streaks.

He kissed you, laying beside you for a while to gather the moment. Carrying you back inside for the night.


	21. Monte Carlo

A breeze blew in, the sun mid way above in the sky lighting the bedroom a dusty filter. He watched you sleep, caressing your smoothed skin that appeared to have a glow. The thin white sheet coiling around your stomach and inner legs, as he reminisced last night. Mentally picturing your still beauty wishing to have the artistry skill to paint you. Stirring, waking up, yawning your eyes slightly opened, remembering where you were as you eyes flicked up seeing Kylo. Asking him a groggy tone, what the time was, as he replied it is noon. Sitting up, not caring the sheet didn’t cover your bare torso, you head felt light 

“I'm sorry” you apologized in a sheepish tone

“Why the apology?” his lips frowned, holding you 

“You probably had a lot planned” you explained, while Kylo mentioned

“Let’s take it easy today, besides here the night is active than day. You needed the rest” 

He kissed your forehead, as you stretched getting up to change in lounge wear for the first meal. Brunch was served with fresh juice and coffee, Kylo asked you what you wanted to do as you replied just stroll around and have dinner. While getting dressed, Kylo made a reservation for dinner at a high class restaurant, holding off his guards for the day. Taking a shower lathering your sensitive skin, brushing your teeth, seeing small perfumes displayed in a caddy. Picking one that smelt good to you, spritzing yourself. Lining your eyes with eyeliner and highlighter on your cheek bones. Searching in the luggage for an outfit opting to wear red high waisted pants with a black silk chiffon cami and clear strapped heels, layering gold necklaces. Having a last glance at yourself in the mirror. Stepping out into the living space seeing Kylo wearing a dark sleeved shirt and usual trousers. Watching you, feeling he undressed for the occasion of a sight seeing stroll. He pointed out something was missing from your outfit not knowing what,

"Strap on" Kylo said, he watched your reaction, 

"Now" you gasped, rolling his eyes,

"I mean strap your weapon to you. Just incase"

"Right"

Hoisting your lightsabers to your pant belt, hoping no fights break out.

….

The weather was moderate, hardly any clouds and not too warm, strolling on the cobblestone walkway transitioning into a polished limestone street. The buildings mixed with stones, clay and metals having a blend of ancient and modern. The town was slow, a few travelers were out, in high fashion apparel. Most of them are older in their retirement years, only a few young people. Even though you are an empress, you felt out of place from your poverty background. Knowing their wealth was their token of privilege that they sat high on, only to get richer day by day. greedy for more. Boutiques lined against the street, selling jewelry, high fashion clothing, and elegant gifts. Taking time to window shop observing the haute couture displayed on mannequins. Entering a piazza with a grand fountain in the center, seeing coins that were tossed in the bottom of the mosaic tiling sparkling. The piazza housed a small cafe serving pastries and a confectionery selling handcrafted treats. There was a rumble in the distance hearing loud bells and an announcer. Kylo explained there were fathiers racing, mentioning people bet on the fathiers. When one of them wins, people win the bet. Not truling understanding what a fatheir was or why people betted on them.

  
  


There was a small shop that interested you, selling what looked to be frozen desserts similar to ice cream. Stepping inside, the worker looked young but not extravagant as the townspeople wearing a standard uniform in dress code. He welcomed you as you stood in front of the glass, eyes wandering at the tubs filled with colorful concoctions. The worker explained to you it was a mix of sherbets and sorbets and a few were ice creams. Ordering a few scoops of sorbets, resting on a concrete bench taking small spoonfuls. The flavors tantalize your taste buds, tasting orange and mango, watching Kylo eat his, the sun hitting just right warming your skin.

“Do people recognize you?” you asked curiously, looking at Kylo see a slight change of tone of his pigment, the sun hitting his eyes showing their true hazel color.

“A few but not all” he replied flatly, you wanted to ask him something hoping it wasn't dodgy

“Are you going to get your helmet fixed?" 

Dipping your spoon back in the sorbet 

“I might”

Kylo continued eating, watching his mouth on the spoon knowing he was doing it on purpose, he was eating seductively. His tongue slowly licking the back on the spoon taking it into his mouth. Dipping his spoon back in passing it to you, tasting his being a peach flavor, looking up to him. He thumbed the corner of his mouth, seeing a few older people staring, sitting in a covered table. Kylo noticed, he kisses you unexpectedly, your cheeks flushed and ears getting hot. Pulling away, eyeing the older people, as they looked away. You fed him your flavor, telling you he liked it. Continuing your stroll, the day went by slowly and longingly, Kylo had softened in less that twenty four hours while it seemed your moods had changed. 

….

The sun dipped under the water, preparing for the dinner reservation dressing in a red sequined, slinged black floor length dress with a high slit and the same heels as before. Kylo coordinated with you wearing a red silk v-cut shirt exposing his chest and black trousers and boots.

Being welcomed into the swanky restaurant by a host, taking in the scenery a sectional wall made entirely of fish tank housing larger captive sea creatures. Dim lighting and soft ambient music played in the background by a live pianist. A mixture of alien species and humans dined in reserved seats, the host took you to a small booth by a window overlooking the ocean with a light display glowing. The sun was still setting painting the sky pink and purple. Stock paper menus were placed down, seeing only four options, seafood, poultry, vegetarian, or mixed entrées. The dinner is a six course meal, three hor dourves, two mains and a dessert. A basket of bread had been placed on the table with butter compotes and water poured into glaases taking a piece of bread, buttering it, nibbling on the bread. The waiter came back momentarily to take the orders delivering a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice. Uncorking the wine pouring into glasses,

"You look lovely tonight Kylo" you complimented him not knowing he would be bold in his attire

"Please" he looked at you feverishly, "you look so delectable"

Dinner was served as the hour dors were placed artistically with small plates to share. 

"I never thought you could be like this" you told him,

"Romantic?" He took a long sip of wine, knowing he was confused 

"Yes"

"I've learned over the time, studied what women enjoyed." He winked at you, feeling your body heat up, taking another bite of bread "I sense that"

The main course were set, tasting the seafood, sipping the wine taking in the notes. Kylo feasting his eyes on you, wanting to have you for the final course.

….

The casino was robustic, people cheering gathered in groups around tables, bells going off, everyone dressed in high class attire, being astray by the layouts and marbling designs of the casino. The statues, and crown moldings, were genuine marble and gold. The chandeliers were pure crystals and gemstones. Art deco with a mix of modern technology the rooms were domed having light elements on the edges. Kylo held you back, stepping, down the stairs,

"Wanna play a game?" he asked, taking your hand, becoming nervous 

"I don't know how?"

"I can show you."

There was a table not far, with a low crowd surrounding it, Kylo sat down in a seat having you sit in his lap, the dealer looked at him. He was a small creature tan resembling a shrew only two feet high, wearing a vest and a monocle. His voice was high pitch, but serious

" sir you can't have her sit on your lap" Kylo gave him a look, knowing what he is doing, 

"She will sit here with me"

The dealer looked worried, and fearful

"Of Course sir" he trembled 

Kylo placed his bid in the center of the table as the first opponent, an older man with white placed a larger bid, the second one another man with an eye patch and scar placed in a medium range. The dealer shuffled the deck giving Kylo a few cards and two other opponents their cards. The second opponent was first to set down his cards, while Kylo placed his cards down as the first person placed his cards. Kylo won the first match collecting their cards making his share larger and the pot grew bigger. Paying close attention to how the game is played, not having a true understanding. Only being five minutes in the first opponent was out as he swore, leaving the table, it was between Kylo and the scared man.

The game went back and forth as the crowd observed minutes passed, the opponent placed down his final cards with a grin. Kylo looked at him setting his cards down, as the opponent's face changed to defeat. The dealer announced Kylo won, pushing the entire pot to Kylo seeing the coins and metal planks going to his way. The opponent looked saddened as if he betted his entire life away, which he did seeing two large alien creatures pull him away as he begged. 

Kylo collected his winnings leaving the table, a hostess came around with champagne in flutes as you both grabbed one. Walking out to the terrace, sipping on the champagne, you took in the view seeing spaceships leaving the ports and flying in.

“Did you cheat?” you questioned with enthusiasm 

“I didn’t use my mind tricks only played by the rules” he explained,

Another race went about, going over to the side seeing below the faithier racing in the night as the announcer announced this was the final race for the night watching them running as people were calling out yelling. Going to the binoculars looking down, noticing the riders were shocking them to go faster not enjoying the sight of them being abused for peoples profits. The night was still young but you were tired of being out in heels and the drinks were catching up to you.

Kylo sat on the couch with his data pad, messaging the knights

Update me...

Cardo was the first to reply 

We hacked into her devices 

and navigated through her files

and contacts There

is nothing odd in conversation 

however one file is locked

-C

Well try to unlock it 

Truden Kurek. come in…

Kurek reported

We went undercover

and spent time in

the security room, 

Finding footage, of

Her was with Phasma

-K

I told her no more

They were just talking

about the fleet for an 

possible attack sir

-T

Keep me updated 

report whatever

you can

Yes Sir 

  
  
  


….

Sunbathing on the balcony, a towel covering your torso, lounging on a black chaise designed to fit the curvature of your back elevating your knees, absorbing the morning rays. Taking in deep breaths, entering a meditative state. Your head buzzed from the drinks you had the night before hearing something in the kitchen. Wrapping the towel around you, swiveling the pivot door, just enough to enter through the living space. Thinking Kylo was in the kitchen dropping the towel seeing it wasn’t Kylo but Apleck and Vicrul rummaging through the refrigerator. A short scream let out of your mouth, scrambling picking up the towel covering your front. A’pleck chuckled, his voice a low baritone

“Enjoyed the view princess?” 

Wrapping the towel around you, knowing your face was flushed and ears red, looking in shock and embarrassment, “Where is Kylo?”

“Out. in the casino.” Vicrul chimed in in a raspy voice “Ordered us to guard you while he is out”

Great another empress protection plan, sitting in the tall bar chairs, 

“For how long?” you asked fumbling with your fingers, Vicrul leaned over the table, holding himself up with his forearms,”You have to hurry somewhere love”

“Just a question. I wanted to go to the Piazza.”

“We will take you” Vicrul said, 

“I can’t go alone?” you whined, 

“Duty calls princess” A'pleck pulled up his mask to drink some water

Rolling your eyes scoffing, heading into the bedroom, yelling out to them you are taking a shower, plotting of a plan to escape. Dressing in something comfortable and casual, heading into the bathroom turning on the shower as a ploy. Pulling up the zipper of your boots, grabbing a small over body bag, with enough money and your access card. Strapping your lightsabers to your waist belt. Checking the balcony to see if the coast was clear, hopping on top of the stone wall jumping down onto the sand. Trying to figure a way to climb up spotting stairs up ahead. Jogging to the wall that had stone steps leading upward to the street. The square wasn’t far making your way there knowing you were an outcast in your outfit, tracing back remembering seeing a tiny jewelry store, heading towards the way.

….

Ap'leck and Vicrul sat in the living room legs spread out, watching a recap of the fathier race, seeing on the bottom a scan of the weather, a shower storm will hit in the late afternoon following into the night. Vicrul sat forward turning his head to Ap'leck, asking 

“How long do girls take to get ready?” 

Ap'leck shrugged his shoulders, replying

“Y/N has to be done by now it’s been thirty minutes”

“I will go check on her” Vicrul decided to go,

Vicrul slowly walked through the hallway, knocking on the door with his two fingers, waiting, not hearing a reply going forward to open the door. The room is empty with clothes strewn on the floor, hearing the shower. Going to the door, knocking, calling out

“Is everything alright princess”

Pulling back the door, thick steam flowing out, Vicrul scanned around not seeing a shadow, pulling back the glass shower door,revealing the shower is empty, turning off the water. Heading back to the room looking out the balcony. Looking over the stone wall, finding your foot prints

“Ap'leck” he called out “we have a runner”

….

Your eyes scanned the clear glass cases displaying an exquisite layout of, bracelets, charms, earrings, and necklaces. The jewels sparkling under the lights, an associate noticed you were investigating, and decided to assist you.

“Is there anything I can help with?” she asked her black hair in a tight ponytail wearing a uniform that was tan and beige. Young like the boy in the ice cream shop.

“No I'm just browsing” you explained with a warm smile, she smiled back in odd way as if she was scripted

“No problem, take your time”

Moving along to more cases with various rings, studying the prices, seeing one ring that caught your eye, the stone in the center was a clear stone, the design called you fixated on it.

“Would you like to try it on?” she asked, 

“Please” you nodded

“What is your ring size?” she questioned, as you looked down at your fingers, stuttering out 

"I’m not sure”

“It’s alright, I can measure you,” she assisted 

She measured your ring finger, finding a ring with the exact size, placing it on your finger, a perfect fit. It looked lovely, sparkling in the lighting

“Are you willing to buy it today?” she asked with the same strange scripted tone

“Sorry, not today, but I will return later in my travels to purchase”

“No problem” she smiled again her eyes flicking up to a corner "enjoy your travels"

The situation was weird, keeping your weapons close. your stomach growled, feeling light headed knowing you hadn’t had breakfast yet. Thanking the working, leaving the small boutique, heading to the small cafe, your eyes observed the menu and the pastries in the cases. 

The owner of the cafe was behind the bar taking orders, ordering a hot coffee drink, and a small board with breads, cured fish and creamed cheese. And another with fruit with three macrons for something sweet. Not waiting too long sitting by a metal table under the awning, a droid dropped off your coffee first, then your meal. The day was warmer than yesterday, partly cloudy, spreading the cream cheese on the dark bread and layering the fish with toppings, taking a bite, and a sip of the coffee, enjoying the personal moment.

….

Vicrul and Ap'leak agreed to split up, Ap'leck will trail the beach and the Piazza, while Vicrul is headed to the casino and terrace. Finishing up your breakfast, sitting tasting the purple,pink, and blue macarons, sipping the final sip of the coffee. Setting the empty dishes on the rack, leaving a tip going to the grand fountain, water spewing out, picking a coin from the bag, wishing for luck flipping the gold coin into the water. Spotting Ap'leck in the distance climbing down a group of stairs knowing a search team was on the loose. It was risky to go back down the way you came, making your way to the casino to head back to the villa.

The casino was quieter in the day cutting through the clusters, trying not to bump into people. Even though it was early afternoon people were dressed to the nines as you were basic next to them. A fatier race was going, seeing screen capturing the action. Standing for too long spotting Kylo sitting at a table, deep in a match, his eyes turned locking with yours, quickly turning away. Walking fast to the elevators in the lobby, keeping your head down, pulling out your card, the elevators opened with an odd alien couple exiting. Jumping inside, seeing Vicrul entering the lobby from the terrace, as he spotted you. Shoving the access card in the slot as the doors closed, having fun sending the three in a spiral chase, the door opened into the cave. Running down the walkway adrenaline jumping through your veins, entering the villa nearly running into the tank, going into the bedroom taking off your bag and weapons calming your breaths. Stepping out into the halway,

Vicrul entered the room, standing a distance from you

“I'm ready to go,” you told him pretending you didn’t have your rendezvous, walking past him into the living space “Where did A’pleck go” you didn't see him in the living space knowing he was still out, Vicrul placed his hands on your shoulder

“Don’t play dumb princess” he said his voice low, and throaty 

“Huh?” you acted dumb

Apleck came in from the balcony, “I saw her” he called out,

“Saw who?” continuing with the game you had, while he looked at you pointing a finger,huffing out of breath “You were in the square”

Acting to be confused twisting your face, 

“No I wasn’t. I was taking a shower and I meditated for a bit, may have slept a little” you brushed off Vicruls hands moving in front of him wondering why they weren’t following “Let’s go”

Apleck held you back, pushing you against the wall pinning you his “stop gaslighting us.You were not in the room nor the shower” you stared at him hard ”you aren’t supposed to run off without us”

Kylo entered the room, “Y/N” he said softly with disbelief 

“She’s safe sir,” Ap'leck confronted 

Thunder rolled in the distance as the storm as ready to begin, Kylo grabbed your arm pulling you into the bedroom, his eyes reading anger,

“You ran off” his words firm, 

“I went to the square to look around, it’s nothing I am not hurt” you explained looking to the floor, his eyes narrowed figuring he was reading your mind, understanding your sneaky plan

"You sly clever kitten" he praised for a short while while snapping out “I’m punishing you ”

Folding your arms, 

“so you are going to lock me in this room for the rest of the trip"

“No I’m not going to fuck you. You aren’t allowed to touch yourself, and touch me, that includes inappropriately using the force.”

"For how long?" You tilted your head to the side, making puppy eyes trying to be cute. 

"Until I feel like it" he decided 

You mocked him as he put up a finger to your face scowling you with his eyes

….

Rain poured down, ordering in, sitting on the couch later in the evening drinking a hot tea.

Kylo had finished talking with his Knights back on the ship, feeling exhausted from the hour long chat. He ordered Kuruk to keep a close eye on her and Trudgen to sneak around her quarters. 

The rain pittered on the balcony, bored flipping through the five pre-programmed channels stopping at a calling for a bingo game. Kylo sat down, his presence alone was a tease. He turned off the tv as he knew you were bored. 

"I'm bored" you sighed, think maybe Kylo and you can play a game or star at the fish in the take bjt instead he replied with a dry

"Good"

His hand went down to his pants rubbing his area as you watched, unbuttoning them pushing down the material, the patch of dark hair on his lower abdomen. You looked away seeing him stroking himself, sighing loudly, looking at him again as he pulled himself out. His cock falling onto his thigh as he spat in his hand rubbing his head. Feeling aroused closing your legs tighter. Kylo caressed himself faster, growing thicker with his veins protruding. Wanting him, he didn't look at you, continuing a slow steady pace. He moaned, cupping his balls, continuing his strokes knowing he was teasing you edging you tempting you 

"I'm going to bed" you pouted 

"Sweet dreams princess" he uttered

Stomping into the bathroom, you were hot, your body begging to be touched, sprinkling cold water on your skin from the sink. Your eyes glancing at the tub from the mirror, pondering Kylo said you weren't allowed to touch yourself. Water splashing into the tub dropping a bath bomb inside watching it fizzle in a blue and white foam swirl.

Settling yourself in the warm water pushing the silver button to start the jets. finding one nearby feeling the water pressure against your back. Positioning your legs resting on the edge of the tub, the water hitting your right inner thigh moving over to the right just a bit. Opening your legs wider, the intensity of the water pressure hitting your clit. Tilting your head back, moving your hips, your breaths shallow. Your nub getting massaged by the water, steadying your moans, keeping quiet. Opening your vulva lips with your fingers moving back a little, having a new sensation. Holding the position while your nerve endings were alive.

Kylo had finished, his cum squirting out onto his stomach, needing to clean up. Noticing it was getting late, turning the corner into the bedroom needing a tissue, prepping for bed. Hearing the water bubbling, sliding back the door watching you in the tub seeing the odd position you were in. He didn't understand what you were doing at first. Until he realized what you were doing. Wiping himself off, your eyes met his, as he figured it out. "You bitch" he placed his hand over the jet, pushing you away. Getting scared you were caught, his brows furrowed as he gave you a look with his eyes, pressing his lips, he spoked calmly.

"Are you pleasuring yourself" 

"No sir" you giggled

Stopping the jacuzzi, the bubbles dying down,

"You aren't allowed to pleasure yourself" he ordered. You rolled your eyes, getting into your face as you stop giggling

"Stop rolling your eyes at me" he added 

….

The rain stopped, climbing into the bed, your head falling back on the pillow, the special ceiling lights twinkled. Turning over finding Kylo had fallen asleep on his stomach his head crooked. Turning over facing the wall counting back drifting off to sleep. Awoken in the middle of the night as the rain showered down again. Your body still in a need for a release, turning over Kylo had reached a deep sleep state. Crawling out of bed for a drink of water, the base lights on the bottom of the walkway leading the way. Grabbing a glass from the kitchenette counter, pouring water from the faucet taking a sip noticing a glimmer from the glass.

Squinting in the dark wondering what it could be, discovering it was Kylo’s lightsaber placed on the kitchen counter. Never had he placed it in a location out of close reach Kylo left it there for temptation a sinful trap.Spinning the weapon on the table, rattling against the glass top, wanting to release this feeling. He said you weren't allowed to touch yourself, and pleasure yourself. Holding the hilt, the vein of wires exposing and the flamed hinged metal, knowing you should go back to sleep but you thought, knowing if he woke up he would be in an uproar.

Opting to break the rules, sitting on the living space floor,taking off your pajama shorts. Staring at the weapon for a while, knowing it was wrong and a sicking thought. Your back against the sofa, 

Gliding the hilt in between your lips, rubbing the end over your clit just right. Putting in a circular motion slow, lifting up your top, rubbing your nipples.

Experimenting on wanting to try out a new idea. Afraid it will tear the delicate tissue, taking the back end of the hilt pointing down. Relaxing the muscles, lathering up enough lubrication, pushing the end of the hilt feeling your hole stretching. Too painful taking a short break before going back in, only getting the hilt in half way in your vagina being accustomed to the foreign object . Focusing your mind to not ignite it pushing the weapon in and out slowly the pain subsiding. 

The angle wasn't the best, taking a sofa pillow, resting your head on the pillow propping your legs up on the center table. Rubbing your clit with a free hand while maneuvering Kylo's lightsaber. Keeping quiet, the storm outside muting your whimpers a mix of pain and pleasure. Imagining him fucking you with it, closing your eyes pumping it. Your body ready to give turning on your knees placing your head on the couch cushions. Pushing the hilt deeper as your body became adjusted and the new position allowed more inches. Strumming your clit faster, pushing the lightsaber in and out . Crying out your orgasm into the cushion, you walls pulsing around the hilt. Letting yourself recuperate, continuing to fuck your self with his lightsaber,pulling out the hilt, feeling your entrance being sore. Dipping your fingers, seeing a bit of blood. Not concerned wiping yourself off with a disposable napkin and water dressing back in your shorts. Heading back to the room, seeing Kylo was still asleep.

….

The data pad chimed, Kylo sat up seeing you in bed asleep even though you were still awake. The pad chimed again, getting up to check on thenotifications and to quiet the device. Turning it on seeing a notice from Cardo

Cardo Reporting

I've unlocked the files

They are written in another 

Language Kuruk and i 

Decoded a few words

It's a surprise attack sir 

on the Resistance 

Using a special weapon that

Would dissolved everything

Is she waiting

for my approval

No sir 

But she is working

underground to build a war 

Machine

This weapon hasn't 

been brought up

…. yet

Keep tabs on the weapon 

Update me in active

Hours

Yes sir

Kylo silenced the data pad, getting back into bed, seeing the sheets had came off of you covering you back up. His mind racking with the possible plan General Zee has in store. Not liking it one bit….

To be continued 

  
  
  
  


A breeze blew in, the sun mid way above in the sky lighting the bedroom a dusty filter. He watched you sleep, caressing your smoothed skin that appeared to have a glow. The thin white sheet coiling around your stomach and inner legs, as he reminisced last night. Mentally picturing your still beauty wishing to have the artistry skill to paint you. Stirring, waking up, yawning your eyes slightly opened, remembering where you were as you eyes flicked up seeing Kylo. Asking him a groggy tone, what the time was, as he replied it is noon. Sitting up, not caring the sheet didn’t cover your bare torso, you head felt light 

“I'm sorry” you apologized in a sheepish tone

“Why the apology?” his lips frowned, holding you 

“You probably had a lot planned” you explained, while Kylo mentioned

“Let’s take it easy today, besides here the night is active than day. You needed the rest” 

He kissed your forehead, as you stretched getting up to change in lounge wear for the first meal. Brunch was served with fresh juice and coffee, Kylo asked you what you wanted to do as you replied just stroll around and have dinner. While getting dressed, Kylo made a reservation for dinner at a high class restaurant, holding off his guards for the day. Taking a shower lathering your sensitive skin, brushing your teeth, seeing small perfumes displayed in a caddy. Picking one that smelt good to you, spritzing yourself. Lining your eyes with eyeliner and highlighter on your cheek bones. Searching in the luggage for an outfit opting to wear red high waisted pants with a black silk chiffon cami and clear strapped heels, layering gold necklaces. Having a last glance at yourself in the mirror. Stepping out into the living space seeing Kylo wearing a dark sleeved shirt and usual trousers. Watching you, feeling he undressed for the occasion of a sight seeing stroll. He pointed out something was missing from your outfit not knowing what,

"Strap on" Kylo said, he watched your reaction, 

"Now" you gasped, rolling his eyes,

"I mean strap your weapon to you. Just incase"

"Right"

Hoisting your lightsabers to your pant belt, hoping no fights break out.

….

The weather was moderate, hardly any clouds and not too warm, strolling on the cobblestone walkway transitioning into a polished limestone street. The buildings mixed with stones, clay and metals having a blend of ancient and modern. The town was slow, a few travelers were out, in high fashion apparel. Most of them are older in their retirement years, only a few young people. Even though you are an empress, you felt out of place from your poverty background. Knowing their wealth was their token of privilege that they sat high on, only to get richer day by day. greedy for more. Boutiques lined against the street, selling jewelry, high fashion clothing, and elegant gifts. Taking time to window shop observing the haute couture displayed on mannequins. Entering a piazza with a grand fountain in the center, seeing coins that were tossed in the bottom of the mosaic tiling sparkling. The piazza housed a small cafe serving pastries and a confectionery selling handcrafted treats. There was a rumble in the distance hearing loud bells and an announcer. Kylo explained there were fathiers racing, mentioning people bet on the fathiers. When one of them wins, people win the bet. Not truling understanding what a fatheir was or why people betted on them.

  
  


There was a small shop that interested you, selling what looked to be frozen desserts similar to ice cream. Stepping inside, the worker looked young but not extravagant as the townspeople wearing a standard uniform in dress code. He welcomed you as you stood in front of the glass, eyes wandering at the tubs filled with colorful concoctions. The worker explained to you it was a mix of sherbets and sorbets and a few were ice creams. Ordering a few scoops of sorbets, resting on a concrete bench taking small spoonfuls. The flavors tantalize your taste buds, tasting orange and mango, watching Kylo eat his, the sun hitting just right warming your skin.

“Do people recognize you?” you asked curiously, looking at Kylo see a slight change of tone of his pigment, the sun hitting his eyes showing their true hazel color.

“A few but not all” he replied flatly, you wanted to ask him something hoping it wasn't dodgy

“Are you going to get your helmet fixed?" 

Dipping your spoon back in the sorbet 

“I might”

Kylo continued eating, watching his mouth on the spoon knowing he was doing it on purpose, he was eating seductively. His tongue slowly licking the back on the spoon taking it into his mouth. Dipping his spoon back in passing it to you, tasting his being a peach flavor, looking up to him. He thumbed the corner of his mouth, seeing a few older people staring, sitting in a covered table. Kylo noticed, he kisses you unexpectedly, your cheeks flushed and ears getting hot. Pulling away, eyeing the older people, as they looked away. You fed him your flavor, telling you he liked it. Continuing your stroll, the day went by slowly and longingly, Kylo had softened in less that twenty four hours while it seemed your moods had changed. 

….

The sun dipped under the water, preparing for the dinner reservation dressing in a red sequined, slinged black floor length dress with a high slit and the same heels as before. Kylo coordinated with you wearing a red silk v-cut shirt exposing his chest and black trousers and boots.

Being welcomed into the swanky restaurant by a host, taking in the scenery a sectional wall made entirely of fish tank housing larger captive sea creatures. Dim lighting and soft ambient music played in the background by a live pianist. A mixture of alien species and humans dined in reserved seats, the host took you to a small booth by a window overlooking the ocean with a light display glowing. The sun was still setting painting the sky pink and purple. Stock paper menus were placed down, seeing only four options, seafood, poultry, vegetarian, or mixed entrées. The dinner is a six course meal, three hor dourves, two mains and a dessert. A basket of bread had been placed on the table with butter compotes and water poured into glaases taking a piece of bread, buttering it, nibbling on the bread. The waiter came back momentarily to take the orders delivering a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice. Uncorking the wine pouring into glasses,

"You look lovely tonight Kylo" you complimented him not knowing he would be bold in his attire

"Please" he looked at you feverishly, "you look so delectable"

Dinner was served as the hour dors were placed artistically with small plates to share. 

"I never thought you could be like this" you told him,

"Romantic?" He took a long sip of wine, knowing he was confused 

"Yes"

"I've learned over the time, studied what women enjoyed." He winked at you, feeling your body heat up, taking another bite of bread "I sense that"

The main course were set, tasting the seafood, sipping the wine taking in the notes. Kylo feasting his eyes on you, wanting to have you for the final course.

….

The casino was robustic, people cheering gathered in groups around tables, bells going off, everyone dressed in high class attire, being astray by the layouts and marbling designs of the casino. The statues, and crown moldings, were genuine marble and gold. The chandeliers were pure crystals and gemstones. Art deco with a mix of modern technology the rooms were domed having light elements on the edges. Kylo held you back, stepping, down the stairs,

"Wanna play a game?" he asked, taking your hand, becoming nervous 

"I don't know how?"

"I can show you."

There was a table not far, with a low crowd surrounding it, Kylo sat down in a seat having you sit in his lap, the dealer looked at him. He was a small creature tan resembling a shrew only two feet high, wearing a vest and a monocle. His voice was high pitch, but serious

" sir you can't have her sit on your lap" Kylo gave him a look, knowing what he is doing, 

"She will sit here with me"

The dealer looked worried, and fearful

"Of Course sir" he trembled 

Kylo placed his bid in the center of the table as the first opponent, an older man with white placed a larger bid, the second one another man with an eye patch and scar placed in a medium range. The dealer shuffled the deck giving Kylo a few cards and two other opponents their cards. The second opponent was first to set down his cards, while Kylo placed his cards down as the first person placed his cards. Kylo won the first match collecting their cards making his share larger and the pot grew bigger. Paying close attention to how the game is played, not having a true understanding. Only being five minutes in the first opponent was out as he swore, leaving the table, it was between Kylo and the scared man.

The game went back and forth as the crowd observed minutes passed, the opponent placed down his final cards with a grin. Kylo looked at him setting his cards down, as the opponent's face changed to defeat. The dealer announced Kylo won, pushing the entire pot to Kylo seeing the coins and metal planks going to his way. The opponent looked saddened as if he betted his entire life away, which he did seeing two large alien creatures pull him away as he begged. 

Kylo collected his winnings leaving the table, a hostess came around with champagne in flutes as you both grabbed one. Walking out to the terrace, sipping on the champagne, you took in the view seeing spaceships leaving the ports and flying in.

“Did you cheat?” you questioned with enthusiasm 

“I didn’t use my mind tricks only played by the rules” he explained,

Another race went about, going over to the side seeing below the faithier racing in the night as the announcer announced this was the final race for the night watching them running as people were calling out yelling. Going to the binoculars looking down, noticing the riders were shocking them to go faster not enjoying the sight of them being abused for peoples profits. The night was still young but you were tired of being out in heels and the drinks were catching up to you.

Kylo sat on the couch with his data pad, messaging the knights

Update me...

_ Cardo was the first to reply  _

We hacked into her devices 

and navigated through her files

and contacts There

is nothing odd in conversation 

however one file is locked

-C

Well try to unlock it 

Truden Kurek. come in…

_ Kurek reported _

We went undercover

and spent time in

the security room, 

Finding footage, of

Her was with Phasma

-K

I told her no more

They were just talking

about the fleet for an 

possible attack sir

-T

Keep me updated 

report whatever

you can

Yes Sir 

….

Sunbathing on the balcony, a towel covering your torso, lounging on a black chaise designed to fit the curvature of your back elevating your knees, absorbing the morning rays. Taking in deep breaths, entering a meditative state. Your head buzzed from the drinks you had the night before hearing something in the kitchen. Wrapping the towel around you, swiveling the pivot door, just enough to enter through the living space. Thinking Kylo was in the kitchen dropping the towel seeing it wasn’t Kylo but Apleck and Vicrul rummaging through the refrigerator. A short scream let out of your mouth, scrambling picking up the towel covering your front. A’pleck chuckled, his voice a low baritone

“Enjoyed the view princess?” 

Wrapping the towel around you, knowing your face was flushed and ears red, looking in shock and embarrassment, “Where is Kylo?”

“Out. in the casino.” Vicrul chimed in in a raspy voice “Ordered us to guard you while he is out”

Great another empress protection plan, sitting in the tall bar chairs, 

“For how long?” you asked fumbling with your fingers, Vicrul leaned over the table, holding himself up with his forearms,”You have to hurry somewhere love”

“Just a question. I wanted to go to the Piazza.”

“We will take you” Vicrul said, 

“I can’t go alone?” you whined, 

“Duty calls princess” A'pleck pulled up his mask to drink some water

Rolling your eyes scoffing, heading into the bedroom, yelling out to them you are taking a shower, plotting of a plan to escape. Dressing in something comfortable and casual, heading into the bathroom turning on the shower as a ploy. Pulling up the zipper of your boots, grabbing a small over body bag, with enough money and your access card. Strapping your lightsabers to your waist belt. Checking the balcony to see if the coast was clear, hopping on top of the stone wall jumping down onto the sand. Trying to figure a way to climb up spotting stairs up ahead. Jogging to the wall that had stone steps leading upward to the street. The square wasn’t far making your way there knowing you were an outcast in your outfit, tracing back remembering seeing a tiny jewelry store, heading towards the way.

….

Ap'leck and Vicrul sat in the living room legs spread out, watching a recap of the fathier race, seeing on the bottom a scan of the weather, a shower storm will hit in the late afternoon following into the night. Vicrul sat forward turning his head to Ap'leck, asking 

“How long do girls take to get ready?” 

Ap'leck shrugged his shoulders, replying

“Y/N has to be done by now it’s been thirty minutes”

“I will go check on her” Vicrul decided to go,

Vicrul slowly walked through the hallway, knocking on the door with his two fingers, waiting, not hearing a reply going forward to open the door. The room is empty with clothes strewn on the floor, hearing the shower. Going to the door, knocking, calling out

“Is everything alright princess”

Pulling back the door, thick steam flowing out, Vicrul scanned around not seeing a shadow, pulling back the glass shower door,revealing the shower is empty, turning off the water. Heading back to the room looking out the balcony. Looking over the stone wall, finding your foot prints

“Ap'leck” he called out “we have a runner”

….

Your eyes scanned the clear glass cases displaying an exquisite layout of, bracelets, charms, earrings, and necklaces. The jewels sparkling under the lights, an associate noticed you were investigating, and decided to assist you.

“Is there anything I can help with?” she asked her black hair in a tight ponytail wearing a uniform that was tan and beige. Young like the boy in the ice cream shop.

“No I'm just browsing” you explained with a warm smile, she smiled back in odd way as if she was scripted

“No problem, take your time”

Moving along to more cases with various rings, studying the prices, seeing one ring that caught your eye, the stone in the center was a clear stone, the design called you fixated on it.

“Would you like to try it on?” she asked, 

“Please” you nodded

“What is your ring size?” she questioned, as you looked down at your fingers, stuttering out 

"I’m not sure”

“It’s alright, I can measure you,” she assisted 

She measured your ring finger, finding a ring with the exact size, placing it on your finger, a perfect fit. It looked lovely, sparkling in the lighting

“Are you willing to buy it today?” she asked with the same strange scripted tone

“Sorry, not today, but I will return later in my travels to purchase”

“No problem” she smiled again her eyes flicking up to a corner "enjoy your travels"

The situation was weird, keeping your weapons close. your stomach growled, feeling light headed knowing you hadn’t had breakfast yet. Thanking the working, leaving the small boutique, heading to the small cafe, your eyes observed the menu and the pastries in the cases. 

The owner of the cafe was behind the bar taking orders, ordering a hot coffee drink, and a small board with breads, cured fish and creamed cheese. And another with fruit with three macrons for something sweet. Not waiting too long sitting by a metal table under the awning, a droid dropped off your coffee first, then your meal. The day was warmer than yesterday, partly cloudy, spreading the cream cheese on the dark bread and layering the fish with toppings, taking a bite, and a sip of the coffee, enjoying the personal moment.

….

Vicrul and Ap'leak agreed to split up, Ap'leck will trail the beach and the Piazza, while Vicrul is headed to the casino and terrace. Finishing up your breakfast, sitting tasting the purple,pink, and blue macarons, sipping the final sip of the coffee. Setting the empty dishes on the rack, leaving a tip going to the grand fountain, water spewing out, picking a coin from the bag, wishing for luck flipping the gold coin into the water. Spotting Ap'leck in the distance climbing down a group of stairs knowing a search team was on the loose. It was risky to go back down the way you came, making your way to the casino to head back to the villa.

The casino was quieter in the day cutting through the clusters, trying not to bump into people. Even though it was early afternoon people were dressed to the nines as you were basic next to them. A fatier race was going, seeing screen capturing the action. Standing for too long spotting Kylo sitting at a table, deep in a match, his eyes turned locking with yours, quickly turning away. Walking fast to the elevators in the lobby, keeping your head down, pulling out your card, the elevators opened with an odd alien couple exiting. Jumping inside, seeing Vicrul entering the lobby from the terrace, as he spotted you. Shoving the access card in the slot as the doors closed, having fun sending the three in a spiral chase, the door opened into the cave. Running down the walkway adrenaline jumping through your veins, entering the villa nearly running into the tank, going into the bedroom taking off your bag and weapons calming your breaths. Stepping out into the halway,

Vicrul entered the room, standing a distance from you

“I'm ready to go,” you told him pretending you didn’t have your rendezvous, walking past him into the living space “Where did A’pleck go” you didn't see him in the living space knowing he was still out, Vicrul placed his hands on your shoulder

“Don’t play dumb princess” he said his voice low, and throaty 

“Huh?” you acted dumb

Apleck came in from the balcony, “I saw her” he called out,

“Saw who?” continuing with the game you had, while he looked at you pointing a finger,huffing out of breath “You were in the square”

Acting to be confused twisting your face, 

“No I wasn’t. I was taking a shower and I meditated for a bit, may have slept a little” you brushed off Vicruls hands moving in front of him wondering why they weren’t following “Let’s go”

Apleck held you back, pushing you against the wall pinning you his “stop gaslighting us.You were not in the room nor the shower” you stared at him hard ”you aren’t supposed to run off without us”

Kylo entered the room, “Y/N” he said softly with disbelief 

“She’s safe sir,” Ap'leck confronted 

Thunder rolled in the distance as the storm as ready to begin, Kylo grabbed your arm pulling you into the bedroom, his eyes reading anger,

“You ran off” his words firm, 

“I went to the square to look around, it’s nothing I am not hurt” you explained looking to the floor, his eyes narrowed figuring he was reading your mind, understanding your sneaky plan

"You sly clever kitten" he praised for a short while while snapping out “I’m punishing you ”

Folding your arms, 

“so you are going to lock me in this room for the rest of the trip"

“No I’m not going to fuck you. You aren’t allowed to touch yourself, and touch me, that includes inappropriately using the force.”

"For how long?" You tilted your head to the side, making puppy eyes trying to be cute. 

"Until I feel like it" he decided 

You mocked him as he put up a finger to your face scowling you with his eyes

….

Rain poured down, ordering in, sitting on the couch later in the evening drinking a hot tea.

Kylo had finished talking with his Knights back on the ship, feeling exhausted from the hour long chat. He ordered Kuruk to keep a close eye on her and Trudgen to sneak around her quarters. 

The rain pittered on the balcony, bored flipping through the five pre-programmed channels stopping at a calling for a bingo game. Kylo sat down, his presence alone was a tease. He turned off the tv as he knew you were bored. 

"I'm bored" you sighed, think maybe Kylo and you can play a game or star at the fish in the take bjt instead he replied with a dry

"Good"

His hand went down to his pants rubbing his area as you watched, unbuttoning them pushing down the material, the patch of dark hair on his lower abdomen. You looked away seeing him stroking himself, sighing loudly, looking at him again as he pulled himself out. His cock falling onto his thigh as he spat in his hand rubbing his head. Feeling aroused closing your legs tighter. Kylo caressed himself faster, growing thicker with his veins protruding. Wanting him, he didn't look at you, continuing a slow steady pace. He moaned, cupping his balls, continuing his strokes knowing he was teasing you edging you tempting you 

"I'm going to bed" you pouted 

"Sweet dreams princess" he uttered

Stomping into the bathroom, you were hot, your body begging to be touched, sprinkling cold water on your skin from the sink. Your eyes glancing at the tub from the mirror, pondering Kylo said you weren't allowed to touch yourself. Water splashing into the tub dropping a bath bomb inside watching it fizzle in a blue and white foam swirl.

Settling yourself in the warm water pushing the silver button to start the jets. finding one nearby feeling the water pressure against your back. Positioning your legs resting on the edge of the tub, the water hitting your right inner thigh moving over to the right just a bit. Opening your legs wider, the intensity of the water pressure hitting your clit. Tilting your head back, moving your hips, your breaths shallow. Your nub getting massaged by the water, steadying your moans, keeping quiet. Opening your vulva lips with your fingers moving back a little, having a new sensation. Holding the position while your nerve endings were alive.

Kylo had finished, his cum squirting out onto his stomach, needing to clean up. Noticing it was getting late, turning the corner into the bedroom needing a tissue, prepping for bed. Hearing the water bubbling, sliding back the door watching you in the tub seeing the odd position you were in. He didn't understand what you were doing at first. Until he realized what you were doing. Wiping himself off, your eyes met his, as he figured it out. "You bitch" he placed his hand over the jet, pushing you away. Getting scared you were caught, his brows furrowed as he gave you a look with his eyes, pressing his lips, he spoked calmly.

"Are you pleasuring yourself" 

"No sir" you giggled

Stopping the jacuzzi, the bubbles dying down,

"You aren't allowed to pleasure yourself" he ordered. You rolled your eyes, getting into your face as you stop giggling

"Stop rolling your eyes at me" he added 

….

The rain stopped, climbing into the bed, your head falling back on the pillow, the special ceiling lights twinkled. Turning over finding Kylo had fallen asleep on his stomach his head crooked. Turning over facing the wall counting back drifting off to sleep. Awoken in the middle of the night as the rain showered down again. Your body still in a need for a release, turning over Kylo had reached a deep sleep state. Crawling out of bed for a drink of water, the base lights on the bottom of the walkway leading the way. Grabbing a glass from the kitchenette counter, pouring water from the faucet taking a sip noticing a glimmer from the glass.

Squinting in the dark wondering what it could be, discovering it was Kylo’s lightsaber placed on the kitchen counter. Never had he placed it in a location out of close reach Kylo left it there for temptation a sinful trap.Spinning the weapon on the table, rattling against the glass top, wanting to release this feeling. He said you weren't allowed to touch yourself, and pleasure yourself. Holding the hilt, the vein of wires exposing and the flamed hinged metal, knowing you should go back to sleep but you thought, knowing if he woke up he would be in an uproar.

Opting to break the rules, sitting on the living space floor,taking off your pajama shorts. Staring at the weapon for a while, knowing it was wrong and a sicking thought. Your back against the sofa, 

Gliding the hilt in between your lips, rubbing the end over your clit just right. Putting in a circular motion slow, lifting up your top, rubbing your nipples.

Experimenting on wanting to try out a new idea. Afraid it will tear the delicate tissue, taking the back end of the hilt pointing down. Relaxing the muscles, lathering up enough lubrication, pushing the end of the hilt feeling your hole stretching. Too painful taking a short break before going back in, only getting the hilt in half way in your vagina being accustomed to the foreign object . Focusing your mind to not ignite it pushing the weapon in and out slowly the pain subsiding. 

The angle wasn't the best, taking a sofa pillow, resting your head on the pillow propping your legs up on the center table. Rubbing your clit with a free hand while maneuvering Kylo's lightsaber. Keeping quiet, the storm outside muting your whimpers a mix of pain and pleasure. Imagining him fucking you with it, closing your eyes pumping it. Your body ready to give turning on your knees placing your head on the couch cushions. Pushing the hilt deeper as your body became adjusted and the new position allowed more inches. Strumming your clit faster, pushing the lightsaber in and out . Crying out your orgasm into the cushion, you walls pulsing around the hilt. Letting yourself recuperate, continuing to fuck your self with his lightsaber,pulling out the hilt, feeling your entrance being sore. Dipping your fingers, seeing a bit of blood. Not concerned wiping yourself off with a disposable napkin and water dressing back in your shorts. Heading back to the room, seeing Kylo was still asleep.

….

The data pad chimed, Kylo sat up seeing you in bed asleep even though you were still awake. The pad chimed again, getting up to check on thenotifications and to quiet the device. Turning it on seeing a notice from Cardo

Cardo Reporting

I've unlocked the files

They are written in another 

Language Kuruk and i 

Decoded a few words

It's a surprise attack sir 

on the Resistance 

Using a special weapon that

Would dissolved everything

Is she waiting

for my approval

No sir 

But she is working

underground to build a war 

Machine

This weapon hasn't 

been brought up

…. yet

Keep tabs on the weapon 

Update me in active

Hours

Yes sir

Kylo silenced the data pad, getting back into bed, seeing the sheets had came off of you covering you back up. His mind racking with the possible plan General Zee has in store. Not liking it one bit….

To be continued 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


….

  
  



	22. Distractions

Morning came too quickly, the sun brightening the room, opening his eyes, watching you sleep, smelling the slight residual of your masturbation knowing you broke his rules. Stretching out his back, taking a quick shower, only dressing in dark boxer briefs, checking the data pad if any notifications came in. Nothing. Heading out to the kitchenette for breakfast, ordering ingredients from the service pad, confirming the order awaiting for a droid to come down. Starting a carafe of coffee, pouring himself a cup standing by the window, sipping, looking out to the beach. The showers leaving the sky cleared and a warm eighty-five degrees. The door chimed swiftly making his way to the door to retrieve the packages. A small squared tower like, light blue and silver droid stood a few feet away rolling up to him, opening it's compartments as he gathered the bags. The droid made cute beeps thanking him as it closed, rolling away. 

Placing the bags on the kitchenette counter, pulling out the ingredients, a few were kits and pre-prepped options, preparing the meal. Pulling cookwear giving them a quick rinse before using. Frying up the meat and veggies in a pan, he noticed something was off, his lightsaber had been moved from the counter where he left it the night before. Sensing it, locating it in the living space, seeing it on the floor. Collecting it, recapping the scene of you assaulting his weapon like a greedy whore. The hilt being sticky, going to the sink to wash it off and to wash his hands. 

Shaking his head, his waves falling over his face, tucking his hair behind his ear, cracking eggs into the skillet. You came out of the hallway, covering yourself in a bathrobe, your hair messy, rubbing your eyes. Taking in the ambiance of breakfast cooking. Seeing Kylo shirtless wearing dark briefs, as he cooked.

"Morning slut" he chimed, while he pushed around the eggs.

"Erm, morning" you didn't understand why he called you that. Noticing his lightsaber on the counter, resting on top of a towel.

"Kylo I-" you voice stuck in your throat, trying to make an excuse

"Sly clever kitten" Kylo breathed his voice lowered, as you passed behind him "only to get trapped in her prey's hands"

You went to the coffee carafe, grabbing a pale blue mug from the shelf, pouring a serving, tedting if the mug was okay to touch.

"I understand you are upset and I will take another punishment" you told him, taking a sip, as he eyed you his voice deep and raspy still from waking up.

"I would love to have you orgasm repeatedly, bounded to the bed, seeing that pitiful face begging me to stop only for me to continue to torture you" he cut off the hot plate, doing a final mix, feeling flutters in your stomach branch down to your sacred area. "But first you need to be fed"

He came behind you getting to gather items out of the fridge, lifting the robe up smacking your ass hard, squealing.

….

A spread of the breakfast laid out on the glass countertop, breakfast potatoes, mixed scrambled eggs, toast, butter and jams. A bowl of fruit, a pot of hot coffee with cream and sugars and a carafe of juice. Taking a seat on the bar stool next to Kylo, shimming off the robe as the room was getting warm, the pivot door opened just a crack to let fresh air in. Diving into the breakfast, starving , buttering a piece of toast, layering it with a jam. Taking a bite enjoying the creamy, sweet blend. 

"Kylo I’m sorry I ran off yesterday" you apologized apathetically your ankle shaking , knowing he will still punish you, regardless, he paid no mind continuing to eat,

"I find the whole situation to be humorous" he said dryly not knowing if he was being playful or serious, picking his head up to look at you, "sending them in a wild goose chase." He narrowed his eyes with a sly crooked smile "I knew you were going to do it." he smirked pausing for a second taking a sip of the juice, his facing changing "However the lightsaber... what the hell possessed you-"

"What are you so afraid about?" Cutting him off, not wanting to talk about it, calming your tonea "What possibly could happen to me in a town with an elite police force and high security?"

Kylo rested his head on his fist, thinking for a second, sucking in his cheeks.

"Well there are suspicious characters” he noted “pocket pickers, traffickers that would sell you off to be a sex slave. What else murders, skinners, eyeball pickers that would feed them to their children"

Kylo made up the last bit although it had been true, jumping in

"Kylo you are the only one here that is powerful,people fear you" you spoke softly leaning into him for a kiss, looking in his eyes as look he replied back

"Just giving a warning"

You went in closer, as he pulled away, getting up from the counter to scrape off his plate into the bin, You groaned, knowing he did it on purpose

"I have something scheduled for you today" he said, feeling your stomach turn

"The last time you scheduled me something they stuck a contraption inside of me" 

Kylo chuckled,

"You're getting a spa treatment at the bath house " he mentioned putting his plate in the sink doing a quick cleaning. You poked at a lump of egg, thinking about it, walking around naked with other people in a humid bacteria infested sauna. 

"Are you going to be with me?" You asked him as he faced the window,

"No, I don't like random people touching me and you should get your muscles relaxed "I'm going to play some games with Vicrul and Apleck and while we are out we should get cleaning services."

….

Exiting out the air conditioned lobby, into the dry heat, the sun hitting down, taking a short walk to the bath house located a slight distance away from the hotel and casino. Passing a statue of a fathier, going down a stoney walkway, that seemed to head to the beach only to stop at a round building, entering, being welcomed to cool air. A receptionist stood behind a desk, in the minimal waiting room with a few chairs and nothing else. The receptionist was tall, a pale grey humanoid alien, with a long black ponytail, wearing a thin material dress in pale purple, blue and tan colors. She wore gold bracelets and gold arm cuffs with a high stacked gold collar

“Welcome Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Empress Ren.” she welcomed you both “My name is Kira,I see you have an appointment scheduled for a three hour service.” Kira smiled seeing her mouth was full of sharp pointed teeth.

“Three hours” you whispered to Kylo, he smiled at 

“I will lead to your room, and where to store your belongings.”

“Behave please” Kylo told you kissing your shortly, “I will return for dinner”

Kira walked behind a massive polished geode sectional-wall into a narrow passage, another cave hallowed out, steamed exhaling out of ground vents making a way to a locker room. Noticing the inside had the same marble pillars and statues, aswell clay and ceramic vases like the ones in the casino. There only seeing two other women in towels that looked to be in their sixties, their white hair held up by pins. Kira showed you an empty locker, telling you to input a pin of your choice, she left to fetch a robe and sandals. Unchanging as the older women seemed to stare. Kira came back handing you a dark robe as you quickly threw it on, sliding your feet into the same colored sandals, closing the locker door inputting your code hearing a whirr. Kira processed to lead the way to a room, a stone bench sat in the middle, sound bowls played softly not knowing from where, hearing water trickling from the walls. The room lit in a mellow tone of pink and yellow from salted stone lamps. Kira told you to take a seat and a masseuse would be available shortly. Sitting on the bench, becoming aware the stone bench was warmed, the room tempered to a comfortable warmth.

The masseuse knocked telling them it was alright for them to come in. Entering the room was the same species of alien-humanoid, she smiled at you with broken English telling you to undress and to lie down on your stomach resting your head on the cushion. Doing as you were instructed, she laid a small towel covering your bottom. Not long they began working, starting at your feet lathering their hands with oils, rubbing it into your skin, their thumbs kneading into the muscles. Pulling then softly easing the blood flow, following up to your ankles rotating the joint. Going forward up to the calves not realizing how tense they were feeling their soreness be soothed. Their hand shaped into a fist kneading into your hamstring muscles, unraveling the knots and nerves. You relaxed to the point of close to falling asleep, feeling their hands move up your lower back up to to your shoulders, putting in pressure in a circular motion. 

The masseuse didn't speak possible because of the lack of english or to make you feel relaxed and not stressed to be in a conversation. Minutes slipped by taking in the scent of the mint and floral oils. Feeling safe and warm even at the hands of a stranger.

Fourty five minutes dripped by, you were finished and ready to go to the next step. Dressing back in the robe, heading to a shower to wash off the oils, seeing a few more women, younger than the other two, completely naked. The masseuse led you to another room that held a small pool bubbling from a local hot spring. The room curved in a sphere with lights glowing in the water. Seeing little silver fish in the pool afraid, the masseuse mentioned it is safe, taking off the robe, stepping in feet first. The water warm, floating slightly,  the school of fish began swimming towards your body. Feeling anxious wanting to jump out only to realize they mean no harm. Finding a seat against the wall, closing your eyes relaxing wondering how Kylo is doing with his knights.

….

“I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't do business in my travels.” Kylo grumbled “So please let's make this quick.” He took a sip of his drink, eyeing Felix that sat in front of him, not enjoying doing side business in his travels. Felix had scruffy dark hair and a patchy beard, hair not being able to grow in. Fight scars etched into his face and arms his smik mis-colored by uneven sun exposure. A scavenger, thief, and nomad, once having a family that was killed, running alone in misery working for the underground markets. 

Kylo had to fly to a bare desert land to meet him, as he offered to meet halfway from his residence and Kylo's. The meeting was held in Felix's ship that he built with rusted scraps from a junkyard, catering both a home and transport. Sitting in the busted leather seats, foam exposing on the sides while tape was used to patch up. Felix lived comfortably, although he was still on the run. Kylo offered to bring him drinks for the social occasion as he dealt to give Kylo what he needed. Vicrul and Ap'leck stood guard, on the sides, silent and still.

Felix leaned back fearing Kylo, 

"Of course" he pulled up a box, taking out a cube case"I have a piece of evidence, that will be a step to the sith wayfinder for Exagol” He pulled out a clear blue material usb plug from the secured cubed case “however there are more pieces"

Kylo held up up the usb,

"how much data would be in here" he asked, Felix rubbed his hands on his pants, replying stumbling over his words

“Well there is about one gigabyte of information to the next step”

“Only one” Kylo raised his eyebrows, Felix voiced wobbled

“Yes maps, coordinates, possible traces to other pieces to find the lost wayfinder”

Kylo sat back, taking another long sip, 

"Now I don't work for free, as I had to go through some troubles to retrieve such information" Felix informed 

“Understood” Kylo gestured Vicrul to step forward with the red velvet bag. "Will this be enough" Kylo threw the bag of his winnings, on the counsel, Felix picked it, searching through the bag making out coins and planks even jewels that were betted "most certainly"

“Well this had been a brief meeting, I suppose you should be on your way” Felix took a final swig of his drink, his dirty dark oiled hands gripping the glass leaving a residue. “I will lead you out”

Felix walked Kylo to the hatch, heading down the ramp way. Wind blew heavily bringing up clouds of sand. The heat over a hundread degrees, the sun making the metal of the ship glare as the heat waved above it. Kylo signaled Vicrul to do his job and Ap’leck to follow, turning back in quickly. 

Felix pouring out the bag onto the counsel knowing this will pay his way out of debt and even a new ship. He spotted Vicrul asking him if Kylo left anything. Vicrul grabbed his scythe from behind his back watching Felix's eyes grow in horror, grappling his blaster, Vicrul quickly swung it over him slashing Felix. Cutting his gut open as he fell out, laid in shock, chocking gasping. Vicrul felt powerful in his kill stepped on his neck, ending him. Ap'leck filled the bag, scavenging the aircraft for more evidence and supplies. Finding nothing but junk, and stolen supplies.

Kylo waited for his knights to return in the TIE, looking hard out of the sheild, parked twenty feet from Felix's ship ready to fly back to Canto Bight. Checking the time only having an hour left. His eyes focused on Vicrul and Apleck returning, 

  
  


“Find anything” he asked them

“No sir just stolen items” Vicrul replied, tossing the bag. 

Kylo had only one piece to his prize, lifting up the aircraft blasting at Felix's ship as it exploded. Plummeting a cloud of dark smoke and orange flame. Zipping out into space.

….

Steam clouded over your face, feeling another masseuse massage your skin with a roller. Pulling away the steam, wiping your face with a dry towel, painting a clay mask on your face. Laying on a different chair that had was plush, resting your arms on the arm rest, with a small tub at the base. Paintinf on a clay mud mask, adding cucumbers to your eyes. The new massues took a ceramic bowl with warm water placing it on a rolling tray infront of you, dipping your hands to soak. Couple of minutes passed, cleaning the clay mask off, adding some oil to your face massaging your cheekbones and jawline putting pressure releasing the tension. They began working on your hands, pating them dry, trimming and buffing them. Cutting away the cutticles adding lotions to them. 

Another worker came in with a cart of water and fruits. Water was poured into the small tub filled bubbling from jets. Begining to work on your feet letting them soak for a couple minutes, exfoliating them and your lower legs with salts. Taking sips of the sparkling water in a champagne flute. Eating berries and chocolates. Doing the same procedure as the manicure sitting back relaxing. 

After another shower, washing off the salt and oils. Provided a fresh robe heading to the sauna as there was another alien lady. She was polite having small talk with you. The treatment was completed, getting dressed back into your clothes. Sitting in the lobby for Kylo to come in shortly. 

"Enjoyed the torture princess"

….

Finishing off the afternoon swimming in the waters seeing a few porpoises actually swim up for a breath. Having tradition bbq for dinner cooking the meats on a grill served with bread and hummus. Kylo had been calm for the evening, not looking at notifications, being at bay with your beauty. Playing a short game of grabbing with the force and navigation. The night ended smoothly swaying in a hammock, star gazing seeing space crafts zip by causing a white streak in the sky.

Coming out from the bathroom, drying off your hair seeing Kylo sitting crossed legged wearing only a boxer briefs. A towel laid out on the bed and a pink vibrator sat on top. He held a flogger in his hand, knowing it was time for your punishment.

U looked at Kylo, as he fingered you to come here, standing in the room frozen your eyes flicked to the door. Ready to make a run for it, he jumped up holding you back. His lips to your ear

"Get on ur knees and crawl to your master" he growled letting you go, 

Doing what you were ordered, undressing, falling onto your knees on all fours. Crawling to his feet, he held your chin up, he smiled not knowing what he was planning as his mind was blocked. He picked you up, laying you on the bed pinning you down. Fighting with him, as he gripped your ankles strapping them to the dark wooden posts of the bed repeating with the other.

"Fuck off" you bit out, trying to kick him away

"Don't make me punish that mouth"

Handcuffing your hands in front, having to sit on you to hold you still. Holding your arms back,

"Good whores never run away,in order to be a good girl you have to behave"

"I'm going to make you cum until you can't anymore"

"Understood"

"Yes Sir"

Sitting beside you, his fingers massaging your thighs and lips. Smacking them, holding the pink vibrator in his hand, turning it on to the first level. Positioning it against the hood of your clit circling watching you stomach rise and fall from deep intakes of breaths. Taking the flogger letting the black leather trail up and over your thighs the fringe hitting you on your inner thighs as you yelped. Trailing it up to your stomach hitting your sides,letting the leather caress the delicate skin. Moving up to your breast massaging the tissue and nipples with his hands. His eyes met yours, seeing you squirm around. The vibrator building up your first orgasm. Kylo, moved it around, hitting a spot full of sensitivity. Panting; his fingers going into you, stroking your G-Spot, ready to have your first. Letting you have it watching you tense up only allowing a few seconds of a break. To then go back in for the second round, not being so, bad coming again quickly as Kylo pulled back, continuing for a third clicking up the speed.

By now your body was heavily stimulated, whimpering to Kylo, giving him needy eyes that you would be good. He pulled the vibratpr away

"Are you going to be a good whore?" He asked quietly, bending down kissing your neck, while you replied helplessly, stuttering

"Y-y-yes sir"

Kylo lifted his head, "Doesn't seem to be an honest answer" 

Turning up the speed on the vibrator, doing a pulsing effect your back arched for a fourth pulling your legs making the restraints tug . Begging him that you would be a good slut. He knew you only would be behaved for a short while, his fingers went deeper into you doing a wiper motion. pulling out the thick lubrication. Feeling your walls contracting, 

"That's four"

"You are done yet".

He thumbed the clit, getting in between your things eating you out. His fingers stroked the inside of you. Taking the vibrator against your clit again at the highest speed Your body pushing a fifth round, wetting the towel.

"Come on slut give that fifth one" he gritted, pressing it hard against the nub, your body sweating, your brows creasing, crying his name out. Kylo had pleasure seeing you whimper and beg. Your clit, grew raw and tired, your lower abdomen sore from the hard work. Pushing out the fifth, jerking and cursing. He stopped, pulling his hand up to your stomach. Your breaths are heavy and your mouth dry. 

Repeat after me, holding your face

"Good whores, never run from their masters"

You coughed to get more air into your lungs repeating dryly,

"Good whores never run from their masters"

"That's a good girl" he cooed

He was pleased with you,

Standing up unstrapping your legs as they fell limp. Unstrapping your wrists, pressing into them to relax them. He felt concerned as he sensed you were emotional, hoping he didn't do too much. Asking if you were alright guiding you back to reality. Kissing you, wrapping you up in the sheets, leaving to go to the kitchenette to grab a glass for a drink. Coming back with juice as he helped you take sips. Leaving again to get a wet washcloth to clean you.

He cuddled you in his arms, making you feel comfortable as you were sub dropping. He saw you were sleepy,

  
  


"Are you going to behave my little pet"

"Mmm" you yawned, falling asleep turning over.

  
  


….

  
  


Kylo waited resting his eyes, checking the time as it was past midnight knowing he should check up on everything. Pull the pad from a drawer in the side table, the brightness of a max level turning it down to a low setting.Two notifications popped up, one from Zee another from Kuruk.

Starting with the devil in disguise,

Zee Reporting...

Kylo all is well,

Tasks are being met 

and completed 

No bump ins with the RES

RECs are adjusting well.

**Kylo sighed**

Excellent

He closed out, going over seeing Kuruk had attachments opening them. Taking a scan of what to be the rough sketches of this weapon and other plans.

Kuruk reporting...

These appears to be her

super weapon layouts and

Plans. Ushar and Cardo seem to have 

discover another set of plans.

No clue on what she 

has in store.

Truden and I are 

Keeping a close watch.

Ushar and Cardo are eyeing the

Security.

  
  


He read the message a few times, afraid that whatever Zee has in store may go forward without his approval. Kylo head fell back on the headboard, squeezing his eyes, contemplating on heading back as the flight will not be lengthy. Zee is doing something sketchy and he wants to discuss it face to face but he didn't want to spoil the trip. Unless he has a meeting with her via hologram to catch up and send you off to the casino or a fathier race with Vicrul. Unless

He typed in the chat

Kuruk. 

You and Trudgen 

Have a personal meeting 

With her.

Update me. 

don't mention her weapon, 

Only plans for

F.O. and thoughts of a 

new weapon t o improve.

take audio,  And record the

meetingr oom security footage

send them to me

  
  
  


Yes Sir

  
  


He closed out the message, tucking the data pad back into the drawer. Kylo sat back feeling a headache build up, getting out of bed to take some pills. Zee is professional, sharp with attire, cunning, but there has to be a flaw with her. She can only be professional for so long.


	23. Rendez-vous

Loud music blared outside the nightclub, growing louder, creeping closer, pulsing, feeling the beats in your chest pushing past the clear beaded entryway. Entering a new world of flashing rainbow lights, a cloud of fog smoking the floor, the club being a futuristic design with extravagant light chandeliers that sync with the beats. Crowds of people swayed on the dance floor to the music, while a DJ played on a high platform. Two small rounded bars we place in the middle of the catering drinks. dancers and ariel acrobats performed on high stages, people who stood around threw tips at them. A new experience was unlocked, seeing a perspective of the late night life of Canto Bight.

Spotting an empty white booth facing the center,cutting through the crowd holding Kylo's hand as he trailed a path. Sitting down, taking a glance of the crowd seeing they were younger in the early twenties to early thirties. Most of them being a part of the actual town spending their night off here. The music was loud, hypnotic and intense, cupping your hand up to Kylo's ear, nearly shouting

"I'm going to grab a drink do you want anything"

Kylo faced you, "Four shots"

Scooting out of the booth, pulling your dress down, making ways to the bar as Kylo eyed a few young men in their early twenties. There were three of them seeing their heads follow you as you walked past them, he watched them talk to each other hearing their thoughts. Putting the force to one of the men’s glasses making it drop out of his hand. The glass broke as they boisted, cursing and kicking the glass out of the way. He saw you at the bar ordering, sitting back patting his hands on the table. Kylo had a hard time relaxing even when it was a break from work, he still was doing business. Making a final decision to shut off his data pad, leaving it in the TIE so it wouldn't be in close reach. Even though he had been doing side business that didn't mean that didn't enjoy himself. He enjoyed the sunrise with you, being pleasured with a morning head on the balcony. The breakfast you ordered finding out he has a sweet tooth. The early afternoon stroll going back to the cafe for drinks and a charcuterie board. Playing a round in the casino. Taking a nap, resting up for dinner and capping the night off.

Walking back to the booth with a caddy of the four shots and a blended drink, sitting next to Kylo. He pulled out two of the shots handing it to you, clinking the glasses taking them down. Your mouth closes around the straw taking a sip of the icy drink, not really tasting the alcohol . Taking another having a slight taste, observing the crowd noticing some were on drugs and already drunk. Sex workers were in the mix spotting a man recieving services in a dark corner. Taking another long sip, pouring a shot into it. Kylo looked at you with a concerned look knowing you should slow down. 

"You want to try some?" 

Pushing the glass in front of him, Kylo took a sip, to him fruity drinks weren't his preference but he liked it. His fingers picked up the last shot, downing it. Getting close to your ear,

"I'm going to get a another round" 

He stood up having a hard time getting past a group of girls that were tipsy. Taking a final sip of your drink, an older man that looked to be in his sixties came up to you sitting down, on the booth

"Your alone sweetheart?" he asked, placing his hands on the table seeing a large gold ring on his finger.

"No I’m with someone" you told him, keeping distance, holding back your defense, he scanned around in a jokingly manner laughing,

"I don't see them doll" he eyed you with a grin,   
"Maybe I can occupy you. Give you a lil company"

The man touched your leg as it set you off, punching him in the face, as he fell out of the booth. A few people witnessed in shock covering their talking amongst themselves. The man stumbled up, being upset

"All you had to say, was no love" he yelled, he triggered your fight instinct. Reaching out your arm choking him, he gasped, his eyes nearly popping out.

"I did say no" you grunted

Throwing him off to the side, the crowd that watched you turned away quickly fearing their safety not wanting to mess with you. A bluncer came over seeing the man struggling to stand up scared for life. The bouncer took him out to the back. Kylo came back, with the drinks

Seeing you flustered, rubbing your hand

"What happened" he asked concerenced, teying to understand the scene

"Some asshole, but I took care of it"

Kylo calmed you down, sitting back down, cooling off with another sip of the beverage. The upbeat house music shifted smoothly to a new track. Shooting down a third shot, the alcohol was kicking in, giving Kylo looks. His eyes matched yours as you leaned into his full lips, kissing him softly, pushing in your tongue, making out with him. Your hands in his hair, caressing his scalp, sitting on top of his lap, blood rushing south, aching from the rush. Grinding yourself into him, Kylo's hands gripped on your waist, feeling him get hard. He necked you, his lips sucking and nipping going to the back of your nape down to your shoulder. Forgetting you were in a public space, feeling dizzy,

"Stop" you firmly said via the force 

Kylo stopped, his eyes worried although they were blank "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine my head feels dizzy" shaking your head, knowing it was only a blood rush

"Should I take you back?" He held your hand,

"No"

Taking a few breaths, sitting back putting the glass against your head to cool off. Wanting to go to the dance floor, telling Kylo where you were going to go. He let you go and will join you soon. 

Having no clue on how to dance watching the others mimicking their movements to the beat. Awkward that people will see you but no one cared you were in a trance with the music. Swaying with the beats, the lights bright, watching the performers do aerial acrobatics. A young woman came up to you, handing you a blue tablet, contemplating knowing you shouldn't. You smiled at her taking it, putting in your mouth chewing it. There was no flavor, a chalky substance, swallowing it. Kylo came behind matching your movements taking it slow. Seeing him dance was unnatural he didn't even really move as he had just stood. The drug kicked in feeling euphoric, the lights becoming lucid, your senses heightened. Your body moved exotically, being one with the scene. Mesmerized by your movements, holding you close to him as you did little steps together while people around were sporadic and jumpy. The music winded to lo-fi beats as the lights mellowed down to a soft blue. Your feet grew sore taking Kylo’s hand leading the way to sit at the bar asking for waters and another round of shots. 

"Are you having fun?" You asked lowering your voice as it wasn't too loud, Kylo has a crooked smile 

"Never really had done this before"

You laughed "So were both virgins"

Kylo had a look on his face, understanding the joke "Kinda"

Taking down another shot, laughing at the joke you made. The night was winding down as the club was getting sparse, people were mostly chilling in the booths. Taking sips of the cold water, talking holding Kylo's hand. Not know if the drug made you more fixated on him.

Leaving the club as the time was nearly two walking down the limestone path, Kylo walking a few feet in front of you. You were giggling loudly, over the dumbest thing in you mind,

"You know what I thought when we first swam?" You snorted, Kylo didn't have an reaction replying without missing a beat

"What did you think?"

Trying to blurt it out with the layers of laughs, 

"A crab pinching your dick"

You laughed loudly, still trying to walk in a straight line, your ankles gave out falling over, off the pathway into a bush, Kylo heard you fall.

"Shit" Kylo turned back seeing you laying out, as you didn’t make a sound of pain only still laughing. Propping you up, brushing out leaves from your hair, seeing your eyes dilated even under a bright street light, knowing you took a tab. Stopping your giggles, he unstrapped the heels knowing these shoes were lethal. Holding up your foot in his hand as he pulled them off. 

Two police officers came around a corner spotting the both of you,

"Is everything alright sir" one called out, Kylo looked at them keeping a straight forward gaze,

"Perfectly fine, I'm just aiding her" he explained helping with the other foot, 

“Alright, arrive back safely”

Kylo looked at you as you sat there pitiful, and cold. Helping you up, holding your heels in one hand and with his other, holding your hand proceeding to the lobby. You still had a slight laughing fit, laughing at what just happened as Kylo quieted you walking through the lobby. The lights were bright given it was the middle of the night, hearing a low excitement as the casino was still running. Passing the reception desk, only seeing the droid working behind the desk, for late night arrivals. Kylo held you up, waiting for the elevators, the door breaking open, entering, you crouched down on the elevator floor, by the corner hiccuping. 

"Y/N, please get up" Kylo said in a calm manner

"The floor is comfy" you uttered, staring at the mosaic design

"I understand. I will get you in bed soon" 

The doors chimed, opening to the walkway as Kylo aided you up carrying out like a wounded soldier. Your eyes heavy, ready to fall asleep, suddenly your stomach felt queasy. Having that pre-vomiting moisture in your mouth. Stopping at the door as Kylo inserted the key,

"Kylo! I don't feel good." It was an alarming line but it came out small

"It's just your head" He persuaded,

The opened, ready to be sick, dashing past him for the bathroom. 

"Or your stomach"

….

Head stuck in the toilet bowl, as he held back your hair helping you undress, vomiting into the toilet. Kylo rubbed your back, as you coughed and sniffled, your eyes reddened and throat sore. Providing a warm shower, curling in a ball shaking, fighting to stay awake. The warm water pacifying the ill feeling in your stomach. Kylo dried you, dressing you in warm clothes placing you into bed. Leaving to make a a cup of ginger mint tea, coming back seeing you looking miserable. 

"Im a fucking idiot" you jummbed the words out, Kylo helped you sip the tea,

"You are not, you just had too much" he comforted his voice was tender, "You feel alright" 

Not giving him eye contact, "Drained"

Taking another sip, the warmth filling the emptiness,

"You're going to be fine" he kissed your forehead, pulling the covers up leaving the door open to let a breeze in.

Holding you as you drifted off to sleep, he clasped your hand with his to assure you he isn't going to leave. He fell into a deep peaceful sleep, waking up around one, not feeling you in bed, nearly went into panic. Only to see you were awake practicing with force in the balcony. He thought it would be funny to scare you, inching slowly moving fast grabbing you, you screamed 

"Kylo what the fuck"

He laughed, "You need to work on that"

You rolled your eyes as he sat down beside you, toying with the object you were practicing with

"How long have you been up?"

"Just an hour"

You took back the object with the force

"I want to stay inside for today, just to rest" you told Kylo his gaze was out to the horizon,

"There was a plan to invite Ap'leck and Vicrul later this evening"

You're eyes caught something in the distance, looking that way "To do what?" 

"Just socialize"

Your head was still wobbly and discombobulated, Kylo ordering you a fitting meal of fried foods abd bread. Sitting down taking spoon fulls of the dishes

"How come you weren't drunk?" Questioning Kylo,

"I know how slow down and I higher tolerance" he explained another question popped into your head "How is everything back home?"

"Everything is running smoothly"

Trying to not bring up much about work and home, spending the day isolating inside. Wearing grey loungewear, flicking through the channels watching a fathier race hearing the announcer call out the winning animal. Ordering sorbet and ice-cream from the piazza, feeling better. Observing the fish and sea creatures in the cylinder tank. Using the complimentary pencil and paper to sketch them. Notcing their scale patterns and colors. Shading them in, adding more detail. Kylo taught you the card game at the tables, betting shells and rocks to demonstrate how the game goes, winning a round. Around sunset you and Kylo practiced lightsaber training, getting better at the controls of the double blade.  
Finsihing off calling in the Knights.

…..

They walked in, quietly, wondering what the social occasion will be for the evening: a game, a long conversation, drinks. Sitting on the tan sofa legs criss, crossed, as Apleck and Vicrul took seats in the sitting chairs. Kylo sat in another chair, soft instrumental music played in the background to make the silent room less awkward.

"Tonight I invited them to finally reveal themselves. They of course believe it is time." Kylo explained to you,

"Men"

Both of their hands reached to the base, pulling off their helmets, sitting back, your mouth slightly opened. You didn't have the same reaction to how you first saw Kylo. You knew their faces matched their personalities. They were both scruffy looking with scarring and tired eyes. The only thing that took you back was their age; they looked older judging by the crows feet on their eyes and the greys in your hair. Ap'leck's hair was cut short, dark with grey patches on the sides and light blue eyes. While Vicrul had shoulder length hair in a light brown shade mixed with silver strands with green eyes. Their jawline and cheekbones chiseled, their noses were angular with a rounded tip, and their lips full. They were attractive, but knowing that wasn't the main reason why they are here. Growing shy as if you first met them asking Kylo, how old they were as he replied not having a clue

"Im around forty five" Ap'leck said deeply, Vicrul added quickly

"Forty two going on forty three" 

"Are you all that old you" you asked, looing at their foreign face

"No" Vicrul shook his head "Ushar is the oldest being seventy one and Trudgen is the youngest of the knights falling at thirty five. Cardo is forty, and Kuruk is fifty two"

"Ushar is seventy" you were surprised by how old he was, as Vicrul included

"Well he is seventy physically, but mentally he would be around fifty. His species grows slowly but their mentality is about twenty years behind once reaching adult years."

"Why princess you don't like older men" Ap'leck added

"No"

"So what is the plan tonight" you asked, there wasn't a quick response. Kylo shuffled in his seat, clearing his throat, while A'pleck and Vicrul sat quite 

"They asked me if you are open to having intercourse with them just the two of them not me" “I gave my consent of approval so I am waiting for yours"

You looked back at the knights, as Kylo continued

"That means a solid yes or no, if you reply with a maybe and, or shrug of the shoulders that is a no. And they will understand that"

Sitting back thinking, changing postures knowing something was up when Kylo invited them over.

"What are you going to do if you aren't participating? " tilting your head to Kylo

"I'm going to watch you get fucked" he smiled,  
"However there are some rules I am placing, you are only allowed to touch them if they say so verbally and with guidance. Meaning taking your hand to touch them or yourself" he explained.

You contemplated, sitting still, giving a final thought, knowing Kylo wants to see you helpless but you can power him.

"Yes, I approve" you answered "When do we start"

Ap'leck sat forward, "Mmm quite excited aren't you love"

"I just want to show Kylo how such an obedient whore I can be to such gentlemen" you said

Vicrul scoffed, "Obedient" 

"Mmm don't make us tame you brat" Ap'leck said in a throaty voice

Kylo stood up, pressing his lips "Why don't you get dressed up. There is something on the bed for you to wear"

Standing up ready to leave, as Ap'leck chimed in

"Don't keep us long princess"

….

Laying on the bed is a full body harness, figuring out how to wear it holding up the jumble of straps. Going into the bathroom to make up your face a little, brushing your teeth, fixing your hair just a bit. Putting on the harness, loosening and tightening the straps for comfort. Arousing yourself, pinching your nipples, rubbing yourself. Checking yourself in the mirror, eyeing a sub that will make a power move, heading back to the living space seeing the chairs and table was pushed away. A towel laid down on the tan sofa.

Ap'leck and Vicrul were shirtless only wearing their trousers. Ap'leck had a large tattoo of a symbol on his back in red ink. Both of them were muscular, lean having a thin of hair on their chests and lower stomach area. Vicrul had a scar modification on his stomach, a form of branding. His nipples were pierced, never seeing that before.

Vicrul hovered over you, they were the same height as Kylo, your confidence simmered down. Feeling nervous, knowing they were rough the last time. Kylo sat in the chair watching the live scene, sitting back. Vicrul took your hand placing it under his crotch cupping him feeling the weight of his area. Having you stroke him with his guidance. Ap'leck came behind rubbing himself from your behind. Kissing your neck, Vicrul leaned down to kiss you on the lips while A'pleck moved down kissing your back, falling on his knees to eat you out smacking your ass. 

"Get on your knees'' Vicrul instructed, doing so feeling the weight of your body settling on the ground. Ap'leck stood up while Vicrul unbuttoned his pants holding his cock in his hands, letting you take him as you sucked him. Pushing down further hitting the back of your throat. Vicrul thrust his hips forcing more in, making you hold it as you gasped. Pulling out, breathing heavily, Ap'leck offered him, he lifted your chin as you looked up to his face smacking you on the cheek. 

"Take is all slut" he instructed 

"Yes sir" you gasped, tears streaking down your cheeks

Taking him in switching off from strokes to mouth movements. Sucking his balls as Vicrul jumped back in switching off to him. Gagging on their dicks your eyes tearing up. Kylo watched, entertained his little pet was getting fucked. Ap'leck stood you up by your throat, opening your legs just a bit. Vicrul got on his knees standing over him as his lips contacted with your pussy as his tongue circled over the swollen nub. His hands gripped your ass, as Ap'leck pushed into your entrance.

"Fuck" you whined out, 

"Do we have to train that mouth" Ap'leck chokeheld you,

"No sir"

Ap'leck thrusted slow and firm, while Vicrul's tongue flicked over your nub making you lose it. His hands grabbing your ass tighter. Ap'leck hands moved up to your breasts pinching the delicate nipples. Rolling in between your fingers. Your noises are loud and demanding, making the men feral as they continued. Kylo watched with pleasure, growing hard, pulling himself out, stroking himself.Your legs shaking releasing an orgasm, mumbling. Ap'leck pulled out, as Vicrul stood up moving to the sofa. Vicrul sat down, his legs open wanting you to sit on him. Propping over him, he guided himself into you feeling his length as you moaned. Your head falling back, on his shoulders, eyes Kylo. His hips bucked under you, Ap'leck sat beside you holding a buzzing vibrator putting it against your clit. Sending you into a frenzy, watching Kylo, fuck himself, whimpering for him. Ap'leck pulled your face holding your jaw

"Oh princess he's not going to save you love" Ap'leck purred, making the vibrator buzz faster.

Vicrul moved harder, as you grunted with every impact, your breasts jiggling as Vicrul cupped then. Ap'leck mouth sucking on them, their moans and swears echoed through the room. Enjoying the submission, feeling power that these men are pleasuring you making them animalistic by your beauty. Kylo watched you helplessly getting fucked pulling his cock in fast rhythms moaning to himself. Taking Ap'lecks cock in your mouth as he positioned on his knees holding himself, whimpering sensing you loved it. Holding by the throat pulling out seeing the drool drip down your face and lips swollen. Vicrul movements slowed, 

"Such a pretty girl you are" Ap'leck muttered his lips conjoining yours messily. Taking your hand to stroke him.

"Nip her clit if you can she loves that" Kylo grunted out

"Kylo please" you begged,

Ap'leck grinned at you,slapping your sensitive lips, going down nipping your bud as you squealed. Licking up your juices, 

"You taste so delightful little one" he whispered, his two forefingers dipping in between your folds

"Taste yourself"

He lifted up his fingers as you sucked them, pulling out with a loud pop

"Ahh, let me have a turn." He told Vicrul

Placed in a doggy position on the sofa, Ap'leck moved behind you, fingering you. Plunging deep into you, his body coming in contact with yours. Vircrul lips met yours, kissing you sweetly as Apleck fucked you hard. Kylo grew harder watching you,cries of please the men degrading and praising you. hearing you sputter out broken swears, the knight's noises were deep and sporadic. 

"I'm going to come" you interrupted in pants, chanting out so damn close,

"Show your master" Vicrul growled 

Ap'leck turns your backway to Kylo, he continued to pound into you. Gripping onto the backing of the sofa as Vicrul looked at you seeing your face wrinkled, 

"Awe,Sweet thing" he said softly "Can't hold it in for too long baby" Vicrul teased in a sultry voice 

Screaming out the orgasm, Ap'leck pulled away, spreading open your ass to show Kylo your pulsing pussy. Kylo enjoyed the sight feeling close to the edge. Vicrul smacked your ass hard, pushing you onto the floor as both of them jerk themselves off quickly. There grunts and moans, taking them into your mouth. 

"Do you think you deserve our cum, slut?"

"Yes"

"Open" Vicrul said, placing your palms upward in an open book position, opening your mouth

Their faces changes watching them get red, hearing them cuss in pitch tone, as they came in your mouth and body. Taking their seed, Kylo stood up,coming over seeing you glazed. Positioning himself into your mouth, sucking him off, his hands on the back of your head pushing you deeper, as the knights watched you take Kylo's cum swallowing him. He watched you eyeliner dripping down your cheeks, the knights cum streaked onto your face. 

Sitting back, panting feeling a high from the endorphins. As the knight praised you.

….

"Enjoyed it love"

"Yes Vicrul"

"Well we most certainly enjoyed the hospitality little one" Ap'leck commented on the experience 

The four of you sat in the massive jacuzzi bath, sipping on champagne while you opted out drinking an iced tea. Vicrul came up to you with his lips meeting with yours slowly. Sensing Kylo is jealous, you were happy he was. He watched you, reading your thoughts

"Can I have my mate back" he snapped as Vicrul pulled away, with you grinning

...

Escorting the Knights out as Kylo will see them in the next afternoon for the race. They hugged you goodnight 

"Until next time empress" Ap'leck bopped your chin

Closing the door hearing the click, Kylo pushed against the wall, nearly scaring sensing all was good

"You belong to me" growled pulling you into the bedroom.


End file.
